si Tom et Harry s'étaient rencontré plus tôt
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Et si Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter s'étaient connu plus tôt, si je mélangeais les époques, si Harry s'était retrouvé dans un orphelinat à la même époque que le futur lord noir, et si je réécrivais l'histoire de Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Et si Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter s'étaient connu plus tôt, si son oncle et sa tante étaient morts, si je mélangeais les époques, si Harry s'était retrouvé dans un orphelinat à la même époque que le futur lord noir, et si je réécrivais l'histoire de Harry Potter ?

.

.

Il faisait froid, et noir. la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps dans l'orphelinat Stockwell, mais Tom ne dormait toujours pas.

Il regardait par la fenêtre la lune qui brillait plus fort que d'habitude, sans un bruit autour d'elle.

Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup dormir, alors il passé souvent la plus grosse partie de la nuit à la fenêtre.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était là.

Ses journées longues et identiques, avec ces enfants méchants qu'il était obligé d'effrayer depuis toujours pour être tranquille, c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, lorsqu'il se concentrait fort. Comme bouger les objets, ou forcer ses camarades de chambre à lui obéir.

A force que les autres se plaignent, on l'avait enlevé du dortoir collectif et mis dans une chambre individuelle qui ressemblait plutôt à un grenier légèrement aménagé.

C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris en entendant des pas monter les escaliers; personne ne venait jamais jusque là.

Il sauta dans son lit et fit mine de dormir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se redressa un peu en baillant.

.

La directrice, Mrs Cole, tenait la main d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et emmêlés, les yeux un peu rouges, sûrement à force d'avoir pleuré, comme la plupart des enfants qui arrivaient à l'orphelinat.

.

-Tu t'occupes de lui, dit-elle sèchement à Tom. Il n'y a plus de place dans le dortoir, et même si il n'y a qu'un lit ici, tu te serreras alors ne lui fait rien sinon...

.

La menace était claire, mais Tom n'en avait que faire, il était captivé par les yeux verts. Aussi verts que les sien, mais en plus brillants.

.

La directrice soupira, elle ne s'attendait pas à plus de réponse de toute manière.

Elle les laissa là sans plus de cérémonie, pressée de retourner à la chaleur de son lit. Tom allait sûrement martyriser le petit nouveau, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours été comme ça avec ses petits camarades, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait le seul à avoir une chambre individuelle !

Le gamin qu'on venait de lui amenait avait perdu sa famille le jour de ses un an, et ses anciens tuteurs venaient de mourir la veille.

Elle était consciente qu'un garçon comme lui avait surement plus besoin d'amour que de Tom, mais la pitié n'avait jamais été son fort.

Alors elle attrapa une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide qu'elle vida d'un coup avant de se fourrer sous les draps et s'endormir dans la minute, nullement culpabilisée par son acte.

.

Dans la chambre, le silence régnait, le plus petit se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné par le regard scrutateur que lui lançait le plus grand.

Il le détaillait des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur les boucles désordonnées et noires, aux lèvres qu'il mordillait, aux mains qu'ils tordait nerveusement. Avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, à part le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus petit et qu'il semblait totalement perdu.

.

-c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda t'il brusquement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du petit qui tressaillit.

-Harry... Harry Potter.

-moi c'est Tom. t'as quel âge ?

-...

-moi j'ai 17ans, et toi t'as quel âge ? répéta t'il sur le même ton, mais le plus jeune avait les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls.

.

Harry n'en pouvait vraiment plus. il n'avait pas dormi depuis trop longtemps, il avait trop pleuré, trop marché, et les grands l'avait forcé trop longtemps à rester debout.

Ses genoux se dérobèrent, et il tomba sur le sol glacé, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

.

Tom ramassa le petit bout d'humain et le porta un peu difficilement (c'est à dire qu'il zigzaguait dans toute la pièce et était près à tomber à tout moment tantôt en avant, tantôt en arrière) jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea et lui enleva les chaussures avant de ramener la couverture sur eux.

Il insulta intérieurement la directrice pour ne pas réveiller le petit et s'assit sur le lit. Lui qui aimait tant être seul...

Se retrouver avec un jumeau miniature ne lui faisait pas de bien du tout !

Mais de toute façon, il s'en foutait.

Il ferait comme avec les autres, et il irait comme les autres se plaindre à la directrice et se retrouverait comme les autres dans leur petit dortoir tout pourri ou dans une chambre qu'il partagera avec 5 ou 6 autres gamins.

Après, ça ne le concernerait plus !


	2. Chapter 2

_hey, voici le chapitre 2 de Si Tom et Harry s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt, j'espère que le premier vous a plu._

_c'est ma première fanfiction, donc je ne sais pas du tout si elle va être appreciée ou pas, donc merci de me laisser vos commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer !_

_dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe si elles m'ont échappées, et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Le matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit mal, vraiment mal. Il avait très froid, et son dos lui faisait très mal, comme s'il avait dormi sur quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une poutre en bois et un plafond incliné. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus sa couverture car elle était tirée par quelqu'un à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit le garçon d'hier, toujours endormi, un bras en travers son dos (d'où la douleur de ce matin). C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question d'hier. il se mit donc à secouer le grand.

Quand ce dernier se mit à grogner puis à ouvrir enfin un œil, Harry lui dit :

.

-j'ai bientôt 11ans !

.

.

Mais qu'es-ce qui lui a prit, à ce nain, de le réveiller si tôt ? Il tient tant que ça à mourir ?

Tom le repoussa sèchement et se retourna pour se rendormir, mais le petit se mit à le secouer gentiment. GENTIMENT ! Non mais vraiment, quelle idée ! Il dois avoir peur, pas être gentil !

Finalement, Tom se leva en le repoussant sèchement, et se mit en quette de ses vêtements, bien rangés sur la chaise en bois.

Alors un hullulement les sortit tout deux de leur attitude distante.

.

-un hibou ? s'étonna Harry.

.

Le visage de Tom s'éclaira soudain. Enfin un message du monde magique ! Peut-être Dumbledore lui demandait de ses nouvelles...

Le hibou se posa devant Harry qui recula un peu.

.

-qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

.

Tom en était bouche bée, intérieurement, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. Il se dirigea vers le lit et prit la lettre que le hibou avait dans la bouche et, après lui avoir donné un miam-hibou, l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre comme il était venu.

Finalement, s'il était aussi un sorcier, il pouvait peut-être lui donner une chance.

Espérerons qu'il soit de sang pur, par contre.

.

-tu es admis à Poudlard, gamin, tu peux être fier.

-à quoi ?

-c'est une école de magie, tu aurais pu me dire que tu es sorcier.

.

Il le regarda avec ses grands yeux émeraude, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air de ne rien comprendre.

Il verra bien au moment voulu...

.

.

Mrs Cole fronça le nez devant Tom qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres minces.

.

-le mioche que vous m'avez refilé est comme moi.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Tom ?

-il va à la même école, il a reçu une lettre ce matin du professeur Dumbledore.

.

Elle se retint de soupirer bruyamment.

Elle n'était pas pressée de gagner un second Jedusor, ce gamin n'était surement pas aussi horrible... Pourtant sa famille biologique puis adoptive étaient toutes deux mortes. Comme la mère de Jedusor. Peut-être le jeune Potter cache bien son jeu et est tout aussi horrible que Jedusor...

.

-et pourquoi ne m'en informe t'il pas lui même ?

.

Tom Jedusor lui fit un sourire contrit.

.

-je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache que nous sommes dans la même école, c'est tout. Je vous pris donc de ne pas l'en informer.

.

Autrement dit, elle ne devait rien dire au gamin sinon les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat allait encore en baver...

.

-comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Mais tu te débrouilleras pour aller à la gare, je ne t'y amènerai plus...

.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, elle frissonna.

.

-ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

.

* * *

voila le chapitre 2 ! à vos commentaires !


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voila mon chapitre 3 ! merci à Osoria qui est ma toute première lectrice, et à stormtrooper2 qui m'a laissé un commentaire très constructif ! bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

-debout, microbe, on va manger !

.

Harry ouvrit un œil, un deuxième, les referma, grogna et se rendormit.

Tom le fit tomber du lit.

Harry se redressa en baillant et regarda Tom les yeux embrumés et les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude

.

-hum... Tom ?

-c'est moi en effet.

.

le gamin le regarda les yeux vitreux, le visage légèrement grimaçant, il se redressa un peu en posant ses coudes sur le lit, les avant-bras étalés devant lui, fixant Tom en se mordillant la lèvre.

.

-quoi ? demanda Tom en remarquant le regard insistant de son cadet.

-tu... non, rien.

.

Tom souffla, énervé. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

.

-dis ! dit-il d'un air impérieux.

-tu peux... meuh...

.

il mordit sa lèvre plus sauvagement encore. il n'osa plus rien dire.

.

-parles, microbe, ou je m'énerve !

.

ses yeux étaient cruels et froids, Harry parut à peine surpris. il se contenta de tendre les mains vers lui.

.

-je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville, murmura Harry d'une petite voix.

.

"je ne porte pas le môme, je ne porte pas le môme, je ne porte pas le môme, je ne..." se disait Tom, avec, malgré tout, Harry sur le dos.

Avant d'arriver au réfectoire, il le fit tomber au sol, un peu durement pour lui montrer que, même si on avait pu croire que c'était gentil, son geste avait un intérêt, et que ça l'arrangeait bien ! qu'il se fasse pas d'idée ce gamin.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui envoya un sourire. sourire que Tom trouva triste. il se détourna avec un reniflement, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il se fichait de ses états d'âme, et il pénétra dans le réfectoire.

Harry le suivit en clopinant, quelques pas derrière, pour ne pas déranger. il s'arrêta en voyant une longue table, où les plus âgés, dont faisait partie Tom, étaient devant, et les plus jeunes au fond, de sorte qu'ils devaient traverser tout le réfectoire et manger les restes des plats.

Harry hésitait, les petits lui faisaient peur, les grands aussi.

il ne voulait pas s'imposer.

il sourit tristement et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce avec sa démarche clopinante.

il ne mangerait pas ce soir.

ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Harry regarda les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage, se rappela de la seconde volée de marche pour atteindre le grenier, et il soupira.

il n'avait pas assez de force pour tout monter, surtout avec sa cheville douloureuse.

il grimaça et se dirigea vers un couloir pas trop éclairé. il n'y avait rien à part des courants d'air.

il ne voulait voir personne.

il trouva une porte en fer, qui pendait presque de ses gongs.

"un placard à balai..."

il ouvrit la porte, se glissa dedans et la referma de sorte qu'il puisse la rouvrir de l'intérieur.

il se rendormit.

.

où était passé ce satané mioche ?

Tom l'avait pourtant laissé juste devant la porte du réfectoire, il était strictement impossible qu'il se soit perdu !

Tom parcourait les couloirs en fusillant du regard quiconque croise son chemin et ose lui lancer des œillades surprises. il n'avait même pas fini son repas quand il n'avait plus vu le gamin, il était sorti à toute vitesse.

...

attend, est-ce qu'il est en train de s'inquiéter pour le môme ?

impossible !

pourtant...

De rage, Tom se retourna d'un coup, bouscula une gamine blonde plus jeune, et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers sa chambre.

pourtant, à peine quelques mètres parcourus, il vit un placard dont la porte en fer étaient à moitié fermée, et qu'il n'avait pas vu à l'aller.

De là dépassait un pied qui bloquait pour ne pas que la porte ne l'enferme.

il l'ouvrit à la volée et le tableau qui se découvrit le laissa un instant pantois.

Le gamin, Harry, dormait comme un bienheureux, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le mur, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés, bras branlant de chaque côté de son petit corps. Il avait l'air tellement abandonné, tellement innocent que Tom ressentit un instant l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, de caresser son corps trop maigre pour le protéger de tout, des orphelins qui l'avaient obligé à se transformer en ce qu'il était, quelqu'un qui ne sourit pas, qui ne relâche pas sa garde, qui fait semblant sans cesse de n'avoir besoin de personne et d'être plus fort qu'eux tous.

Tom reprit soudain ses esprits, alors qu'il tendait sa main vers Harry.

il fit un bond en arrière, narines frémissantes, soupirant bruyament

il se calma rapidement, de crainte qu'on ne le voit, et s'accroupit pour secouer le môme qui finissait sa nuit (dans un endroit bien inapproprié).

.

-hey, réveilles toi ! viens manger !

.

le gamin ouvrit les yeux, comme si il ne s'était même pas endormi et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

.

-je dormais pas.

-aller, debout, viens manger.

-...

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-je ne mange pas devant autant d'inconnus, j'aime pas ça.

-...

-...

-t'as encore mal ?

-hn, non.

-viens manger avec moi.

* * *

_à vos reviews !_


	4. Chapter 4

_merci aux nombreux (plus que je n'osais l'esperer en tout cas) lecteur qui sont passer sur ma fic.  
un merci tout particulier à midoka-chan, qui m'a fait remarquer que Tom n'avait PAS les yeux verts. En réalité, je n'en avait aucune idée alors j'ai imporviser^^.  
pour répondre à ta question, je fairais à peut près 35 chapitres (c'est mon objectif, mais je n'en suis pas à là^^) et je publirais je pense tout les jour jusqu'au 8ème chapitres, puis ce sera variable !  
merci à tous et bonne lecture !_

enjoy !

* * *

Harry est assis à coté de Tom, il n'ose pas lever les yeux de son assiette, il n'ose pas trop manger non plus. Quand il était chez son oncle, on ne le nourrissait pas trop, en fait, on ne la jamais vraiment autorisé à manger à sa faim. Il picore dans quelques plats sans trop en prendre, il est reconnaissant à Tom de rester là pour ne pas le laisser seul face à autant d'inconnus.

.

Tom est assis à côté du petit homme, les orphelins lui ont jeté des regard hostiles, au début, parce qu'un nouveau ne mange pas avec les plus anciens, les plus vieux. Puis se sont détournés quand ils ont croisé le regard noir de Tom.

Tom sait que, quand il s'énerve, ses yeux verts se font engloutir par sa pupille qui prend la place de toute l'iris, rendant ses yeux entièrement noirs. il sait que c'est un point supplémentaire pour être tranquille.

.

-pourquoi tu manges rien, t'es trop maigre, c'est pas bon !

.

Harry leva les yeux sur son camarade de chambre et le dévisagea avec surprise.

.

-m... mais je ne peux...

.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Tom lui remplit son assiette. Étrangement, le gamin, loin de se plaindre, lui lança un grand sourire reconnaissant qui le surprit. Tom cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de se détourner en grognant dans sa barbe inexistante.

.

Harry, pour une fois, mangea à sa faim.

il dévora, plutôt, et piocha dans l'assiette de son ainé sous le regard stupéfait des autres orphelins. Tom se contenta de lui faire un sourire contrit.  
L'attitude insistante finit pourtant par énerver Tom qui prit le bras du mioche, le forçant à se lever.

.

-on monte, suis-moi !

-mais je... mm, d'accord...

.

Tom fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air résigné du petit et se promit de tirer ça au clair une fois dans la chambre.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, Harry grimaçant parfois dans le dos du grand qui montait plus rapidement. Il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop à l'aise, parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'il pouvait manger un peu plus que d'habitude que cela voulait dire qu'il serait bien traité.  
D'ailleurs, on ne devait pas bien le traiter, c'était mauvais : ses parents le traitaient bien, sa tante lui avait dit, et c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient morts. et quand son oncle lui avait donné discrètement des bonbons, en lui demandant de ne pas le répéter à sa tante, il s'était sentit extrêmement mal, et le lendemain, il était le seul encore vivant dans la maison

Tom ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Harry et lui ferma brusquement la porte dans le dos.

.

-c'était quoi cette tête toute à l'heure ?

-quelle tête ?

-tout à l'heure, quand on est sortis de table.

-...

-...

-j'avais presque oublié que je devais pas...

-que tu devais pas quoi ?

-ben, être heureux, parce que sinon les gens qui me rendent heureux meurent...

.

Tom gifla Harry, si violemment que ce dernier tomba à terre, l'air ahuri.  
Tom s'agenouilla et prit la tête du mioche entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder en face.

.

-ça sort d'où cette connerie ?

-...

-réponds tout de suite où tu t'en prends une autre !

-mon oncle et ma tante... c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, parce que j'avais tué mes parents, et mon parrin qui s'est sucidé quand il m'avait receuilli.

-ton oncle et ta tante ?

-oui... et quand mon oncle m'a donné ce bonbon étrange, et ben j'ai perdu la tête, et le lendemain ils étaient tous morts dans la maison, même mon cousin alors qu'il n'avait même pas été gentil, mais comme... comme mon oncle m'a donné un bonbon...

.

Tom soupira, et son cerveau se mit en marche, instantanément. Tom avait toujours été intelligent, c'était évident, mais il était surtout un serpentard, donc il se mit tout de suite à chercher les causes de ce "mal" qui détruisait les gens que le môme aimait.  
Il pensa tout d'abord à une malédiction, il connaissait bien ce thème, mais ça n'était pas vraiment répandu, surtout que le môme ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était sorcier, il ne devait donc pas avoir grand rapport avec le monde magique.  
Il ne s'intéressa pas vraiment à l'état de ses parents, ni celui de son parrain. Le plus intéressant était sans doute cette histoire de bonbon...  
Dans le cas où c'était de la magie instinctive dont il s'était servi, on pourrait conclure que son oncle, qui de toute évidence détestait le gamin vu ce qu'il lui racontait sur ses parents, avait tenté de l'empoisonner avec un bonbon truqué, mais que la magie du petit avait sauvé son organisme, et s'était déchaîné pour détruire tout ce qui pourrait le menacer, donc tous les humains de la maison.

.

-gamin, je pense que ton oncle n'essayait pas d'être gentil, mais de t'empoisonner. Te prends pas la tête, sois heureux si tu veux, mais ne le montre pas, cela t'attirerait des ennuis.

-je peux vraiment être heureux ?

-oui.

-avec qui je veux ?

-évidement !

.

Harry s'approcha de son ainé à quatre pattes et se colla à lui, en encerclant ses épaules dans ses petits bras.

.

-je voudrais être heureux avec toi, Tom, je peux ?

.

Tom piqua un fard, pensa à reculer vivement, mais hésita en sentant le souffle timide et saccadé dans son cou.

Il soupira et finit par passer ses bras autour des hanches du petit.

.

-oui, gamin, tu peux...

.

le petit laissa échapper un gloussement, et frotta son nez contre la gorge de Tom.

"finalement, il y a des gamins sur Terre qui ne sont pas si désagréables..." se dit Tom en caressant le dos de Harry.

.

.

-on fait quoi maintenant, Tom ?

-on mange.

-on viens de le faire.

-on dort alors.

-mais on s'est levé il y a à peine une heure.

-tais toi, c'est mieux.

-mais on fait quoi ?

-les autres orphelins vont dans la salle de jeu, en bas, où la salle informatique.

-pas toi ?

-non.

-pourquoi ?

-parce que je n'aime pas traîner avec eux, t'en as encore beaucoup des questions ?

-...

-...

_

* * *

_

dans le prochain chapitre :rapprochement entre Tom et Harry


	5. Chapter 5

_je voulais laisser un mot à propo de Tom : oui, Tom ne dit rien à Harry à propot de sa magie, mais Harry le découvrira par lui même ! Tom reste silencieux sur le sujet pour garder une sorte de distance avec Harry (que voulez vous, c'est dans son caractaire), chose qu'il n'aurait plus si notre Ryry d'amour aprenait qu'ils sont tous les deux sorciers !  
je voulais aussi dire que c'est le professeur Rogue qui va s'occuper d'amener Harry au chemain de traverse, donc vous vous imaginez bien qu'il ne sera pas aussi bavard que Hagrid ! c'est dans 2 chapitres !_

* * *

**chap 5 :**

_tout petit chapitre sur le rapprochement de Tom et Harry. _

_je vous laisse lire à présent !_

_

* * *

_

Tom attrapa un livre et s'allongea sur le dos.

Harry grimpa sur le lit à son tour, le regarda. Voyant que Tom ne répondait pas et qu'il n'en avait apparemment aucune intention de le faire, il s'approcha.

.

-je peux me mettre sur ton ventre ?

-hmm...

.

Harry posa sa tête sur le ventre plat et ferma les yeux.

Finalement, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

.

Tom regarda le môme qui dormait sur son ventre en soupirant légèrement.

Ce gamin était adorable, même si Tom ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait de l'affection pour lui, parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait toujours préféré être distant et éviter le genre de sentiments faibles comme l'amour ou ce genre de truc. Dans les orphelinats comme Stockwell, on ne devait pas montrer nos souffrances, nos envies, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse être retourné contre soit.

Mais Tom ne ressentait pas d'appréhension avec le môme, comme si celui ci était complétement et sans conteste incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, malgré son histoire.

Tom posa son bouquin, et mit son bras au dessus de ses yeux.

Il avait sommeil lui aussi, Harry l'avait réveillé tôt ce matin. Généralement, il se levait beaucoup plus tard, et personne n'avait jamais osé le réveiller, même au temps où il dormait dans la chambre des autres, au tout début..

personne sauf le petit bout qui dormait paisiblement sur son ventre

.

Harry avait longtemps hésité à vivre.

Quand il était petit, il ne se posait pas la question : il était vivant, c'était comme ça, c'est tout.

Puis ses parents étaient morts, il ne se souvient plus comment et la DASS ne lui avait rien dit. Ensuite il y avait eu une autre famille, avec son parrain, qui ne l'avait pas gardé très longtemps. Un jour son parrain, Rémus, lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait trop à James Potter, que c'était insupportable, et qu'il allait rejoindre son meilleur ami. Ce jour là, Rémus s'était pendu et l'idée avait germé dans la tête de Harry : pourquoi il devrait vivre?

Il y avait pensé pendant tout l'entretien avec sa nouvelle famille, celle de la sœur de sa maman.

Il avait hésité longtemps.

Puis il a rencontré Tom. Tom est grand, il est vieux, mais il semble fort. Plus fort que Rémus et que son gros oncle. Plus fort que tout, d'ailleurs, et plus gentil aussi, même si il ne le montrait pas beaucoup.

Tom a dit qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux.

Harry va faire un test.

Si Tom meure, il mourra aussi, parce que c'est pas gentil de tuer tout ceux qui sont près de lui, alors si Tom fait comme les autres, Harry sautera du plus haut qu'il peut, et se laissera écraser en bas.

Mais en attendant, Harry était bien. Il était sur Tom, il était au chaud.

Harry ne pensait plus du tout à la mort.

* * *

_voilà, c'était un mini chapitre mais je trouve qu'il a son importance aussi !_

_merci à tous mes lécteurs tout gentils tout plein qui m'ont laisser des commantaires encouragants T_T. comme Ata-chan, stormtrooper2, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, sa me fait énormémant plaisir !_

_yume la petite chaussette^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_bonjour bonjour chers lecrtices du jour ! voici un nouveau chapitre sur notre cher et tendre Tom et le petit et naïff Ryry ! merci aux review de Andy-Asmy, Osoria, Doudine0310, Lily Halloween, dd et Ewina, sa me fait toujours plaisir !_

_Un merci tout particulier à mon perver préféré : Vincent ! merci pour tes conseils malgrès tout !_

_Ata-Chan^^, je voulais te prévenir, Hagrid sera dans la même classe que Harry (et oui, en plus de mélanger les époques que fait des changemant d'ages niak niak niak !)._

_je voulais aussi vous demander votre avi sur les amis de Potter : il y aura Hermione mais es-ce que vous pensez que je ne devriais pas mettre Sirius ou Hagrid à la place de Ron ?_

_je veux votre avis !_

* * *

**chapitre 6 :**

_petit chapitre à nouveau_

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Tom furent de plus en plus proches. La directrice ne dit rien à Harry sur sa future école, et ce dernier ne restait pratiquement qu'avec Tom.

Un jour, il avait essayé de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, mais les orphelins s'étaient tous détournés de lui, et les seuls qui avaient accepté de lui parler lui ont tout de suite déplu.

.

Flash back :

Harry était avec plusieurs orphelins, dans la salle multimédia. Tom était parti parler à la directrice comme il faisait régulièrement.

.

-tu devrais pas rester avec un gars pareil, il est vraiment méchant. Dit un petit garçon aux cheveux roux

-qui ça ? Tom ? Demanda Harry.

-oui, on dit que quand il est arrivé ici, il a tué une fille. Expliqua une fillette aux cheveux blonds et nattés.

-c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est pas vrai, Tom est gentil !

-bien sûr que non, il est bizarre ! Dit la fille.

-il fait bouger des truc en les regardant ! Dit le roux

-et il peut deviner ce que les autres pensent sans qu'ils le disent. Chuchota une petite brune en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

-ben alors il est cool, c'est pas méchant ça ! Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils

-si, c'est un meurtrier ! Cria le roux.

-c'est pas vrai !

-UN MEURTRIER ! Hurla-t'il à nouveau.

-menteur !

.

Harry se jeta sur le garçon et ils roulèrent à terre en se donnant des coups.

Harry prit bientôt le dessus, et donnait des coups de poings dans le visage du garçon roux qui commençait à saigner du nez. Les autres enfants vinrent pourtant rapidement à la rescousse du roux et ceinturèrent Harry.

.

-tu vas le payer !

-même pas vrai, t'es qu'un menteur ! UN MENTEUR !

-tenez le bien, les gars !

.

Harry se débattait comme il pouvait, mais les trois autres garçons le tenaient bien.

Il sentait quelque chose dans son ventre, avant même qu'il encaisse le premier coup, le quelque chose qu'il avait déjà ressenti quand son oncle lui avait donné le bonbon.

Tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce se trouvèrent expulsés contre les murs.

Harry s'enfuit en courant.

**Fin du flash back.**

.

depuis, Harry ne s'approchait plus d'eux, et à table il réservait à présent presque les même regards que l'on destinait d'habitude à Tom.

.

Puis vint le jour où, frappant à la porte, un grand homme vêtu entièrement de noir vint chercher Harry.

-bonjour, Mrs Cole, je suis le professeur Rogue, je viens chercher Harry pour faire ses achats scolaires.

Ce fut le premier contact avec le monde magique

* * *

_dans le prochain chapitre : le chemain de traverse et la rencontre avec Draco !_


	7. Chapter 7

_bonjour, à tous, cher visiteurs... suite à vos quelques reviews, je dois dire que la majorité ne veut pas de Ron u_u. Hermione est indispensable, hélas, je l'ai déjà integré dans l'histoire, désolée :S_

_chers mamanline et dd, je veux faire de Harry un griffondor, comme Harry ignore que Tom est sorcier, après tout, il est courageux pour avoir supporter ses épreuves). stormtrooper2, il a peut-etre connu beaucoup d'épreuves, mais il n'est pas égoiste et n'a pas l'ambission qui conviendrait à un serpentard ! Ainsi j'instaure entre Tom et Harry une sorte de distance supplémentaire avant de faire devenir Tom le redouté Voldemore_

_Parce que le Tom tout mimi tout beau est assez aprécié parmi mes cheres lectrices (T_T merci encore de votre présence) mais ce n'est pas une banale histoire d'amour que je cherche, désolée u_u, mais le remixe (arrangé par mon esprit un peu malade) des 7 tomes d'Harry Potter !_

_suite à la demande d'une lectrice, je vais arrêter de mettre des points entre certaines lignes. Je trouvais que cela facilitait la lecture, mais le lecteur est roi, et je ne suis qu'une humble servante. u_u Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire quand même, dans ce chapitre (un des derniers où il n'y aura pas d'action je l'espère), apparition de Draco ! .°_

**

* * *

**

chapitre 7 : Le chemin de traverse

Harry marchait dans les rues de Londres, guidé par un professeur au visage renfermé. il le dévisageait en trottinant à ses côtés.

Les cheveux gras de l'adulte lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, ses yeux étaient bleu sombre, ses lèvres étaient deux fines lignes pincées et sa longue cape volait autour de lui à chaque mouvement.

Harry trébucha, se rattrapa in extremis contre un mur, se redressa en apercevant le regard inquiet que le professeur avait posé sur lui en entendant son cri de surprise. Expression qui disparut aussitôt tandis que l'homme grognait.

-humph !

Harry lui envoya un sourire et l'homme détourna la tête pour repartir rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit pub miteux appelé apparemment "le chaudron baveur" où personne ne fit attention à eux à part le barman qui s'exclama :

-professeur Rogue, comment allez vous ?

-humph, j'accompagne un élève pour qu'il fasse ses achats.

-c'est généreux de votre part...

-Dumbledore a insisté, je ne le fais pas de mon propre chef !

Le barman se pencha au dessus du comptoir pour regarder Harry qui lui envoya un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur, ignorant à nouveau l'autre adulte.

-et bien, ce gamin est bien mignon en tout cas.

Rogue renifla et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du gamin pour le faire avancer devant lui sans plus un regard pour le barman. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour arrière du bar, avec quelques poubelles qui débordaient presque sous les ordures.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette de sa poche d'un geste élégant, comme un chef d'orchestre. Il la fit glisser contre les pierres du mur de brique, choisissant l'endroit exact où sa baguette touchait. Le mur sembla pivoter sur lui même, et offrit la vue d'une immense avenue remplie de magasin, d'étals, de boutiques colorées où se pressaient des sorciers, vêtus de robes noires, bleues ou vertes, coiffés parfois de grands chapeaux pointus.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, il ne put dire qu'une chose :

-Woua...

.

De son coté, Severus Rogue se retenait de secouer le gamin qui se trainait à ses cotés, cherchant à en voir le plus possible en ouvrant démesurément ses beaux yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux de la femme qu'il aimait dans son enfance.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé, lui avait juste demandé de le suivre et l'avait amené à Londres, puis au chaudron baveur.

Il le conduisit à Gringotts, où le gamin sembla perdre l'usage de la voix devant son argent. Severus renifla en voyant tout cet étalage, et détesta à nouveau James Potter.

Il le laissa alors devant Mme Gippur, la couturière, tandis qu'il allait à la librairie où il en profiterait pour s'acheter quelques autres livres.

.

-bonjour petit, tu viens pour Poudlard ? Je vais te chercher une robe, tu es tout maigrichon, ne bouges pas, je vais te chercher mon matériel pour les ourlets.

-ah ! je... D'accord...

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à ses multiples questions, il se retrouvait bien pantois face à cette femme à la langue plus rapide que son ombre.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret, et attendit.

Il voyait la femme discuter avec une blonde à l'air méprisant qui lui parlait d'une robe de miséreux, de boutique misérable et d'autres choses où le mot misère apparaissait bien souvent.

Un garçon glissa la tête sous le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

.

-salut, t'es qui ?

-Harry Potter.

-moi c'est Draco Malfoy.

-c'est ta maman ? Demanda Harry en désignant les deux femmes.

-oui, et toi, tes parents sont où ?

-pas là.

-...

-...

le garçon sortit de la cabine et regarda Harry.

-pourquoi t'es tout maigre ? Lui demanda Draco du tac au tac.

-pourquoi t'es tout blond ? Répondit-il de la même façon.

Draco rit.

-tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ?

-oui, je savais pas que la magie existait, c'est incroyable !

le visage du blond fut soudain triste, puis il prit le même air que sa mère, et parla d'une voix hautaine :

-alors comme ça tu es un sang de bourbe ? Laisses moi te dire que je ne supporte pas ceux de ton espèce, alors contente toi de rester loin de moi si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes !

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'était un sang de bourbe, et ne savait pas non plus s'il en était un. Mais il comprenait ce que le fait de rester loin de quelqu'un signifiait.

-ne m'approche pas non plus dans ce cas !

Draco se retourna soudainement et entra dans la cabine sans un mot de plus. Une fois seul, il soupira tristement. Il détestait faire ça, mais mère et père avaient été clairs : il ne devait pas trainer avec les sangs de bourbe ! Lui qui avait toujours eu du mal à engager la conversation, cela lui avait été facile avec le brun. Il savait pourtant, qu'il avait du charisme, qu'il pouvait être le prince de serpentard, comme son père avant lui.

Mais il aurait aimé aussi connaître les gens comme ce Potter.

.

Mme Gippur finit sa robe un peu sèchement, elle avait l'air énervée par madame Malefoy.

Le professeur Rogue entra au même moment dans la boutique et paya la femme avant de trainer Harry à sa suite.

Il lui fourra les livres, les capes et la robe dans les bras et l'entraina dans diverses autres boutiques où ils achetèrent chaudron et hibou.

_

* * *

_

_dans le prochain chapitre, Harry et sa baguette ! vous allez voir que le petit Harry innocent aura une baguette très très speciale^^_

_juste une petite question aux lecteurs : ça vous dit une amitié Hagrid - Harry ? Qu'esperez-vous pour le duo Potter - Malfoy ? Une amitié, une rivalité ?_

_à vos reviews !_


	8. Chapter 8

_merci à juuri-chan, Deesse de la Lune, the ice cat (d'ailleur à se propot, désolé, mais Harry n'est pas encore fourchelangue : il n'a pas été avada kadavré, donc attend encore quelques chapitres !), cochette, Daiska, Ata-chan (moi aussi je suis impassiante^^ tu vas voir, j'espère que tu aimeras)._

_maintenant, réponce à ma très cher Minia... commant dire... WAAAH ! c'est la plus longue review que j'ai jamais eu, sa m'a fait plaisir ! je vois ce que tu veux dire pour Draco et Harry, j'aime bien^^. Oui, Tom a 17ans, et il rentre en 7ème année, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs :S.  
__pour la question : "que vas-t'il faire d'Harry quand il va quitter l'orphelinat, la réponce est dans ce chapitre^^  
__pour la question du bonbon... c'est toi qui voit le... "mal" partout, si on peut dire sa, je ne pensait à rien de pervers, mais à plutôt un bonbon empoisonné, puis-ce que son oncle le deteste, il veux essayé de le tuer^^  
__moi aussi je la trouve trop mignone^^_

* * *

C'est quand vint le moment d'acheter la baguette que ce fut véritablement interressant pour Harry : le vendeur était petit et ridé, mais il semblait pourtant énergique.

Il sortit des dizaines de boites que Harry essaya sans succès : ou la baguette ne produisait absolument aucune réaction, ou bien tous les étalages du magasin (et il y en avait beaucoup) se retrouvaient sens dessus dessous.

Mr Olivender commençait à s'impatienter, personne encore ne lui avait tant donné de fil à retordre.

Soudain, son vieux corps fut secoué d'un rire grinçant.

-mais bien sûr, bien sûr ! Suivez moi mon garçon, je sais ce qu'il vous faut ! Vos parents seraient fiers, très fiers, j'en suis sûr !

Il rit encore un peu tout seul et amena Harry à sa suite, tandis que le professeur Rogue les attendait à l'entrée du magasin, ne désirant pas s'éterniser.  
Olivender lui fit traverser maints couloirs remplis de boites et de baguettes, et ils parvinrent enfin devant la salle où le vendeur n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis six ans.

-cette salle est spéciale, il y a dedans des baguettes très rares, très puissantes aussi, et c'est ce qu'il te faut, puisque les baguettes conventionnelles ne te conviennent pas !

Il ouvrit la salle grâce à une énorme clef d'or, et il fit coulisser le panneau de bois qui se trouvait derrière.  
Harry, le nez levé en entrant, resta abasourdi en voyant les douze hautes sculptures d'hommes ou femmes.  
Dans les mains de chacune des sculptures se trouvaient des baguettes aux couleurs moins ternes que celles qu'il avait essayées.

Olivender s'adressa à lui :

-il y a dans cette salle les baguettes de Rowenda Serdaigle, du mage des neuf étoiles, de Nicolas Flannel, et de bien d'autres grands mages auquel la magie était telle que presque personne d'autre ne pouvait les utiliser. Laquelle t'attire ?

-la rouge !

La voix avait fusé avant même qu'il ne s'en rende conte. La baguette rouge était dans les mains d'un jeune hommes aux traits fins mais sans conteste masculins, ses cheveux légèrement frisés.  
Olivender se mit à se frotter les mains frénétiquement, un sourire accroché au visage.

-pourquoi vous avez l'air content ?

-c'est la baguette du courageux. 19 cm de bois de saule cogneur, peau de sombral ! Une des meilleures baguettes au monde !

-pourquoi elle est rouge ?

-et bien... Olivender sembla hésiter, avant de déclarer en posant une main sur la hanche de la statue (le plus élevé qu'il pouvait) : on dit qu'au départ, elle avait une couleur simplement brune, mais que le sang l'a tachée définitivement.

Harry ne dit rien et regarda la statue.

-si tu parviens à l'attraper, elle sera à toi.

-vraiment ?

-oui.

-pourquoi à moi ?  
-parce qu'elle t'attire. Elle fait peur à la plupart des gens, et les autres, dont je fait partie, ne peuvent pas la prendre.

Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il grimpait le long des jambes de la statue, se suspendit par les jambes aux bras avant de se balancer jusqu'à attraper la baguette et de l'arracher de la main de la statue.

Il sauta au pied du socle et brandit le bout de bois rouge sang sous le nez du vendeur.

.

-vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi, et je suis encore plus petit que vous ! Je peux la garder ?

-o... oui, répondit Mr Olivender, toujours abasourdi.

.

Harry le planta alors là, glissant sa baguette dans sa poche et courut rejoindre son futur professeur avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait bien avec le bout de bois chaud entre ses doigts. Il était heureux de l'avoir...

.

Mr Olivender était surpris. En tout et pour tout, seulement deux personnes étaient venues ici depuis qu'il fabriquait des baguettes, mais comme son père l'avait observé avant lui, l'obtention de la baguette se faisait toujours de la même manière: des combats, souvent sanglants. La personne désirant la baguette combattait, perdait le plus souvent, comme ce fut le cas au premier combat qu'Olivender avait vu. Le second, il y a 6 ans, c'était un enfant de 11ans et le combat, bien que rapide, s'était tout de même déroulé.

Mais là... Là, c'était comme si la statue n'avait pas eu besoin de le tester, comme si elle l'acceptait comme son légitime successeur...

Severus vit le gamin Potter arriver en trottinant, il avait un sourire qui arrivait presque aux oreilles et une main dans la poche.

.

-vous avez votre baguette monsieur Potter ?

-oui professeur !

-bien, alors nous pouvons rentrer, nous avons fait tous vos achats.

-bien professeur !

-commencez donc à lire vos livres, pour ne pas être complétement ignorant par rapport à vos camarades, mais ne faites pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard.

-d'accord professeur !

.

Severus grogna, la bonne humeur du garçon semblait impossible à détruire, d'une certaine manière, c'était apaisant de lui trouver des ressemblances avec sa mère. Mais c'était également terriblement frustrant.

Il espérait que l' arrivée de Harry à Poudlard se passerait bien, et avec un peu de chance, il irait à Poufsouffe, ainsi Severus serait vengé de Potter qui prétendait que son enfant était le plus beau, le plus fort, qu' il serait encore plus courageux et brave que n'importe quel autre griffondor.

C'était petit, mais ça fait du bien de se dire que le gamin pourrait être la honte de ses parents tant détestés.

.

.

Tom était dans le bureau de la directrice, il attendait que cette dernière se rende compte de sa présence, tout en carressant sa baguette dans sa poche.

.

Il venait régulièrement ici, pour avoir des privilèges ou autre sous chantage. Il avait commencé tout jeune, alors qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir ce qu'il appelait ses capacités psychiques. Au début, la directrice lui avait ri au nez et l'avait fait sortir du bureau violemment.

Une semaine plus tard, une fillette était dans le coma, elle avait été blessée par un lustre qui s'était décroché du plafond de la salle de jeu et une autre s'était fait mordre par un serpent dans sa propre chambre. La directrice l'avait alors convoqué dans son bureau, et Tom avait affirmé que ce n'était pas de sa faute avec un grand sourire sadique.

Mrs Cole avait cédé à ce premier caprice, puis à d'autres en voyant les victimes s'accumuler à chaque fois que Tom voulait quelque chose.

Depuis les 9 ans de Tom, elle ne discutait même plus, fatiguée de devoir rendre des comptes aux services sociaux.

.

Sa baguette, il l'avait eue dans une autre salle que le lieu où tous les autres enfants acquéraient les leurs. Tom avait combattu la statue d'une femme aux cheveux figés dans le vent. Il était parvenu à lui dérober sa baguette juste avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Quand il avait relevé les yeux, la baguette blanche était entre ses doigts, et la statue reposait tranquilemant sur son socle.

Depuis ce jour, il sut qu'il serait différent des autres sorciers, qu'il les dominerait tous, un jour.

Maintenant il espérait que, peut-être, Harry serait à ses côtés.

.

La directrice leva les yeux de ses documents et sursauta en voyant Tom qui était entré silencieusement, aidé de sa magie (rappelons qu'il a 17ans donc est magiquement majeur).

Elle se reprit rapidement et détourna ses yeux du beau visage de l'adolescent et se concentra sur ses papiers.

.

-Tom...

-Mrs Cole.

-que fais-tu dans mon bureau ?

-je viens vous parler; j'ai discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore, et nous avons finalement trouvé une sorte d'accord à mon petit problème...

-celui de pouvoir quitter l'orphelinat ?

-exact ! Sauf que depuis notre dernière discussion sur le sujet, Harry n'était pas là...

.

Mrs Cole leva les yeux de ses papiers et dévisagea l'adolescent qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, semblait frustré.

.

-voila, comme prévu je peux avoir un appartemant à Londres, le professeur Dumbledore a déjà accepté de me donner une bourse si j'obtiens mon diplôme, dont les résultats ne devraient pas tarder d'ailleurs. Si c'est le cas, je ne reviendrai pas pour les vacances.

-mais ?

-mais si Harry va dans la même école que moi, j'avais espéré pouvoir... hum...

-tu ne sembles pas très sûr de toi, Tom, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes...

.

Mrs Cole se délectait de la gène de l'orphelin, c'était jouissif de le voir hésiter.

.

-je voulais prendre Harry sous ma garde !

-...

-...  
-pardon ?

-le pren-dre sous ma gar-de ! Articula t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, conscient que les rôles étaient échangés. C'est un peu comme l'adopter, vous voyez ?

-ne me prends pas pour une idiote, mais en quel honneur ? Qu'es-ce que tu apprécies chez ce jeune garçon naïf ?

-certaines différences que vous ne pouvez pas voir, vous. N'êtes vous donc pas au courant des rumeurs qui courent sur lui ?

-comme quoi il serait ton frère caché, mutant de surcroit ?

-les légendes n'ont-elles pas toutes un fond de vérité ?

.

Tom lui sourit encore, Mrs Cole déglutit légèrement.

.

-merci de m'avoir informé de tes intentions, Tom, maintenant, je suis occupées, tu pourrais sortir ?

.

Tom lui envoya un dernier sourire charmeur, et sortit pour ensuite grimper dans sa chambre, attendant tranquillement le retour de Harry au chemin de traverse.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

* * *

_wa le suspens de la mort !_

_désolé, hum... je vais me calmer..._

_réponce à la deuxième review (pertinante) de Minia, je trouve important de la mêtre en ligne ici : à propo de l'époque !  
en réalité, il n'y en a pas vraimant, donc l'année n'est pas deffinie ! Sev, James, Lily, Rémus, Lucius et Narcissa sont bien de la même promo, Tom a l'age de Sirius, Hagrid celui d'Harry, Andromella (pas sur de l'orthographe, désolé) et Molly Weasley... n'espère pas t'y retrouvé en te basant sur l'histoire d'origine, je mélange absolumant tout !_

_^^ jespère que ça vous à plu, laissez un message^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_merci à juuri-chan, Vincent (évidemment), Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, Lily Halloween ( oui, Tom va devenir un vilain mage noir, et tu vas voir qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'un homme déçu... Si, peut-être, une femme, mais on s'en fout !), Subaru-2501, Muschat, draym, stormtrooper2 (merci pour les noms, personne n'avait pu m'indiquer le véritable orthographe et je n'avais pas les livres sous la main)_

* * *

**chapitre 9 :**

_tout petit chapitre encore^^, mais je posterai__ le prochain ce soir !_

* * *

-Tom Tom, je suis de retour !

-j'entends cela...

-c'était génial, j'ai acheté plein de truc, il y avait plein de hiboux, et en plus des chapeaux super grand, on est même allé dans une banque où j'avais plein d'or empilé comme des montagnes, en plus petit, et puis il y avait un garçon blond il m'a dit que je devais pas l'approcher parce que j'étais un sang machin et apparemment c'était pas bien, et puis la dame des vêtements elle parlait vachement vite, et il y avait des gens vraiment effrayants et même que pour y aller il fallait passer par un MUR !

Harry reprit sa respiration, le teint un peu rouge, et Tom se mit à rigoler en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ca lui rappelait sa première visite au chemin de traverse, Il aurait été heureux de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un lui aussi.

-alors comme ça tu as plein d'or ?

-oui, le monsieur tout petit et fripé (j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un gobelin mais le professeur qui m'accompagnait a presque rien expliquer !) qui m'a ouvert le coffre à dit que c'était parce que c'était depuis des générations que ça s'accumulait, et que la famille Potter n'était pas dépensière, et même que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais, dans l'argent ! Même si c'était pas des livres sterlings, le professeur Rogue a reniflé, il renifle toujours d'ailleurs, pour m'expliquer comment ça marchait, mais j'ai déjà oublié en fait !

Tom sourit plus encore, ainsi, les Potter étaient une grande famille de sorciers...

-si c'était bien, tant mieux, gamin...  
-pourquoi t'as l'air tout content depuis que je suis revenu ?  
-parce que j'ai parlé avec la directrice  
-et alors ?  
-bientôt, je vais recevoir mon diplôme, et grâce à lui j'obtiendrai une bourse qui me permettra de m'acheter un appartement, à Londres.

Harry perdit son sourire, il comprenait ce que cela signifiait : il ne verrait plus Tom alors. Il lui envoya un sourire triste.

-tu en as de la chance, je suis sûr que beaucoup t'envient...

-Harry, pas ce sourire, s'il te plait !

-oui, désolé...

-je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir habiter avec moi, quand je pourrai te prendre sous ma garde...

-...

-alors ?

-...

-je... je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas, on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps après tout mais j'avais espéré que...

Tom n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Harry, sortant de son hébétement, lui sauta littéralement au cou, renversant le plus âgé contre le lit, se pressant sans complexe dessus.

Tom rougit affreusement et remercia mentalement Harry de garder sa tête dans son cou.

.

cela faisait un moment que Harry ne bougeait plus, se contentant de frotter son nez contre la gorge de Tom qui comptait à rebours à partir de 100 pour ne plus penser au petit corps chaud qui se collait contre son torse.  
Il finit par murmurer :

-je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord...

* * *

_et voila, c'était court, mais je n'avais pas envie de le mélanger avec le reste de l'histoire, une sorte de pose avant Poudlard... (et oui, le moment tant attendu !) et en plus, pour compenser, le prochain chapitre sera très très long !_


	10. Chapter 10

_bonjour/bonsoir à vous, voici la suite ! _

_merci à mes lectrices qui m'ont laissé une reviews et même ceux qui se sont contentés de lire, ça me fait très plaisir ! merci à Lily Halloween, juuri-chan, minia (la review du chapitre 9 est plus courte, mais tu sembles toujours aussi motivée^^. Pour te répondre, oui, ce sont des grands sorciers, autant Harry que Tom, et oui aussi, on saura qui sont ces mysterieuses statues. Quand à celle du chapitre du 8 merci ça me fait plaisir^^), fee-love-x3, Ata-chan (tu veux savoir, hein? ^^)_

* * *

**chapitre 10 :**

Le hibou qui les réveilla ce matin là était brun tacheté de noir. Il repartit immédiatement après avoir déposé sa lettre sur la tête de Tom, sans prendre le temps de manger ou se reposer.

Les résultats des buses !

Tom se redressa d'un coup, faisant glisser Harry dont la tête pendouille à présent dans le vide, sans qu'il ne se réveille.

Que des Optimal sauf pour botanique et soin aux créatures magiques où il obtient respectivement Effort Exceptionnel et Acceptable.  
Si avec ça il n'obtenait pas sa bourse !

Harry poussa un petit ronflement nerveux, Tom sourit.

Bientôt peut-être... ils pourraient vivre ensemble !

.

Tom, ce jour-là, alla acheter ses fournitures au chemin de traverse; il croisa Sirius Black avec qui il se disputa une fois de plus, comme depuis le début de leur 1ère année.

Sirius a le même age que lui, mais Sirius vient d'une famille riche, et c'est un des rares à tenir tête à Tom.

Tom le détestait viscéralement, et c'était réciproque.  
Ils se haïssaient et tout Poudlard était au courant, bien sûr ! Leurs disputes étaient quasi légendaires, et le charme inaccessible et mystérieux de Tom attirait autant que le physique et le sourire de Sirius.  
Les gens bavaient sur leur passage.  
Et une fois ensemble, c'était ambiance explosive. Griffondor contre Serpentard, plus que mytique...

Tom rentra terriblement énervé.

.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom ?

-rien !

-mais, si, t'as l'air effrayant comme ça !

-j'ai toujours l'air effrayant !

-c'est pas vrai, là t'as l'air effrayant pour de vrai, et c'est pas un masque !

-...

-j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

Tom secoua la tête, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
Harry grimpa à ses côtés, et resta silencieux un moment.  
Pas très longtemps, évidemment.

-tu dors ?

-bien sûr que non, il est 18 heures.  
-18 heures 45 en fait, mais comme tu dors pas la nuit, c'est normal que tu soit fatigué le jour...

-comment tu sais que je ne dors pas la nuit, puisque la nuit toi tu dors comme une marmotte ?

-ben quand je fais des cauchemars qui me réveillent, tu es toujours hors du lit, vers la fenêtre, et tu regardes dehors.

-...

-...

-tu fais encore des cauchemars toutes les nuits ?

-bien sûr, comme tout le monde non ?

-... non, les cauchemars sont des exceptions, quand tu as passé une mauvaise journée ou...

-mais je passe pas de mauvaises journées !

Tom souri, lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-allez, vien, c'est l'heure de manger !

C'est bientôt la rentrée.

Et quand Harry découvrira enfin le vrai monde magique, et qu'il verra Tom en prince de Serpentard... non, prince de Poudlard, il comprendra à quel point il a de la chance de ne pas être parmi ses ennemis, et quand il verra la protection que Tom lui offrira, il sera reconnaissant...  
reconnaissant et plus, peut-être...

Tom se ressaisit avant que ses idées ne dérapent complétement.  
À quoi il pensait sérieusement ? Harry avait onze ans ! Tom devait au moins attendre que le petit grandisse un peu !  
même si quelque chose, en lui, lui chuchotait pourtant qu'il ne saurait pas attendre encore très longtemps...

.

Le grand jour, le grand jour, le grand jour !

Harry se réveilla avec ces mots en tête et il sauta du lit.

Tom, la veille, l'avait prévenu qu'il partirait plus tôt, et il n'était même pas là pour le réveil, mais Harry n'était pas surpris et n'y prêta pas trop d'attention, même s'il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Après tout il allait y passer toute sa scolarité, sans les vacances.

Et puis il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de cette histoire d'appartement, peut-être que Tom avait changé d'avis, finalement...

Harry s'interdit de se poser de question et dévala les escaliers, se retrouvant au rez de chaussée. Il ne mangeait toujours pas sans Tom, alors il dépassa le réfectoire sans ralentir, serrant sa baguette rouge sang dans sa poche.

Il arriva à l'appartement de Mrs Cole, cogna à la porte comme un forcené.

-je suis prêt dans deux minutes et demi, ensuite on part, si on veut pas être en retard ! cria t'il.

Lorsque Mrs Cole émergea et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, Harry courrait déjà dans les escaliers dans le sens inverse.

Une minute et cinquante huit secondes plus tard, Harry sautillait devant la porte, attendant que la directrice de l'orphelinat sorte enfin.  
Lorsqu'elle le fit, le petit brun semblait au bord de l'explosion, tous ses bagages entassés autour de lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture démarrait.

.

Tom, dans le métro, soupira contre la vitre.

Il avait du partir plus tôt pour que Harry ne le croise pas dans le train. Il voulait vraiment lui faire la surprise à Poudlard !  
Mais Tom avait un secret, un secret honteux, et il rougirait presque, rien que d'y penser !

Tom se mordit les lèvre en se maudissant.  
Il n'avait pas eu son câlin du matin, et s'en était presque douloureux !

.

Harry resta planté entre les deux voies, regardant à gauche, à droite.

La voie neuf, la voie dix.

Il avait du se tromper, il n'y avait pas de voix neuf ¾... Ou alors il n'avait pas le bon billet... ou alors on s'était fichu de lui...

Harry regarda à nouveau autour de lui, appuyé sur son énorme charriot rempli de fournitures et vit un grand, très grand garçon à côté de lui. La tête du brun arrivait au niveau du coude de son vis à vis.

-salut, dit le grand.  
-salut, t'as quel âge ?  
-11ans et toi ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, le cou un peu dévissé pour regarder le grand.

-ben... 11ans aussi.  
-... je suis trop grand, hein ?  
-un peu, mais c'est pas grave, regarde, moi mes cheveux ils partent dans tout les sens, et toi tu es très grand, on est fait pour s'entendre !

Le grand éclate de rire, un rire inattendu et enfantin, qui fait retourner les passants vers lui.

-je m'appelle Hagrid, tu cherches la voie neuf ¾ ?  
-Woua ! Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ? Moi c'est Harry mon prénom, mais je sais pas où elle est la voie !

Hagrid désigna la barrière, face à eux.

-c'est là !  
-mais, il n'y a pas de train !  
-si mais dedans...

Dedans la barrière ? Comme pour le chemin de traverse où il fallait aller dedans le mur ?

-et elle s'ouvre comment, il y a beaucoup de monde quand même !  
-elle s'ouvre pas, tu dois courir avec ton chariot et rentrer dedans !  
-mais on se cogne pas ?

Hagrid haussa les épaules.

-je pense pas, c'est magique !

Harry tourna les yeux vers la barrière.

-ben toi d'abord alors...

Hagrid hésita à son tour.

-et si on attendait que quelqu'un le fasse avant nous ? Demanda Hagrid.  
-si tu veux.

Ils attendirent.

.

Tom passait de compartiment en compartiment. Il finit par en trouver un où se trouvait Rosier et Lestrange. Ils n'étaient pas la meilleure compagnie, mais c'étaient des toutous fidèles !  
Il s'assit face à eux, seul sur la banquette

-Bonjour, Tom, fit Rosier de son éternelle voix calme.

Lestrange souriait, mais il ne disait rien. Cela avait toujours été clair : Lestrange, ferme-la, tu me soules quand tu parles !  
Donc Lestrange parlait très rarement, Rosier était toujours calme, il ne dérangeait pas vraiment.  
Tom sourit un peu en imaginant la moue surprise qu'aurait Harry en le voyant.

.

Hagrid courrut, traversa le mur en fermant les yeux. Il pila net à la sortie et le chariot de Harry lui cogna le bas du dos.

-désolé ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se sourirent et allèrent s'installer dans le train.  
Ils trouvèrent bientôt un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent.

A peine étaient-ils assis que quelqu'un vint frapper.  
La porte s'ouvrit et découvrit une petite tête aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux timides.

-je... est-ce que je peux me mettre là ?  
-oui bien sûr, installe-toi, la pria Harry avec un sourire.

La fille baissa les yeux en souriant et pénétra dans le compartiment. Hagrid lui mit ses bagages dans les filets au dessus de sa tête (Harry était encore plus petit qu'elle) et elle s'installa en face d'eux.

-bonjour, je suis Andromeda...  
-c'est joli comme nom, moi c'est Hagrid !  
-et moi Harry, c'est cool de te rencontrer !  
-vous venez de famille sorcière ? demanda la brune.  
-mon père en était un, répondit Hagrid en souriant. Il n'osait pas avouer qu'il avait du sang de géant, bien que cela paraisse évident.  
-et toi Harry ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant la réponse.

-... je sais pas, j'ai grandi par ci par là, maintenant je suis dans un orphelinat.  
-ah, désolée...

le silence s'installa, Harry avait les yeux tournés vers la vitre, il était gêné de se montrer ainsi, de faire pitié avec son statut d'orphelin.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un garçon à la mine revêche.

-c'est mon compartiment, là ! Vous faîtes quoi ici ?

Il était grand, il devait être dans une autre année.

-on pouvait pas savoir que c'était ton compartiment, il n'y a pas ton nom dessus...  
-Andromeda Black, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que ton statut de sang pur te donne tous les droits ?  
-ce... ce n'est pas...

une voix tonitruante retentit alors, résonnant fortement :

-Hey, toi, t'as que ça à faire d'embêter les premières années ? Vire un peu du chemin au lieu de te donner des grands airs !

Le garçon se fit bousculer, et une toute petite fille rousse aux cheveux en pagaille apparut.

Elle avait déjà vêtue sa robe de sorcier, ses yeux lançait des éclairs au grand garçon.

-c'est quoi ça ? Un insecte, se moqua t'il.  
-Tu te crois supérieur, tête de pioche ? Non mais ravale moi ce sourire où je te lance un sort !  
-toi un sort ? Tu arrives à soulever ta baguette au moins, elle est pas trop lourde ?

La dite baguette sortit de sa manche à la vitesse de l'éclair et fendit l'air.

Le sortilège informulé fit s'envoler le garçon dans le couloir.

Harry pencha la tête pour le voir s'écraser un peu plus loin. Harry regarda ensuite la fille et lui sourit en voyant les nombreux sacs sur son dos et sous le bras qui ne tenait pas la baguette.

-salut, tu veux venir t'assoir ?

La fille fit alors quelque chose d'étrange, elle leva le poing qui retenait la baguette bien haut et clama, bien campée sur ses jambes :

-Justice, courage et famille ! C'est ma devise, moi Molly Weasley !

Andromeda pouffa un peu.

-toi tu iras à Griffondor, pas de doute !  
-évidemment, c'est ma fierté !  
-évidemment !

Elles rirent en même temps sous le regard surpris des garçons. Andromeda qui avait l'air renfermé et timide semblait complétement détendue avec Molly.

Hagrid finit par faire un sourire contrit à Harry qui le lui rendit.

Le voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur, tandis que les filles essayaient d'expliquer à Harry tout sur le monde des sorciers. Quand ils en vinrent à parler des maisons, à part Molly qui était catégorique, les autres étaient plutôt partagés.

-quand j'ai acheté ma baguette, on m'a dit que c'était celle des courageux, alors tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais bien être à Griffondor...  
-Serdaigle m'intéresse assez, fit Andromeda de sa petite voix. J'aime beaucoup étudier, mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'on reste ensemble, vous m'avez l'air tous très sympathiques.  
-et toi Hagrid ?  
-oh, moi, je n'ai aucune des qualités que les grandes maisons demandent, j'irais surement à Poufsouffle...

Molly se releva vivement et pointa son doigt sur Hagrid qui sursauta.

-non, Poufsouffle n'est pas la maison des faibles, c'est celle des fidèles et travailleurs ! Ils sont respectés, et leur loyauté est incroyable ! Loyauté, quel magnifique mot qui signifie la fidélité à ses responsabilités ou à ses obligations. Les...

Son discours enflammé eut tôt fait d'être calmé par l'arrivé d'une vieille femme qui vendait des bonbons. Harry montra plusieurs galions d'or en demandant timidement ce qu'il pouvait acheter avec.

Les autres semblaient médusés.

-avec ce que tu as dans les mains, tu peux bien prendre tout le chariot, mon petit.

Harry se retourna vers les autres et leur sourit.

-prenez ce que vous voulez, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui offre !

Les acclamations de joie de Hagrid et Molly retentirent dans tout le wagon.

.

Tom sortit du train, arborant sa robe de sorcier au blason de Serpentard. Il prit soin de s'entourer de Crabe et Lestrange, pour être à l'abri des regards des premieres années, et se dirigea rapidement vers les calèches.  
Une fois au château, il s'installa à la table des Serpentard, ignorant superbement Sirius qui l'insulta quand ils se croisèrent. Bientôt les nouveaux entrèrent, discours du directeur, le chapeau et sa chanson, puis commença la répartition.  
Tom resta parfaitement indifférent au allées et venues des premières années jusqu'à un certain nom où il leva immédiatement la tête.

-Harry Potter !

* * *

_et voili voilou ! Un chapitre suplémentaire ! c'est le plus long je crois^^ bref, j'espère que vous aimez ! _

_enjoy !_

_Yume la petite chaussette !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

_cher stormtrooper2, The ice cat (bien vu pour la gorge de Tom ! et pour Hagrid, tu va voir qu'il n'est pas si peureux que ça !), Saeryn, Lily Halloween, minia, shana-san(ne me vouvois pas, je suis moin vieille que toi !) yaoi gravi girl, Ata-Chan, Midoka-chan et ceux qui m'on mit en favori... merciiiiiii ! sa me fait très plaisir !_

_note de l'auteur : dans cette histoire, Tom n'est pas préfet en chef !_

* * *

Lestrange ne parlait plus vraiment ici, on le trouvait fou. Tom lui avait dit de ne pas parler en public, et personne à part les griffondor n'osait agacer le grand Tom Jedusor.

Comme Lestrange ne disait rien, il observait. Bien sûr, tout le monde le pensait idiot, alors personne ne faisait attention à lui, à ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Et Lestrange regardait Tom Jedusor.

Le grand et charismatique Jedusor, qui gardait son calme en toute circonstance.

Tom leva soudain les yeux.

Lestrange, surpris, regarda dans la direction de la répartition et ne vit qu'un banal garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés grimper les marches avec peine.

Le chapeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

Lestrange regarda à nouveaux Jedusor.

-**Griffondor** ! Cria le choixpeau.

Le verre que Tom tenait dans les main se fissura de toute sa longueur, déversant son contenu le long de ses doigts et Tom paraissait abasourdi.

Une première !

Lestrange sourit stupidement et murmura un _reparo_ pour que personne ne sache que Tom Jedusor, prince de Serpentard, avait perdu son sang froid.

.

Harry sauta du tabouret, manquant presque de tomber dans sa précipitation, et rejoignit la table ou tout le monde applaudissait bruyamment.

Molly lui sauta presque dessus et lui désigna une place entre elle et Hagrid.

Andromeda avait été envoyée à Serdaigle.

.

Alors que les premières années était appelées par leur préfet respectif, les Serpentard de 7ème année se levèrent pour rejoindre les cachots.

Tom marchait au milieu du couloir, l'air fier sans pour autant se pavaner, les premiers années le suivaient religieusement.

Les filles lui bavaient presque dessus, et personne n'aurait oser le toucher tant il dégageait une aura de puissance. Personne parmi les septièmes années, encore moins chez les plus jeunes.

Le seul qui osait lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou lui donner une tape dans le dos était le directeur, le seul !

Donc, il marchait fièrement, cachant son énervement derrière ses beaux regards, tandis que sa bande le suivait de près.

Alors un cri s'éleva dans le couloir, suivit d'un bruit de course.

-TOM !

Harry se jeta sur son grand frère de cœur en lui entourant le ventre de ses bras. Déstabilisé, Tom tomba à terre sur les fesses. Les baguettes se pointèrent immédiatement sur le petit griffondor qui ne le remarqua même pas.

-que... Harry ?

L'ébouriffé leva ses yeux vers lui et son regard pétillait.

-je savais pas que tu serais là aussi, tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Alors, toi t'es où, dans quelle maison ? Moi le chapeau m'a dit que j'aurais pu aller chez les rusés, mais j'ai préféré aller chez les courageux. Alors, et toi ? C'est tes amis autour ? Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ?

Tom repoussa Harry et s'assit sur ses talons. Il rit un peu et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Un hoquet de surprise lui rappela la présence des autres. Il leva les yeux et fusilla ses camarades du regard.

-qu'y a t'il, Goyle ? Lance t'il.

-ri... rien.

Tom se releva en redressant Harry par les épaules. Ce dernier regardait les autres en souriant timidement.

Dès qu'ils furent debout, Harry s'accrocha à la cape de Tom et se dissimula derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas ces garçons, ils lui rappelaient les orphelins au début, avant qu'ils aient peur de lui.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Jedusor.

-alors, tu es dans quelle maison ?

-Serpentard, Harry.

Les yeux émeraude du plus petit furent alors envahis de larmes.

-mais... mais pas moi ! Comment on va faire ? Tu mangeras quand même avec moi ? On aura le droit de dormir ens... humph !

Tom lui avait plaqué la main contre la bouche pour l'empêcher de finir la phrase embarrassante. Lestrange eut les yeux qui pétillait. Tom soupira.

-on verra, on en reparle... je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, tu es dans quelle maison ? Demanda t'il bien qu'il connaisse la réponse

-grmlfeurbo !

Tom grimaça et enleva la main.

-griffondor.

Tom soupira.

-tu fais une drôle de tête, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-oui, tu n'auras qu'à venir manger à ma table. Et pour le _reste_, on verra avec le directeur...

-SUPER !

Il lui sauta au cou en riant, puis s'en alla en courant.

-il est... hyperactif ! Murmura Rosier d'un ton qu'il essayait de ne pas rendre méprisant.

-Rosier...

-oui Tom ?

-si l'un de vous fait quoi que ce soit envers lui, il aura affaire à moi, il est comme mon petit frère, que ce soit clair !

-oui Tom, répondit Crabe.

-t'inquiète pas, Jedusor, répondit Goyle.

Tom grimaça en entendant le nom. Moldu de père ! Sans lui il aurait pu être un sang pur !

-allons y !

.

Harry courrait dans le couloir, et autour de lui on parlait tous du scoop !

« le môme là, il peut faire sourire Tom Jedusor ! » « mais oui, le petit brin, là » « je crois que c'est Harry Potter, son nom... » « tu veux dire LE Tom ? » « le prince peut sourire il parait ! » « le première année doit être très puissant pour avoir imposé son respect à Jedusor ! » « t'es malade, il doit être de sa famille ! » « il paraît qu'ils se tripotaient dans un couloir plein d'élèves et... »

Les racontars en public cessèrent bien vite lorsque Tom, de son regard noir, fit comprendre que si jamais la rumeur se répandait, il les retrouverait tous et les torturerait un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient jusqu'à leur propre nom.

L'assemblée déglutit, puis se tut. Tom reprit sa marche, entouré de ses camarades serpentards, et les élèves se dispersèrent.

.

Harry arriva essoufflé dans la queue des 1e années de griffondor.

Le préfet, Franck Longdubat comptait les élèves avec une grimace lasse sur le visage.

-où tu étais ? Lui demanda Hagrid. Le préfet a pété les plomb quand il a vu qu'il manquait un élève !

-je suis aller voir Tom, quand je l'ai reconnu, je lui ai couru après : je savais pas qu'il était sorcier ! Tu te rends compte ? Il me l'avait même pas dit, j'aurais du deviner vu qu'il a su que moi je l'étais...

-tu te rend compte que tu parles depuis 10 minutes sans qu'on puisse y comprendre grand chose ? Lui fit Molly en souriant.

Harry rougit, baissa les yeux.

-désolé...

-fait pas cette tête, petit, t'as pas à baisser le regard.

Harry leva sa bouille, l'air un peu surpris.

Hagrid lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, geste qui faillit l'envoyer au sol.

-elle a raison, tu sais ? On est des Griffondor, des courageux !

Molly le regarda de travers.

-t'avais pas l'air aussi sur de toi, dans le train !

-dans le train, je n'étais pas Griffondor, maintenant si, je veux faire honneur à ma maison ! Écoute, Harry, on va tous être fiers de notre statut de lion ! OK ?

Molly leva le poing en l'air, dans la même pose que la fois où elle avait envoyé le garçon du train par terre.

-YEAH !

Harry et Hagrid se mirent à rire.

.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, Draco devenait un des rares protégés du préfet de Serpentard, Tom. Il prenait toujours soin de sélectionner les sang purs dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Lui mais surtout ses chiens obéissants s'occupaient d'eux, leur apprenaient quelques sorts de magie noire, les influençaient dans leur mental aussi, ne jurer que par le sang et le nom. Mépriser les sangs de bourbes et les Griffondor.

Et surtout, respecter Tom Jedusor comme un prince, un roi !

* * *

_dans le prochain chapitre : apparition de Dean et Seamus, et découverte sur la mort des Potter !_

_je publirais plusieurs chapitres aujourd'hui et demains car je pars bientôt en vacance !  
__pour me faire pardonner j'en posterais plein à mon retour !_

_j'espere que vous avez appreciez !_

_enjoy !_

_yume la petite chaussette..._


	12. Chapter 12

merci à Minia

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Le dortoir des Griffondor est... rouge !

-c'est... commença Hagrid en regardant la chambre.  
-rouge ! Le coupa Harry.  
-je pensais à chaleureux...  
-moi à rouge.  
-j'ai faim !  
-on sort de table...  
-t'as pas faim ?  
-je mange pas beaucoup...

-...

-...

Un ventre gargouilla dans le dortoir.

Harry et Hagrid se retournèrent pour tomber face à un tout, tout petit garçon, encore plus petit que Harry. Il avait un long mouchoir qui trainait jusqu'au sol, salissant son pantalon trop grand.

-moi aussi j'ai faim, s'excusa t'il.

Harry lui sourit, et le laissa entrer dans le dortoir, suivit de deux autres garçons aux têtes sportives.

-salut, moi c'est Dean ! Fit le plus grand.  
-et moi Seamus ! Fit l'autre.  
-Petter, marmonna le petit qui grimpait sur son lit.  
-je suis Harry.  
-moi Hagrid.  
-t'es vachement grand, t'as redoublé ? Demanda Seamus tandis que Hagrid se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre, l'air embarrassé par son grand corps  
-Hagrid, il est grand, et toi t'as les cheveux couleur paille, moi les miens ils sont toujours décoiffés, lui il est petit, et Dean a un grand nez ! Chacun ses défauts j'imagine ! Sourit Harry.

Le silence s'installa.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard, puis se mirent de chaque côté du brun qui semblait inquiet d'un coup.

On lui renifla la joue, inspecta les aisselles et tâtonna les jambes. Puis, d'un coup, ils s'écartèrent et se mirent bras dessus, bras dessous, et déclamèrent d'une voix théâtrale :

-Seam', tu vois ce que je vois ?  
-oui, Dean, et toi, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Hagrid et Harry s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, le petit garçon aux vêtements trop grands les rejoignit pour observer le manège des deux zigotos.

-Oh Dean, voici la perle rare !  
-oui, Seam', ou bien ma vue est trompée, ou alors c'est bien ce à quoi nous pensons tout deux !

Les garçons se jetèrent alors sur Harry, bousculant au passage le plus petit, et soulevèrent le brun aux yeux verts par la simple force de leurs bras à tous deux, et le déposèrent sur le lit à baldaquin.

-ton nom est Harry, dit Seamus en levant un de ses bras vers leur « public », le corps tendus vers l'avant et sur la pointe des pieds.  
-et de ta bouche sort la vérité, rajouta le blond en imitant son ami.

Harry cligna des yeux, Hagrid se gratta la tête d'un air abasourdi, le petit mâchouilla son mouchoir, les yeux un peu effrayés.  
Les deux idiots gardaient la pose.

-j'ai... pas tout compris... finit par dire Harry au bout de longues minutes de silence.

Les garçons relâchèrent leurs poses avec une grimace de soulagement, ça devait être fatiguant à force.  
Dean se frotta l'épaule en répondant :

-nous aurions pu être véritablement vexés par ce que tu as dit sur nous, tu sais ?

Seamus s'assit par terre en soupirant et rassura Harry qui commençait à s'en vouloir

-mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu es ce que nous cherchions !  
-vous cherchiez quoi ?  
-l'innocence, répondit Seamus avec un sourire.  
-et la sincérité, continua Dean et lui envoyant un clin d'œil à Harry par dessus son épaule.

Harry descendit du lit, toujours légèrement largué par les événements.

-petit Harry, tu es l'innocence pure, et tu ne remarques même pas quand tu dit quelque chose qui pourrait embêter les autres !  
-mais ne t'inquiètes pas de vexer les gens, nous seront là pour défendre la vérité !

Harry rejoignit Hagrid et s'installa sur le lit où avait été déposé sa malle et ses valises.

-ils sont pas un peu malades ?  
-un peu ? Demanda Hagrid en levant un de ses gros sourcils.

Harry se mit à rire.

Ils se couchèrent tous.

Silence.

Ronflements

.

Draco ouvrit sa malle d'où il préleva plume, encre et parchemin, il comptait aller dans la salle commune des Serpentard ou pour écrire.  
Il aimait bien écrire.  
Mais il n'aimait pas les ragots, et là, des ragots, il en était entouré dans le dortoir des premières années.  
La fille la plus jolie, le mec le plus riche. Et le plus important, surtout, Tom Jedusor !

-tu es Draco Malfoy, non ? Je suis Blaise Zabini. Ma famille aussi est très ancienne, et Jedusor a l'air de m'apprécier.

Draco se tourna vers le garçon noir et le regarda de haut avant de sortir sans plus lui prêter attention.

Il s'installa à une table à la salle commune.

À peine eut-il le temps de poser ses affaires dessus qu'un groupe de septième année y entra. Tom Jedusor était avec eux.  
Draco réprima un frisson, malgré tout le charisme qu'il a, ce garçon lui faisait peur.

-qui c'était, demandait Rosier, le plus grand des compagnons de Tom.  
-Harry Potter, il vit avec moi, répondit Tom.

Draco leva les yeux de son parchemin, ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

-Potter ? C'est une très vieille famille, aussi vieille que les Lestrange je dirais, dit Crabe d'un ton calme, en s'asseyant sur un des trois canapé de la salle commune.

Mais oui, le garçon de chez Mme Gippur !

-je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient eu un fils avant de mourir, dit Rosier, d'un air surpris.

**« Où sont tes parents ? » « pas là. »**

-comment sont-ils mort ? Demanda Tom aux garçons tandis que Draco ne faisaient même plus semblant d'écrire.

-tu ne le sais pas ? C'est leur maison, elle a explosé !


	13. Chapter 13

_ah, je suis sûre que vous m'avez detestée en voyant la fin du chapitre ! que de suspens 0_0 ! qui peut en vouloir aux Potter puisque Voldemort n'existe pas encore ?_

_comme on me l'a fait remarquer, ce n'est pas Molly Weasley à l'époque, mais Molly Prewett. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne vais pas changer maintenant, alors faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu, s'il vous plait !_

_merci à midoka-chan, Lily Halloween, minia, The ice cat, elie1sa, titemb-bm, stormtrooper2 (oui oui, il se rattrapera^^)_

_ca vous dit de découvrir la face cachée de notre papy gateau préféré ? c'est dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

-c'est leur maison, elle a explosé !

.

Tom ne réagit pas. Lestrange observait les réactions de tout le monde en chantonnant dans sa tête « qui se trahira aujourd'hui ? Qui montrera ce qu'il a dans le fond du cœur ? »

.

-qui a fait ça ? Demanda finalement le prince des Serpentard.

-c'est ça le plus bizarre, intervint Goyle de sa voix grave. Personne ne le sait. Ce n'est pas une histoire rependue car le ministère a étouffé l'affaire, mais mon père a été sur cette affaire un moment. J'étais gamin, mais je me rappelle encore de la tête que faisait mon père, il était blanc comme un linge, et il n'a même pas pris le diner ce soir là.

Lestrange se retint de dire que si un Goyle sautait un repas, c'est vraiment que c'était une affaire grave ! Il s'autorisa pourtant un sourire idiot.

.

-Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de savoir, Goyle, c'est que l'affaire a été récemment ouverte, dit Crabe de sa voix calme et posée. j'ai surpris une conversation de mon père, il y a quelques semaines. Il parlait d'une baguette spéciale qui aurait fait pas mal de dégâts dans un village français. On dit que ce serait la même baguette que celle utilisée contre les Potter.

La lèvre de Tom frémit, ses yeux brillèrent étrangement.

.

« qui se trahira aujourd'hui ? J'observe tous vos gestes... »

.

-une baguette... spéciale... répéta Tom en fronçant les sourcils.  
.

.

Ils finirent par tous aller se coucher, sauf Tom qui était de ronde, ce soir là.

À la fin de celle ci, au lieu de rentrer directement à son dortoir, il grimpa au bureau du directeur ou il s'adressa à la gargouille.

-tartes aux myrtilles.

La gargouille coulissa et Tom grimpa rapidement les marches puis toqua à la porte du directeur.

-entrez, dit le vieux mage.

Tom pénétra dans le bureau encombré de mille et une babioles dorées qui tournicotaient sans cesse.

.

-Tom, quelle agréable surprise ! Dit le professeur d'un ton affable.

-bonjour professeur, je m'excuse de venir ici à une heure pareille, mais je voulais vous parler.

-ne t'inquiète donc pas, Tom. Assieds toi.

.

Tom s'exécuta en soupirant, le directeur n'était pas comme Mrs Cole. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ses désirs, et c'en était frustrant face à ce sourire énervant. Ils tentaient tous deux de contrôler l'autre dans un ballai d'hypocrisie, essayant de gagner et devenir le maître du jeu...

.

-alors, Tom, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-voilà, j'ai eu mes buses, toutes, et je voulais...

-la bourse n'es-ce pas ?

-oui professeur.

-je ne pense pas que cela pose problème, Tom. A la prochaine sortie à Près-au-lard, tu iras te renseigner pour la location d'un appartement au lieu de ton choix, et tu m'en feras part.

-bien professeur.

.

Le silence s'installa, Tom ne savait pas comment aborder le problème « Harry ». Non seulement il voulait sa garde, mais en plus, il désirait savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé avec ses parents.

.

-y as-t'il autre chose, Tom ?

-oui professeur, c'est à propos de Harry Potter.

La paupière du directeur frémit, ses narines se dilatèrent.

-Harry Potter... C'est un première année ?

-vous le savez très bien, professeur, dit Tom en souriant.

Dumbledore se laissa aller contre son fauteuil, sans lâcher Tom des yeux.

-en effet. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était dans le même orphelinat que toi, Tom.

-c'est exact, et je... Je voulais vous demander une faveur à ce propos.

-oui ?

Le directeur se pencha légèrement en avant, attendant quelque chose, cela ce voyait au pétillement de son regard.

-je voudrais prendre Harry sous ma garde.

.

Les coudes sur lesquels s'appuyaient le directeur se dérobèrent et il faillit tomber de son fauteuil.

-p... pa-pardon ? S'exclama t'il.

Tom cligna des yeux, surpris, puis répéta sa dernière phrase en fronçant les sourcils tant Albus semblait près de la crise cardiaque.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta hypocritement Tom, rêvant intérieurement qu'il s'étouffe de préférence définitivement.

-oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.

Il lui lança un sourire auquel répondit Tom.

.

Albus ne comprenait pas. Son raisonnement aurait du être parfait, pourtant !

Ce n'était pas la question que Tom Jedusor aurait du poser !

Harry Potter avait forcément dut lui montrer, lui faire savoir à quel point ses pouvoirs étaient grands.

Harry Potter aurait du effrayer Tom avec ses pouvoirs, il aurait du devenir le rival ou l'ennemi de Tom !

Si ce n'est pas le cas, tout est remis en question, tout, et il ne faut absolument pas que cela se passe autrement !

À moins que...

Albus réfléchit quelques instants, puis il comprit.

Il maudit alors Rémus de tout son être, cet être mi-loup qui n'aurait jamais du exister, ce garçon trop intelligent qui avait sans doute deviné le stratagème du directeur de Poudlard.

Oh oui Albus le maudit, parce qu'il avait oublié à quel point le lycanthrope pouvait faire des dégâts avec ses sens trop aiguisés...

Et Tom, Tom qui n'avait rien compris...

.

-professeur ?

-oui, Tom ?

-vous semblez perdu dans vos pensées...

-excuses moi, Tom, mais puis-je te poser une question ?

-vous voulez me demander pourquoi professeur ? Lui dit Tom en lui faisant un sourire charmant. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à être surpris, mais c'est un choix personnel, vous voyez ? De plus, Harry m'a déjà donné son accord...

Albus lui sourit alors. Peut-être qu'en fait, Tom avait compris, et il allait l'adopter pour l'avoir sous la main.

-si vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux, c'est tant mieux dans ce cas... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Mrs Cole, je vous tiens au courant.

-merci professeur, à demain.

-à demain, Tom.

.

Tom fut soulagé de sortir de la pièce, il étouffait dans ce trop plein d'hypocrisie, il avait vraiment envie de lui faire manger ses lunettes à ce vieux ***** !

Et avec tout ça, il avait oublié de lui demander à propos du meurtre.

* * *

_Si Tom devient vulguaire, où va le monde ? lol_

_j'espère que ça vous à plu ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous esperez pour la suite^^ !_

* * *

_**merci à ma maman chérie qui a le courage de corriger toutes mes fautes ! T_T snouf, elle en a du courage !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_cher lecteurs, merci à SianBlack, The ice cat (^^ il y aura du Harry ici, ne t'inquiètes pas), Ata-chan (si tu y tien tant que ça, je vais m'arranger pour que ça arrive^^), stormtrooper2, Lily Halloween, minia (désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt), Sheeliah (c'est normal que tu n'aies pas compris ce que Tom n'a pas compris mais Dumbledore a compris que Tom comprenait peut-être^^) et titemb-bm_

**

* * *

**

chapitre 14 :

-debout, Hagrid ! Debout debout ! Dit Harry en secouant Hagrid qui ronflait profondément, une jambe pendouillant en dehors du lit.  
-Hagrid, au secours, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Hagrid ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa.

-qu'est-t'y t'arrive 'Ry ? Dit-il de sa voix pâteuse en saisissant sa baguette.

Harry était affolé, il désigna son lit où les rideaux avaient été fermés avec une grimace apeurée.

-c'est ma baguette, elle fait n'importe quoi !

Hagrid se leva tandis que Dean sautait en bas de son lit, complétement réveillé.

Hagrid ouvrit les rideaux et ouvrit démesurément les yeux en voyant la baguette rouge vibrant sur les draps qui semblaient gelés dans la glace.

-qu'est-ce que...

Seamus arriva à son tour, nettement moins réveillé que les autres.

-quand je me suis réveillé, elle faisait n'importe quoi, elle volait au dessus de ma tête, et puis elle a fait n'importe quoi, mais elle a l'air calme maintenant...  
-une baguette rouge qui vibre, dit Seamus.  
-c'est très intelligent, comme remarque, répondit Dean.  
-non, je veux dire, c'est comme l'histoire des treize baguettes !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surprises.

-vous connaissez pas la légende ? S'étonna t'il. En fait, il y a très longtemps, treize sorciers ont créé les premières baguettes, je ne connais pas la légende par cœur, mais à cause de leur histoire, elles ont toutes eut une couleur spéciale, et comme elles étaient hyper puissantes, on ne pouvait pas les détruire.

-quel rapport avec les conneries de ma baguette ?  
-ben, elle est rouge... c'est comme la baguette du courageux...  
-c'est ce que m'a dit Mr Olivender. Mais moi j'y comprend rien dans tout ça... c'est quoi la suite de ta légende.  
-ben, le mec de la baguette grise était superstitieux, et il aimait pas le chiffre treize, alors il a tué un des autres, et ils étaient plus que douze...

-...

-...

-...

-n'empêche que je vois pas le rapport avec la situation, finit par dire Harry.  
-ben, il faut l'utiliser rapidement et régulièrement sinon elle surchauffe !  
-ah...

Harry regarda encore sa baguette comme si c'était un serpent venimeux près à lui sauter dessus.  
Il la prit finalement, et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'allait pas le mordre, il la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Les autres commencèrent à s'habiller, et à peine Hagrid était en train de mettre sa cravate que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix féminine hurlait :

-debout les garçons ! Harry, Hagrid, chers camarades, la...

sa voix s'éteignit en les voyant tous debout ( Seamus le pantalon au niveau des genoux) et Dean torse nu sur son lit.

-oh, vous êtes déjà réveillés ? Ne trouva t'elle qu'à dire.  
-Molly, tu es dans le dortoir des garçons, l'informa Hagrid en finissant maladroitement son nœud de cravate.  
-j'aurais pu vous chercher longtemps dans celui des filles, tiens ! Fit-elle en s'approchant pour la lui mettre correctement.

-on va manger ? Demanda Harry, assis sur son lit sans oser quitter sa poche du regard comme si elle allait prendre feu d'un instant à un autre.  
-Harry, cher petit Harry, il est trop tôt pour manger, dit Seamus en fixant sa braguette qu'il ne parvenait pas à fermer tant il gigotait.  
-on va d'abord à la pêche aux informations ! Rajouta Dean en finissant d'attacher sa chemise.

Sur ce, ils descendirent à la salle commune pour se renseigner sur tout le monde à Poudlard.

Mais Dean décréta rapidement que dans la grande salle, avec toutes les maisons rassemblées, les ragots iraient d'autant plus vite !

Pendant ce temps, Peter était encore en train de dormir.

.

Tom se leva patraque ce jour là.

Dès son retour du bureau du directeur, ses « amis » lui avaient sauté dessus pour en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Harry !  
Saletés de **** qui ne s'occupent pas de leurs affaires !

En même temps, on pouvait comprendre après son petit numéro de la veille.

Tom sortit le premier de la salle commune, et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de marcher seul. Les garçons semblaient près à profiter de l'absence d'escorte pour se venger de choses et d'autres que le préfet de serpentard leur avait fait, et les filles qu'il croisait prêtes à l'accoster.

Mais Tom, tout à ses réflexions sur l'histoire de la baguette spéciale qui a tué les parents de Harry, n'y faisait pas attention, et dégageait autour de lui une aura de mystère.

Il était clairement inaccessible.

Une voix, dans son dos, retentit, faisant retourner les têtes des curieux.

-Tom, attends moi !

Tom se retourna vers la voix et rattrapa Harry juste avant qu'il tombe, entravé dans ses propres pieds.

-Woua ! J'ai failli tomber ! S'exclama t'il avec une mine réjouie. Merci Tom !

Il lui sauta au cou, où il frotta son nez comme à son habitude.  
Tom se força à rester stoïque, même si dans sa tête, il s'exclamait :

« YES ! mon câlin du matin ! Enfin ! »

Il repoussa Harry et lui demanda si il avait bien dormi.

-oui, mais ma baguette m'a réveillé ce matin, elle faisait n'importe quoi ! Alors, tu as parlé au directeur ? Et pour l'adoption ? Et ton appartement ? Et toi t'as bien dormi ? Je suis sûr que non ! Tu dois dormir encore plus mal depuis que tu es ici !

Tom lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis remarqua un groupe de premières années qui regardait la scène derrière Harry. Ils portaient tous le blason rouge et or.

-ce sont tes amis ?  
-oui, voici Molly, Dean, Seamus et Hagrid. Et Voici Tom.  
-t'es Tom Jedusor ? Demanda Molly sans s'encombrer de politesse.

Tom se montra aussi charmant qu'à son habitude, et répondit par l'affirmative.

-il parrait que tu es très populaire ici, à ce que j'ai compris tout le monde voudrait être à ta botte.

La franchise inhabituelle de Molly destabilisa Tom un instant mais personne ne put le remarquer, puisqu'il répondit immediatement :

-ne crois pas à tout ce qu'on raconte, Weasley, beaucoup de griffondor me detestent, et la jalousie des vieux serpentard ne m'est pas bénefique. Mais au lieu de parler de ça, Harry, si tu veux, tu pourras venir me voir à la salle commune des serpentard, je te montrerai où c'est. Tu manges avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

-tu traines avec qui tu veux, Harry, serpentard n'est pas une si mauvaise maison, si on enlève quelques stupides, dit Hagrid en lui souriant.

-Hagrid a raison, continua Molly avec un sourire. On peut survivre un repas sans toi !

-pas nous, s'exclamèrent Seamus et Dean d'une même voix.  
-Harry, tu ne va pas déjà nous quitter ? s'exclama Dean, les larmes aux yeux.  
-alors qu'on vient tout juste de découvrir ce qu'on cherche depuis si longtemps ? continua Seamus en reniflant de desespoir.  
-c'est cruel ! dirent ils ensemble.

Harry sembla alors complétement perdu, et tourna vers Tom un regard supliant.

-je... Harry tu... non...  
-Tom, gémit Harry d'une petite voix.

"ne cède pas Tom, ne cède surtout pas !"

-s'il te plait, je veux pas que mes nouveaux amis me détestent, s'il te plaiiit...

Tom regarda d'un air affligé la moue que faisait Harry. Le pire c'est que le môme ne le faisait même pas exprès ! Il était adorable par nature et faisait craquer Tom sans même s'en rendre compte !

c'était affligeant !

-s' ils tiennent tant que ça à manger à la table des serpents, je veux bien...

-OUAIS !

les deux amis se jetèrent sur Harry qui perdit équilibre en tombant sur Tom.

c'est ainsi que Tom se dit qu'il allait vraiment perdre toute crédibilité à ce rythme, regardant le plafond avec tois premières années de griffondor étalés avec lui sur le sol...

oui, vraiment toute crédibilité...

.

Dans le dortoir des premières années de Griffondor, Peter Pettigrow dormait encore comme un bébé, la main entortillée dans son mouchoir qu'il machouillait dans son sommeil.

* * *

_voilà, je vais partir en vacances cet aprés-midi pour une semaine. D'une certaine manière, ça m'arrange bien, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, alors faites moi part de vos idées par reviews et on me les transmettra pour que j'avance pour mon retour sur ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_Et non medames et mess... medames et medemoiselles ! c'êst bîen moi qui ai put dégoté internet !  
Vous y croyez pas, hein, je suis sûre que vous y croyez pas ?_

_En réalité, j'ai sentit vos appels desespéré et je suis revenue !_

_merci à Ata-chan, sabii-jedusor, stormtrooper2, elie1sa, Seeliah,Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, The ice cat, graety (il va pas en baver tant que ça, il me fait trop pitié^^), Lily Halloween(Peter... c'est compliqué, tu verras ! pour la chambre des secrets, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe !), Daiska, anonymate(oui désolée, je me suis trompée je suis impardonaaaaaaaaaaaable !),draym, Vic dit vic_.

**Chapitre 15** :

à peine Tom, Harry et les autres griffondor entrèrent dans la Grande Salle (pourtant presque vide) que Tom sut que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Les Serpentards semblaient surpris mais restaient silencieux comme à leur habitude.

Les Serdaigle les plus âgés commencèrent aussitôt à dévier leurs conversation sur ce nouveau sujet : la nouvelle tolérance de Tom Jedusor pour les Griffondor.

Les Poufsouffle regardaient la scène avec de grands yeux, n'osant rien dire, mais les Griffondor semblaient dégoutés par le comportement des nouveaux.

Hagrid et Molly partirent alors de leur côté, laissant Tom, Harry, Dean et Seamus se diriger vers la table des Serpentard.

Tom se mit à l'écart, ce qui n'était pas difficile sachant que la plupart des Serpenterds avaient l'habitude de se lever le plus tard possible.

Ils s'installèrent.  
-Monsieur Tom, demanda Dean tout en attrapant vigoureusement une assiette d'œufs à la poêle et de bacon. Pourquoi Harry vous apprécie ?

-il est évident, expliqua Seamus, que ce n'est pas parce que tu nous sembles antipathique, Jedusor, mais nous tenons à protéger _notre_ Harry.

-_Votre_ ? Grinça Tom en saisissant du pudding sans même leur jeter un regard.

-oui. Confirma Seamus.

-Harry est notre perle rare.

-la clef de la vérité !

-donc il est évident que rien de ce qu'on pourra nous menacer ne nous écartera de ce petit être pur, finit Dean en enfournant son cinquième œuf.

-en fait, Tom est très gentil, expliqua Harry sans plus se soucier des délires des deux compères. Mais il ne le montre pas aux gens qu'il n'aime pas.

-je ne suis pas gentil, Harry. Ou alors seulement avec toi.

Seamus le regarda suspicieusement, d'un coup, et se leva pour se placer derrière Tom qu'il renifla.

-écartes toi, le blond, à quoi tu joues ?

-quel genre de relation entretiens tu avec Harry ?

Tom perdit alors toutes les couleurs de son visage, et se leva d'un coup, bousculant au passage un Seamus surpris.

Il lui brandit alors la baguette sous le nez et siffla :

-tu insinues quoi là, au juste ?

Seamus ne répondit rien, mais l'ombre d'un sourire lui chatouillait les lèvres, et Tom le vit bien.

Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort lorsque Dean s'écria, le faisant sursauter :

-une baguette blanche ! La baguette blanche !

Tom l'abaissa alors, comprenant son manque de sang froid et s'insultant mentalement d'avoir réagi ainsi.

-de quoi tu parles ?

-Tom, dit Harry d'une petite voix, tu devrais t'assoir, tout le monde te regarde bizarrement.

Tom jura entre ses dents et s'assit sèchement, tandis que Seamus retournait s'assoir en lançant une œillade entendue avec Dean qui hocha la tête discrètement.

-alors, petit, c'est quoi ton problème avec ma baguette ?

Il sera plus aimable quand sa colère de s'être laisser aller sera passée.

-ben, Harry a la baguette du courageux, la rouge, et toi celle de Morgane, la banche ! Répondit Seamus à la place, en ayant compris le raisonnement de son ami.

-Morgane, comme la demi-sœur de Merlin ? s'étonna Tom.

-c'est incroyable, vous avez tous les deux une des douze baguettes ! s'exclama Dean sans répondre.

-treize, Dean, il y en a treize en tout !

-oui, oui, c'est pareil !

Ils racontèrent alors à Tom ce qu'ils savaient de la légende des baguettes, ce qui intrigua fortement Tom qui se promit de faire des recherches dès la fin des cours.

-tu as une baguette spéciale Harry ?

Harry, qui n'avait plus suivi la conversation depuis que Tom s'était rassis, leva des yeux surpris vers son aîné, la bouche pleine de pain s'émiettant sur son menton.

Tom soupira et commença à le nettoyer en lui reposant la question.

-toi aussi tu es allé chez Olivender alors ? s'exclama Harry, enthousiaste. T'as vu comme de dehors on croirait que c'est une toute petite boutique alors qu'en fait il y a plein de rayons remplis de boites à baguettes et même...

-Harry du calme !

Harry se tut alors, et le regarda à nouveau sans ouvrir la bouche.

-est-ce que Olivender t'as amené dans une salle au fond de la boutique ?

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-est-ce que dedans il y avait douze statues tenant des baguettes pour certaines ?

Harry recommença en souriant à se souvenir.

-est-ce que tu y as combattu l'une des statues pour lui prendre sa baguette ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête sur le côté, puis secoua finalement de gauche à droite.

Tom le regarda, surpris.

-je te déçois Tom ? Tu crois que j'aurais dû lui taper dessus ? Mais c'était un grand garçon en pierre, je me serais fait mal !

Tom lui sourit avec bienveillance.

-mais non tu ne me déçois pas, Harry !

Harry se jeta alors sur lui, renversant au passage un peu du café de Tom sur la table.

-oups, fit-il en regardant la tache.

-**recurvit** ! Dit Tom, et la tache disparut.

Harry se détacha de ses bras, et regarda Dean qui mangeait à présent son onzième œuf.

-comment tu fais pour manger autant ?

Il avala rapidement avant de répondre :

-c'est parce que les œufs sont en accord avec moi !

-hein ?

-oui, en vérité, quand je m'approche d'un œuf, comme ça, dit-il en plaçant son assiette à hauteur de ses yeux, je peux voir en lui, et nos âmes s'harmonisent et alors...

Il pencha l'assiette et l'œuf lui tomba dans la bouche.

-Che peux en mancher autant que che feux !

-je vois... murmura Harry qui ne voyait pourtant pas du tout.

-Dean, je te mets au défi d'en manger autant que moi ! Hurla Seamus en le pointant du doigt.

-un défi ? J'adore les défis ! Mais tu vas perdre si on la joue comme ça ! Parions plutôt que je mange plus d'œufs que toi de Pudding !

-marché conclu !

Il est certain que la table des Serpentards n'a jamais était aussi animée que ce jour (fatidique) où Tom perdit sa réputation de salaud insensible !

.

Draco mettait sa cravate tout en marchant dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle quand soudain un bras puissant lui attrapa l'épaule et le jeta dans une salle de cour vide.

-salut cousin, ça te dit une petite discussion ?

Draco se redressa et cracha en reconnaissant Sirius Black.

-qu'es-ce que tu me veux, le déshérité ?

Le déshérité en question eut un petit rire et verrouilla la porte d'un sort.

-arrête de me complimenter, je vais finir par rougir !

Draco alla s'assoir sur un bureau et attendit que son cousin parle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un septième année.

-à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il paraitrait que Tom Jedusor se laisserait attendrir par un première année...

Draco leva un sourcil.

En quoi cette histoire le concernait-il ?

-je ne te cache pas que j'ai toujours haï ce type, plus que ma propre famille, c'est pour dire... Il faut que tu me rendes un service, Draco.

-je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, et je vois pas ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais avoir la moindre envie d'aider un traitre à son sang !

Le visage de Sirius perdit alors toute la jovialité dont il se forçait à faire preuve jusqu'à maintenant, il était fatigué de devoir jouer l'imbécile heureux, même devant son cousin. Il prit un air calme, comme les Blacks lui ont si bien appris à faire.

-Tu as surement plu à Jedusor à cause de ton sang, Draco, mais...

La porte explosa alors.

De surprise, ils se retournèrent tous les deux, se rapprochant instinctivement l'un de l'autre, pour voir le Préfet en Chef, Franck Londubat, rouge d'avoir couru et surtout de colère.

-Sirius Black, j'étais sûr que tu allais martyriser ton cousin ! Je t'avais pourtant DIT De ne... pas... désolé, je croyais que... enfin je ne savais pas que tous les deux vous...

Sirius, qui s'attendait à des remontrances de la part de son meilleur ami, baissa le regard vers la direction qu'il fixait et vit avec horreur que sa main tenait le bras de Draco Malfoy tandis que ce dernier, encore surpris, n'avait pas lâché la robe entrouverte de Black.

Sirius repoussa alors violemment son cousin et s'écria :

-Franck, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-je sais que tu es de ce bord, Sir', mais franchement tu pourrais éviter de les prendre au berceau !

-Franck, soit pas con je...

-surtout que c'est ton cousin...  
-arrêtes tu...

-mais c'est tes choix, je les respecte et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler !

-mais laisses moi...

-assumes juste tes choix et ne le brusque surtout pas !

-t'es complétement...

-je suis Préfet en Chef, alors tâche de ne pas te faire prendre sur le fait !

Et Frank Londubat claqua la porte et partit.

Sirius, exaspéré, porta ses mains à sa tête en gémissant.

-ce mec me rendra dingue !

Draco clignait des yeux, se demandant quel était le sens de cette étrange conversation.

Sirius se tourna vers lui :

-tu sais, Franck exagère toujours, je ne suis pas vraiment de ce bord, en fait.

-...

-et puis même si je l'étais tu ne serais pas mon genre !

-...

-oh et puis ça ne te regarde pas !

-...

Sirius quitta brusquement la salle, pressé de retrouver son ami.

-...

Draco se retrouva seul dans la salle vide, certain d'avoir manqué un épisode.

-...

Son ventre gargouilla soudain.

Il partit vers la Grande Salle avec le souvenir de la conversation en tête, bien décidé à la résoudre plus tard, tout comme cette histoire de favori de Tom Jedusor.

Mais avant : manger !


	16. Chapter 16

_merci à Lily Halloween, Ryu (mes escuses officielles à tous mes lecteurs qui ont vu que je parlait des buses, veulliez m'excuser...), anonymate, stormtrooper2,The ice cat (je suis une fille ! et pour la baguette, secret^^ tu verra !), sabii-jedusor, Ata-Chan^^, nounou, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (0_0 quelle perverse tu fait...) !_

**Chapitre 16 :**

Harry et les autres griffondor commencèrent leur premier cour de sortilèges avec un tout petit professeur. Le cour se déroulait en même temps que les Serdaigle, au plus grand bonheur d'Andromeda qui avait du mal à se faire des amis dans sa nouvelle maison.

Il commença par des cours théoriques où Harry connaissait pratiquement toutes les réponses après avoir lu entièrement les livres achetés au chemin de traverse, comme lui avait conseillé le professeur Rogue.

Après un moment, leur professeur leur proposa de tester leur magie avec un sort simple : celui de lévitation !

-c'est pratique, hein Harry, comme ça tu va pouvoir calmer ta baguette ! Lui dit Hagrid en lui souriant, du haut de son bureau magiquement agrandit par le petit professeur.

Le professeur leur explique la façon devait être prononcé le sort et le mouvement de baguette qui l'accompagnait.

-sa va Harry ? Demanda Molly en voyant Harry hésité.

-je le sens mal, vraiment.

-Tu risque rien, Harry, lui dit calmement Andromeda, assise à sa droite. Et puis tu dois apprendre rapidement à maîtriser ta baguette.

-moi je dit qu'il devrait plutôt faire confiance à son instinct, dit Hagrid, à sa gauche en regardant fixement la baguette rouge.

-il a qu'à essayer, conclu Molly en souriant. Sinon on ne saura jamais !

-bon...

Il avait pourtant un très très mauvais présentement.

Sûr que la baguette allait encore lui apporté des ennuis !

Il prononça pourtant le sort du bout des lèvres en bougeant légèrement le poignet...

La plume, en face de lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Il en était presque soulagé.

-moi je vote pour que tu suives toujours ton instinct ! Hurla Molly, quelque part au dessus de sa tête.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux il tomba sur... une culotte blanche raillée de noire.

-Harry ne regarde paaaaas ! Hurla Andromeda en rabattant sa jupe qui flottait jusqu'à présent autour d'elle.

Alors la dure réalité s'imposa à Harry.

Tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres de lui volait à présent comme en apesanteur. Peter venait de se cognait au plafond pourtant élevé. Même Hagrid qui ouvrait démesurément les yeux de savoir son grand corps aussi léger qu'une plume. Seul sa table et sa plume était resté en face de lui.

-**finite incantatem **! Dit le professeur, tandis que les élèves, leurs chaises et bureaux retournaient à leurs place d'origine. Harry mon garçon, pourriez vous rester à la fin du cour s'il vous plais ?

-oui monsieur.

Prudemment, Harry reposa sa baguette sur le bureau et n'y toucha plus jusqu'à la fin du cour.

De leur côté, Dean et Seamus levaient leurs pouce dans la direction de leur compagnons de dortoir bien aimé.

.

-je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mit dans l'embarras, Andromeda, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon attention !

-oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! Dit précipitamment la Serdaigle en secouant les mains. Ce n'est pas grave, s'était amusant !

-oh oui ! Confirma Dean d'une joie ravie.

-surtout que grâce à ton magnifique coût d'éclat, nous avons put admirer des fraises sur fond bleu, c'était vraiment intéressant ! Compléta Seamus en jetant un coup d'œil à Molly.

Cette dernière prit une jolie couleur pivoine et se jeta sur les garçons en hurlant que dès qu'elle saurait le faire elle leur lancerait un sort d'oubliette alors en attendant ils feraient mieux de ne rien répéter à personne !

Prudents, les garçons acquiescèrent.

-alors, demanda Hagrid. Il t'as dit quoi le professeur ?

-il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des cours particuliers pour que je maîtrise mieux ma baguette.

.

le chouchou de Tom, se dit Draco, Sirius doit surement parler du « petit frère », celui là même qu'on dit qu'il a mangé et _rit_ (bien qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment à cette histoire) avec lui à table ce matin...

pourtant Sirius avait l'impression qu'il parlait non pas de Harry Potter mais de lui, Draco Malfoy !

Quelle connerie est encore passé par la tête de son cousin ?

.

Ensuite ils avaient eu cour de potion, avec le professeur Rogue. Malgré le fait que Harry ai lu l'intégralité de ce livre là, aussi, il se trouvait bien incapable de faire la moindre pratique ! Et cela lui valut plusieurs remarques venimeuses de la part du professeur pendant tout le long du cour.

-mais qu'es-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il s'acharne sur moi, comme ça ?

-ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, on s'occupera de lui avec Seamus !

Harry leur sourit puis secoua la tête.

-non, je resterais à la fin du cour pour lui en parler.

-comme tu veux Harry...

.

De l'autre côté de la salle, vers les serpentard, Draco regardait son parrain s'acharner sur Harry Potter.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de spécial dans ce garçon, et apparemment il était le seul.

.

la fin du cour arriva et tout le monde sortit. Severus pouvait souffler et...

il se retourna.

-monsieur Potter, grinça t'il. Qu'es-ce que vous faites encore là ?

-pardon professeur, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes acharnez sur moi ? Demanda Harry dans toute son innocence, le demandant sans même glisser dans le ton un minimum de rancœur.

Severus en fut étonné.

-de quoi parlez vous, Potter ?

Mais Harry était le fils de sa mère, et en plus des yeux il avait hérité de sa clairvoyance pour certaines choses..

-pourquoi moi professeur ? Demanda-il à nouveau.

Severus soupira. Ça, par contre, c'était le coté borné de son père, et Severus s'en serait bien passé.

-vous avez ses yeux, Potter. Les yeux de Lily...

-vous connaissez ma mère ? S'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

-en effet, sinon je ne vous parlerez pas de ses yeux...

-sa veut dire que vous êtes mon père ?

-...

Ce genre de raisonnement stupide aussi, il le tenait de son idiot de père

-mais qu'es-ce que vous racontez ?

-mais vous êtes bien amoureux de ma mère ?

-qu'es-ce que vous croyez connaître de l'amour, Potter ? Au lieu de racontez n'importe quoi, retournez avec votre classe.

-mais vous n'êtes donc pas...

-Merlin me garde de devenir comme cet idiot ! Siffla Severus avec une mine de dégout.

-alors pourquoi es-ce que vous vous acharnez sur moi ?

-sortez d'ici monsieur Potter.

-d'accord professeur.

.

-l'amour, c'est triste, dit Harry alors que lui et Tom déjeuner à la table de Serpentard, les autres griffondor ayant décidé que Tom était digne de confiance (pour une raison inconnue).

Tom soupira et posa sa fourchette d'un air blasé.  
-Harry, pourquoi es-ce que tu dit cela ?

-ben, avant, je croyais que l'amour c'était mal, à cause que je tuais tous ceux qui m'aimaient. Après je savais plus parce que tu m'avais dit que non. Mais maintenant, je sais que l'amour, c'est triste !

-pourquoi ça serait triste Harry ?

-en fait, il y a un monsieur qui aimait une madame quand elle était vivante. Sauf que la madame elle était pas amoureuse de lui mais d'un autre monsieur. Alors le premier monsieur il est triste, surtout que la madame est morte maintenant. Donc l'amour c'est triste !

Tom reprit sa fourchette, planta un morceau de poulet dessus et la mit de force dans la bouche du gamin.

-ce genre de raisonnement, tu les feras une fois vieux et expérimenté. Pour l'instant, tais toi et manges !

-oui, Tom...


	17. Chapter 17

__

voila, je suis de retour aujourd'hui pour plusieurs chapitres (ne dites pas enfin ou je change d'avi...), g linfini honneur de vous dire que je me suis vraimant amusée pour écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire

_donc, merci à Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, mizuki2502 (dsl, je vais essayer d'en poster plus souvent pour que tu ne soi pas tro en avance...), graety, stormtrooper2 (bientôt ^^), Lily Halloween, Ata-Chan^^, zaika (... Quel entousiasme... BRAVO ! VAZI CONTINUE DETRE MOTIVéE !), anonymate (ah, non, c'était pas fait exprès, mais comme je suis pas douée on me pardonne...), nounou..._

_Dark Viki(très gentille review, enfin pas vraimant, mais elle m'a vachement encouragée, c'est le principal), sabii-jedusor, Vic dit vic, sheltan (pas de problème, t'es tout pardonnée ^^)_

_felinness (jadoooooooor ta review, tu peux pas timaginé comme je galaire pour trouver les perso parce que défois, je me rend compte que tel ou tel bonhomme ne peu pa être à Poudlard parce qu'il y a son fils ou ce genre de truc, mais j'espère que dans le général c clair ^^'. Tu pose des questions pertinantes, et pour ce qui est du sucide de Remus, ça aura une très grande importance dans le futur ! Ah quel bonheur de voir une si longue review...)_

* * *

Sirius Black était beau, charismatique, drôle, gentil, charmeur et de conversation agréable...

Tom Jedusor était beau, charismatique, mystérieux, inaccessible, charmeur et de conversation agréable...

Chacun de leur côté ils charmaient l'assemblée.  
Mais une fois dans la même pièce, le climat changeait tout d'un coup, et l'ambiance était électrique !

Les griffondor et les serpentard de septième année étaient en cour le défenses contre les forces du mal, cour qu'appréciait les deux garçons, et que craignait le reste de la classe, sachant au fil des années ils n'avaient cessé de se défier un cour sur deux en duel.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Tom semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, et Sirius parlait tout bas à Franck, semblant essayer de le convaincre.

-mais je te dis que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Franck, j'étais effectivement partit pour le menacer mais pas du tout pour ce que tu as pensé que je m'apprêtais à faire !

« l'amour c'est triste ? Mais ce pauvre gamin a onze ans, qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend de penser à ça à son âge... »

La classe était médusée.  
Et la rumeur, cette détestable amie, commençait déjà à se répandre :  
Ce jour là, Tom Jedusor avait mangé avec un griffondor de première année, et on avait vu Sirius Black entrainer un première année de serpentard dans une pièce vide.

Et comme par hasard, ce jour là, Tom et Sirius ne s'étaient pas battus !

.

Tom Jedusor était réputé pour son assiduité, pour son travail régulier et pour sa présence régulière à la bibliothèque.

Sirius Black était réputé pour sa bonne humeur, pour sa drague incessante et pour ses blagues tranquillement réprimandées par son meilleur ami.

Pendant le cour soin au les créatures magiques, où ils étaient censés observer le phénix de Dumbledore, Tom devrait prendre ses notes et Sirius tourner le professeur en bourrique.

Mais Sirius était trop occupé à bouder Franck et Tom à pester contre cette rumeur qui se rependait, ignorant qu'il l'accentuait encore plus en se comportant ainsi.

Et la classe se demandait, légèrement choqué : mais qu'avez donc fait ses premières années à leurs princes ?

.

Du côté des premières années, loin d'être embêtés par ses rumeurs qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, Draco et Harry dormaient paisiblement en cour d'histoire de la magie.

-il est vachement mignon quand il dore, dit pensivement Dean en regardant Harry dormir sur sa table, les bras repliés sous sa joue.  
-oui, oui, répondit Molly, regardant Hagrid qui avait étalé son grand corps sur son bureau, les bras le long du corps et la bouche entrouverte.

Et Seamus, loin de cette ambiance adorable, dessinait sur ses parchemins étalés devant lui.

.

-messieurs Jedusor et Black, veuillez rester à la fin du cour je vous prie, dit Mc Gonagall d'un ton calme, tandis que les élèves sortaient, soulagés qu'un professeur remédie à ce calme inhabituel.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, surpris, mais ne dirent rien en restant assis à leurs place.

.

Au cour de vol avec Mme Bibine (un professeur aux cheveux gris et aux allure de sourie), Harry s'avéra très doué, Draco à peine moins.  
Hagrid, à qui on avait prêté un très grand ballai, avoua adorer sa, quand à Molly, elle s'envola à peine de quelques centimètres, Dean et Seamus, dès qu'ils furent à un mètre d'auteur, se foncèrent directement dessus, se faisant durement retomber sur le sol.

Draco et Harry se lancèrent un regard de défit, voyant qu'ils étaient à peu près aussi bon l'un que l'autre, mais ils n'eurent rien le temps de faire que déjà la fin du cour retentissait.

.

Une fois tous les autres élèves sortis, leur professeur de métamorphose dit à Sirius et Tom :

-que se passe t'il, messieurs ?  
-de quoi parlez vous, professeur ? Interrogea Tom d'une voix polie.  
-monsieur Jedusor, monsieur Black, vous rendez vous compte qu'en sept ans d'études passés avec moi, c'est la première fois que vous ratez deux fois de changer une poule en œuf ?

Sirius se reforgea, il avait toujours été très bon en métamorphose, et sa consentration lui avait fait défaut aujourd'hui :

-tout le monde n'est pas parfait, madame !  
-en effet, mais j'ai ouïe dire par vos professeurs que vous ne vous êtes pas battu une seule fois depuis le début de la journée !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard interloqué.

-heu... c'est exact professeur... répondit prudemment Tom.  
-et alors ? Rajouta Sirius plus abruptement.  
-quelque chose s'est passé pendant vos vacances ou alors à la rentré, qui expliquerait un tel changement de comportement ?

Les deux garçons étaient éberlués, on s'inquiétait pour eux parce qu'ils ne se battaient pas ? C'était stupide !

.

-monsieur Potter... fit calmement le professeur Quirrel.

-oui professeur ? Répondit poliment Harry.

-pouvez vous ne plus visez les bureaux lorsque vous lancer vos expeliarmus, d'ailleurs, ne visez plus rien, nous allons faire du théorique à partir de maintenant, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwich vous aide à maîtriser un peu mieux cette baguette caractérielle.

-oui professeur.

.

Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter étaient assis dans le parc, près du lac. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à cette heure, et les deux étaient tranquilles

-Dean dit qu'il y a un monstre dans le lac, c'est vrai ?  
-oui.  
-tu l'as déjà vu ?  
-oui.  
-il fait peur ?  
-non.

Harry se tourna vers lui, surprit par si peu de conversation. Tom était perdu dans ses pensées.

-sa va, Tom ?  
-hein ? Oui oui, Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas...  
-tu sais, je dois aller prendre des cours particuliers avec le professeur de sortilèges à partir de demain.  
-pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Tom en revenant à ses esprits.  
-ben à cause de ma baguette, j'ai fait s'envoler un bout de la classe pendant son cour. En défense contre les forces du mal, la moitié de la salle a été dévastée avec un expeliarmus... et puis en plus j'ai même pas réussit à faire voler ma plume !

Tom rit un peu, et ouvra les bras, où se logea immédiatement le petit corps de Harry.

-Tom...  
-oui ?  
-Tu me manques pendant les cours, et puis j'aime pas dormir tout seul, sa me rappel avant.

Tom se crispa.

-il n'y a pas eu d'avant, Harry, ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'orphelinat n'a aucune importance, d'accord ?

Harry resta silencieux.

Tom le repoussa pour le regarder bien dans les yeux.

-c'est comprit ?

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

Tom le lâcha, le petit alla poser sa tête sur les genoux de son ainé et ferma les yeux. Tom, lui, regardait le soleil se coucher, se reflétant sur le lac.

Quand il vit que Harry s'était endormi, il le souleva (trop) facilement et le ramena au château en le serrant contre son torse.

.

Hagrid, assis devant la cheminée avec Molly et les autres, attendait Harry dans la salle commune des griffons. À part quelques septièmes années, elle était vide. Il entendit qu'on toquait au portrait.

Pensant que c'était Harry qui aurait oublier le mot de passe, il alla ouvrir et tomba sur le garçon dont Harry parlait souvent : Tom Jedusor.

-Harry s'est endormi, ne le réveillez pas s'il vous plait.

Hagrid prit le petit garçon sans un mot en fronçant légèrement ses épais sourcils.

Étais-ce normal qu'il soit si léger ?

-Tom Jedusor, dit alors une voix suave et masculine dans le dos de Hagrid. Que nous vaut cette honneur à l'intérieur de notre humble salle des _griffondor_ ?

C'était Sirius Black, un des septièmes années qui était resté à la salle commune après que tous les autres soit partis se coucher.

-je ne viens rien faire dans votre salle, Black, cracha Tom en plissant le nez comme si une mauvaise odeur l'importunait. Je ramenais juste Harry.

Il se retourna vers Hagrid qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, et lui parla tranquillement :

-quand il sera réveillé, dit lui de venir me voir au lac demain avant de déjeuner. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant consciencieusement un Sirius furieux.

.

-alors c'est lui le fameux chouchou de Jedusor ? Demanda Sirius en regardant Harry comme de la vermine.

Aussitôt dit que Molly se lever d'un bond et Dean et Seamus se plaçaient devant Hagrid et son fardeau.

Sirius leva un sourire surprit.

-vous bilez pas, je ne vais pas le manger votre petiot.

Puis il entendit les murmures frénétique parlant derrière lui et se retourna.

-après tout, c'est bien connu que moi j'_aime_ les petits enfants !

Et sur cette remarque énervée il remonta à son dortoir.

-j'ai pas aimé le regard qu'il a posé sur notre Harry, dit Seamus en fronçant les sourcils.  
-moi non plus, répondit Molly. Je vais le tenir à l'œil, ce petit gars !

* * *

_voila un nouveau chapitre !_


	18. Chapter 18

_voilà un nouveau chapitre ! je le poste tout de suite après l'autre, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra^^_

_merci à The ice cat pour le chap 16_

**

* * *

**

Harry avait froid, très froid, il tremblait même.

Peur aussi, mais ce n'était pas sa peur, c'était celle de quelqu'un à côté de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête.

Le froid s'intensifie, à tel point que ses tremblements deviennent des spasmes. Harry cherche dans sa poche sa baguette, mais il a peur de tout faire bruler si il essai de lancer un sort de réchauffement.

Et Harry lève les yeux et le voit, l'homme de la baguette rouge, le courageux, l'homme aux dents pointues...

-vas tuer un monstre Harry, pour prouver ton courage...

Puis le rêve devint quelque chose de plus connu, un placard, sombre, où une énorme chaine relie le plafond à son cou, le tenant debout même si il est très fatigué.

Les coups qui pleuvent sur lui, régulièrement, dès qu'il se plain, dès qu'il pleure...

Dès qu'il prouve qu'il est un enfant...

L'oncle Vernon est juste derrière la porte, il sent déjà son souffle prés de son visage, son souffle lent qui deviendra effréné lorsqu'il l'aura bien battu.

Et Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Les rideaux de son baldaquins sont fermés, il est seul, et sa baguette brille légèrement d'une lueur rougeâtre...

Il a soudain envi de la briser, sa baguette, alors il se lève et s'en éloigne. Il ouvre les rideau et il tombe sur le visage soucieux de Hagrid, assis sur son lit.

Les autres dormaient paisiblement, les ronflements de Peter raisonnaient dans le dortoir.

-tu veux en parler Harry ?  
-parler de quoi ?  
-des cauchemars que tu fais ?  
-non, sa va.  
-t'es sur ?  
-oui...  
-Tom t'attends au lac pour midi, avant que tu n'ailles manger. C'est lui qui t'as ramené hier.

Sur ses mots, Hagrid se recoucha.

Harry se retint de grogner, il aurait aimé continuer de dormir avec Tom.

.

.

Draco, seul dans son lit, regardait le plafond en passant et repassant la conversation entre Sirius et Franck dans sa tête.

C'était quoi « être de ce bord » ?

le bord de quoi d'abord ?

Et quel rapport avec Jedusor et Potter ?

.

.

Sirius, coucher sur le ventre dans le lit qu'il avait installé dans la chambre individuelle de son meilleur ami, testait combien de temps il pouvait tenir la tête dans l'oreiller.

Il en sortit soudain pour prendre une immense respiration, puis y retourna de plus belle.

Dans le lit voisin, Franck soupira.

-arrêtes sa Sirius...  
-hhhhhhu ! Inspira Sirius sans répondre.

Puis il replongea la tête dans son oreiller.

-Siri', arrêtes ça, je suis désolé sa va ?

Sirius secoua la tête contre l'oreiller en le fusillant du regard.

-et puis c'est aussi de ta faute si cette rumeur s'est rependue ! Tu dois avouer que votre position était ambiguë...

Sirius émergea alors de l'oreiller, furieux.

-c'est toi qui est rentré comme un malade, normal qu'on ai eu peur ! Comment t'as put imaginais que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit à mon cousin ? Un sang _pur _!  
-oui oui... mais en même temps, depuis que j'ai comprit que tu était gay, je...  
-FRANCK !  
-oui ?  
-je ne suis PAS gay ! Où t'as entendu une connerie pareille ?  
-ben...  
-alors que tu me voit depuis la première année courir après tout ce qui a une jupe ?  
-bi alors ?  
-Franck...  
-OK, OK, désolé, mais ça veut dire que...  
-que quoi ?  
-hum...  
-parles tout de suite...  
-ça veut dire que t'as jamais fantasmé sur Jedusor ?

-...

-...

-t'es complétement MALADE !

Sirius gémit en tombant de son lit, l'air dépité.

-tu sais quoi Franck ?  
-quoi ?  
-tes conneries me tueront...  
-ah...

.

.

Peter, caché derrière ses rideaux, sortit le miroir qui lui permettait de communiquer avec son « contact ».

-alors ? Demanda celui-ci.  
-ils ne s'occupent pas de moi, monsieur doré, je devrais pouvoir faire ce que vous m'avez demandé...  
-bien... je conte sur toi.  
-oui.

Peter rangea le miroir en soupirant. Il détestait faire cela, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... et puis, un meurtre de plus ou de moins... au point ou il en est...

Il se coucha, retenant ses larmes.

Onze ans, onze ans et plus de morts sur la conscience que la plupart des adultes.

Mais personne ne devait le savoir. Il restera le gamin timide et maladroit que tous croient avoir affaire jusqu'à ce que sa mission soit terminée, et même après si sa couverture n'était pas découverte.

Peter renifla un peu, pas très fort, et finit par s'endormir, la main tendue vers sa baguette magique...

* * *

_Hagrid se souci de Harry, Sirius se fait harceler par Franck Londubat, Peter a un dangereux passé, et Draco a du mal à résoudre une énigme..._

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_


	19. Chapter 19

_merci à AZ, Ata-Chan^^ (au départ, j'en prévoillé 35, mais en fait, au train ou je vais se sera plutôt 42), Ryu, anonymate, ashura, felinness (laisse moi te dire que dans ton genre, t'es pas mal pour les conclusions bizarres ! mais merci, au moin, sa m'inspire !), Seeliah, Lily Halloween, sabii-jedusor (tu es sur la bonne voix à propos de la baguette !), Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (pour dormir avec Tom, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, désolé...) et Daiska_

une semaine après la rentrée :

La monotonie c'est installée :

le matin, Molly essayait de les lever avant qu'ils ne se réveillent d'eux même, ils allaient petit déjeuner à la table des griffondor, ils allaient en cour, le midi Harry mangeait avec Tom dans le parc, puis encore les cours, cours particuliers de sortilège qui finissait généralement par une explosion de la salle de cour ou l'évanouissement du professeur un peu trop sensible face à la puissance de la baguette du petit, diné du soir à la table des serpentard et nuit en solitaire où Harry cauchemarder à présent autant de son oncle que de l'homme qui lui ordonnait de tuer un monstre.

.

-Aha ! Clama Molly d'un air satisfait ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais vous réveiller !

Personne dans le dortoir ne réagit, et les ronflements de Peter s'élevaient régulièrement.

Molly souffla, et se jeta sur le lit de Harry pour le réveiller.

-Harry debout réveilles... toi...

Elle s'était tue en voyant la baguette qui était pointée entre ses deux yeux.

Harry, l'air perdu, le visage en sueur et la poitrine se levant au rythme d'un souffle saccadé, la regarda bizarrement.

-M... Molly ?  
-oui ?  
-qu'es-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?  
-je venais te réveiller...  
-ah...  
-tu peux me baisser ta baguette, s'il te plait ?

Harry sembla alors se rendre conte de se qu'il faisait et la lâcha d'un coup.

-Molly, je... désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, tu... enfin je voulais pas...  
-du calme, petit Harry, c'est rien, tu ne m'a pas lancer de sort...

Harry eu les larmes aux yeux d'un coup.

Juste avant que Molly ne vienne le réveiller, il était à nouveau dans ce cauchemars avec son oncle, il le battait. Et Harry s'était dit que, maintenant qu'il était sorcier, il pouvait se défendre. Il avait prit sa baguette et...

-désolé, Molly... désolé...

Il posa son front sur l'épaule de la rousse et se mit à pleurer, ses nerfs lâchant.

Autant les autres n'avaient pas réagit aux cris de Molly, autant ils entendirent les sanglots, et se réveillèrent sur le champ.

.

.

Tom sortit du dortoir et parcourait les couloirs en direction de la Grande salle en compagnie de sa troupe habituelle quand...

-monsieur Tom ! Monsieur Tom !

Tom se retourna et vit un des amis de Harry, Dean, se précipiter vers lui.

-qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?  
-c'est Harry...

plantant là Lestrange, Goyle et les autres serpentard, Tom se précipita à la suite du griffondor.

.

Hagrid repoussa à nouveau un troisième année qui voulait entrer pour voir d'où venaient les hurlements.

-dégage de là, toi, où je te frappe !

Le troisième année, bien que plus vieux, recula devant la carrure imposante de Hagrid.

Les hurlements s'intensifièrent soudain, Hagrid grinça les dents pour ne pas retourner en courant vers le petit Harry.

Il vit alors Dean débarquer en courant, suivit de près par Tom.

Ce dernier quand il comprit d'où venait les hurlements, bouscula tout le monde et n'accorda pas même un regard à Hagrid pour entrer dans le dortoir où il stoppa à l'entrée, choqué par la scène qui se dressait devant lui.

Harry, à genoux sur son lit, le dos cambré et la tête rejetée en arrière, hurlait.

Un hurlement déchirant, tremblant. Un hurlement d'enfant torturé.

Et sa magie se déversait par vague autour de lui, dévastant les rideaux qui se déchiraient déjà.

* * *

_voilà, tout petit chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?_


	20. Chapter 20

_voilà un nouveau chapitre imediat !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : **

Tom se rappelait que Harry avait hurler ainsi, une nuit où il était sortit de la chambre, vers les premiers jours. Mais pas aussi fort, non, mille fois moins fort...

Il se précipita à l'intérieur et repoussa Seamus qui tenait Harry par l'épaule.

-Harry, Harry, tu m'entends ? Harry ?

Le petit cessa de hurler, mais ne reprit pas pour autant ses esprits, les yeux révulsés.

-Harry, hey gamin, reprends toi !  
-T... Tom...  
-oui, voilà, c'est moi, Harry, calmes toi... voilà...

Tous les muscles de Harry se relâchèrent et il tomba sur Tom, sans force.

Tom le prit dans ses bras, le ramenant contre lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, gardant les mains dans le dos du petit, tout en regardant les petits griffondor qui le fixaient avec de grands yeux.

-que c'est-il passé ?

C'est la rousse, Molly, qui parla la première.

-je suis venue dans la chambre des garçons pour les réveiller, et j'ai commençai par Harry. Il faisait un cauchemars et dès qu'il a ouvrit les yeux, il a pointé sa baguette sur moi, puis il m'a reconnu. Alors il s'est mit à pleurer...  
-ça nous à réveillé, continua Dean en fixant le petit bout qui dormait à présent dans les bras de Tom. Et on est venu voir pourquoi il pleurait. Alors il s'est mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Et comme on arrivait pas à le calmer, Hagrid m'a envoyer te chercher, il disait que toi tu y arriverais...

Tom lança un regard reconnaissant au demi géant qui haussa les épaules, plus préoccupé par l'état de santé de Harry.

-j'ai bien vu, quand vous mangiez ensemble, vos comportements l'un envers l'autre. Il ne nous connait pas assez, toi si. En plus les cris attiraient déjà les autres griffondor...

Soudain, Seamus demanda :

-où est Peter ?

.

Peter avait échoué... ce n'était pas la réaction qui aurait dut se produire !

Le poison aurait dut agir plus tard, dans la grande salle au moins, pas ici, et surtout pas comme ça !

Il a mal réagit !

Cela aurait dut lui couper les pouvoirs, en faisant tout exploser autour de lui ! Pas ça !

Et maintenant ?

Il ne pouvait pas partir de Poudlard, sa serait comme un aveu ! Il lui faut un alibi, vite !

-monsieur Pettigrow ! Dit la voix perçante de Queerell.

Le concerné sursauta en poussant un petit couinement apeuré.

On l'avait découvert, déjà, il devait fuir avant de...

-Maître Grindelwald n'est pas satisfait de vous, mais il va vous laisser une seconde chance. Suivez moi !  
-o-oui monsieur ! S'exclama t-il, bien trop contant de pouvoir s'en sortir vivant.

.

Draco s'habillait tranquillement tout en se demandant encore ce qu'était ce_ ''bord''_.

« même si je l'étais, tu ne serais pas mon genre ! »

Mon genre de quoi ?

Il finira bien par trouver !.

* * *

_voila... alors ?_


	21. Chapter 21

_comme les deux chapitres précédents étaient cour, je vous en offre un 3ème ! . ! j'espère que vous aimerez^^ (en tout cas, je sais qu'il y en a une qui sera contante^^)_

_merci à stormtrooper2 et Vinc' qui m'ont laisser des reviews._

_laissez moi vos hypothèses à propos du monstre que Harry doit tué, sa m'interesse^^_

_**merci à ma maman qui a couragesement reprit ses correctoins pour ses 3 derniers chapitres !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

_Dans ce chapitre, grand rapprochement entre Harry et Tom, on rencontre le fameux ''Dragon de l'infirmerie'' et les sentiments du futur mage noir dérapent !_

.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le plafond était blanc.

Il se demanda d'abord si il était aveugle, puis se dit que lorsqu'on est aveugle, on doit plutôt voir noir.

Il conclu qu'il n'était pas aveugle, et qu'on avait enfin décider de repeindre l'horrible décoration rouge du dortoir.

Puis il tourna la tête.

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Il se redressa prestement, mais dès qu'il eu mit les pieds par terre, sa tête se mis à tourner et il dut rapidement se recoucher.

-et bien, monsieur Potter, une semaine et déjà à l'infirmerie, on peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps !

Une femme habillée en blanc se tenait à ses côtés et lui tendit un flacon à la couleur peu engageante qui bougeait comme si elle était en ébullition.

-vous voulez que je bois ça ?  
-en effet monsieur Potter.  
-non.

Elle perdit son sourire, et retira le bouchon de la potion.

-je suis navrée de vous apprendre que vous n'avez pas le choix !

.

Draco suçotait sa plume en ressassant inlassablement la conversation des deux septièmes années.

« tu devrais éviter de les prendre au berceau » ; « pas de ce bord là » ; « t'es pas mon genre ».

Il y avait forcément une logique là dedans !

.

Tom se dépêcha de se rendre à l'infirmerie dès son cour terminé, espérant que Harry serait réveillé.

Il croisa Dean, Seamus, Hagrid et Molly en y parvenant.

-vous venez voir Harry ? Demanda t-il poliment.  
-évidemment, répliqua Seamus, pour qui d'autre ?

Tom ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

-je vous dit que je vais mieux, lâchez moi !  
-rester ici monsieur Potter, ou je vous attache au lit !  
-même pas cap ! Et puis j'ai bu votre truc alors laissez moi partir !  
-n'y conter pas, vous êtes trop affaiblit pour marcher...  
-TOM ! Cria Harry en le voyant.

Il s'échappa des bras du dragon de l'infirmerie pour se précipiter dans ceux de Tom.

-elle a voulu m'empoisonner, et maintenant elle tente de me séquestrer !  
-qu...  
-ne vous imaginez pas guérir en fuyant !  
-je suis pas malade !  
-si vous l'êtes !  
-Tom, supplia Harry en levant les yeux vers son grand frère.

Celui-ci s'accroupit et regarda les yeux verts brillants de Harry.

-gamin, il faut qu'on parle.

Harry baissa la tête et hocha doucement.

Tom le prit dans ses bras et le souleva.

-je m'occupe de lui, Mme Pomfresh. Je vous assure qu'il ne se fatiguera pas, j'y veillerais.

Il lui fit un sourire charmant et elle fut charmée.

-bien monsieur Jedusor, je vous fait confiance...

Et Tom sortit, tenant contre lui Harry dont le ventre gargouilla.

-Hagrid ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.  
-qu'es-ce qu'il y a, Ry ?  
-tu pourrais aller me chercher à manger ?  
-on va aller en chercher à la cuisine, dit Tom d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. Les elfes sont très gentils et je préfère que tu soit tranquille.  
-oui Tom...

Le silence se fit, Harry avait poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de Tom, comme à son habitude, et respirait doucement.

-t'endors pas là haut, gamin, on arrive.

.

Les elfes de Poudlard sont toujours ravis de servir les élèves lorsque ceci se déplacent pour avoir à manger.

Ils furent enchantés de voir toute la troupe surgir, et s'empressèrent de leur dresser tout un banqué, sur une grande table en bois.

Dean et Seamus sympathisèrent immédiatement avec deux d'entre eux avec qui ils discutaient joyeusement.

Harry était bien contant d'être avec Tom, assis sur ses genoux, il mâchouillait une cuisse de poulet en s'appuyant le dos contre le torse de son ainé.

Quand à Hagrid, il parlait à Molly et à un elfe à propos de leurs tristes conditions de vies, ce à quoi l'elfe répliquait que eux au moins n'avaient pas besoin d'aller en cour, argument recevable du point de vue de Molly.

.

Au bout d'un moment, Tom n'en put plus d'attendre Harry, et le porta à l'extérieur en lançant qu'ils devaient parler.

Il leur fallait un coin calme, Tom pensa à la salle étrange qu'il avait découvert en sixième année.

Il passa trois fois dans le même couloir, Harry lui demanda si il s'était perdu.

Puis il vit la porte.

-c'est la salle sur demande, elle peut faire ce qu'on lui demande.

Il ouvrit la porte d'une main en maintenant toujours Harry contre lui.

-je peux marcher, Tom, tu sais ?  
-j'ai dit à Mme Pomfresh que je veillerais à ce que tu ne te fatigues pas.  
-je peux quand même marcher tout seul !  
-non.

Il entra alors, la pièce était bleu et possédait un lit et une chaise.

Tom laissa Harry tomber sur le lit et alla s'assoir sur la chaise.

-alors racontes...  
-j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, enfin comme d'habitude, et puis t'étais pas là, j'ai paniqué, j'ai attraper ma baguette et...  
-Molly m'a raconter la suite...  
-non, c'est pas moi qui a fait ça, c'était comme pour le bonbon de mon oncle, je contrôlais plus rien. Sauf que là c'était moi même que j'essayais de détruire...  
-qu'es-ce que tu dit ?  
-c'est comme si je ne voulais plus de ma magie, et qu'elle se remuait à l'intérieur de moi pour s'échapper...

Tom déglutit.

-OK, dors maintenant, je te surveille.  
-tu viens dans le lit ?

Tom acquiesça, et s'installa par habitude à sa gauche. Harry vint se blottir contre son épaule et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

.

Tom pensait.

Il pensait aux cours qu'il était en train de raté, à Harry qui avait sans nul doute était empoisonné, aux possibles coupables, aux multiples vengeances qu'il pourrait faire, à Harry qui avait glisser sur son bras, à la légende des treize baguettes, aux lèvres de Harry qui s'entrouvraient pour laisser échapper un doux souffle qui lui chatouillait la joue, à...

Tom pensait trop, ce n'était pas bon.

Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête de la vision angélique du petit brun dormant sur lui.

11ans, Tom, le gamin a 11ans !

Son regard était pourtant attiré par Harry.

Comme dans un rêve, il sentit son corps se décaler légèrement pour se retrouver en face du petit endormi.

Non, non !

Il se sentit attiré plus qu'au raisonnable, il s'insultait mentalement, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de descendre vers le visage tellement moins pale que lui, vers cette peau qui paraissait tellement plus douce, vers ses lèvres... ses lèvres...

Tom posa un baiser chaste sur le front de Harry et souffla.

Il avait éviter le pire...

Harry revint alors vers lui, glissant son petit nez dans les cheveux de Tom.

D'une certaine manière, ce dernier préférait avoir Harry dans son cou que face à lui...

* * *

_alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?_


	22. Chapter 22

_merci à graety, stormtrooper2, Lily Halloween, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, zaika, Daiska, Ata-Chan^^, Seeliah, nounou,sabii-jedusor, , maxine92, atsune(une nouvelle lectrice^^), tenshi-no-yoru (une autre ! ou un...), ..._

_The ice cat (je suis soulagée de ne pas être la seule à ne jamais me rapelé du nom de Grindelward, tes review me font toujours autant rire, continue !)_

_felinness (^^ je tadore, t'es trop mimi dans tes review^^ et mes fautes t'envoient cuirent un oeuf de dragon d'abore ! ^^ Pour être sincère, j'ai pensé à ses couples aussi mais j'hésitais en me disant des choses comme : non, Yume, faire des cochonneries entre vieux garçons parce que les deux jeunots sont pas encore pubère, c'est juste tes pulsions refoulées, sa va pas plaire aux lectrices... Mais finalement si tu y tien tant que ça... faut croire que tes idées sont pas toujours bizarres^^)_

_alors, en général, tous le monde pense que ce sera le basilique qui sera tué... Mais heu... C'est pas un peu trop logique ? je préfère me prendre la tête, niak^^  
l'autre avi est : Grindelward !  
j'avou que je m'y attendais pas mais bon, pourquoi pas ?__  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

_on ne va pas beaucoup parler de Harry dans ce chapitre, désolé ! on va par contre y découvrir deux personnages pour l'instant inexplorés._

Grindelwald n'était pas réputé pour sa patience.

Il aimait les choses vite et bien faites !

-alors ? Demanda t'il bien qu'il soit seul dans la pièce. Ce fut d'un petit miroir que la voix lui répondit.

-Quirell l'a prévenu que sa famille était en otage, répondit le reflet de Dumbledore dans le miroir. Il l'aura fait avant les prochaines vacances...

-bien.

Grindelwald était satisfait.

Il caressait sa baguette dorée tout en souriant d'un air sadique.

Le dernier de la lignée Potter allait enfin s'éteindre...

.

« -Franck, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » ; « je sais que tu es de ce bord, Sir', mais franchement tu pourrais éviter de les prendre au berceau ! surtout que c'est ton cousin... » ; « ne le brusque surtout pas ! » ; « je ne suis pas vraiment de ce bord, en fait. Et puis même si je l'étais tu ne serais pas mon genre !»

Mais quel était le sens de cette putain de conversation ?

Draco avait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait de la solution du problème, qu'il était près de découvrir l'inconnue de cette équation !

Il lui manquait encore un détail, un tout petit et tout deviendrait logique !

.

Dumbledore était dans son bureau, l'air satisfait.

Tom n'avait pas fait comme il se devait, il avait complétement détruit sa stratégie. Dumbledore était d'un caractère joueur et un peu fou, il devait l'admettre, mais il avait été soulager de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'entourage de Potter qui pourrait finir le travail : un assassin de naissance, un petit tueur à la mine innocente : Peter Pettigrow.

Il avait tué bien des sorciers pour de l'argent, en un temps plutôt restreint. Il avait un bon niveau en poison et la capacité de lancer les sortilèges interdits sans se faire remarquer par le ministère.

Des atouts non négligeables.

Mais insuffisants, il fallait le croire, puisque Dumbledore avait été obligé de faire capturer sa famille pour qu'il s'y mette vraiment.

Mais à présent tout devrait bien se dérouler...

Pour le prestige de son meilleur ami, la perte d'un élève n'avait pas grande importance...

.

Harry et Tom ne sortirent de la salle sur demande que le soir venu, pour le dîner.

Tom se dirigea à la table des professeurs, laissant Harry à l'entrée.

Ce dernier y restait parce que, malgré ce qu'il pouvait prétendre, il avait peur de s'écrouler s'il essayait de trop marcher.

Une jeune fille blonde de Serdaigle qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que lui se leva de la table et s'avança droit vers Harry.

Ses yeux azurs plongèrent dans ceux de Harry comme si elle fouillait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme...

-mon amie Sibylle m'a dit que la guerre de Grindelwald serait bientôt terminée. Pour la prochaine, je jure sur ma magie que je serai de ton côté, Sibylle a dit la même chose...

Sur ses mots, elle planta là le petit Harry.

.

Après s'être expliqué avec le directeur sur son absence ainsi que celle de Harry, Tom revint.

Il croisa au passage une Serdaigle qu'on surnommait Loufoqua. Elle lui lança un regard compatissant qu'il ne comprit pas et ils continuèrent chacun leur chemin sans remarquer que tout le monde avait ressentit la pression augmenter d'un coup lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés.

Luna Lovegood se rassit et une jeune fille de sixième année avec un châle sur les cheveux hocha la tête dans sa direction.

.

**Une autre guerre se prépare, Luna, il faut monter les élèves contre Tom Jedusor, ou ce sera l'anarchie ! Le beau prince de Serpentard et le petit ange de Griffondor s'affronteront bientôt. Tout le monde saura bientôt qu'ils sont tous deux puissants. Dis lui, Luna, dis à Harry Potter que nous serons de son côté, je le jure sur ma magie, Luna...**

.

Draco pestait encore sur cette satanée conversation, tournant et retournant les mots et les expressions.

Il se disait qu'il n'était pas du tout fait pour les énigmes...

Mais il n'est pas dit qu'un Malfoy n'en vienne pas à bout !

.

Le temps passa sans incidents notables, Peter Pettigrow n'avait encore rien tenté, Tom se contrôlait assez bien, même s'il passait pas mal de nuits dans la salle sur demande pour ''surveiller'' que son petit protégé ne fasse pas de nouvelle crise, Dean et Seamus protégeaient toujours farouchement le petit ange de griffondor sous l'œil amusé des plus vieux et déçus des filles. Quand à ce fameux ange, il essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa baguette. Il avait même reçu une lettre de Mr Olivender qui voulait lui donner des conseils lui-même sur cette baguette si particulière. Pour son second cours de vol, Mme Bibine l'avait grandement félicité en lui assurant qu'il avait un excellent potentiel. Dumbledore avait parlé avec Mrs Cole et l'adoption de Harry Potter pouvait se faire d'un instant à l'autre, même s'il n'en avait rien dit à Tom Jedusor.

.

Deux semaines après la rentée :

Draco entra dans la grande salle et repéra Tom Jedusor avec Harry Potter.

« tu pourrais éviter de les prendre au berceau ! surtout que c'est ton cousin... »

Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que ce Potter...

…

…...

-ah ! Comprit-il en criant, debout au milieu de la grande salle. Alors Sirius est...

Il se retourna d'un coup vers Sirius et le pointa du doigt. Puis il prit une teinte rouge, se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, secoua la tête et sortit en courant de la grande salle.

Les têtes se tournèrent automatiquement vers Sirius qui semblait n'avoir rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer (ce qui était le cas).

Franck lui donna un coup de coude.

-vas donc le chercher !

-quoi ? Mais je...

-tu as bien entendu, il parlait de toi, alors vas t'expliquer !

-Franck tu ne vas pas...

-tout de suite !

Sirius soupira, puis se leva sans finir son assiette (ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout) pour se diriger vers la porte de la Grande Salle d'un pas plus las qu'effréné.

-Sirius ! Hurla le préfet en chef.

-ça va, ça va, j'y vais... répondit-il en accélérant le pas et secouant la main au dessus de son épaule, comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire.

.

Il finit par trouver Draco dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

-hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cousin ?

-ne t'approches pas !

Sirius sursauta et s'immobilisa.

-j'ai tout compris de la conversation avec Londubat !

-la conversation... celle de la rentrée ?

-oui ! Tu es gay !

-...

-tu ne nies pas ?

-attends, tu veux dire que c'est maintenant que tu comprends de quoi m'accusait Franck ?

-et alors ?

-t'es sérieux ?

-mais ça te fait quoi ?

-bref, je vais pas essayer de te convaincre toi aussi, crois ce que tu veux après tout !

Sirius fit demi tour, ayant compris le problème de son cousin.

-pourquoi tu t'excuses pas ? S'énerva Draco avant que Sirius puisse partir .

-m'excuser de quoi ?

-d'être homosexuel !

-même si s'était vrai, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus de la même famille. Et je vois encore moins la raison pour laquelle je devrais m'excuser !

-ben, parce que c'est... mal !

Sirius se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

-en quoi est-ce que c'est mal ?

-ben... c'est...

Sirius était énervé, cela se voyait, cela se sentait, et Draco n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir continuer son raisonnement.

-réponds moi, Draco Malfoy, en quoi l'homosexualité est une tare ? Demanda t'il en s'approchant.

Draco recula et son dos se cogna contre le lavabo.

-c'est... père m'a dit que...

-retire ce que tu as dit, ne te base jamais uniquement sur ce que te disent tes parents !

-pour finir déshérité comme toi ?

Sirius abattit une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui ferma les yeux, comme si Sirius allait le frapper.

Mais Sirius n'est pas comme le reste de sa famille, il ne frappe pas ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre.

-regardes moi, Drake...

Draco ouvrit des yeux surpris à l'entente de ce surnom qui avait bercé son enfance avant la rébellion de son cousin préféré.

-est-ce que je te dégoute ?

Draco déglutit sans répondre.

-est-ce que ce que je vais te faire te dégoute... ? Dit doucement Sirius en s'approchant doucement de son cousin.

Draco secoua un peu la tête, sans savoir s'il répondait à Sirius ou s'il lui demandait d'arrêter.

Et Sirius posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de son cadet, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se retirer à la moindre demande du serpentard.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas du tout près à lui demander quoi que se soit. Il soupirait malgré lui, et Sirius caressait chastement sa joue.

Il se sépara du petit blond, et tandis que ce dernier gardait les yeux fermés, Sirius reprenait son souffle après cette étrange échange.

''j'ai embrassé mon cousin...'' se disait Sirius, la tête sens dessus dessous.

« un garçon m'a embrassé, et moi j'ai bien aimé ! » pourrait penser Draco si son esprit n'était plutôt en hors service et répétait en boucle : « buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz... » comme une machine cassée.

Sirius se recula un peu, cherchant quoi dire, Draco le regardait à présent.

''qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Je sais pas quoi lui dire !''

-heu... je sais pas quoi dire, Drake je...

Un bruit résonna sous eux, comme si quelque chose de gros s'était cogné au sol. Ils sursautèrent en, concert.

-qu'est-ce que...

-c'était quoi ça ?

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, laissant place à deux filles de Serdaigle.

-Lovegood, Sibylle ? S'étonna Sirius.

-vous êtes dans les toilettes des filles, dit la petite voix fluette de Luna.

-les toilettes des...

-**de plus, vous ne devriez pas traîner dans ces toilettes là, quelque chose va en sortir bientôt...** murmura la voix de Sibylle tandis qu'elle fixait les lavabos, d'où était sorti le bruit.

Les garçons ne se le firent par dire deux fois et désertèrent les toilettes sur le champ.

-**Luna.**

-oui ?

-**Ils auront un grand rôle dans la victoire de Harry Potter, prends garde à ce qu'ils ne meurent pas.**

-d'accord Sibylle...

.

_Draco qui, ce jour là, aurait du bien dormir grâce à la résolution de l'énigme, fit beaucoup de rêves étranges où Sirius l'embrassait, dans toute sorte d'endroit, toutes sortes de saisons, et de plein de manières différentes..._

* * *

_voilà un chapitre de plus ! excusez moi de ne pas avoir posté hier, alors voilà pour me faire pardonné, jespère que ça vous aura plu !_


	23. Chapter 23

_voila un autre ! merci à Ata-Chan^^, graety, felinness (mes idées ne sont pas si dangereuses que ça, il te suffit juste de ne pas te faire prendre !) ... (sans mauvais jeu de mots), stormtrooper2, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, Asherit (c'est incroyable le nombre de mots que tu peux mettre^^ j'adore merci beaucoup^^), Faustiine et Ferz._

_très cher The ice cat (ton rêve est horriblement pervers, tu as raison, Dracichounet n'est pas aussi pervers que ça !) il n'y a rien de bizarre à attendre une réponse, après tout, il est de notoriété publique que je suis une répondeuse géniale (u_u) par contre, Sibylle n'est pas sous impero, et je ne considère par Dumby comme un monstre (même si il est tout pas beau d'en vouloir à Harry !)._

_merci de me lire encore ! voilà un nouveau chapitre^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

Tom faisait des recherches depuis des années sur lui et sa famille...

Ainsi, il avait découvert qu'il était le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, que c'était de lui qu'il avait hérité le pouvoir de parler aux serpents, et celui de la chambre des secrets...  
Chambre qu'il cherchait activement depuis sa première année, et qu'il était pret à trouver à présent.

Tom arpentait les couloirs en écoutant attentivement le long des murs...

Un long sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il entendit une réponse, loin, et se dirigea silencieusement vers elle...

.

.

-Harry Potter !  
-oui Molly ?  
-de quoi te rappelles-tu de ta première leçon de sortilège ?  
-une culotte noire et blanche !  
-Harry ! S'écria Andromeda, rouge.  
-hum... Quoi d'autre ?  
-que... heu...  
-tu dois suivre ton INSTINCT, Harry ! Ton instinct !  
-ah...  
-et pour cela, dit Andromeda d'une voix toujours gênée, on a décidé de te faire un entrainement spécial...  
-c'est quoi comme entrainement ?  
-une sorte de Colin Maillard, répondit Seamus.  
-c'est quoi ça ?  
-on te bandera les yeux, et tu devras nous trouver et nous attraper, expliqua Peter d'une petite voix.  
-ça a l'air difficile...  
-mais non, je te dis ! Courage ! Cria Dean, motivé de voir le petit ange de Griffondor en action.  
-et où est Hagrid ?  
-il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire !  
-ah bon...

Andromeda lui banda rapidement les yeux, et demanda aux autres de se disperser.

-que le jeu... COMMENCE ! Hurla Molly.

.

.

Tom s'arrêta soudain, en face de lui se tenait la Serdaigle de la dernière fois.

Elle n'avait plus ce regard compatissant mais à présent une mine pensive.

-te tuer aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour éviter ce qui va suivre, dommage que je ne puisse pas changer les choses...  
-tu me menaces ? S'étonna Tom, nullement impressionné.

La Serdaigle, pas affectée le moins du monde, répondit du tac au tac :

-bien sur que non, tu devrais le savoir que je ne peux rien contre une baguette comme la tienne. Et puis de toute manière, même si je serai bientôt ton ennemie, ce n'est pas à moi de te vaincre.

Sur ses mots, Luna Lovegood partit sans un mot, laissant derrière elle une trainée de poussière dorée.

Tom reprit son chemin en sifflant sans plus s'occuper de cette étrange troisième année.

.

.

Harry attrapa Molly, Dean et Seamus en moins de trente seconde.

Andromeda vérifia son bandeau, et recommença.

Seamus tomba presque aussitôt comme Peter et Andromeda qui se firent rapidement attraper.

-tu ne nous vois pas du tout ?  
-non, pas du tout.  
-tu te diriges à l'oreille alors ?  
-un peu...  
-un peu ?  
-je fais comme vous avez dit : à l'instinct !  
-tu es une personne étonnante... murmura Andromeda.  
-évidemment ! S'extasia Dean.  
-c'est Harry ! Compléta Seamus.  
-on va tester autre chose, dit Andromeda.

Elle mit Harry face à un mur et se glissa dans son dos. Elle leva alors sa main ouverte.

-combien j'ai de doigt ?  
-cinq.  
-et là ?  
-deux.  
-et maintenant ?  
-quatre.  
-et...  
-un.

Ils étaient tous bluffés.

-mais comment tu...  
-instinct, expliqua t'il.

.

.

Là, juste là, en dessous de cet étage, juste dans les canalisations des lavabos.

Tom entra dans les toilettes des filles, il n'y avait personne.

-_es-tu là, ssserpent..._

_« oui... »_

Tom sourit, et se mit à observer avec intérêt les gravures faites sur les lavabos.

.

.

-Hagrid, t'étais où ? Demanda Molly en voyant le demi-géant entrer dans le dortoir des garçons.  
-ben, je...  
-t'as raté quelque chose ! S'exclama Dean. Harry est incroyable !  
-complétement démentiel ! Compléta Seamus.

Harry, lui, loin de cette cohue agitée, partageait un chocogrenouille sous les yeux reconnaissants de Peter qui mourrait de faim.

.

.

-_ouvre toi... _murmura Tom à la gravure de serpent.

Le lavabo se scinda en quatre et s'ouvrit.

« _ne me regarde pas dans les yeux ou tu mourras... »_

Tom ferma les yeux et sentit quelque chose le frôler, longtemps...  
Le corps d'un serpent géant se glissant contre son bras.  
Lorsqu'il fut seul dans les toilettes, il s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction.

Après sept ans, il y était enfin...

.

.

Harry se tendit soudain, et regarda par la porte.

-qu'es-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?  
-hum, rien, j'ai cru entendre un bruit, mais je ne pense pas que nous risquions quoi que se soit...  
-moi, je fais entièrement confiance en l'instinct de Harry ! Dit Dean en passant un bras autour du cou du petit.  
-moi aussi ! S'il dit qu'on ne risque rien, c'est le principal ! Rajouta Seamus en passant un bras autour des hanches du brun aux yeux verts.  
-oui, les garçons, c'est sûrement un coup de son imagination, pas la peine de le coller comme ça, fit calmement Andromeda en les regardant serrer le petit Griffondor dans leur bras.  
-on sait ça, soupira Seamus.  
-on avait juste besoin d'un prétexte, expliqua Dean comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

Molly s'assit derrière Harry et repoussa les garçons pour entourer les épaules de l'ange de Griffondor et frotter sa joue contre celle de Harry.

-c'est vrai qu'il a la peau douce...  
-HEY ! Protestèrent les deux garçons.  
-je suis pas une peluche, gémit Harry.

.

_Le basilique, filsss de coq et de crapaud _(1)_, se glisssait dans les couloirs. Il y avait une proie, près de lui, une sssang de bourbe qui pleurait... la première victime au nom de son maître..._

* * *

(1) : la légende dit que pour faire naître un basilique, il faut faire couver un crapaud sur un œuf de coq.^^


	24. Chapter 24

_bonjour à tous et à toutes, merci Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (commment dire... Riry n'est qu'un pauvre petit être innocent qui ne parle _pas _fourchelangue : comment pourrait-il ? il ne s'est jamais fait avada kadavrer (u_u) donc n'a pas les pouvoirs de Tom.), Asherit, Lily Halloween, sabii-jedusor, Ferz, sabii-jedusor (t'es pas un peu sadique toi ?),vampyse ( pas de pédophilie, il est pas majeur et ne t'inquiète pas, l'amour est derrière chacun de ses gestes *regard dans le vague...*) _

_The ice cat (les paroles de Sibylle sont en gras parce que c'est une personne particulière, ensuite tu peux toujours me torturer, je m'en fous, je suis maso ! et enfin, je commence à te le coudre, ton Ryry en peluche ?)_

_stormtrooper2 (c'est pas beau à dire mais ta naïveté fait chaud au coeur ! Hélas, les larmes traïssent ma détresse alors que je me dois d'annoncer la pire chose que vous, lectrices et lecteurs adorés puissent redouter... oui, chers lecteurs, vous avez bien deviné... JE NE TUERAI PAS LE BASILIQUE ! ah, vous avez cru que j'allais dire que je détruirai l'amour des deux, hein?^^)_

* * *

**chapitre 24 :**

Mimi était moche.

Ses cheveux étaient gras, ses lunettes ressemblaient à des culs de bouteille, elle avait du ventre et sa voix était cassante.

Et les autres cinquièmes années ne se gênaient pas pour le lui rappeler.

Mimi pleurait, cachée derrière une statue, reniflait fort peu élégamment. On s'était encore moqué d'elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour les faire taire !

En plus elle était nulle en magie...

.

Harry fut prit d'un horrible pressentiment, d'un coup, il se leva.

-Ry ? Ca va pas ? S'étonna Hagrid.  
-faut toujours que je suive mon instinct, c'est ça ?  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que... commença Dean.

Harry se leva alors d'un coup. L'air affolé.

-c'est une urgence alors...

.

Mimi entendit un sifflement, derrière elle, une langue bizarre qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Elle se retourna lentement, très lentement...

Et hurla.

.

-ralentis ! Harry, où est-ce que tu cours ? Cria Dean.

Sans répondre, Harry accéléra.

.

_« Mon premier repas... Viens petite sssang de bourbe, regardes moi dans les yeux... »_

Mimi recula vers le mur, hurlant toujours.

Elle leva les yeux, croisa le regard verdâtre de la bête, et son cri mourut alors au même moment que son cœur cessait de battre.

Elle tomba à terre.

.

Harry trébucha, effectua un roulé boulé et repartit aussi rapidement qu'auparavant.

Seul Hagrid et Peter arrivaient encore à suivre. Malgré la petite taille de ce dernier, il courait vite et longtemps.

Puis Harry stoppa.

Hagrid s'écroula presque en s'arrêtant. Peter, lui, poussa un couinement choqué.

Alors le serpent géant se tourna vers eux...

.

.

.

-ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, Harry, c'est un basilique !

Mais Harry, figé d'horreur face au cadavre de la jeune fille face à lui, ne réagissait pas. La créature réptiliènne avait attrapé le bras de la jeune fille entre ses dents, et le sang s'écoulait sur elle et sur les dents du basilique.

Il lui trancha le bras et la fille tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Et Harry, traumatisé à un tel point qu'il ne réfléchissait plus, se précipita sur elle, passant sous l'œil vert du monstre qui dévorait lentement le bras ensanglanté.

-Harry revient !

.

_« qui es-tu pour m'ignorer ainsssi, minussscule humain ? »_

.

Harry attrapa le corps de la fille et le tira brusquement vers lui, évitant ainsi les crocs du monstre.

Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et se mit à courir le plus vite possible loin du basilique, dans la direction inverse de Hagrid qui partit à son tour à la poursuite du serpent géant qui suivait Harry.

.

Tom entendit alors le long des murs le sifflement de son héritage.

_« rends moi mon repas, sssang mêlé ! »_

Et Tom fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il partit alors le rejoindre sans plus attendre.

.

Harry ne pensait plus à rien, son cerveau ressemblait à de la bouillie de soupe de vers de terre et la seule chose qui lui restait compréhensible était : « sauve là ! »

Même si un serpent géant le poursuivait... et que le corps dans ses bras était pâle, ensanglanté et semblait sans vie.

Harry refusa d'y penser et accéléra sa course, même si le poids de la fille causait sa perte, il n'est pas dit qu'il abandonnerait quelqu'un...

.

Draco était fatigué, très fatigué, et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls sur le chemin des cachots.

C'était trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

Il s'assit derrière une statue et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir...

.

Sirius marchait dans les couloirs sans but. Il aimait bien se balader ainsi, sans Franck pour lui rappeler l'heure du couvre feu, sans prof, sans élèves de sang pur qui lui feraient la morale. Juste seul avec lui même...

.

.

Harry tomba alors à terre.

Il s'écroula contre le corps de Mimi et le bruit de la chute réveilla Draco.

-P...Potter ? C'est du sang ?  
-tais toi et reste caché !

Harry se leva et fit bouclier de son corps sur le cadavre. Le basilique était juste au dessus de lui.

Harry brandit sa baguette vers le haut, le basilique ouvrit ses crocs et fondit sur lui.

-**expeliarmus **!

* * *

_voilà, ça finit en queue de poisson et vous me detestez ! je sais, désolé, mais c'est comme ça, sinon le chapitre d'après serait beaucoup trop long (comme si ça vous genez...)_

_voilà, Enjoy à tous !_

_Yume la petite chaussette..._


	25. Chapter 25

_merci à Asherit, stormtrooper2(quelle clairvoyance^^), sabii-jedusor (moi ? SADIQUE ? héhé, tu n'as encore rien vu^^), Ferz (contente que ça te mette dans un état pareil mais calme toi un peu sinon ton coeur va faire des ratés et tu pourras pas lire la suite^^)_

_je préviens tout de suite mes lectrices : pas la moindre trace d'humour dans ce chapitre !_

**chapitre 25 :**

Le sort fusa, puissant, décuplé par la peur de Harry et la magie de la baguette. L'éclair rouge et la détonation furent si forts que Draco cru devenir aveugle et sourd.

Le serpent fut éjecté en arrière, il frappa le plafond durement, fissurant la pierre et faisant trembler le sol.

Mais le serpent était une légende, un monstre mythique, il se redressa sur sa queue, et...

-_laissses le tranquille !_

La voix de Tom résonna dans le couloir, le basilique se tourna vers lui, le scruta.

Un moment, tous crurent que le monstre allait le dévorer.

Mais le basilique se contenta de glisser vers lui et le dépasser sans un geste, puis il disparut après le virage.

Harry tomba à genoux, Hagrid se précipita sur lui avant que Tom ne puisse faire le moindre geste.

-ça va, 'Ry ? Demanda t'il en le prenant par les épaules.  
-oui oui, et la fille ?

Hagrid regarda par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

Le cou faisait un angle peu naturel, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixaient le vide et beaucoup trop de sang s'était écoulé de sa blessure.

Il ne répondit pas et souleva Harry dans ses bras. Harry s'y blottit avec soulagement.

.

Draco restait caché, un peu déboussolé et effrayé. Quelle était cette puissance que Potter avait utilisé ?  
Et ce grand Griffondor, qui était-il et pourquoi tenait-il Potter dans ses bras comme un enfant ?

Le regard de Draco descendit et se posa sur la silhouette.

Il eut le souffle coupé, et comme dans un rêve, il se leva et s'approcha du cadavre ensanglanté.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues froides, caressant du pouce les éclaboussures de sang. Ses yeux se baladaient le long des plaies, avec une curiosité malsaine. Il avait envie de s'enfuir, loin, courir et encore courir, ne plus voir cela, ne plus voir le sang, l'horreur sur le visage de la morte.  
Mais il restait, et les larmes s'échappaient lentement le long de ses joues, sans un bruit.  
Il avait peur, horriblement peur, et il était pris d'une tristesse encore jamais connue.  
Il avait un mort dans les bras, une fille à peine plus vieille mais sans vie...

Il la souleva vers lui, et passa ses bras autour, les yeux dans le vague.

Il la serra contre sa poitrine, ignorant la tête de Mimi qui tombe en arrière, désarticulée...

Ignorant tout...

Il venait de découvrir la mort... et il avait mal aux tripes de la sentir contre son torse...

.

-tu peux lâcher Harry, il s'est endormi. Je vais m'en occuper...

Hagrid fit un pas en arrière, le regard farouche.

-qu'est-ce que...  
-tu es fourchelangue, Tom Jedusor, je l'ai entendu !

Tom pinça les lèvres, et se força au calme.

-et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ?  
-c'est toi qui a lâché ce... le basilique, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre le Griffondor du contraire.

-tu n'as pas de preuve, Rubéus Hagrid, alors lâche Harry et recule toi, ou je rappelle mon ami pour qu'il sache quel goût ont les demis géants !

Mais Hagrid ne fit rien dans ce sens, il serra juste Harry plus fort et défia Tom du regard.  
Celui ci s'énerva et saisit la baguette blanche, il allait la brandir devant lui quand...

.

-merde alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama Sirius en courant vers eux.

Tom rangea sa baguette et jeta un regard à Hagrid.

Mais celui ci s'était déjà désintéressé de la conversation et regardait Harry d'un air inquiet.

.

Sirius se précipita vers son cousin qu'il éloigna du corps qu'il serrait contre lui.  
Il se retint de crier en voyant le corps retomber mollement et il détourna la tête pour regarder le visage traumatisé et humide de Draco.

-Draco, hey, reprends toi Draco, hey !

Mais le garçon n'avait aucune réaction, le regard dans le vague, les larmes s'écoulant toujours sur ses joues.

-hey ! Répéta Sirius en secouant son cousin. Drake !

Le blond sembla alors reprendre légèrement ses esprits, il tourna la tête vers Sirius.

-elle est morte... Morte, Sirius, comme si elle ne pouvait plus revivre... Morte...

Sirius eut un pincement de cœur et attira le petit blond dans ses bras.

-du calme, Drake, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Autant de mots vides de sens, inutiles et stupides.  
Mais Draco Malfoy se calma à cette voix, et se laissa aller contre son cousin. Il cessa de pleurer, épuisé, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

Hagrid regardait le petit ange brun dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux pour fusiller Tom du regard, et se détourna sans un mot.  
Il regarda Sirius Black prendre un première année de serpentard dans ses bras et ils se rendirent tous deux à l'infirmerie.

.

* * *

Seul dans le couloir, Tom se jura qu'il se vengerait de ce vulgaire hybride.

* * *

_C'est sérieux, triste et un peu gore (pas beaucoup, hein), donc l'humour sera pour une prochaine fois !_


	26. Chapter 26

_merci à Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, OoOXylionOoO (dans la catégorie pseudo imprononsable je demande...), stormtrooper2 (ooooh, un autre pseudo imprononsable O_O)Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (non mais vraiment, il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse mourir Hagrid !), The ice cat (toujours pas ça pour la baguette -_-''')Linita Potter (ne me vouvois pas, je t'en suppli, je suis trop jeune pour ça !) et maraudeurs93_

_Ferz (tu fait quelle taille au juste ? c'est qui ton donnateur, j'en aurais besoin moi aussi à cause de trop nombreux pétages de cables^^. Et non, je n'ai pas de super pouvoir, c'est juste l'esxpoire de mes cher lectrice et lecteur qui me font avencer toujours plus loin dans le monde de la fanfiction !)_

_The ice cat, audrey (une nouvelle lectice^^ T_T), Ata-Chan^^(attends, attends... où t'as vu qu'elle ne revenait plus ?), misssoso (j'essairais de pas faire de fin alors :/)_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

Sirius suivait Hagrid sans un mot. Il avançait sans un mot et le Black n'osait pas le déranger. Pourtant il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ! Pourquoi son cousin tenait un cadavre dans les bras ?

.

L'infirmière se précipita vers eux dès qu'elle vit le sang couvrant les deux premières années.

-par Merlin, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Hagrid posa Harry sur un lit sans répondre, ses bras tremblaient.

Dès que Harry fut installé, les jambes de Hagrid se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba au sol.

-messieurs, répondez, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sirius haussa les épaules d'impuissance en secouant la tête.

-Hagrid... murmura Harry, reprenant un minimum ses esprits. Rubéus se redressa immédiatement.

-il faut que tu ailles mettre Peter, Seamus et Dean à l'abri, le monstre est toujours en liberté...

-oui, Ry, calme toi je m'en occupe.

Et Hagrid, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, se releva et repartit, ignorant toujours l'infirmière.

-Mr Black, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?

-je suis désolé, madame, je suis arrivé alors qu'ils étaient déjà comme ça, et Hagrid ne m'a rien dit de ce qu'il s'est passé... Est-ce qu'ils sont blessés ?

-à première vue, non, monsieur Black, juste en état de choc, mais au cas où je vais vérifier... Votre présence n'est pas nécessaire, si vous ne pouvez pas m'expliquer d'où vient ce sang, vous pouvez sortir, c'est bientôt le couvre feu...

-oui Mme Pomfresh...

.

.

Mimi était moche...

Mimi était morte.

Mais dans leur sommeil, deux jolis garçons pensaient à elle et étaient tristes de sa mort.

Alors Mimi se dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être rester à leur côté...

.

.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, il avait fait une nuit sans rêve, et ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir évité les cauchemars...

Il déglutit en se rappelant de la veille, et ferma fort les yeux...

.

Harry se réveilla mais refusa d'ouvrir un œil, il ne tenait pas à voir à quel point il avait échoué à protéger la fille...

Parce qu'au fond il savait que la fille était morte bien avant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

.

Le soleil se leva dans l'infirmerie et ils se regardèrent tous les deux.

Ils avaient mal, une douleur effrayante, inconnue jusqu'à ce jour.

-qui c'est qui l'a tuée ?

-un dragon je crois, ou alors un gros lézard, je sais pas vraiment...

-ah...

-...

-j'ai cru qu'il allait te manger quand tu t'es levé...

-moi aussi, mais je pouvais pas mourir à cause d'un vulgaire... truc !

Une voix cassante s'éleva alors.

-**c'était un basilique !**

Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux et hurlèrent à l'unisson.

.

« Un fantôme, un fantôme, un fantôme, un fantôôôôme ! » se disait Harry en se redressant sur son lit.

« buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz... attention ! buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz » se disait Draco en tombant du sien.

Mimi éclata de rire et s'assit dans les airs, entre eux deux.

-t'es... La fille qui est morte ? Demanda Draco d'une voix tremblante.

-**quel manque de tact, jeune homme !**

-pardon...

-mince alors, tu es un fantôme... dit Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

-**j'ai entendu vos pensées, vous étiez tristes pour moi, alors je suis revenue !**

-fallait pas te déranger pour nous... murmura Harry.

-oui, c'est vrai, on s'en serait remis...

-**vous vous plaignez de me voir ?**

-non non ! Pas de problème !

Le silence se fit, Mimi flottait au dessus d'un lit puis de l'autre.

-t'as dit que c'était quoi le monstre ? Demanda Harry.

-un basilique, répondit Draco à la place de Mimi. J'ai lu un truc sur ça, un jour, il parait qu'il tue d'un regard...

-tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est pas possible ça, de tuer d'un regard !

-ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-ben même si c'était possible, c'en serait pas un !

Mimi descendit d'un coup devant Harry qui sursauta.

-**tu me traites de menteuse ?**

-non, non, mais moi, le basilique, je l'ai vu droit dans les yeux, et je suis pas mort, donc c'est que c'en est pas un...

-**et je suis morte comment alors ?**

-de vieillesse ? De maladie ?

Mimi se mit à cracher n'importe comment autour d'elle.

-**tu me trouves vieille ?**

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crane, il coula un regard à Draco qui lui grimaça plus qu'il ne sourit.

-nan, nan, t'es très jolie, heu... c'est quoi ton nom ?

**-Mimi !**

.

L'infirmière était passée une fois pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, ils étaient restés silencieux comme des tombes, encore un peu déboussolés par les évènements, et elle leur avait conseillé de dormir encore un peu.

Une fois partie, Harry attendit en vain une visite de Tom, visite qui ne vint pas, pour la plus grande surprise de Harry.

Draco n'attendait personne en particulier, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, et ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs... Même si il était secrètement déçu que Sirius ne vienne pas le voir... Du peu qu'il se souvenait des évènements de la veille, Sirius l'avait calmé et porté dans ses bras.

.

Dumbledore était dans son bureau, farfouillant ses dossiers.

Une élève était morte, ça allait lui donner des problèmes avec le ministère, tout ça, sans parler des parents d'élèves... D'autant plus qu'elle ne serait surement pas la seule.

Grindelwald comptait utiliser cette opportunité pour s'occuper de Potter en faisant passer sa mort pour une perte de plus

.

-dit, Malfoy...

-Draco.

-hein ?

-puisqu'on a vécu la même expérience traumatisante, autant s'appeler par nos prénoms...

-ah, heu, d'accord... Alors, Draco, ben... tu peux m'appeler Harry aussi.

-c'était bien mon intention !

-... cool...

-tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-... 'sais plus...

-**dites, les garçons, on joue à un jeu ?**

.

Dumbledore se doutait que tout avait un rapport avec la chambre des secrets, mais qui d'autre que Tom Jedusor aurait pu l'ouvrir ?

C'était la seule explication, mais Jedusor ne pouvait pas l'avoir trouvée, pas au bout de sept ans alors que les directeurs la cherchait depuis des centaines d'années...

.

-alors... chercha Draco, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Quelle est ma couleur préférée ?

-bleu, répondit Harry.

-**à moi, à moi ! De quoi j'avais peur ?**

-des souris et des crapauds !

-**il est vraiment fort, je me demande comment il fait !**

-on va demander des choses plus compliquées, alors ! Quelle est la couleur de mes chaussettes d'hier ?

-verte.

**-à quoi je pense ?**

-aux chocogrenouilles.

-je pense à un nombre...

-trois.

-c'est pas vrai ! Mais t'es légiment ou quoi ?

-c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Harry.

-**je ne pense pas que ça marche avec les fantômes aussi...**

.

Peter tremblait, oh oui il avait peur, tout était remis en question !

Non seulement un basilique était en liberté dans les couloirs de l'école, mais en plus, Harry Potter l'avait regardé.

Peter en était sûr, le basilique et Harry s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux !

Et Harry était toujours vivant !

Peter ne savait pas si il avait des affinités avec les serpents ou s'il était juste immortel, mais le fait était là : Harry Potter n'était pas mort en regardant le monstre dans les yeux !

De plus, le brun n'avait pas hésité à se jeter sur la fille pour essayer de la sauver, il n'avait pas hésité alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

Peter tremblait et venait de découvrir quelque chose : toute sa famille allait mourir.

Parce qu'il ne tuera jamais Harry Potter !

.

-vous allez mieux ? Demanda l'infirmière en entrant dans la pièce. Mimi se cacha sous le lit de Draco et les deux garçons se sourirent.

-oui, madame, nous allons mieux, répondit Draco. Est-ce qu'on peut sortir ?

L'infirmière parut surprise.

-vous êtes sûr ?

-il va être l'heure de déjeuner, fit Harry. Et je voudrais vérifier l'état de mes camarades...

-le directeur va bientôt arriver, il veut vous parler des évènements de la veille...

Les deux garçons pâlirent et ne dirent rien, se levant simplement.

-où allez-vous ? Je vous ai dit que...

-nous ne voulons pas en parler !

La voix de Draco avait claqué, sèche.

Mme Pomfresh ferma la bouche, surprise. Draco Malfoy était un noble, cela se voyait. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, et ne ressemblait plus du tout à un ''dragon de l'infirmerie''.

Ils passèrent devant elle sans lui tourner le dos.

Mme Pomfresh se demanda si c'était une sorte de marque de défi ou une sécurité.

Mais en réalité, un fantôme à lunettes se glissait derrière leurs dos pour pouvoir sortir sans que l'infirmière ne la remarque...

.

-dis Draco ?

-quoi ?

-pourquoi on cache Mimi ?

-parce que ce sera notre secret à tous les deux. D'accord Mimi ? Tu ne te montreras qu'à nous ?

-**oui, bien sur...**

-mais pourquoi au juste ?

-**c'est à cause de vous que je suis restée sur Terre, je me fiche des autres, ils passaient leur temps à se moquer de moi de toute façon...**

-pourquoi ils se moquaient ? À cause de tes lunettes ? Interrogea Draco, surpris.

-c'est stupide, moi mes cheveux sont tout décoiffés, et on se moque pas de moi, ils sont bêtes ces gens.

-c'est parce qu'ils sont grands, expliqua Draco sur un ton dégouté.

-c'est vrai, les grands ils sont bêtes...

Mimi se tourna vers eux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle renifla puis fondit en larme en se jetant sur eux.

-**vous êtes vraiment gentils avec moâââââââ !**

Les deux garçons clignèrent des yeux, surpris, puis se sourirent à travers les cheveux translucides de Mimi.

* * *

_et voila^^ alors, pas trop déçut que je ne continu pas dans le mélodrame ?_


	27. Chapter 27

_merci à Ferz pour cette review (un peu dérangée mais complétement adorable^^ d'ailleurs, appelle moi super-yume désormais !), Ata-Chan^^, maraudeurs93, Asherit (si tu savais...), Nagyni, OoOXylionOoO (^^), felinness, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, Vinc' aussi (évidement), Larousse13 _

_Rozenn2356 (et, cocote, t'es gentille mais je poste un chapitre par jour je peux pas faire mieux ! Enfin, si, des fois j'en poste plusieurs mais bon... heureuse que ça te plaise, mais... heu... comment dire... je sais pas où se trouve les forums, on dirait pas parce que je poste beaucoup mais je suis toute nouvelle et perdue, donc je sais pas grand chose du monde des fic, si tu voulais bien m'aider :S)_

**un merci special à the ice cat qui m'a vachement aidée pour cette histoire de baguette ! t'es géniaaaale !**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 27 :**

Tom entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard en silence, ignorant les regards de Sirius et Hagrid.

Il s'assit.

.

-tu restes cachée, Mimi, d'accord ?

-**où ?**

-ben, dans un de nos dortoirs... dit Draco.

-mauvaise idée, si jamais nos camarades de chambre la trouve, ils vont faire une crise cardiaque.

-...

-...

-**...**

-dans les toilettes ? Proposa soudain Harry.

-bonne idée, personne ne pensera qu'il y a un fantôme là bas.

-**d'accord...**

-tu fais attention à toi, hein ? S'inquiéta Draco. Ça doit être dur de mourir, prends le temps d'y penser tranquillement pour te faire à l'idée.

Ils lui firent un signe de la main, et partirent. Juste au dernier moment, Harry fit demi tour, et chuchota rapidement à l'oreille de Mimi :

-tu sais, faut pas croire les grands, t'es vachement mignonne !

Et il rejoingnis Draco pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

.

Chez les Poufsouffle, la rumeur se propageait : Minelda, la Mimi chiante et moche là, elle n'est pas rentrée la nuit dernière, elle ne s'est pas montrée en cours ce matin, et personne ne sait où elle est. Les professeurs ne veulent rien dire à ce sujet, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagal ont l'air inquiet, le professeur de botanique n'a rien avalé du repas...

.

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-vas à ta table, dit Harry. Je te rejoins.

-d'accord.

.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Dean. Alors, pourquoi t'es pas rentré hier, Hagrid n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Molly a faillit l'étrangler, ajouta Seamus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa gorge.

-à ce propos, Molly, tu devrais manger plus si tu veux grandir.

-Dean à raison, mais pas trop non plus, t'es assez grosse comme ça !

-SEAMUS !

Peter, qui restait toujours dans l'ombre, dans ce genre de conversation, se leva et fit une accolade fraternelle à l'ange de Griffondor, tandis que les autres se concentraient plutôt sur les trois qui se battaient.

-prends garde à toi, tu as des ennemis dangereux. Mais tu ne mourras pas à cause de l'Homme Doré, même s'il est puissant, je t'en prie, ne meure pas à cause de lui...

.

Peter se détourna comme s'il n'avait rien dit et Harry fronça les sourcils avant de faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

Mais dans sa tête, une peur étrange s'était installée, et une question : qui était l'homme doré ?

.

Harry vint à table avec les Serpentars et s'installa entre Tom et Draco.

Mais bientôt les ''amis'' de Tom virent rejoindre le petit trio. Il y avait Evans Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange, Wilkes Crabe, Avery Goyle et Belatrix Black.

-Bonjour Tom, dit Rosier.

-Evans... salua Tom

-sans vouloir paraitre impoli, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Tom, suivi des autres serpentard. Tu restes un peu trop avec les premières années, avec les autres, on se demandait si tu avais oublié... enfin, ce sur quoi on travaillait...

Tom lui jeta un regard noir, et répondit tout en coupant sa viande.

-bien sur que non, je comptais reprendre... _ça_ dès le deuxième mois. Les évènements n'ont pas été favorables en début d'année.

Les serpentards soupirèrent de soulagement. Tom en fut énervé.

-vous aviez cru que j'abandonnais le projet ?

-non, Tom, répondit Crabe. Juste que tu ne t'en occupais plus du tout depuis l'arrivée du... de Potter.

Harry se pencha alors en avant et s'adressa à Tom de sa voix adorable.

-Tom, si tu avais des projets, il faut pas que tu les laisses de côté à cause de moi ! Je peux manger avec ma maison de temps en temps tu sais ! Tu es en dernière année, alors tu dois penser à ton avenir avant tout !

Les autres tiquèrent en entendant la voix, Crabe et Goyle échangèrent un drôle de regard, Belatrix Black serra les dents sans rien dire, Rosier sembla un peu surpris et Lestrange se contenta de sourire.

Tom lui sourit gentiment, s'ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient, seraient-ils toujours du même avis ?

.

Sirius était bien silencieux depuis la veille. Franck était surpris, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'avait pas pu avaler la moindre viande sous peine de vomir sur le coup, et ne cessait de regarder la table des Serpentards, autant son cousin que Jedusor et Potter.

Franck était vraiment inquiet, mais il ne pouvait rien contre le mutisme de son ami, alors il ne disait rien et avalait sans remarque.

Le Préfet en Chef se jura d'avoir une conversation avec le cousin de son meilleur ami.

.

Hagrid avait peur de rejeter tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité d'un moment à un autre.

Dean, malgré la bonne humeur qu'il affichait en compagnie de Seamus, était sincèrement inquiet : Harry était atrocement pâle, mais il semblait s'être reposé. Lui et Seamus ne lui en avaient pas parlé de peur qu'il soit comme Hagrid hier, malade à en vomir et incapable de fermer l'œil.

Molly fouillait sa purée de sa fourchette en ruminant ses pensées sombres. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont les garçons ont l'habitude de cacher leurs pensées. Elle aurait aimé que le petit Harry lui raconte ce qu'il avait vécu, et Hagrid aussi, Hagrid qui aurait dû lui dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de vraiment grave...

Peter se rappelait comme, la veille, Hagrid était revenu à lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. « ne dit rien aux autres, Peter, ne leur dit pas ce qu'on a vu ce soir... » voilà ce que Hagrid lui avait dit, avant qu'il le ramène dans les couloirs où il avait retrouvé Dean et Seamus, leur assurant que Harry allait bien.

.

Les yeux de Rodulphus Lestrange bougeaient frénétiquement, passant de Tom Jedusor (son sujet d'étude préféré) à Harry Potter (son deuxième sujet préféré), Draco Malfoy aussi, ce petit noble de famille très pure à laquelle Tom prêtait énormément d'attention.

Avoir une famille aussi ancienne de son côté serait utile pour le ''projet''.

Oh oui, le projet qui semble pourtant si impossible... Impossible sauf lorsqu'on regarde Jedusor dans les yeux, quand on se plonge dans ses iris devenus noirs...

oh oui, les yeux noirs de Tom Jedusor fascinaient Rodulphus Lestrange, et il suivra ses yeux sombres et ambitieux n'importe où...

.

Le courrier arriva plus tard que les autres jours, aujourd'hui, se dit Tom en regardant les hiboux entrer dans la grande salle.

Un hibou ébouriffé se posa devant Harry et tendit son cou exagérément pour lui tendre la lettre qu'il portait au bec, ses yeux s'ouvrant démesurément grands.

Harry rit en voyant cela et cela fit froncer les sourcils de Tom.

-t'as vu, Tom, ça me rappelle le hibou de Poudlard, sauf qu'il était plus normal comme hibou, celui de Poudlard...

Tom se rappela du souvenir, comme de la découverte que Harry était comme lui, et il ne répondit rien.

Harry déplia la lettre et se plongea dedans.

.

**_Harry Potter._**

**_Saviez vous que j'ai des contacts réguliers avec votre professeur de sortilège, monsieur Flitwick ?_**

**_Que de racontars me sont rapportés sur votre baguette !_**

**_Il paraitrait qu'elle serait aussi merveilleusement puissante qu'incontrôlable !_**

**_J'ai fait des recherches là dessus, et voudrais vous exposer mon point de vue sur le caractère de votre baguette._**

**_Ah ! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point il me tarde de vous voir exercer un ou deux sorts devant mes yeux !_**

**_Que diriez vous de me retrouver aux Trois Ballais, le jour de votre sortie à Prés-aux-Lard ? Je m'arrangerai avec votre directeur pour que vous ailliez une autorisation spéciale, pour que vous puissiez utiliser votre magie en dehors de Poudlard._**

**_Je serais aussi très heureux de pouvoir entretenir une correspondance régulière avec vous pour être informé de vos progrès réguliers._**

**_En attente de votre réponse._**

**_Ollivender._**

.

Harry contempla les lignes avec un petit sourire surpris. Il aimait bien le petit homme dégarni et un peu fou, il serait vraiment content de le revoir à nouveau, car leur première entrevue avait été courte.

.

Luna Lovegood, assise au cotés de Sibylle Trelawney, écoutait cette dernière lui chuchoter :

-**cela a commencé, Luna, Tom Jedusor à commencé son ascension vers son projet, il faut protéger Harry Potter, commence à joindre les contacts, nous n'avons qu'une année avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard !**

Luna hocha la tête, et se leva de table pour se rendre à son dortoir où elle rédigera les lettres les plus urgentes.

.

.

Quelque part dans la forêt interdite, une araignée géante dormait paisiblement en rêvant de son nouvel ami...

* * *

_voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ma maman chérie qui me corrige encore^^_

_**note importante de l'auteur : **pour le prochain, prière de ne pas trucider l'humble auteureuse que je suis à cause de son pétage de cable pervers... u_u_


	28. Chapter 28

_merci à Nagyni, Vinc' (dont j'ai oublié le pseudo u_u), larousse13, stormtrooper2 (moi aussi je me le demande... mais je finirai bien par trouver^^), felinness, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, The ice cat (évidemment que ça a un rapport avec la baguette dorée !), sabii-jedusor_

_Ferz (qui a dit que je ne te ferais pas de peluche ? de plus, navrée de te l'apprendre mais SI tu es mignone ! si je veux d'abord ! Oh oui, je suis une déesse, construis moi un temple rempli de BN et de fraises tagada ! alors tu m'épargneras le Sainte Yume -pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes u_u- Kami Sama nô Yume est pas mal, mais un peu long... Yume-sama suffira donc ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, c du HPTJ original (oui ben si c'était pas original, personne viendrait me lire donc bon !) et en plus, j'ai pas peur de tes menaces, tu sais même pas qui je suis, et en plus les dieux sont immortels ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ... pardonnez moi ce moment d'égarement u_u)_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

Tom était dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Le soir venu, il était retourné dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et avait ouvert les lavabos. Il avait ensuite sifflé le serpent qui l'avait pris sur son dos pour le faire descendre le long du tunnel glissant. Une fois en bas, il avait contemplé sa découverte.

La Chambre des Secrets...

Depuis le temps qu'il était à sa recherche, il sentit une boule dans sa gorge se former... Il retrouvait le lien avec sa famille, sa famille de sang pur... Lui, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, renouait avec ses origines. Il pouvait sentir ici, à quel point son projet est proche de se réaliser !

.

-_parleur de ssserpents, viens contre mes anneaux pour me dire ccce que tu attends de moi..._

Tom le regarda s'enrouler doucement autour de lui. Il finit par s'assoir contre les anneaux étonnement chauds du basilique et ferma doucement les yeux.

-_je veux conquérir ccce monde et tenir les moldus à ma merci... je veux que les sorciers craignent mon nom... Je veux que Harry Potter soit à mes côtés._

-_racontes moi tes sssentiments, parleur de ssserpents, je t'aiderai dans tes désirs..._

Et Tom lui raconta.

.

.

L'acromentulla entendit son ami arriver. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'un humain accepte sa présence. Elle attendit que le garçon soit là et qu'il vienne lui raconter sa journée, comme il le fait depuis six nuits...

.

Hagrid n'avait pas vraiment peur dans la forêt interdite, il y venait tous les soirs à présent. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Elle était magnifique, très grande !

Elle était plus que gentille, elle était incomprise, comme lui.

Comme elle parlait, il avait pu faire d'elle une amie. Et il aimait beaucoup lui raconter ce qu'il ressentait... ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire aux autres...

-j'ai peur de Jedusor et de ses pouvoirs... je le déteste ! Mais ne le dis à personne...

.

.

Luna Lovegood était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, debout sur le balcon, elle observait le ciel clairement visible.

Les étoiles brillaient fort cette nuit, elle se dit que Harry Potter n'en avait pas fini avec la mort, et elle eut mal pour lui.

Cette nuit là, Luna n'était plus une bonne amie.

Cette nuit là, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré que Sibylle se soit trompée et que Harry Potter n'ai pas à vivre tout cela.

Et Luna lâcha le hibou qu'elle tenait pour qu'il parte livrer ses messages.

.

.

Tom fini par se lever.

Il était bien, contre le ventre chaud du serpent, mais il avait beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, et les cours n'allaient pas tarder à recommencer.

Il caressa machinalement les écailles du serpent qui le remonta jusqu'en haut des toilettes pour filles.

.

Tom était assis en cours de métamorphose. Il était vraiment rassuré par l'attitude de Harry, il ne semblait pas plus affecté que sa, même si sur le coup il avait l'air de l'avoir mal pris... Peut-être que la mort ne le gênait pas, peut-être qu'il était... comme lui ?

Non, il ne devait pas s'avancer là dessus, Harry peut très bien simuler en ce moment.

Tom détourna le regard de sa fiche, et fixa le tableau devant lui, notant tout ce que le professeur disait.

À la fin du cours, un troisième année de poufsouffle vint lui tendre un papier, l'air apeuré et émerveillé par le prince de serpentard.

-c'est de la part du professeur Dumbledore.

.

_Monsieur Jedusor,_

_veuillez venir dans mon bureau à la fin des cours, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous._

_Ps : le mot de passe est "tarte à la crème"._

.

-monsieur ? C'est Tom, est-ce que je peux rentrer ?  
-oui, oui, venez, asseyez vous.

Le vieux mage lui fit un grand sourire parfaitement hypocrite que Tom lui rendit par habitude. 7ans qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce bureau et qu'ils se grimaçaient des bonnes manières visiblement pas sincères.

Dumbledore semblait presque crispé. Tom se retint de sourire de satisfaction. Dumbledore aurait-il peur du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ? Avait-il peur de Tom, l'héritier de Serpentard ?

-j'ai des nouvelles, donc, pour l'adoption de Harry Potter.  
-vraiment ? S'écria Tom.

Il s'insulta mentalement de sa conduite. Dumbledore devait jubiler de le voir perdre son sang froid.

La lueur de malice malsaine brillait en effet dans les yeux du vieux crouton, mais il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué. Il lui tendit quelques feuilles couvertes d'écriture.

-en effet, on me la confirmé presque deux semaines après la rentrée.

Son sourire était parfaitement énervant. Tom enfonça ses doigts dans les accoudoirs en regardant les feuilles pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Jedusor ?  
-non non, je vais parfaitement bien, rassura Tom en signant rapidement les feuilles. En réalité, je suis très heureux que cette affaire soit réglée, à présent vous allez pouvoir vous concentrer sur le meurtre de la Poufsouffle de 5ème année.

Dumbledore se crispa, perdit son sourire et sa joue tressaillit, faisant trembler sa barbe d'une façon assez comique. Tom se retint de soulever un sourcil amusé, même si c'était risqué, il ne fallait pas que Black ou Rubéus Hagrid parlent de sa présence sur les lieux.

-de quel meurtre parlez vous jeune homme ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix sourde, oubliant son masque de vieux papi gâteau.

Tom lui sourit doucement, faisant mine d'être gêné.

-il paraitrait qu'une poufsouffle, Minelda Whiners, aurait disparu la nuit dernière. J'ai ensuite découvert que Draco Malfoy et Harry semblaient traumatisés par quelque chose. Sirius Black m'a aussi rapporté que son cousin était couvert de sang à ce moment...  
-j'ignorais que vous étiez aussi proche avec monsieur Black...

Les narines de Tom frémirent mais il garda ce sourire sur le visage.

-en effet, il est plutôt timide, et ne veut pas que notre amitié s'ébruite, et puis vous savez, une _amitié_ secrète, cachée derrière une animosité de façade, c'est terriblement excitant. Vous devez connaître ça vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore expira brusquement, sa moustache blanche trembla.

Tom se retint de sourire.

Mais comme on dit, ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace, Dumbledore .

-ce genre de mensonge n'est pas conseillé pour votre réputation, monsieur Jedusor, je sais que vous n'y faites plus tant attention cette année, mais il serait malheureux de tout gâcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom pinça les lèvres, et lui sourit à son tour.

-en effet, mais je vais vous laisser, ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer, après tout, il n'est pas conseillé de se coucher trop tard quand la vieillesse est là...

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil amusé, Tom se leva sèchement, sans se départir de son sourire.

-en effet, Tom, allez vous coucher, à présent, il serait dommage que vous soyez épuisé pour vous avoir veillé plus tard que votre jeune âge ne vous le permettre.  
-bonne nuit professeur, dit Tom en souriant d'un air légèrement crispé.  
-à vous aussi, monsieur Jedusor... répondit Dumbledore en se retenant de lancer un maléfice sur cet imbécile.

.

Tom sortit passablement énervé et ses joues douloureuses, à force de sourires crispés, du bureau du directeur, sa seule consolation était qu'à présent il avait Harry sous sa garde. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand on le saisit soudain par le bras quelques couloirs plus loin pour le projeter dans une classe vide.

-putain, non mais ça va pas ? S'énerva t'il.

Il soupira en reconnaissant son agresseur qui s'adossa contre la porte.

-Jedusor, faut qu'on parle.  
-j'ai rien à te dire, Black, qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier à cette heure, je voudrais manger.  
-le repas est fini depuis longtemps...  
-je m'en doute bien, c'est pour cela que la cuisine existe.  
-bref, tu boufferas plus tard, je dois te parler d'un truc.

Tom aurait bien donné pas mal de choses pour être ailleurs en ce moment, se reposer... Jouer ce jeu contre Dumbledore était réellement épuisant, et se disputer contre Sirius n'était vraiment pas dans ses priorités à une heure pareille.

Surtout que le sujet risque d'être : ''mais que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ?'' et il répondrait tranquillement ''oh, mais rien Black, j'ai juste lâché un basilique dans les couloirs de l'école pour exterminer les élèves nés-moldus, c'est tout !''

Il s'installa à une chaise vide, la tête rejetée en arrière et dit d'une voix monocorde.

-fais vite, Black, et fous moi la paix après ça...

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment, et Tom laissa ses pensées dériver, se balançant doucement sur les pieds arrières de sa chaise lorsque...

-T'as déjà fait des trucs à Harry Potter ?

la chaise se fracassa au sol et Tom poussa un gémissement très peu masculin quand son crane heurta la table derrière lui. Il se mit à crier, assis sur le sol froid :

-Black, ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils ?

Sirius s'approcha, s'accroupissant devant Jedusor et le regarda pensivement.

-toi aussi tu y as pensé, n'est-ce pas ?

Pensé à quoi ? Pourquoi toi aussi ? Black en veut à Harry ? Non mais il peut toujours...

-Draco a le même âge, et en plus il est de ma famille, je ne peux décemment rien lui faire, mais c'est plus fort que moi et... je...  
-attends, Black, ta vie amoureuse est passionnante, mais pourquoi tu m'en parles à _moi_ ?

Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le dos sous l'œil curieux de Tom.

-tu me la feras pas à moi, Jedusor, je sais très bien que t'en pinces pour le petit ange de griffondor.  
-le petit... tu parles de Harry là ?  
-qui d'autre ?

Tom ne répondit rien, s'adossant à la table de derrière (celle là même qui avait osé le frapper en traitre...) et observa sa némésis de toujours.

-et si c'était le cas ? Demanda t'il néanmoins.  
-ben, rien, je voudrais savoir comment tu gères ça toi.  
-gérer quoi ?  
-la ''pulsion''...

Ah, d'accord, Tom voyait tout de suite de quoi il parlait, dit comme ça. L'envie, le désir...

-t'as fait quelque chose à Malfoy, toi ?  
-oui...

Tom faillit tomber une fois de plus. Il se jeta presque sur Sirius tant il était surpris.

-Black, non mais t'es malade, il n'a que 11ans, il n'est pas près pour ce genre de...

Sirius le repoussa sèchement, les joues rouges.

-mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, abruti ? Je l'ai embrassé; juste embrassé !  
-juste...  
-oui !

Tom lâcha la chemise de Sirius qu'il avait empoigné sans s'en rendre compte et se laissa tomber sur le ventre au côté de son pire ennemi en grognant.

-vu ta réaction, j'en conclurai que tu y a pensé aussi.  
-pas du tout, marmonna Tom en détournant la tête.

Le silence s'installa.

-et alors, il a réagi comment Malfoy ?  
-il a pas eu le temps...

Tom ricana.

-me dis pas que le courageux lion que tu es s'est enfui après un torride échange de salive...

Il se prit un coup de pied dans les côtes et se tourna vers son agresseur en levant un sourcil.

-quoi, c'est pas le cas ?  
-bien sûr que non ! On a juste était interrompus...

Tom ricana en se retenant à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Sirius, vexé, lui donnait à nouveau des coups de pieds.

Tom se plia sous les coups et explosa de rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Sirius, énervé à présent, se jeta sur son ennemi de toujours.

Ils roulèrent ensemble et Sirius bloqua les bras pour fusiller Tom du regard.

-arrête ça, Jedusor.

Tom lui sourit sadiquement.

-arrêter quoi ?  
-de rire, je suis sûr que tu n'étais pas loin toi aussi !  
-sinon quoi ? Demanda Tom en se rappelant néanmoins sa première nuit dans la Salle sur Demande.  
-je...

Tom donna alors un violent coup de bassin, renversant Sirius sur lequel il s'assit en souriant victorieusement, tout en maintenant les poignets du griffondor.

Sirius se débattit, mais rien n'y fit, le Serpentard était plus fort et le tenait complétement à sa merci.

-alors ?  
-je te déteste... marmonna le Griffondor en détournant les yeux.  
-ravi de l'apprendre, Black, mais encore ?  
-j'étais parti pour avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi (Tom tiqua au mot civilisé). Comment on en est arrivé là ?  
-moi j'étais parti pour manger. Et c'est toi qui a commencé à me frapper, connard !  
-tu t'es foutu de moi, merde, tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire ?

Pour le prendre par surprise, Sirius lui donna un brusque coup de rein, mais Tom ne bougea pas.

Au contraire, sa réaction les fit rougir tout les deux.

-merde, Jedusor, dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est !  
-la ferme Black !

Tom se sentit mal à l'aise, et se mit à gigoter en se demandant s'il devait partir en courant ou lui lancer un sort d'oubliette.

Il s'apprêtait presque à sortir sa baguette quand...

-B... Black ?  
-hmm, répondit Sirius qui était maintenant rouge tomate.  
-contre mes fesses, c'est quand même pas...  
-ta gueule...

Le silence s'installa donc, pendant un long moment, alors qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait.

-tu devrais peut-être t'enlever, proposa Sirius du bout des lèvres.  
-non, marmonna Tom en regardant le sol. Tu m'as menacé...  
-tu crois pas qu'on pourrais reprendre ça, heu... debout ? Et après s'être soulagé ?

Tom se dit qu'il était peut-être frustré sexuellement à cause de la présence constante du petit Harry à ses côtés.

-peut-être qu'on devrait les éviter, les mômes.  
-hein ?  
-si ça nous met dans un état pareil juste parce que je suis assis sur toi, c'est qu'on a besoin de se défouler...

Sirius eut un sourire sadique.

-oh oui, t'as besoin de mon aide pour te soulager ? Dit-il d'une voix aguicheuse.

Tom se jeta en arrière, libérant ainsi Sirius qui rigola tout en se redressant.

-j'étais pas sérieux, petit serpent, faut pas avoir peur voyons... t'es si prude que ça ?  
-va te faire foutre, marmonna Tom, grimaçant et serrant les cuisses.

Sirius éclata de rire et se releva, une main sur son érection.

-c'était pour rire, Jedusor, rougit pas comme ça...

Il vit soudain les tables et les chaises s'élever dans les airs. Il pâlit et recula rapidement.

-attends, du calme, Jedusor, je plaisantais...

Une chaise s'écrasa contre le mur, tout près de son oreille. Il vit un bureau foncer droit sur lui et déguerpit en courant.

Tom partit à sa poursuite, hurlant et l'insultant, suivi par les tables et les chaises volantes. Les élèves dans le couloirs les regardaient passer avec surprise et résignation. Les princes de Poudlard retournaient en guerre, tout redevenait normal.

-JE VAIS TE TUER !


	29. Chapter 29

_merci à Lily Halloween, stormtrooper2 (Luna et Sibylle ne sont pas exactement ce que j'appelle des amies mais bon...), Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, larousse13, Ferz (je savais bien que vous alliez me detester... mais t'inquiète pas, Harry et Tom vont finir ensemble quoi que tu en penses... enfin, normalement ! Au fait, mes chevilles vont très bien merci ! par contre, ma tête c'est une autre histoire...) Rezt (heu... la skisophrénie se soigne, mais t'as l'air gentille... même si t'es pas très sympa avec moi, mais bon, j'avoue, je l'ai cherché u_u. Ma voix personnelle s'appelle Sekai, enfin, celle qui gueule le plus fort en tout cas. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.), anonymate, Nagyni, Ata-Chan^^, Asherit, Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing (je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ces questions sans dévoiler le reste de l'histoire alors... tu n'as qu'à lire^^), sabii-jedusor, the ice cat, felinness._

_merci de me lire encore, voici un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

**chapitre 29 :**

Harry et Draco se rejoignirent à la sortie de la grande salle où Harry avait mangé avec les Griffondor. Ces derniers ne lui avaient pas parlé de la nuit dernière et Harry leur en était reconnaissant.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs en direction des toilettes quand...

-Malfoy !

Draco se retourna et vit le préfet en chef s'avancer vers eux. Harry chuchota à Draco qu'il partait devant.

Franck Londubat le rattrapa et lui demanda de le suivre dehors.

-on a le droit de sortir aussi tard ?  
-je suis préfet en chef, répondit Franck comme si ça expliquait tout.

Ils passèrent les grandes portes et se retrouvèrent dans le parc de l'école.

Draco frissonna de froid mais ne le fit pas remarquer : un Malfoy est toujours parfaitement à l'aise après tout !

…

-pourquoi tu veux me parler en fait ? Demanda Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
-je voulais savoir... Qu'es-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sirius ?  
-ben... c'est mon cousin.  
-oui, ça je le sais, mais c'est tout ?

Draco hocha la tête en regardant ailleurs. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bisou pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas dégoutant. Rien de plus !

-il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?  
-ça ne te regarde pas !

Franck se tourna, surpris par le ton sec et froid employé par le première année.

-pardon ? Je suis préfet en chef et...  
-cela n'a aucun rapport avec toi, si tu t'inquiètes pour Sirius, tu iras lui parler, ça ne me concerne pas.  
-attends, tu...  
-je n'ai rien à faire avec une _personne_ comme toi.

Sur ses mots, Draco retourna à l'intérieur, heureux de retrouver la chaleur du château et se dirigea vers les cachots.

.

Harry marchait en direction des toilettes des filles quand quelques hurlements retentirent derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir passer un septième année :

-je plaisantais, arrêtes !

Cris repris par une voix beaucoup plus connue derrière.

-Black, excuses toi ou je te découpe en rondelles !  
-même pas en rêve, répondit ledit Black tandis qu'une chaise passait non loin au dessus du crane de Harry qui tomba à la renverse.

.

Toutes les tables, bureaux et chaises s'écroulèrent au sol alors que le sortilège cessait.

-Harry ça va ?

Tom se jeta à côté de Harry qui leva des yeux adorablement surpris vers Tom.

-je suis tombé.

Tom soupira et le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever. Harry s'y blottit avec un plaisir non feint.

-Black, dit Tom d'une voix froide en voyant ce dernier revenir, rassuré par la présence du petit qui semblait calmer le prince de serpentard. Puisque je renonce gentiment à te tuer, tu t'occuperas de ramener tout ce matériel dans la classe.

Sirius grimaça, la salle en question était trois étages plus haut, complétement à l'opposé qui plus est.

-quelle générosité, Jedusor...

Tom haussa les épaules.

-on n'en parle plus, ça vaut mieux pour _nous deux _!  
-oui oui, acquiesça Sirius, sachant très bien qu'il avait autant à perdre que Tom.

Il fit rapidement léviter tout le matériel à travers le château, ignorant ostensiblement les regards surpris que l'on posait sur lui.

.

-Harry ? Demanda Tom d'un ton neutre, le visage complétement inexpressif.  
-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

Tom posa Harry au sol et sortit d'une des poches de sa robe un paquet de feuilles.

-voilà !  
-voila quoi ?  
-ceci, expliqua Tom en ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir son sourire, est la preuve que tu es sous ma garde, et que tu peux venir habiter avec moi...

Le hurlement de joie de Harry fit sursauter le couloir entier qui se retourna à temps pour voir Harry se jeter dans les bras de Tom, qui tomba une fois de plus à terre, les feuilles s'envolant autour de lui.

Alors que Harry allait frotter son nez dans le cou de son ainé, Tom ramena les feuilles d'un coup de baguette pour garder contenance.

Même si lui aussi était plus qu'heureux de voir cette affaire réglée.

Il lui caressa les cheveux en souriant, faisant chavirer le cœur des poufsouffles qui trainaient dans le couloir et regardaient la scène en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mignons !

.

Hagrid était dans la forêt interdite, accroupi devant l'araignée géante.

-tu es mon ami... Hagrid...  
-oui.  
-donne moi... un nom...

Hagrid caressa l'acromentula du bout des doigts tout en cherchant un nom.

-Aragog...  
-maintenant... je suis ton amie... Hagrid. Je vais te dire... qui tue dans cette école...

Hagrid la regarda, attendant la suite.

-C'est le roi des serpents... nos ennemis... Et son but est de tuer tous les sangs... différents de celui de son maître... Mes ancêtres disent qu'ils se nommait... Salazar Serpentard... le grand parleur.

.

.

Grindelwald caressait sa baguette dorée du bout des doigts. Un meurtre avait été commit à Poudlard. Dumbledore était resté vague sur le sujet mais il était clair qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Grindelwald détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien...

Il appela le professeur de DCFM (1) par le miroir.

-oui, monsieur Doré ?  
-où en est la mission de Pettigrow ?  
-monsieur Doré, il ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis que vous lui avez donné une seconde chance.  
-espérons que c'est parce qu'il a un plan derrière la tête, car sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau de sa très chère famille...

.

Tom fit apparaitre la Salle sur Demande où se glissa Harry par habitude.

Il sauta sur le lit qui se faisait de plus en plus confortable à force de venir chaque nuit ici. Il rebondit avec plaisir et faillit se retrouver à terre.

-tu vas finir par terre avec tes bêtises ! Fais un peu attention !

Harry se contenta de rire et de lui sauter dans les bras.

Un vrai gamin, soupira Tom en le prenant dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux.

.

Andromeda révisait ses sorts un par un. Elle en connaissait plus que tous ceux de son année, des sorts que même les deuxièmes années n'avaient pas appris. Elle en était fière, même si aucun élève de sa maison ne lui parlait à cause de son nom.

-**wingardium leviosa !**

Les Black... Elle ne détestait pas sa famille, mais s'était depuis longtemps disputée avec sa sœur ainée, Bellatrixe ; avait perdu contact avec son cousin Sirius quand celui-ci avait été déshérité... Quand à Draco, et bien, il avait fait comme si elle n'existait pas depuis le moment où elle était entrée à Poudlard !

-**expeliarmus !**

Bien sur, sa timidité n'avait pas arrangé les choses, mais elle se sentait quand même mise à part.

-**Stupefix !**

Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu ne pas connaître les griffondors avec qui elle s'était liée pendant le voyage en train...

-**enervatum !**

et Harry surtout...

Elle baissa sa baguette.

Harry était adorable avec elle, après tout. Dès le premier jour il ne l'avait pas jugée, acceptant sa présence timide et effacée.  
Elle rougit à ce souvenir, et se mordilla la lèvre en souriant un peu bêtement.

Harry était si mignon...

.

**Mimi attendait dans les toilettes des filles.**

**les garçons n'étaient pas venus... Elle se vengera !**

_(1) : DCFM est le racourci de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal !_

**

* * *

**

**note de Sekai : **attention, tout le monde, me voilà ! à cause d'une lectrice skisophrène dont je ne citerai pas le nom (Ferz) je me suis reveillée ! Je suis la conscience du truc qui écrit ce... machin là au dessus... (_**Yume : **quel vocabulaire, Sekai, tu m'épates...) _BREF ! je viens pour pousser une gueulante ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est quoi ces manières ? t'as quoi là, Rezt, à emmerder Yume ? (**yume **_**: **non mais ça va, t'inquiète, elle m'embète pas, elle me faisait part de son avis, c'est tout...) _donc, Yume est le commandant en chef de son corps **(yume **:_ ça se voit comme une bille entre les deux yeux.._.) donc elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa fic ! Alors petit gars tu vas...

_JE REPRENDS LES COMMANDES !_

_désolée pour ce petit égarement de la part du truc qui squate mon cerveau, elle disjoncte un peu ses temps ci._

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez^^_

_Yume la petite chaussette ! (_**et Sekai !**)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

_merci à __Lily Halloween, Ata-chan^^, the ice cat (folle, moi ? bon, peut-être, un peu... pourquoi vous tenez toutes à ce que Mimi devienne méchante ?), sabii-jedusor, Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing, stormtrooper2, Asherit, _fille des enfers, larousse13(^^)

* * *

-Monsieur Potter, visez la chandelle s'il vous plait.  
-hum...  
-la chandelle, pas le mur !  
-oui...  
-maintenant allez-y... doucement, douce...

Le sort fit s'envoler doucement la chandelle sans éteindre la flamme. Le silence s'installa, et se prolongea. Longtemps.

-j'ai pas réussi monsieur Flitwich ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Le silence, encore.

Puis d'un coup...

-OUAIIIS ! Tu as réussi, tu as vraiment réussi ! Enfin, cette baguette a enfin réussi à lancer ce sort sans problèmes ! Sans explosion ! Sans que la salle entière ne s'envole, sans que la flamme brûle le bureau et les chaises ! LE SORT A RÉUSSI !

Le petit professeur en dansait de joie.

Il attrapa les mains de Harry et tournoyait en l'emmenant avec lui dans ses trémoussements.

-réussi ! RÉUSSI !

Harry se mit à chantonner avec le professeur, un peu perdu mais heureux d'avoir exécuté un sort avec succès.

.

On toqua à la porte et Molly entra, fronçant les sourcils en entendant du bruit.

-professeur, je viens pour...

elle ne put finir sa phrase, emportée dans l'élan des deux qui la prirent dans leur danse folle, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwich tombe à terre, épuisé. Harry s'arrêta alors de danser, sans se départir de son sourire heureux.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste, Harry ? Demanda Molly en le lâchant.  
-mon sort à correctement réussi ! Sans explosion ni rien !  
-vraiment ? S'exclama Molly, soulagée.

Alors Andromeda entra.

-bonjour, je... commença-elle avant de voir Flitwich allongé au sol. Professeur ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
-calme toi, Dromeda, il est juste soulagé, expliqua Molly en souriant.  
-de quoi tu parles ?  
-j'ai réussi un sortilège !  
-félicitation, Harry !  
-Aha... fit le professeur en faisant mine de se relever, avant de retomber sur le dos comme s'il avait fait un effort. Le sortilège de lévitation maîtrisé, le plus dur est accompli, au moins !

Andromeda sourit doucement et prit Harry et Molly par le bras pour sortir de la salle, laissant le petit professeur à sa joie.

.

-Harry, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire qu'il s'était arrangé pour que tu puisses faire la sortie à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine, avec les autorisations et tout. Tu en as de la chance de pouvoir sortir !  
-c'est pour voir le vendeur de baguette, expliqua Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour petit déjeuner.  
-tu pourrais passer acheter des bonbons quand tu y seras ?  
-bien sûr, Andromeda ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les bonbons que ça !

Andromeda rougit et détourna les yeux.

.

Harry mangeait rapidement et manqua de s'étouffer plusieurs fois avec sa nourriture.

-Harry ? Demanda Dean.  
-Mmh ?  
-pourquoi tu manges si vite ?

Harry avala difficilement l'énorme bouchée qu'il mâchait à peine, toussa un moment, et répondit en souriant :

-je dois aller au toilettes !

…

-ah bon...  
-et c'est ça qui te rends si pressé de finir de manger ? S'étonna Andromeda qui était venue manger avec eux à la table des Griffondor.  
-oui !

Il finit sa dernière bouchée goulument et enjamba le banc en manquant de tomber.

Harry fit signe à Draco qui se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour le rejoindre.

-tu vas au toilettes avec un serpentard ? S'étonna Seamus sans une once de reproche dans la voix.  
-oui ! Répondit Harry sans s'attarder, partant directement à la suite de Draco. Presque en courant.

.

-Mimi, Mimi, on est là, Mimi...  
-**vous m'avez oubliée hier ! Bande de méchants !**

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent d'un coup complétement inondés par une gerbe d'eau balancée par une Mimi furieuse.

Elle se mit à courir... hum, voler après tout en balançant de l'eau sortie des toilettes sur les deux premières années qui s'agitaient en trébuchant dans les toilettes des filles.

Ils se retrouvèrent dégoulinant et couverts de bleus et de bosses, et Mimi se calma.

.

Ils décidèrent au bout d'un moment de passer à l'infirmerie soigner tout ça, mais à peine étaient-ils dans les couloirs, que deux voix crièrent leurs noms.

-Draco, s'étonna Sirius. Pourquoi tu es trempé comme ça ?  
-Harry, tu t'es battu ? Demanda Tom? tu as des bleus partout...

Harry échangea un regard affolé et entendu. Ils se retournèrent vers les deux septièmes années en souriant exagérément.

-en fait, avec Harry, on...  
-...on a fait une bataille d'eau et on est tombé plusieurs fois.  
-voilà !

Les deux septièmes années échangèrent un regard septique mais Draco et Harry se dépêchèrent de détourner leurs attention en se mettant à raconter le combats avec beaucoup de détails et d'animation. Harry se tourna alors vers Tom et lui sauta dans les bras, le distrayant complétement. Quand à Draco, il vint se coller à son cousin en expliquant tous ses malheurs et ses bobos qui faisaient vachement mal quand même !

Sortie à Prés-au-Lard :

-Harry calme-toi ! Tempéra Tom.  
-mais je suis calme ! Répondit Harry en sautillant sur place.

Tom posa une main autoritaire sur la tête de Harry qui s'immobilisa soudain pour lever les yeux vers son aîné, se tranquillisant aussitôt.

-on peut y aller ?

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête en souriant.

.

-les Trois Ballais c'est ça, là bas, dit Tom en désignant la boutique. Je dois aller rencontrer quelqu'un pour l'appartement, va voir Olivender pendant ce temps, on se retrouvera après à la boutique de bonbon.  
-d'accord, Tom, à tout à l'heure !

Harry partit en souriant, se retournant plusieurs fois pour faire des signes de la main. Il arriva enfin au Trois Ballais dont il ouvrit la porte.

-Harry Potter ! Cria une voix érayée. Par ici !

C'était Mr Olivender qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

Harry le rejoignit rapidement et s'assit en face du vieux vendeur qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir, Harry Potter. Comment allez-vous ?  
-je vais bien monsieur, et vous ?

Ils discutèrent un moment puis, n'en pouvant plus, Olivender lâcha.

-et pour la baguette, alors ? Flitwich m'a fait savoir que vous aviez réussi un sort ?  
-oui, le sortilège de lévitation.  
-bien bien, c'est parfait !  
-pourquoi j'ai autant de mal avec la magie ? Es-ce que ça veut dire que je suis nul ?  
-non, en réalité, c'est à cause de la baguette. J'ai fait quelques recherches à ce propos.  
-vraiment ? S'enthousiasma Harry.  
-oui. Elle avait appartenu à un grand mage réputé pour son courage.  
-comment s'appelait-il ?  
-Vlad Dracula...  
-le vampire ?  
-hum, non, en réalité, c'est une rumeur moldu, il n'a rien d'un vampire...  
-pourquoi pas ?  
-C'était un mage qui combattait beaucoup. Les dragons, les loups garous, les sorciers aussi...  
-mais pourquoi il était pas un vampire ?  
-il aimait montrer son courage, il...  
-mais _pourquoi... _?

Mr Olivender s'énerva :

-cela ne se fait pas de couper la parole, Harry Potter !

Harry lui fit une grimace contrite.

-alors, Mr Olivender pourquoi n'est-il pas un vampire ?

Le vendeur soupira avec dépit, et répondit finalement.

-Dracula avait une habitude un peu... barbares. Il buvait le sang des vaincus, donc quand les gens de son village le voyait revenir avec du sang plein les vêtements, ils se sont fait des idées.  
-donc il était pas vampire ?  
-c'est ce que je viens de dire...  
-mais si, il avait les dents pointues !

Olivender soupira et ne lui demanda même pas d'où il tenait cette information, puisque la statue avait la bouche fermée.

-vous savez quoi d'autre sur lui ?  
-il était courageux...  
-vous l'avez déjà dit.  
-il boit le sang de ses vaincus...  
-ça aussi.  
-et on dit qu'il aurait eu une liaison avec Salazar Serpentard.

-...

-...

-HEIN ? s'exclama Harry. Mais vous voulez dire quoi par...  
-ils étaient amants, expliqua tranquillement Mr Olivender, sans détour.

Harry prit une intéressante couleur pivoine.

-Aha ! Rigola Olivender. Au moins tu comprends vite. Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais...

.

-Rosier, dit Tom sans regarder ses camarades de classe.  
-oui, Tom ?  
-nous recommençons la marche à propos du projet.

Les sourires s'échangèrent chez les serpentards, Tom se tourna vers eux et planta son regard entièrement noir dans ceux d'Evans Rosier.

-je veux me venger de Rubéus Hagrid. Je me fous des moyens, mais assurez vous qu'il en souffre !

Et Lestrange jubilait : tout allait pour le mieux !

le prince des serpentard reprenait du service...


	31. Chapter 31

**chapitre 31 :**

_merci à __Stella Lily Potter-Riddle et sa conscience, sabii-jedusor, stormtrooper2, the ice cat, larousse13, Ata-chan^^, Asherit, larousse13_

_Ferz, trop bien, tu connais Sekai ! pardon, oui, elle est un peu narcissique, et me prend pour son animal domestique, mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même^^ je n'ai par contre pas du tout honte de moi, désolé, je ne tuerais PAS Hagrid non plus, et il n'a pas de barbe à 11ans u_u. Pour Andromeda... Désolé !et elle n'a aucune raison d'interférer. Ensuite pour le deux contre une, je te rappelle que j'ai Sekai de mon coté kukukukuku ! (c'était le ricanement sadique de Sekai) _

_felinness (désolé si l'ambiance changeait souvent, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la manière dont je coupais ce chapitre, j'espère que se sera mieu par la suite ! Par contre, je crois que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite u_u)_

_Je suis désolé pour ce cour chapitre que j'ai mit énormément de temps à poster (j'ai un jour de retard T_T) mais je n'en étais pas du tout satisfaite !_

* * *

-il sauva alors Salazar Serpentard des jeunes moldus qui l'embêtaient. Pour le remercier, Salazar se proposa à son service, puisque la famille de Dracula avait le sang aussi pur que Serpentard. Pendant 7ans ils vécurent ensembles jusqu'à ce que Dracula meurt de la faute des moldus, d'où la haine de Salazar pour les nés-moldus.

Harry avait décider d'expliquer ce qu'il avait apprit à Andromeda, pour que cette dernière l'aide dans ses recherches sur sa baguette.

Ils étaient dans le parc, Andromeda mâchouillant les bonbons que Harry lui avait acheté.

-c'est vraiment l'histoire de ta baguette ? S'étonna Andromeda.

-c'est tout ce que Olivender a put me dire, je voudrais que tu me renseignes un peu plus sur le sujet s'il te plais !

-d'accord, je vais voir ce que je trouve sur ce sujet. Mais dit moi, Jedusor devait bien faire des recherches pour l'appartement non ?

-oui, maintenant qu'il est mon tuteur légal, je vais quitter l'orphelinat !

-c'est bien alors ! Sourit Andromeda en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tant mieux pour toi.

Harry lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin, souriant de toutes ses dents.

.

Pendant ce temps, à l'ombre chuchotait la rumeur : « de qui était véritablement amoureux Harry Potter, le petit ange de Griffondor ? »

Et les avis différés : étais-ce Tom Jedusor, le prince de serpentard ? Où l'un des premières années avec qui il trainait et qu'il câlinait autant ?

Mais loin de tout cela, Harry s'occupait à parler avec les autres avec l'insouciance de ceux qui ne se sentent pas concernés.

.

*musique d'ambiance : contact, Kyo* (sans grand intérêt, mais j'ai écrit ce passage avec cette musique en fond^^)

.

Molly fit face aux quatre serpentards qui l'avaient coincé dans un couloir vide.

-à ce qu'il paraît, ton pote emmerderait notre prince...

-de quoi vous parlez ? S'exclama Molly, sur la défensive.

-Je te parle du putain de demi géant ! Alors maintenant tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur lui, gamine !

Elle leva le menton, les regardant avec dédain, puis leurs cracha au pieds.

-allez vous faire foutre !

Ils plissèrent les yeux, et s'approchèrent d'elle d'un air menaçant.

L'un empoigna son épaule, puis tout se passa très vite.

Molly plia les genoux et envoya son poing dans le visage du troisième année qui se trouva expulsé contre le mur.

Les deux autres gorilles se jetèrent immédiatement sur elle, et avant d'avoir comprit pourquoi, se retrouvèrent au sol, sonné.

Molly s'avança vers le dernier et le prit par le col, pour le plaquer contre une armure.

-je sais pas ce que vous voulez à Hagrid, mais que se soit clair : celui qui touchera à un cheveu de Hagrid...

Elle se rapprocha de son visage. Il déglutit, le visage en sueur et les bras tremblants le long de son corps.

-je le butte !

Elle le lâcha et il tomba à terre.

Molly partit alors sans plus un regard, se rappelant sa nouvelle devise : « Justice, courage, famille et amis ! ».

Elle sourit doucement et se dirigea tranquillement à la salle commune des Griffondors.

Une chose était certaine, Molly n'était pas le genre de fille a laisser ses amis en danger, et elle savait se défendre.

.

Dumbledore quitta le château une fois la nuit tombée, utilisant un portoloin spécial qui le mena directement au porte de l'immense manoir de la famille Grindelwald.

-Albus... dit Gellert Grindelwald en le voyant entrer dans le manoir.

-Gellert, répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

-viens t'assoir à mes côtés, mon ami.

Dumbledore sourit et s'assit au côté du mage noir, sur le même canapé.

-alors, comment le mission avance-t-elle?

-Gellert, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de la mission, nous en discutons déjà assez, alors maintenant je veux juste qu'on parle d'autre chose. Ou qu'on ne parle pas... du tout...

.

Et pendant ce temps, un couple beaucoup plus adorable se blottissait dans le lit de la salle sur demande, Tom étalé sur les deux places respirait doucement, tandis que Harry était allongé complètement sur lui, son souffle apaisé caressant doucement la gorge de son ainé. Le rouge et or était épuisé après deux longues heures d'entraînements avec sa baguette.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 :**

_merci à __stormtrooper2, sabii-jedusor, Lily Halloyeen, Asherit, Ata-chan^^, Larousse13, The ice cat (toi aussi tu aime comme des frères T_T )_

Il y a une règle, à Poudlard. À partir du moment où tu veux t'intégrer correctement dans l'école, tu dois faire parti d'un des deux ''clan'', être du côté d'un des deux prince.

Le charmant prince de serpentard, ou le charismatique prince de griffondor.

Les Griffondor et Serpentard vont toujours du côté de leurs maisons. La plupart des serdaigles optent généralement pour Tom Jedusor, et les Poufsouffle pour Sirius Black, à quelques exceptions près.

Puis lorsque le clan est choisit, on ne se mélange pas avec les autres.

C'était une règle, et cela faisait presque six ans que tout le monde la respectait.

Mais cette année, la donne avait changée.

.

-Mr Potter ? Dit Severus en se pinçant le nez.

-oui professeur Rogue ?

-votre potion est parfaitement exécutée.

Sa voix trahissait une certaine incrédulité.

-heu, et alors ?

-comment se fait-il que vous l'ayez réussi aussi bien ?

-j'ai juste fait ce que vous aviez demandé, professeur, expliqua Harry en regardant l'air étrange de la chauve-sourie des cachots.

-je me disais aussi...

Qu'y avait t'il de si surprenant là dedans ? Bouda Harry de mauvaise fois.

Pourquoi Potter était-il aussi peu nul en potion, comme son père ? Se vexa Severus en comprenant qu'il n'aura pas la possibilité d'enlever des points aux griffondors.

Draco fit un petit signe discret à Harry qui leva le pouce dans sa direction, heureux que le Malfoy lui ai donné quelques conseils avant le cour, aidé de Mimi qui surveiller l'état de la potion durant leurs entraînements. Bien que Harry ne soit pas totalement convaincu que mettre la tête dans le liquide bouillant soit très utile.

Mais bon, si sa potion était parfaite, ça doit être que ses méthodes ne sont pas si inefficace.

.

Sirius, en cour de DCFM exécuta parfaitement tous les sorts demandés.

Les griffondors applaudissaient avec enthousiasme de ses capacités hors du commun.

-bravo, s'exclama le professeur Quirell d'un air réjoui. C'était la première fois que je voyais un sort aussi beau ! 50 points à Griffondor !

Une ovation venant des rouge et or éclata soudain. Avec ça ils étaient sur de gagner : ce matin, au début du cour, Black et Jedusor s'étaient lancé le défit d'épater le professeur, approuvé par le reste des septièmes années.

Pour l'instant, seul Black s'était vraiment mit en avance, et en une demi heure, Griffondor avait gagné 230 points. Un record.

-professeur, intervint poliment Tom en se levant doucement, sous l'œil approbateurs des vert et argents.

-oui, monsieur Jedusor ?

-je peux faire mieux, j'en suis sûr.

Et le professeur ouvrit grand les yeux, tandis qu'un immense faucons blanc sortait de sa baguette pour s'élancer à travers la salle. Il faisait au moins 8 mètres d'envergure et le professeur Quirell ouvrit grand les yeux en observant le patronus du serpentard. Puis il fit tous les autres sortilèges dont les résultats étaient tous aussi imposants les uns que les autres.

-bravo, bravo ! Rien que pour ces sorts je vous donne 200 points, félicitation !

Tom pinça les lèvres, les griffons étaient toujours en tête.

-Ah je ne sais ce que vous avez manger ce matin, tous les deux, mais c'est épatant ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que cela donnerait dans un duel !

Lestrange se leva alors, les yeux brillants et un peu fous, et proposa :

-et si vous organisez un duel pour les départager ?

.

Andromeda, en cours de sortilège avec les les griffondor, exécuta plusieurs sortilèges à la perfection.

-étonnant, Miss Black, murmura Flitwich en avançant à petits pas vers la jeune Serdaigle. Allez vous mettre sur l'estrade, je vous prie.

Elle s'exécuta avec timidité.

-Harry, veuillez vous mettre avec elle.

-oui monsieur.

Le professeur sembla soudain très excité pour une raison inconnue.

-Harry, vous rappelez vous du sort de bouclier que je vous ai enseigné la veille ?

Harry grimaça : ses côtes s'en souvenaient très bien, elles. Pendant une heure il s'était prit en plein fouet des expeliarmus jusqu'à se qu'il parvienne soudain à créé un bouclier sans faille, que le professeur fut complétement incapable de contrer.

-bien, Miss Black, je vous demanderais de lancer un sort de désarmement sur votre camarade de griffondor.

Andromeda rougit et se tourna vers Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier hoche les épaules l'air de dire : « je m'en fiche ».

Ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas et se firent face.

-**expeliarmus !**

-**protego !**

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent et s'annulèrent en un bruit ressemblant à un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle.

-parfait, parfait, c'est complétement nouveau, mais terriblement intéressant ! Aha, vraiment passionnant, vous avez tous les deux un grand potentiel !

Il riait encore en demandant distraitement à ses élèves de quitter la salle, sans se soucier de passer pour un fou.

.

le déjeuner se passa dans une drôle d'ambiance : les septièmes années de griffondors et de serpentards étaient tous excités, et les Serdaigle semblaient intrigué par une première année qu'ils n'avaient presque jamais remarquer.

Le professeur Quirell se leva alors, sous le regard un peu ennuyé de Dumbledore.

-mes chers élèves, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! Halloween approchant, j'ai décidé d'organiser un grand concours ! Le directeur a approuvé mon idée, et voilà ce que nous avons conclu : nous allons organisé un grand duel la soirée du 31 octobre !

Les murmures ravis se rependirent parmi les quatre tables toutes confondues.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le professeur avait approuvé à contrecœur, vu l'air renfermé qu'il abordait.

-vous pouvez vous inscrire à partir de la 5ème année, et il y aura un prix spécial pour le gagnant, fournit par Dumbledore en personne !

Prix spécial ? On pourrait presque croire que des étoiles s'étaient installées dans les yeux des serpentards.

Par contre les plus jeunes protestaient, il était parfaitement injuste qu'ils ne puisse participer alors qu'ils étaient en quatrième ou troisième année.

Le petit professeur de sortilège attrapa alors le bras du professeur de DCFM et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, les yeux brillant de malice.

Le professeur eut l'air d'abord surprit puis complétement ravi.

-Oho ! S'exclama t'il avec une voix de père noël qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa tête jeune et son crane rasé. Je crois que nous auront deux exception à la règle !

Harry écoutait distraitement, assis à la table des griffons pour une fois, tout en discutant avec Peter pour savoir si les cuisses aux poulet étaient meilleurs rôtie et avec de la purée ou bouillie avec des œufs. Andromeda, assise à leur table, buvait du jus de citrouille en regardant les cinq garçons parler de choses idiotes ou stupide. Seul Hagrid ne parlait pas trop. Depuis la fameuse nuit que Harry avait passé à l'infirmerie, il s'était renfermé et Molly passait son temps à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-donc en plus de tous les cinquièmes, sixième et septième année volontaires, il y aura deux premier années qui ont attirés l'attention du professeur Flitwich : Harry Potter et Andromeda Black !

Andromeda cracha tout son jus de citrouille sur le visage de Dean et Harry se mit à tousser furieusement, il écarquillait les yeux démesurément et faillit tomber du banc.

Ils s'exclamèrent d'un bel ensemble tandis que leurs amis semblaient abasourdis.

-HEIN ?

.

Dumbledore trouva soudain ce changement de programme intéressant : un accident est si vite arrivé, si le fils Potter ne survivait pas, les excuses viendront d'elle même et la faute retomberais sur le professeur Flitwich. Bien sûr, c'est un bon professeur, mais un professeur de sortilège, sa se remplace !

Dumbledore commença à imaginer son plan diabolique pour faire tomber Harry Potter pour ''le plus grand bien'', pour Grindelwald !


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 :**

_Lily Halloween, the ice cat, larousse13, Ata-chan^^, sabii-jedusor et __Asherit _

_merci aussi à Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (laisser exprimer mon côté pervers ? C'est pas plutôt le tien ? C'est surtout à toi que sa fera du bien si tu veux mon avis... Quand à Dumby et Grindelwald, si, ils sont ensemble ! Pour ton numéro 3 sa doit pouvoir se faire, mais prends garde à tes hormones^^)_

* * *

Peter jeta un regard à la table des professeurs, Quirell préparait surement un mauvais coup, et l'idée de Flitwich avait tout arranger.

« tue Harry Potter » avait été l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, qui sera désigné pour cette tâche dès que monsieur doré saurait qu'il avait changé de camps ?

Peter ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son ami. Et si, jusqu'à présent, il parvenait à oublier la raison pour laquelle on l'avait payé, pour laquelle sa famille allait bientôt mourir, il ne pourra pas fuir la réalité définitivement.

Dès la fin du repas, il devra aller voir quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider, quelqu'un dont il soit sûr qu'il ne tentera rien contre Harry !  
Peter se dit que ça risquait d'être facile à trouver vu les exclamations énervées qui retentirent, venant autant de Molly, Andromeda, Dean et Seamus que de Jedusor.

-non mais sa va pas ? s'exclama Molly en se levant avec colère.  
-on ne peux faire ça, on est en première année, dit Andromeda avec gène.  
-Vous êtes stupide, professeur ? Fit Seamus  
-comment vous pouvez faire ça à Harry et Andromeda ? Rajouta Dean.  
-c'est de l'inconscience de les faire affronter des plus âgés ! Dit Tom en se levant à son tour.

Peter sut alors que ce serait sur Jedusor que Harry et la famille Pettigrow pourra compter.

.

Finalement, personne ne parvint à faire changer d'avis les professeurs, et Tom sortit en colère de la salle, énervé de ne rien put avoir fait.

-monsieur Tom ! Appela une voix dans les couloirs, en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Tom s'arrêta et se retourna vers le petit griffondor qui arrivait en courant derrière lui.

-qui es-tu ? Demanda-t'il poliment bien que la réponse l'indiffère complétement.  
-je suis Peter Pettigrow ! Je viens faire un marché avec toi !

Quelque chose dans les yeux de l'assassin dut plaire à Tom puisqu'il lui demanda de le suivre. Il l'amena dans la salle sur demande où il fit apparaitre un salon avec des fauteuils confortables.

-assieds-toi, gamin.

Peter s'assit avec gène, il regrettait de ne pas avoir son mouchoir à mâchouiller, même si il se doutait que la situation ne le permettait pas.

-alors, qui es-tu pour oser me proposer un marché ? Demanda Tom d'une voix amusée.  
-je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, je peux faire un marché parce que je sais que la vie de Harry est en danger et que vous vous en inquiétez !

Toutes couleurs désertèrent le visage de Tom, il se redressa.

-quelqu'un en veut donc à la vie de Harry ?

Peter sembla surprit.

-vous aviez remarqué ?

Tom sembla s'en énervé, il répondit sèchement :

-bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, je m'occupe de lui je te rappel !  
-ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il nous a dit que vous êtes son tuteur maintenant...  
-donc, qui veut le tuer ?  
-son nom de code est monsieur doré, mais je connais son vrai nom ! Je sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, c'est le mage noir qui s'appelle Grindelwald.

Tom se retint de lui dire que _tout le monde_ le connaissaient puisqu'ils sont en _guerre_ contre lui !

-oui je le connais, Dumbledore combat contre lui depuis quelques années.

Peter sembla pensif un moment.

-oui, enfin sur cela j'ai des doutes car je soupçonne que... enfin, c'est pas le problème !  
-en effet, le problème est de savoir qui a été envoyé pour cette tache !  
-c'est moi, répondit Peter en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais, et en échange, tu iras libérer mes parents pris en otage !

.

-monsieur le directeur, sommes nous vraiment obliger de participer à ce concours ? Supplia Andromeda Black, assise en face du directeur.  
-mais enfin c'est un honneur ! Ne devriez vous pas être heureux d'être reconnu devant toute l'école ? Demanda Dumbledore sans répondre à la question.  
-mais enfin professeur, nous...  
-je trouve ça plutôt intéressant, moi... la coupa Harry en reprenant un bonbon au citron. Je veux bien participer.

Le directeur sembla ravi.

La Serdaigle le regarda avec un air désespéré.

-tu sais, Andromeda, tu es beaucoup plus doué que la plupart des cinquièmes années, tu ne devrait avoir aucun mal à monter parmi les plus forts !

Andromeda soupira de désespoir.

-bon, si tu le dis... Je veux bien participer !

.

-dit, Tom ? Demanda Harry en se débattant avec son tee-shirt qu'il ne parvenait pas à enlever.  
-qu'es-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? Répondit Tom en le regardant gesticuler, son torse d'enfant dénudé.  
-tu m'en veux pour avoir accepté de participer ? Attends, viens m'aider s'il te plait...

Tom se leva et s'accroupit face à son enfant adoptif pour l'aider à retirer son vêtement. Il se leva ensuite en répondant.

-non, je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. C'est ses stupides professeurs qui m'énervent.

Harry se précipita sur lui et lui prit le bras, levant de grands yeux vers lui.

-non, Tom ! Tu ne dois pas en vouloir aux professeurs ! Après tout, c'est de ma faute si il me l'ont demandé !

Tom regarda avec un mélange de crainte et d'exaspération son bras que Harry serrait contre son torse nu.

-mets toi en pyjama, Harry, tu vas attrapé froid...  
-ah oui ! S'exclama Harry en retournant chercher ses vêtements.

Tom s'assit sur le lit, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il attendit patiemment que Harry finisse d'enfiler laborieusement son pantalon de pyjama et escalade avec difficulté le grand lit.

Bien sur, Tom aurait put faire un lit plus bas, plus accessible... Mais Harry était tellement mignon à escaladé avec sa moue concentrée définitivement adorable !

Harry finit d'arriver sur le lit en faisant une roulade, et sourit de fierté à Tom.

Voilà une raison de plus de laisser le grand lit !

-bravo !

Harry se mit à rire et sauta au cou de Tom. Il enfoui son nez dans la gorge de son ainé et murmura :

-je t'aime vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup !

Tom rougit alors furieusement, il se sentit mal, et ne put que passer distraitement sa main dans le dos du plus petit en se jurant qu'il finirait par y passer, avec les remarques des griffondors !

-Harry ?  
-quoi ?  
-demain, j'ai quelque chose à faire, donc on ne mangera pas ensemble de la journée.  
-c'est important ?  
-oui, Harry, c'est pour notre avenir, à tout les deux...

Harry se détacha de Tom et le regarda dans les yeux un long moment. Tom soutint le regard et Harry fini par sourire.

-si c'est pour notre avenir, alors fait de ton mieux !

Et il se recala dans les bras de Tom où il s'endormit rapidement. Tom le serra dans ses bras en passant leurs jambes sous les couvertures et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Il le regarda longuement respirer à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de se retenir, mais il y arrivait. Tom passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry et les trouva doux. Il fourragea un moment dedans, puis les embrassa du bout des lèvres. Harry sourit dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de Tom en faisant un petit bruit indescriptible.

Tom grimaça et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux du griffondor. Il comprit alors pourquoi Harry le faisait toujours...

c'était doux, et Tom sentait très bien la bonne odeur de Harry.

Tom s'endormit ainsi.

.

-Seam'... fit Dean, étalé sur le ventre.  
-qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? répondit son ami en le regardant, la tête à l'envers sur son lit.  
-tu crois que notre Harry se met exprès en danger ?  
-je sais pas, mais en tout cas, il est tellement intéressant que c'en est déroutant...  
-c'est parce qu'il est très mignon !  
-et adorable !  
-et sincère !  
-et craquant !

-...  
-tu crois qu'il va bien ?  
-j'espère... en tout cas, Jedusor a l'air de prendre soin de lui.  
-il l'aime hein ?  
-aucun doute...

.

Le jour suivant, Tom ne se présenta pas en cours. Ce fut un des plus grand choc que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu, après l'évènement « câlins de Harry Potter ».

Harry fut tout de suite interrogé, mais il se contentait de répondre que Tom avait des choses à faire, de sa voix innocente et avec un beau sourire.

Déroutant...

**

* * *

**

**Sekai : **je me permet un petit commentaire : ne sont-ils pas trop mignon tous ?

...

enfin, à part Dumbledore, j'entend...

y a t'il un personnage que vous désirez voir un peu plus, ou un peu moin ? Laissez un commentaire pour en faire part à Yume !


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 :**

_merci à larousse13, __XeternelX, the ice cat, Ashertit, sabii-jedusor, Lily Halloween, Ata-chan^^, graety, Ladymalfoy-94, stromtrooper2_

_Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (ne soit pas si cruelle avec le pauvre Peter, il n'est pas un traitre ici, enfin si, mais du bon côté. Met Draco, je préfère la version anglaise^^. Il n'y a pas spécialement de baguette de sureaux, je n'aime pas l'histoire des reliques de la mort !)_

* * *

Le soir venu, Tom réapparut à l'infirmerie, le bras en sang mais sans autre problème. L'infirmière eut beau lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il se contentait de lui sourire d'un air charmant en lui demandant de ne le dire à personne.

Peter vint le voir dans la matinée, et Tom le regarda dans les yeux un long moment avant de lâcher :

-ils sont dans un endroit sûr !

Les larmes envahirent alors les yeux de Peter et il se mit à renifler bruyamment. Il avait presque renoncé à sa famille, et là c'est comme si on lui disait qu'elle avait ressuscité. Il avança doucement vers le lit de Tom et se mit à genoux devant lui.

-merci... merci beaucoup pour les avoir sauver ! Je... je ferai toujours tout ce que vous me demanderez ! Je serai toujours de votre côté !

Tom l'évalua du regard.

-ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air ? Demanda t'il.  
-non, monsieur, je le jure sur ce que vous voulez !

Tom le regarda droit dans les yeux, le petit griffondor soutint le regard. Tom se dit qu'il ressemblait à Harry, comme ça.

-jure le sur la magie alors, et j'irais tuer Grindelwald !

.

Tom marchait dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle commune des griffondor. Il devait en parler à Harry, après tout, même si Tom était très doué en magie, Grindelwald était un mage noir redouté par même Dumbledore. Si il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, Tom voulait que son fils adoptif sache la cause, et, peut-être, continuer sur la même voix.

Il croisa alors une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

-Tom Jedusor, salua froidement Hagrid en le regardant avec une sorte de dégout dans le regard.  
-Rubéus Hagrid, répondit Tom sur le même ton. Tu pourrais appeler Harry ?

Le "_s'il te plait" _était vraiment imprononçable là !

-pourquoi ? Ton serpent est retourné faire un tour dans les couloirs ?

Tom pinça les lèvres. Garder son calme...

-je n'ai pas de raison à te donner, demi géant, tu allais le rejoindre de toute manière, non ? Alors sa ne te dérangeras pas d'aller le chercher !

Hagrid leva les yeux au ciel, et se détourna pour partir vers sa tour.

-je te l'envoi dans la cuisine.  
.

Dans la salle commune des griffondors :

-c'est bien, Harry, maintenant tu es plus sûr de toi, on voit mieux que tu es un griffondor ! Dit Molly en levant le pouce dans sa direction.  
-parce qu'avant je n'étais pas assez courageux pour être un griffondor ?  
-un griffondor n'est pas que courage, expliqua Dean en le prenant dans ses bras. Les griffondors sont aussi sincères, et têtus ! Ils croient en leurs idéaux, et suivent la voix qu'ils ont décider de parcourir jusqu'au bout !  
-donc, si je crois en quelque chose, il faut que je fasse tout pour que ça continu ? Demanda Harry en levant les yeux vers les autres griffondors.  
-oui, petit Harry, répondit Seamus en s'approchant pour lui caresser les cheveux. Es-ce que tu as un rêve ?

Harry fit une grimasse concentrée et se laissa aller contre Dean pour réfléchir. Il finit par ouvrir grand les yeux et les posa sur chacun de ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

-je veux que vous viviez tous heureux !

Molly et Seamus sourit, Andromeda et Dean rougirent un peu. Molly demanda :

-et toi tu ne veux pas être heureux ?

Harry sembla surprit.

-ah, si, enfin, si je suis avec vous sa devrait aller.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit et Hagrid pénétra dan la salle commune.

-Harry, Jedusor a besoin de te parler, il t'attend dans la cuisine !

Harry sourit et sauta en bas de son fauteuil avant de se précipiter dehors, faisant un rapide câlin à Hagrid avant de disparaitre.

Hagrid fixa un moment l'endroit où avait disparut Harry, Molly vint le rejoindre et le tira par le bras pour le ramener vers les fauteuils.

-tu veux toujours pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu détestes Tom ? C'est le tuteur de Harry maintenant, tu devrais au moins me dire ce que tu sais.  
-Andromeda, qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hagrid.  
-Molly m'a donné le mot de passe, expliqua Andromeda en souriant.  
-Hagrid, ne m'ignore pas ! S'énerva Molly en lui donnant une tape sur la tête, profitant du fait que le demi-géant soit assis.  
-je ne pense pas que Harry ai envi que vous le sachiez puisqu'il ne vous à rien dit... Où sont Dean et Seamus ? Demanda Hagrid d'un air surprit.  
-ils sont sortis tout à l'heure, expliqua Molly. AAAH ! Ne change pas de sujet !

.

.

Dean et Seamus étaient cachés sous la table, écoutant la conversation que deux personnes avaient.

-tu ne peux pas faire ça, Tom !  
-Harry écoute...  
-non, tuer c'est mal !  
-c'est ton ami qui était en danger !  
-mais tu as sauvé sa famille, non ? Alors tu n'a pas à...  
-cet homme en veut à ta vie, Harry ! Le coupa Tom avec colère.  
-mais au moins je ne ferais plus de morts !

Tom frappa contre la table avec colère, faisant sursauter les deux garçons cachés en dessous.

-ne dit plus ça !  
-mais c'est la vérité pourtant ! Cria Harry à son tour, ne réussissant pas à garder son calme. Même si tu dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes parents sont morts, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que c'est moi qui ai tué mon parrain !  
-ne dit pas...  
-JE SAIS QUE C'EST VRAI !

Une voix murmura alors à l'oreille de Seamus, le faisant sursauter :

-je savais pas que le petit truc savait crier...

Accroupit à leurs côté, Lestrange semblait réfléchir. Dean et Seamus le regardèrent avec surprise. Qu'es-ce que ce vieux serpentard de septième année faisait sous la table avec eux ?

Ils regardèrent les pieds de Tom s'approcher de Harry, et les genoux du serpentard tombèrent juste devant Dean qui recula instinctivement.

-écoute moi, Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, tu es tout pour moi, tu es mon fils adoptif à présent... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...  
-mais Tom... gémi Harry d'une petite voix. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison si on venait à découvrir que tu as tué...  
-Harry, je ne le cacherais pas ! L'homme qui t'en veux est un mage noir détesté par beaucoup de monde, Il tue énormément de personnes, aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu... que tu...

-il se passe quoi ? Marmonna Seamus en se contorsionnant pour essayer de voir.

-si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne pardonnerais jamais à ceux qui te l'on fait ! Fit Tom en prenant Harry dans ses bras.  
-Tom...  
-tu es une personne vraiment importante pour moi, Harry...

le silence s'installa alors, Seamus remarqua que les jambes de Harry tremblaient.

-qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Murmura t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

Silence, les genoux de Harry s'entrechoquaient clairement à présent.

Seamus et Dean se tournèrent alors vers le serpentard dont les yeux brillaient de malice, comme si il était le seul à avoir comprit quelque chose.

-dis, toi tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Lestrange hocha la tête sans s'expliquer.

Tom sembla alors lâcher Harry qui recula de quelques pas maladroits.

-désolé, Harry, je...  
-j'irai avec toi !  
-hein ?

La voix de Harry s'était faite sèche.

-dis moi quand tu vas le tuer dès que tu le sauras, je t'accompagne, et ce n'est pas négociable !

Toujours cachés sous la table, ils virent les jambes de Harry s'éloigner et sortir de la cuisine. Suivit un peu plus tard de Tom qui jurait plutôt grossièrement.

.

Sous la table, le silence dura encore un peu jusqu'à :

-purée ! s'exclama Dean. J'ai absolument rien comprit de ce qui vient de se passer !  
-si, fit Seamus en s'asseyant. je crois qu'ils vont tuer quelqu'un...  
-pas cette partie là !  
-ah, tu parles du moment où Tom était à genoux ?  
-oui.  
-ben... là je sais pas !

Lestrange, qui ne parlait presque jamais et qui avait suivit l'échange en silence jusqu'à maintenant, prit la parole :

-n'êtes vous pas chercheurs de vérité ? Leur demanda-t'il.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec surprise.

-si, pourquoi ?  
-vous, vous voulez savoir la vérité, moi, je veux la montrer à tout le monde. Cela vous dit de faire équipe ?

.

Un baiser ! Un vrai baiser ! Pas sur le front comme quand ils se font un câlin ! Un vrai baiser sur les lèvres !

Harry accéléra le pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement, mais que c'était-il passé dans la tête de Tom ?

Parler, il voulait lui parler ! Comment cela à put se terminer comme ça ?

En plus, Harry n'avait pas sut comment réagir, il s'était juste énervé et était parti en claquant la porte.

-**frivole**, fit-il au portrait qui s'ouvrit sans commentaire.

Hagrid contemplait le feu sans un mot, il était seul. Harry le rejoint et Hagrid leva la tête vers lui.

-Harry ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas parler, des larmes d'incompréhension lui montèrent au yeux et il tomba à genoux en pleurant, la tête sur les jambes d'un Hagrid perdu.

-Harry ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es fâcher avec Tom ? Pourquoi tu...  
-me suis pas fâcher... renifla Harry entre deux sanglots. Mais je comprend pas ! Pourquoi je le comprend pas alors que c'est la personne qui compte le plus ?

Il pleura longtemps après. Hagrid le monta dans leur dortoir et dut l'allonger sur son lit ou Harry se mit en chien de fusil.

-qu'es-ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta Peter en grimpant sur le lit de Harry où ce dernier était roulé en boule. Harry ?

Ce dernier saisit la chemise de Peter et la serra dans sa main. Peter, toujours abasourdit par ce comportement, lui passa son mouchoir que Harry accepta avec reconnaissance.

Lorsque Dean et Seamus arrivèrent, ils n'avaient pas changer de position. Affolé par l'état du petit ange, ils grimpèrent à leur tour sur le lit qui commençait à manquer de place.

Ils finirent tous par s'endormir, Hagrid les jambes sur le sol et les bras entourant le cou de Harry, Dean, Seamus et Harry s'entremêlant ses jambes et Peter enlaçant le torse du petit ange qui en faisait de même.

La nuit fut longue et Harry put passé la journée qui suivi à repensé calmement et posément aux évènements de la veille.

À quoi pensait Tom ?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 :

_merci à __stormtrooper2, Lily Halloween, Larousse13, sabii-jedusor, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (gomen, je vais te décevoir u_u), Ata-chan^^, Asherit, titemb-bm (oh ! un revenant^^)_

* * *

Sirius se baladait dans les couloirs, le couvre feu était passé, bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Peut-être... peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas Draco dans un sens romantique. Ça ressemblait juste à un besoin de protéger le peu de famille qui ne le détestait pas, peut-être aussi un peu d'attirance physique... mais pas d'amour comme avec une petite amie ! Oui, sa devait être ça, il n'était pas gay, il y avait juste eu... une sorte de dérapage, un peu étrange et inexplicable, mais sans grandes répercutions !

Il l'espérait en tout cas !

-tien tien, Black ! Tu reste dans les couloirs exprès pour me voir ou c'est une sorte de masochisme qui te force à te faire punir ?  
-bonjour, Jedusor ! Répondit Sirius en se retournant avec un sourire fatigué. Je pense que c'est pour profité de ta si charmante compagnie !

Tom le regarda de haut en bas et finit par soupirer en allant s'adosser contre un mur.

-alors ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais vraiment dehors après le couvre feu ?  
-je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer... expliqua Sirius en faisant de même sur le mur d'en face.

Le silence s'installa, rompu seulement par le tapotement machinal des doigts de Sirius contre le mur.

-et quelle est la raison de cet air dépressif, Black, tu fais pitié à voir.  
-tu peux parler, tu as l'air d'un inferius. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tom soupira, se calant un peu mieux sur le mur de pierre.

-j'ai embrassé Harry.

Sirius grimaça.

-je t'avais prévenu que ça aller t'arriver à toi aussi. Tu aurais dû moins le fréquenter.  
-je suis son tuteur légal maintenant, expliqua Tom d'une voix légèrement désespérée. Comment veux-tu que je l'évite ?  
-vu comme ça, grimaça Sirius. Bon, et il a régit comment ?  
-il avait l'air apeuré, il a reculé et après m'avoir crié quelques mots il est partit en claquant la porte.  
-tu embrasses donc si mal que ça ? Fit Sirius d'un air goguenard avant de reprendre plus sérieusement encore : alors tu arrives même à énerver le petit ange de griffondor.  
-t'as fini de te foutre de moi oui ?

Sirius prit alors un air grave :

-je me fous pas de toi, Jedusor, j'essaie juste de décoincer le ballai que tu as dans le cul ! Écoute, on est rivaux depuis qu'on se connait et franchement j'aurais l'air de quoi si mon ennemi ressemble à une sorte de zombi effrayant ? Ma fierté en prendrait un coup !

Tom ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit ricanement, Sirius lui sourit.

-et toi avec ton cousin ?

Sirius fit une sorte de grimace, réfléchi et finit par répondre :

-je pense pas que ce soit vraiment sérieux entre nous, je l'ai évité ces derniers temps, et j'en ai conclu que je ne l'aimais pas ni rien. Enfin, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma famille...  
-toute l'école le sait, et j'ai ta cousine parmi mes camarades proches, alors oui, je sais ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ta famille.  
-et bien Draco est un des rares à qui je peux encore parler aujourd'hui. Donc c'était un instinct de conservation, je dirais...  
-tu veux le protégé donc tu l'embrasses ? C'est stupide !  
-vu comme tu le résume, oui, mais ça me paressait logique, sur le coup !  
-les griffondor sont étranges...  
-je t'emmerde...

Le silence revint, infatigable, et Sirius et Tom finirent par se laisser glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assis.

-ils font chier à être jeune aussi, marmonna Tom de mauvaise foie.  
-prend garde à ton vocabulaire, Jedusor, on pourrait presque croire que tu es un adolescent comme ça.

Tom ricana, il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et fini par murmurer :

-vas te faire foutre, Black !

Sirius fit un mini aboiement qui devait sans doute être un rire, et fouilla ses cheveux mi-long de sa main droite, avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps avec un soupire.

-Jedusor ?  
-ouais ?  
-qu'es-ce qui t'es passé par la tête en fait ?  
-aucune idée... on parlait, j'étais inquiet, il s'énervait, je l'avais dans mes bras en face de moi, et puis il... je... enfin voilà quoi ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Sirius leva un sourcil.

-quelle nuit exceptionnelle : le grand Tom Jedusor perd le contrôle, il devient vulgaire et ne sait plus parler clairement !

Tom chercha distraitement des yeux quelque chose à lui balancer à la tête. Ne trouvant rien à lancer (ni à retoquer), il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air indulgent.

-tu cherches à m'énerver ?  
-oui, je crois, fit Sirius d'un air pensif qui ne lui va pas. En tout cas à te faire réagir un peu, je n'aime pas tes silences, ils sont dérangeants.  
-tu parles trop, Black.  
-et toi pas assez, Tom, tu n'as donc pas d'amis ?

-...

-Tom ?

-...

-sa va ? T'es mort ? Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ?

-...

Sirius, inquiet par l'air traumatisé de Tom, s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur le front.

-qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda t'il à l'autre qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Tom ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et finit par lâcher d'une voix un peu plus aigüe que la moyenne :

-ne m'appelles plus jamais par mon prénom, je ferais une crise cardiaque !

-...

Dire que Sirius était abasourdit serait un euphémisme, il se laissa tomber sur ses talons, la bouche ouverte et les bras branlants. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence avant que Tom ne lâche un petit gloussement. Sirius lui lança un regard désespéré et le serpentard ne put plus se retenir et éclata franchement de rire. Sirius cligna des yeux, il ne savait pas que le vert et argent savait rire comme ça. Et Tom riait au éclats, de plus en plus fort, réussissant à faire échapper un gloussement à Sirius.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ils se trouvèrent tous les deux pliés par un fou rire. Ils s'étranglaient et ne pouvaient presque plus respirer., mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient arrêter.

Sirius ne pouvait pas rire avec Franck Londubat, ce dernier le calmait toujours rapidement, et Sirius n'avait pas vraiment d'autres amis proches.

Tom lui, ne riait que quelques fois avec Harry, mais c'était toujours de petits rires amusés, ou des ricanements moqueurs, les autres humains ignoraient même qu'il savait rire.

Sirius et Tom oublièrent alors qu'ils étaient ennemis et qu'ils étaient sensé se détester.

Car parfois, rire sans retenu est agréable, et cela fait du bien !

.

Tom finit par soufflé, étalé sur le dos, les bras en croix et la tête posée sur l'épaule de Sirius qui fixait le plafond de la même manière.

-Tom ?  
-hm ? répondit Tom.  
-tiens, tu ne t'énerves plus parce que j'ai dit ton nom ?  
-la ferme, tu voulais quoi ?  
-te demander ce qu'il s'était passé.  
-'chai pas... je suppose qu'on ne se déteste plus maintenant, c'est tout.

.

.

Lestrange lisait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il cherchait une solution, et il devait trouver cette formule avant que Tom ne décide de partir.

Il devait montrer au monde entier qui sont Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter, montrer à tous, moldus comme sorciers. Que le serpentard aux yeux noirs et le griffondor aux yeux émeraudes sont, malgré leurs âges, plus puissant que le grand mage noir qu'ils combattraient bientôt !

Il lui fallait un sort de grande envergure, et il aurait besoin de l'aide, peut-être, des deux premières années de griffondor qui étaient cachés sous la table avec lui.

Le monde entier verra en direct les événements qui vont suivre...

* * *

_voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'éspère que sa vous a plu !_

_Merci à mon correcteur **Vincent **qui en plus de corriger mes fautes m'aide à trouver une logique à mes délirs mentaux !_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u_


	36. Chapter 36

__

__

_merci à Ladymalfoy, Ata-chan^^ (pourquoi mutante ? Il s'appelle Grindelwald, mais je suis d'accord, c'est un nom très nul ! u_u Je ne ridiculiserais jamais ces deux là, soit sans craintes !), Graety, stormtrooper2, the ice cat (nan, Crabbe ne sait pas écrire à ma connaissance... tes reviews sont toujours géniales, je t'adore^^... sauf quand je me pisse dessus à cause de toi !), Asherit, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, Aphidas du Phoenix (une nouvelle lectrice ^^ ^^ ^^ !), larousse13, titemb-bm et Lily Halloween _

_Ferz (oui tu m'a manqué, non ce n'est pas à cause de vous que je n'ai pas posté le jour de votre départ (ou si peu) ensuite, Sekai te fait dire : _**et cocote, t'as vu mon nom ? C'est moi le centre du monde ! MOUAYAKYAKYAK ! **_oui, c'est Sekai qui m'a soufflé, mais sa ne veut rien dire ! Tu repose ta hache, Molly est très bien et on ne peut pas la tuer maintenant, ou je serais bien embeter ! Comment Rezf ose t'elle penser que la magie n'existe pas après tous ces manifiques chapitres que j'ai écrit ? *yeux rempli de larme et reniflements éceurant prouvant que je ne croi pas du tout ce que j'écri en ce moment* Tu peux l'appelé Andy, je vais même te piquer ce surnom si tu veux bien (même si tu veux pas d'ailleur, mais c'est toujours plus poli de demander) Mon égo te dit des choses pas très polies que je ne vais pas répéter mais c'est rempli de nombreuses menaces de mort. Rezf, chérie, votre avi m'interesse ne t'en déplaise ! Pour le rire de Sirius, c'est son rire naturel, et non, il n'est pas annimagus ! Bravo pour la longueur de ta review^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

Hagrid avançait dans la forêt sans un bruit. Malgré sa taille imposante, il savait être discret dans la forêt interdite, sous peine de se faire attaquer par une bestiole plus grosse que lui.

.

Il prit ensuite le menton du centaure pour le lever vers le ciel ouvert, appuyant du genoux sur les blessures de Firenze.

-tu vois cela, petit hybride sans cervelle ? C'est là dedans que tu vas me trouver le moyen d'arriver à mes fins ! Alors, qu'es-ce que tu y vois ?

Firenze se concentra dessus par réflexe, et ses yeux brillèrent soudain.

-qu'as-tu vu ? Réponds, qu'as tu vu ?

Firenze tourna un regard brillant vers lui :

-je vois... Que vous n'auriez pas dut torturer ainsi votre vieil amant, ni laisser la porte du cachot ouverte !

Sur ces mots ils se leva brusquement, repoussant Grindelwald par surprise qui s'affala contre le mur où Firenze l'assomma proprement, avant de galoper vers la sortie.

Quel idiot aussi, ce mage noir, à torturer la seule personne capable d'intervenir en cas de problème si jamais il lui arrivait malheur !

Firenze galopa à travers le manoir sans s'arrêter, dépassa le corps inconscient étalé sur un canapé et continua sa course jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Ses quatre pattes tremblaient légèrement après tout le temps passé dans ses cachots. Mais tout aller pour le mieux à présent ! Et le temps que le vieux mage noir se réveille, il sera déjà trop loin pour se faire attraper !

Il observa un instant les étoiles et partit à toute vitesse vers une forêt où il accomplira une chose importante !

__

.

.

-Harry, debout, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Harry gigota dans son lit, et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

-b'jour, Hagrid...  
-tu veux bien te lever et me suivre, il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider !  
-si tu me portes... marmonna Harry dont les yeux peinaient à être ouvert.  
-d'accord, Harry.

Hagrid le transporta dehors, évitant comme à son habitude le concierge par un passage secret qui se trouvait juste après la sortie de la salle commune des griffondors.

Il traversa rapidement le parc et entra dans la forêt. Harry se réveilla un peu et proposa à Hagrid de marcher. Hagrid s'accroupit et Harry descendit du dos de son ami.

Il bailla encore une fois et fit signe à Hagrid de continuer.

-il faudrait que tu ailles parler à une licorne. J'ai besoin de l'une d'entre elle pour sauver une amie, es-ce que tu pourrais leur demander ?

Harry hocha la tête d'un air ensommeillé.

-j'ai repéré une clairière, là bas, il y en a quelques unes. Tu veux bien y aller ?  
-d'accord, si sa peut t'aider, toi et ton ami, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Hagrid le conduisit jusqu'à la clairière tout en surveillant les alentours avec un regard inquiet : il ne devait rien arriver à Harry !

Harry entra le premier dans la clairière, et regarda avec émerveillement les licornes qui se prélassaient à la lueur de la lune, ou manger tranquillement l'herbe verte. Elle ne parurent pas dérangées de la présence du petit griffondor, mais lorsque Hagrid apparut, toutes les licornes levèrent la tête pour le fixer.

Hagrid se recula alors dans l'ombre, laissant Harry s'avancer seul dans la clairière.

Après tout, un ange ne pouvait pas être blessé par ses êtres pacifiques.

.

Harry était subjugué par la clarté douce des robes des licornes. Les poils semblaient fait de fils d'argents et de cheveux d'anges. Elles avaient un doux regard doré, et leurs crinières étaient si longues qu'elles leurs tombaient jusqu'au genoux, et leurs sabots semblaient d'or pur.

Une licorne s'approcha alors de Harry, et posa sa gorge contre le bras du griffondor qui sursauta, trop éprit par sa contemplation pour l'avoir remarqué.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Harry et sembla lire en lui.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Hagrid, et henni.

Ce bruit était complétement différent de tout ce que les deux griffondor avaient pu entendre jusque là. On aurait dit du violon.

Elle baissa alors sa corne et la frotta contre la manche de Harry, déposant ainsi milles et une paillettes de lumière.

Elle repoussa alors Harry et retourna en compagnie de ses semblables.

__

.

Hagrid conduisit rapidement Harry vers Aragog, et épousseta la manche de Harry au dessus de la blessure. Les paillettes de lumières tombèrent alors et la blessure se referma.

-c'est génial sa ! Sa guérit super vite la poussière de corne !

L'araignée était grande d'un mètre de haut, arrivant au niveau de la poitrine de Harry.

Firenze débarqua alors dans la clairière, épuisé, et s'écroula dans les feuilles.

_

* * *

_

voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Sekai a un sondage pour vous :

**Dans cette fic, Quel est votre perso préféré?**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 :

_merco à Ata-chan^^ (c'est juste mon surnom parce que j'adore les chaussettes ! Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, larousse13, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Asayo-chan, The ice cat (il dit qu'il accepte tes excuses^^), ladymalfoy-94, sabii-jedusor, stormtrooper2, Atsume (KYA ! t'es trop mimi avec tes mots trop adorable ! *pète un cable devant son ordi* tu te rend conte quand même que tu n'as laisser aucune review depuis le chap 22 ?)_

_merci aussi à Vincent qui continu à m'aider pour l'écriture et à ceux qui me mettent en favorite Story (snouf, que c'est émouvent !)_

* * *

**Firenze débarqua alors dans la clairière, épuisé, et s'écroula dans les feuilles**.

-Woua ! Un demi cheval demi homme ! S'exclama Harry avec surprise. C'est un... heu... s... cen... !  
-centaure, Harry, c'est un centaure.  
-ah, d'accord, mais c'est qu'un nom, enfin un mot, quoi !  
-Vous pourriez arrêter de faire comme si j'étais pas là, aussi ! S'énerva Firenze en regardant ses jambes tremblantes d'un air irrité.  
-AAAH ! Il parle !  
-tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es surpris ?  
-ben, les chevaux parle pas normalement, non ? Enfin, il est à moitié humain, donc sa doit être normal.  
-je me sens ignoré, là, marmonna Firenze en se redressant sur ses pattes avec difficulté.  
-Hagrid, il est blessé !

Harry se précipita alors sur le centaure qui eut un bref mouvement de recul avant de croiser le regard de l'humain. Il écarquilla les yeux et se laissa faire. Le griffondor passait sa manche encore couverte de poussière lumineuse sur les blessures aux flancs de l'hybride qui se résorbèrent.

-t'as vu, Hagrid, la poudre de corne ça guérit même les blessures des centaures.  
-bien sûr, la corne de licorne a presque autant de capacités de guérison que les larmes de phénix ! Ça guérit presque tout !  
-avez vous dit de la poudre de corne de licorne ? Interrogea Firenze d'un ton ahuri.

Harry lui répondit en souriant (et en caressant l'endroit où la blessure avait entièrement disparut) :

-oui, Hagrid m'a envoyé en demander à une des licornes qu'il y a par là, fit-il d'un ton vague en désignant son dos. Et elle a bien voulu m'en donner sur mon bras ! Elle est gentille, hein ?  
-vous avez obtenu de la poudre de corne de licorne de son propre grès ? Répéta le centaure d'un air ahuri.

Harry lui sourit, et câlina le côté cheval de l'hybride de plus belle.

Firenze, gêné, le laissa pourtant faire, regardant le petit humain avec incompréhension. Il leva le regard et tomba sur un humain immense. Il comprit que c'était un demi géant.

-messieurs, j'ai besoin de votre coopération ! J'ai des informations à transmettre ! Fit Firenze d'un ton noble (piqué aux anciens du temps où il était encore libre). J'étais jusqu'alors enfermé chez un mage noir puissant, mais légèrement stupide, si vous voulez mon avis. Il s'appelle Grindelwald. Je viens tout juste de m'enfuir, et souhaiterais vous dire tout ce que je sais pour que vous supprimiez cette menace.

Harry eut l'air intéressé. Il cessa ses caresses et leva son regard émeraude vers le visage du demi-cheval.

-cela m'intéresse. Un ami a besoin de renseignements sur lui. Viens, on y va !

Harry lui prit la main et avança quelques pas dans la direction (approximative) du château. Il se retourna vers Hagrid, lui fit un rapide câlin et lui dit :

-prends soin de ton araignée, elle est jolie ! On se retrouve au dortoir !

Firenze parla alors.

-Si tu grimpe sur mon dos, nous irons plus vite.

Hagrid écarquilla les yeux : un centaure proposant lui même d'être monté ? C'était du jamais vu !

-vraiment ? S'exclama Harry, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de grimacer. Mais... je sais pas monter à cheval...

Le centaure grimaça.

-je ne suis pas un cheval ! Allez viens, je t'explique.

Il le fit monter et prit ses bras pour les passer autour de ses côtes, ses genoux pliés contre les reins de sa partie humaine.

-tu me tien bien, et puis tout ira bien ! J'irais doucement.

Harry enfoui son visage dans les longs cheveux de Firenze qui poussa un soupire bienheureux en sentant le souffle du petit lui caressait les cheveux et la nuque.

-c'est doux... murmurèrent-ils ensemble.

Harry échappa un gloussement amusé et Firenze sourit, fit un signe de la main à Hagrid qui était toujours abasourdit, et partit soudain en galopant, faisant pousser un cri de surprise à Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Le jour pointait à l'horizon, et la forêt paraissait légèrement moins sombre.

Ils débouchèrent sur la clairière, toujours au grand galop, où la garde chasse, Wilhelmina Gobeplanche, les regarda passer avec de grand yeux, sa pipe tombée au sol sous la surprise.

La vieille sorcière aux cheveux gris remonta son monocle sur son nez et cligna des yeux en observant ce première année de griffondor montant sur le dos d'un jeune centaure.

Un humain.

Sur un centaure.

Gobeplanche cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, enleva son monocle qu'elle nettoya consciencieusement. Quand elle le remit sur son œil, la clairière était vide.

Elle sourit devant sa bêtise, ramassa sa pipe qu'elle nettoya sobrement avant de la remettre à la bouche et reprit son chemin sans plus se soucier de son hallucination matinal, surement dut à sa trop grande fatigue.

.

Derrière un arbre, Firenze et Harry se cachaient tout en couvrant la bouche de l'autre d'une main.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé.

-grumatora... marmonna Harry contre la main de Firenze qui le libéra aussitôt. Tu m'attends, là, je vais cherché mon ami. Tu sais, le méchant mage qui t'as emprisonné, on avait décider d'aller le capturer, avec Tom. J'y vais !

…

-tu peux te baisser un peu s'il te plais, ça me paraît un peu haut quand je regarde comme ça là !

Firenze sourit et plia les genoux pour que Harry puisse descendre de son dos.

-vas dans la forêt plutôt, comme sa tu ne te fera pas prendre par Mme Gobeplanche. Je te ferais des signes quand je serais avec lui.  
-bien, Harry Potter.  
-waaa ! Comment tu connais mon nom ? Enfin, tu me le dira après, je vais cherché Tom.  
-d'accord, je t'attendrais à l'orée de la forêt, je te rejoindrais dans le parc lorsque tu reviendras avec ton ami. À tout à l'heure Harry Potter.  
-OK, à tout à l'heure. Et c'est quoi ton nom à toi ?  
-Firenze.

Et Harry partit en courant en direction du château.

.

Tom se leva patraque. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à faire des recherches sur Grindelwald et à échafauder un plan, et le reste à penser à Harry qui ne l'avait pas rejoint dans la salle sur demande depuis l'épisode du baiser.

Tom se retint de bailler et essaya d'écouter ce que Bellatrix Black racontait à Crabbe et Rosier à propos de sa grandeur, de son charisme et de ses deux magnifiques yeux noirs envoutants.

Après tout, il était toujours bon de savoir ce que nos animaux domestiques pensent de soi, se dit en ricanant mentalement. Tom plissa les yeux, comprenant que son humour du matin laissait vraiment à désirer.

Il pensa à nouveau à Harry. De quelle manière celui ci allait lui revenir. Parce que Harry reviendrait, il n'y a aucun doute ! Tom était sa famille, à présent, et Harry ne pouvait pas éternellement l'éviter !

…

Si ?

Un cri suivit d'un bruit de course le sortit de ses pensées.

-TOM !

_une impression de déjà vu ?_

Harry trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse au bras de Tom qui le regardait avec surprise.

Harry lui envoya un grand sourire qui ébloui momentanément Tom (la fatigue lui joue des tours, un sourire ne _peux pas_ faire l'effet d'un soleil !) et le petit griffondor dit d'une voix surexcitée :

-viens vite, Tom, il faut que je te montre quelqu'un de génial ! Il a des informations supra importantes sur... sur... enfin tu vois sur quoi !

Tom hocha la tête, l'esprit sortant peu à peu de la brume, et laissa les serpentards en suivant Harry dans les couloirs.

Bellatrix pesta contre le griffondor qui venait toujours au mauvais moment et lui enlever sans arrêt son prince.

-tiens où est partit Rodolphus ?

.

Rodolphus Lestrange attendait impatiemment l'arrivée des premières années de griffondor, caché derrière une statue dans un couloir entre la tour des rouges et or et la Grande Salle.

_Ça_ va commencer, et_ ça _promettait d'être intéressant !

De plus, le sort avait enfin été mis au point !

* * *

_voila voila ! un chapitre de plus ! Alors, qu'en dites vous ? Vous m'en voulez de ne pas avoir écrit la discution Tom Harry ? Mimi vous manque ? Un peu de Drarius ?_

_Le sondage donne plus de Tom, un peu d'Harry et à peine de personnages secondaires ! C'est pas très inspirant tout sa :S_

_Des idées pour la suite ?_

_à bientôt : Yume la petite chaussette u_u (et **Sekai** l'emerdeuse)_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 :**

_merci à the ice cat, __Asayo-chan, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, stormtrooper2, sabii-jedusor, Ata-chan^^, LN-la seule-l'unique__, Asherit, larousse13, Atsune, Iris (une nouvelle lectrice !)_

_aiko-chan (je ne conte pas faire devenir Harry le ''grand gentil'' et Tom le ''grand méchant'' mais ils ne passeront pas leurs vie à se bisouiller ! Oui, j'ose, j'ose tout moi ! non, Ryry n'est pas fourchelangue)_

* * *

Albus était repartit tôt le matin, Grindelwald l'avait réveillé durement, lui donnant juste une potion anti-douleur sans le soigner. Grindelwald était terriblement frustré par la fuite du centaure. Tous ses plans risquaient d'en être chamboulés... Mais les centaures ne sont pas très sociables, et Grindelwald misait là dessus pour que Firenze n'aille pas dévoiler ce qu'il savait aux autres humains.

Gellert soupira, on disait que Dumbledore était un très bon stratège, mais cela faisait trois fois que des grandes phases de son plan étaient contrecarrées

La première était la mort de tous les Potter, le fils, Harry, avait réchappé à la mort pour une raison inconnue.

La seconde fut lorsque le parrain de Potter, un loup garou nommé Lupin, comprit une partie des plans de Dumbledore et les contra d'une manière qu'il n'expliquait pas, mourant pour la peine et confiant alors Harry à une famille moldue, devenant donc inaccessible aux sorciers.

La troisième était Tom Jedusor. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu peur de la puissance de Potter, de la concurrence qu'il lui imposait ? Comment cet enfant de 17ans avait-il put détourner la sécurité qui entourait la prison des Pettigrow ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tuer Harry Potter ?

.

-Seamus espèce d'abruti excuse toi tout de suite ! S'écria Molly en lui donnant une baffe sur le crâne.  
-Molly, ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de problèmes, sourit Andromeda en lui prenant le bras.  
-tu vois, Molly, fit Dean avec un sourire narquois :c'est toi qui t'énerves pour un rien et qui...  
-Finnigan, Thomas ! Fit Lestrange en sortant de sa cachette et en attrapant les bras des concernés. Il est l'heure de faire vos preuves !

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant de s'exclamer :

-l'heure de la vérité !  
-allons-y alors !

Et Lestrange les mena sur les traces de son chef et du petit ange de griffondor.

Découvrir la vérité !

.

Tom entra sans le parc, tiré par Harry qui lui tenait la main pour qu'il ne traine pas derrière. Il le traina jusqu'au milieu du parc et cria de sa voix enfantine définitivement craquante :

-Firenze !

Tom regarda Harry avec circonscription, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être « Firenze ».

-Firenze, c'est lui !

Un centaure sortit alors de la forêt. Sa partie cheval était magnifique, des muscles saillants sous la robe d'une belle couleur marron tachetée de noir. Mais sa partie humaine était à coupée le souffle : Son torse nu était terriblement bien muscler, ses épaules larges et ses bras fins mais puissants. Ses longs cheveux étaient de la même couleur que sa robe. Ils étaient lâchés et lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches (de la partie humaine)...

Tom en était presque jaloux...

…

Non, Tom, lui, avait des jambes humaines, et un beau regard, Tom était l'un des deux plus beaux garçons de Poudlard ! Non, LE plus beau même !

…

Bref.

Donc le centaure sortit de la forêt et se dirigea vers Harry et Tom en petit trot, les cheveux battants l'air dans son dos.

-es-tu l'ami de Harry Potter qui veut capturer le mage noir Grindelwald ?

Putain, mais même sa voix était sexy ! C'est quoi cette injustice ?

-en effet, c'est moi. As-tu des informations sur lui ?  
-oui, j'ai vécu enfermé chez lui pendant longtemps, Il voulait que je change son destin, mais les centaures ne peuvent pas faire ça,

Il secoua la tête tristement et continua :

-Nous lisons les étoiles et je lui ai dit la même chose que ceux vivant dans son cachot avant moi : Sa fin était proche, il ne règnera pas comme il l'espère.

Tom avait l'air d'un enfant à qui ont donne du chocolat petit bout par petit bout, une lueur avide et impatiente brillant dans son regard.

-Harry !  
-oui Tom ? S'étonna Harry avec la même bouille innocente que d'habitude.  
-j'avais prévu de partir le soir d'Halloween, Firenze, donnes moi toutes les informations que tu as recueilli là bas, Harry, tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis pour le petit déjeuné, tu as l'air épuisé. Je m'occupe de tout.  
-d'accord Tom ! S'enthousiasma Harry en entourant ses hanches de ses bras pour un rapide câlin avant de se détourner pour partir.  
-Harry Potter ? Fit Firenze de sa voix trop-sexy-pour-son-bien.

Harry se retourna et regarda le centaure avec attention.

-la licorne dont vous m'avez parlé est venue me voir pendant que je t'attendais. Elle me fait dire qu'elle serait heureuse de te revoir.

Harry lui envoya un grand sourire et leur fit un signe de la main avant de partir en courant.

.

Dean était allongé au côté de Seamus derrière un buisson, tandis que Lestrange était debout contre un arbre.

Ils n'avaient pas perdus une miette de la conversation.

Les deux griffondors étaient estomaqués.

Lestrange jubilait, une lueur folle et malicieuse dans les yeux.

Harry et Tom allaient combattre le mage noir que même Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à battre ; Harry Potter était l'ami des centaure ET des licornes ; le centaure (qui ne ment jamais) annonce que c'est bientôt la fin de la guerre contre Grindelwald et son armée ; les deux comptaient sécher les duels puisqu'ils comptaient capturer Grindelwald ce jour là ; et pire que tout cela, le must du must de l'incompréhensible situation à laquelle ils assistaient : Tom Jedusor semblait jaloux ! Et cela, même Black n'y était jamais parvenu.

.

Sirius n'était pas très bien réveillé, ses yeux à demi fermés, il se laissait guider par Franck qui lui reprochait de rentrer si tard tous les soirs, et que se balader dans le château après le couvre feu est strictement interdit !

-je sais, marmonna Sirius en dormant debout.

Franck n'était pas rassuré : quand Sirius était dans cet état semi-comateux, il faisait souvent des trucs bizarre, son comportement favori étant de serrer tout ce qui passe à sa porté dans ses bras. Espéreront qu'il ne croise pas Jedusor ou un professeur, cela ferait mauvais effet !

-Réveilles toi bon sang, tu...  
-Sirius, appela une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Draco venir vers eux en marchant rapidement (et avec classe). Franck se dit que tout était perdu, il essaya de prévenir Draco de ne pas s'approcher à force de gestes mais le blond le regarda avec dédain et continua à s'avancer vers son cousin.

Il lui sourit en avançant vers lui, ouvrit la bouche... et s'étrangla dans un bruit indescriptible.

Franck soupira avec désespoir quelque chose qui ressembla à un « je t'avais prévenu » et l'abandonna aux bras protecteurs de Sirius. En effet, Sirius l'encerclait de ses bras, dormant à moitié sur la tête du blond, écrasant son nez contre son torse musclé. Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et essaya de repousser son cousin qui s'accrocha de plus belle en faisant un sourire béat. Saleté de familiarité griffondor !

-Sirius, lâche moi !  
-nan, t'es trop mignon ! T'es mon petit cousin préféré, tu sais...  
-Londubat, à l'aide !  
-j'ai essayé de te prévenir, petit, je peux plus rien pour toi maintenant !  
-mais il m'écraaase !

Franck le regarda se faire compresser plus que de raison contre son meilleur ami sans paraître affecté.

-je vois ça ! T'inquiètes, ça lui passe rapidement d'habitude.

Sirius, loin de ce débat hautement psychologique, avait commencé à embrasser les cheveux blonds de son petit cousin adoré. Aussitôt, Draco se mit à se débattre, l'air affolé.

-Londubat, aide moi ! Arrêtes ça, Sirius ! Londubat !

Franck haussa les épaules et partit, l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

.

Harry débarqua dans le couloir à ce moment même, et s'approcha avec curiosité du couple que formait les deux cousins.

-Draco, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe avec...  
-Ryryyyy ! Toi aussi t'es trop mimi !

Et Harry se retrouva contre son gré et à sa grande surprise serré entre l'épaule de son ami serpentard et le bras du septième année.

-Draco...  
-hm ?  
-qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-'sais pas, je voulais parler avec lui et il a commencé à m'étouffer !  
-c'est un câlin, Draco...

Sirius les berçait à présent en chantonnant un air qui ressemblait à « au clair de la lune » en mille fois plus faux.

-c'est quoi ça ?

Harry se retourna vers son ami et le regarda avec surprise.

-ben, c'est quand tu prends quelqu'un dans tes bras !

Draco parut songeur une micro seconde avant de lever le nez au ciel avec un mépri parfaitement imité :

-je le sais bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi _mon_ _cousin_ me le fait à _moi_, alors qu'il n'est pas ma _mère_ ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sirius avait arrêté de chanter mais continuait à les secouer.

-mais, on peut faire des câlins à qui ont veux !  
-bien sûr que non !  
-bien sûr que si !  
-tu veux te battre ? S'énerva Draco, énervé qu'on le contredise.  
-t'es qu'un idiot qui veut rien savoir, t'as aucune chance contre moi !  
-ah oui ?  
-oui !

Ils se séparèrent brusquement de Sirius d'un même mouvement et dégainèrent leurs baguettes pour la pointer sur l'autre.

Sirius gémit et s'étira longuement en faisant un bruit bizarre avant de se craquer la nuque.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

-ben les mômes, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande t'il avec surprise.

Les deux premiers années, imperturbables, se fixaient avec détermination. Parce que Harry avait comprit qu'il fallait être sûr de soi pour être griffondor, et parce que Draco était un Malfoy et les Malfoy ont toujours raison !

.

Tom soupira avec soulagement.

-merci, Firenze, ça m'aide beaucoup, ce que tu m'as dit.  
-Harry Potter est un ami. Il m'a soigné dans la forêt et c'est un ami des licornes. Si tu es son ami, nous t'aiderons. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait !

Inutile d'insister autant, bougonna mentalement Tom Jedusor en se retournant vers le château d'un pas noble, sachant très bien que nombre regards étaient posés sur lui et le centaure quelques instants plus tôt.

Dans l'ombre d'un arbre, Seamus avait écouté toute la conversation et avait tout noté mentalement pour pouvoir le répéter à Dean et Lestrange.

Dès que Tom fut hors de vue, il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le château.

.

-pourquoi j'aurais tort ? Demanda Harry d'un ton énervé.  
-pourquoi tu aurais raison ? Cracha Draco avec colère.  
-je fais bien des câlins à qui je veux, moi, pas seulement à ma famille ou...  
-tu n'as pas de famille, Harry !

Rouge de colère Harry lança un sort de désarmement qui fit reculer Draco de plusieurs mètres avant que celui ci ne lance un sort de pétrification.

-**protego !** Hurla Tom avec colère en débarquant dans le couloir d'un air extrêmement effrayant.

En voyant cela, Draco recula d'un demi pas et Harry écarquilla les yeux en se reculant contre le mur. Tom attrapa brutalement Harry et le mit derrière lui avant de pointer sa baguette sur Draco.

-en quel honneur oses-tu t'attaquer à Harry ?

Sa voix, terriblement froide, fit frissonner toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Malfoy intervient avant, répondant d'une voix encore plus glaciale :

-hors de mon chemin, ce duel ne te concerne pas, Jedusor ! Cela se passe entre moi... et Harry...

Harry, d'un mouvement lent et implacable, poussa son père adoptif sur le côté, le visage fermé et les yeux brillants de détermination. Il brandit à nouveau la baguette devant lui, dans une pose dégageant tant de prestance que Tom recula.

La première fois... C'était la première fois que Harry ignorait Tom, et l'écartait même de son chemin pour combattre lui même...

Tom pinça les lèvres, d'une certaine manière, il détestait ce retournement de situation.

Ils se laissaient emporter par leur fougue, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre que de gagner ce duel pour une raison qu'ils avaient déjà oubliés.

Tom remarqua alors Sirius qui, dans son coin, observait les deux avec incompréhension.

-mais vas-les arrêter, stupide griffondor ! Grogna Tom dans sa direction.  
-t'as qu'à y aller, si t'as pas peur de te prendre un sort perdu, répondit la voix acide de Sirius.

Ils s'entreregardèrent d'un air impuissant et reportèrent leurs regards vers le lieu du combat. Les deux premiers années ouvraient la bouche pour crier les premiers sorts quand soudain une voix criarde et terriblement désagréable hurla à tout rompre :

-**arrêtez !**

les deux se figèrent et levèrent la tête au plafond.

C'était la voix de Mimi.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire contrit, et rangèrent leurs baguettes. Inutile de retourner Mimi contre eux, aucun n'en sortirait gagnant.

-je propose quelque chose : ce soir on lui demandera de nous départager, fit Draco en s'étirant comme si ses muscles avaient été raides pendant des heures.  
-et le perdant devra se soumettre à sa décision, rajouta Harry en souriant adorablement.

.

-Harry, pourquoi es-ce que vous vous battiez avec Malfoy demanda Tom en servant de la purée à Harry qui l'engloutissait au fur et à mesure.

Harry leva des yeux perplexes, la bouche remplie de purée et se tourna vers Draco en avalant.

-on s'est bien battus à cause des câlins, non ?  
-on s'est pas battu, se contenta de répondre Malfoy en mâchouillant un bout de steak trop dur.  
-c'est vrai, Tom, fit Harry en se retournant vers son ainé. On ne s'est pas vraiment battu !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et son regard se posa sur Lestrange qui avait lui même invité deux griffondors à la table des serpents. C'étaient les deux premiers années surexcités qui avaient manger avec lui et Harry le jour de la rentrée. L'un deux chuchotait furieusement à l'oreille des deux autres, tandis que Lestrange avait les yeux brillants et un sourire satisfait au lèvres.

-et à qui appartenait la voix qui vous a arrêté ?

Draco toussa légèrement en s'étouffant et Harry leva des yeux embêtés vers son frère de cœur. Il décida de détourner la conversation :

-et tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir besoin de réponses à tes questions ?

Tom se raidit. Il reposa son bol de café sur la table et se leva doucement.

-pas ici, Harry, suis moi.

Tom se dit alors que bien qu'il n'ai cessé de repasser la scène du baiser dans sa tête, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ce qu'il allait lui dire…

* * *

_Alors... heu... vous m'en voulez beaucoup pour cet immense retard ?_

**_Sakai : en tout cas voilà la suite ! pardonnez à cette incapable de Yume qui était occuper à mordre ses amis qui l'avaient généreusement inviter pour la semaine chez eux..._**

_en espérant qu'elle vous plaira,_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 :**

_merci à larousse13 (évidemment^^), Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, et Vinc' (qui est toujours là malgré tout !) __The ice cat (mes idées ne doivent pas être tant à 2noises que ça puisque tu me lie...), stormtrooper2, Asherit, KaibutsuOujo, Ata-chan^^, minia, sabii-jedusor, Angie Casull Malfoy Riddle (oh, une nouvelle lectrice)_

_

* * *

_

Tom conduisit Harry à la salle sur demande et pensa intensément à un endroit confortable qui insitait à la confession. Il avait bien besoin de ce genre d'ambiance pour pouvoir parler à Harry.

Il était nerveux, il avait toujours été du genre à tout prévoir en avance, mais il s'était fermement empêché de penser à cette conversation, n'ayant toujours aucune idée de la manière dont Harry prenait la chose, et surtout ce qu'il faudrait lui dire.

Parce que même si Tom était la beauté et la classe incarnées, il avait toujours et résolument été célibataire !

Et l'amour lui passait loin, très loin au dessus de la tête.

…

Avant Harry !

.

Harry s'affala sur un des deux fauteuils avec nervosité. Il avait beau faire le fier et exiger des réponses comme le feraient tous griffondors dignes de ce nom, il n'en menait pas large.

Il ne comprenait plus Tom.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas comprendre Tom après tout cela.

Ce comportement été plus qu'étrange à ses yeux, et il ressentit la morsure cruelle de la différence... Il connaissait moins de choses que les autres garçons de son âge, il était effrayé autant que fasciné par la nouveauté, et se rendait compte que son enfance auprès de son oncle et sa tante ne lui avait pas apporté de connaissance suffisante pour comprendre ce qu'était réellement un baiser !

Une fois tous deux installés, le silence s'installa et la gène se fit plus présente encore.

Ils ne savaient que dire à un moment pareil...

-heu... fit Tom avec hésitation, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de se qu'il allait dire.

-Tom, je comprend pas ce qui te passe par la tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, il faut que tu m'expliques !

Si Tom avait eu la moindre idée de comment commencer cette conversation, elle était à présent réduit à néant !

-et bien, ça... ça s'est fait comme ça, simplement... Un réflexe et puis un peu d'autre chose et... voilà !

Tom se maudit de bégayer autant, et se passa la main dans les cheveux de frustration.

-je ne sais même pas ce que tu as compris, toi, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider...  
-les baisers, pour moi, c'était pour les vieux comme mon oncle et ma tante, alors...

.

_maître, un intrus dans les tunnels, il y a un intrus dans la Chambre..._

.

Tom se leva brusquement, maudissant autant que remerciant l'intervention du basilique dans un moment pareil.

-Harry, on en reparle plus tard, tu devrais aller en cours, on se voit à midi !

Et Tom partit immédiatement, laissant Harry désemparé.

Le petit ange de griffondor fit une moue contrariée et se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers son cours de vol.

.

Il décolla aussitôt, en même temps que Draco et s'élevèrent dans les airs en tourbillonnant l'un autour de l'autre.

-dit Harry, fit Draco en s'immobilisant à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol pour observer les autres premiers années galérer pour s'élever de plus de 50cm. Je trouve que les grands sont bizarres...  
-bizarre comment ? Demanda Harry en se mettant juste à côté de son ami et regardant dans la même direction.  
-ben, tu sais Sirius, c'est mon cousin et tout, mais... tu vois, il fait des trucs que je comprend pas...  
-comme le câlin de ce matin ?  
-oui, mais d'autres trucs aussi, par exemple, l'autre jour, ben il a fait une chose que seuls les mariés font...  
-comme les câlins il doit y avoir que les mamans quoi...  
-Je suppose que ça doit être possible, alors.  
-donc tu envisages d'avoir tort ? Interrompit Harry en levant des yeux surpris vers lui : de ce qu'il savait du blond, en plus de son égo sur-dimensionné (en apparence surtout), il n'admettait jamais sa défaite.  
-bien sûr que non, mais tu as peut-être raison, toi...

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air curieux.

-donc, il t'as fait quoi d'autre de bizarre ?

Draco pencha la tête en avant, ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, et releva la tête pour dire d'un ton faussement détaché :

-il m'a embrassé.

Harry sursauta, cligna lentement des yeux en se demandant si c'est une habitude chez tous les grands.

-moi aussi, murmura Harry en rougissant.

-Sirius t'a embrassé ? s'énerva Draco tandis que Harry le regardait avec surprise.

-bah, non, c'était Tom !

Draco rougit à son tour et détourna les yeux.

-évidemment !

-j'ai pas comprit non plus, je peux pas t'aider ! Il t'as dit quoi, Sirius Black ?

-rien, on en a pas reparlé. Et Jedusor alors ?

-on devait en reparler ce matin, quand on a quitté la table, mais il est soudain sortit et je suis venu en cours...

Harry fronça les sourcil, et tourna la tête en direction du château.

-Harry ?

-avec Molly et les autres, expliqua Harry en parcourant les fenêtres des yeux, on a découvert que j'avais un très grand instinct. Un truc énorme !

-heu... et alors ?

-la dernière fois qu'il s'est manifesté comme ça, c'était le jour de la mort de Mimi.

Draco tourna son regard argenté et inexpressif vers son ami.

-et ?

-et là, quelqu'un d'autre est en danger !

.

-_poursssuit l'intrus et tues le !_

_Bien, maître..._

Le serpent mythique parcourait les couloirs à toute vitesse, poursuivant celui qui était parvenu à entrer dans la Chambre des Secret et découvrir le basilique. Tom jurait mentalement dans les couloirs en se rendant à son cours de métamorphose. L'intrus avait échapper au regard du basilique, mais pas à sa morsure, il n'irait pas bien loin...

.

-comment tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un en danger ?

-je le sais, c'est tout.

Harry ne lâchait pas le château des yeux, et entrevit soudain le préfet en chef courir au niveau du troisième étage. Il voyait sa tête passer de fenêtre en fenêtre à toute vitesse.

À peine quelques mètres derrière, le monstre qui avait tuer Mimi le poursuivait, la bouche ouverte d'où les crocs luisaient de venins mortel.

-Draco, c'est quoi le sort pour faire exploser les vitres ?

-heu, il y a **confingo** mais...

Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer et son ballai vira immédiatement vers les fenêtres du troisième étage.

Il longea le mur sans difficulté, et rattrapa le poursuivant qu'il dépassa sans trop de mal avant de parvenir au niveau de Franck Londubat.

Il lui fit de grands signes de la main, mais Franck était concentré sur sa course et non sur le paysage extérieure.

-Harry ! Cria Draco en arrivant à ses côtés. C'est le basilique qui a tuer Mimi !

-c'est pas un basilique, mais oui, c'est lui !

Franck les vit alors, il leur lança un rapide regard désespéré, et Harry abaissa brusquement les mains vers le bas avant de pointer la baguette vers le château, espérant toucher une vitre et non le mur.

-**Confingo** ! Hurla t'il dès qu'il entrevit Franck Londubat se jeter à terre.

Et presque trois mètre carrés de mur explosèrent.

Il fera mieux la prochaine fois, quand il ne sera pas à pleine vitesse.

Il entra directement dans le couloir et s'interposa entre le basilique et Franck Londubat.

Le basilique poussa un grognement-feulement-sifflement étrange et frappa violemment Harry de sa queue en se retournant.

Il s'écrasa violemment contre le mur et se respiration se coupa. Le noir envahi ses yeux et il s'évanouit.

-Harry ! Hurla Draco en s'engouffrant dans le trou à son tour, voyant le basilique partir dans la direction opposée.

Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement.

-Harry sa va ?

Franck se leva en se tenant le bras, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Il tomba à genoux auprès d'eux au moment où Harry ouvrait les yeux.

-tout va bien, Potter ? Demanda-t'il.

-oui, marmonna t'il en secouant doucement la tête. Et toi, tu es blessé ? Tu saignes ? Faut aller guérir sa toute suite !

Draco le retint et secoua la tête de dépit.

-on ne peut rien faire, Harry, c'est une morsure de basilique et sa morsure est mortelle. Il n'y a aucun antidote.

-c'est pas un basilique, et je connais quelque chose qui guérit tout !

Franck vacillait, il n'avait pas comprit la conversation, mais voir Harry s'exciter ainsi signifiait qu'il allait bien. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à Franck, la lumière s'effaçait doucement.

-mets le sur mon ballai, je l'y amène !

-quoi, mais non, tu...

-fait ce que je te dit ! Je ne laisserais pas le monstre tuer une autre personne !

Draco porta maladroitement le corps semi conscient du préfet en chef jusqu'au ballai de Harry et l'y hissa maladroitement.

-suis-moi Draco, tu vas voir, elles sont gentilles...

* * *

_ET VOILA !_

_un nouveau chapitre en ligne avec (seulement) un jour de retard !_

_alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Vous m'en voulez pour ne toujours pas avoir écrit la conversation Harry et Tom ? Beaucoup ?_

**Sekai : **_dites lui vos hypothèses et elle l'écrira plus vite ^^ =D_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u (et Sekai !)_


	40. Chapter 40

__

_merci à The ice cat, strormtrooper2, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, sabii-jedusor, aiko-uchiwa (enfin ? et en plus je suis ta seule auteur favorite et ta seule fic favorite... surement que c'est parce que tu n'a pas eu le temps d'en prendre d'autre mais c'est pas grave, sa me fait quand même plaisir !)_

_Merci à Vincent aussi qui continue, malgré tout, à corriger mes fautes... (merci beaucoup et dsl !)_

_Dans cet interlude-chapitre, on en apprend un peu sur la survie-mystère de Harry face au basilique, mais toujours pas d'explication u_u)_

* * *

**interlude :**

**correspondance Harry Potter-monsieur Olivender**

**Cher monsieur Olivender, **

**Depuis que j'ai ma baguette, je vois Dracula dans mes rêves, même si je ne savais pas que c'était son nom avant. C'est là que j'ai su que c'était un vampire, même si vous dites le contraire, parce qu'il a des dents pointues. Il me demandait d'aller tuer un monstre, mais bon, moi, j'ai pas envi.**

**Mais depuis que j'ai vu ce monstre dans les couloirs, je vois quelqu'un d'autre en plus.**

**Vous avez dit que Dracula sortait avec Salazar Serpentard, alors je voulais vous demander si dans ce que vous savez, il n'y a pas aussi une madame habiller en noir ?**

**Au revoir**

**Harry Potter.**

_**.**_

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**Ta lettre m'a beaucoup intriguée, mais de ce que je sais de lui, Dracula n'a jamais eu de liaison avec des femmes. La bibliothèque de Poudlard est beaucoup mieux documentée sur tous les sujets possibles, et je te propose de centrer tes recherches là bas.**_

_**Quel était ce monstre que tu as vu dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?**_

_**Que se passe-t'il dans tes rêves et que te disent précisément ces deux personnages qui te visitent ?**_

_**PS : Dracula n'est PAS un vampire**_

_**en attente de votre réponse, **_

_**Olivender.**_

_**.**_

**Monsieur Olivender**

**D'abord SI Dracula est un vampire, j'en suis sûr !**

**Ensuite, j'ai demandé à une amie de faire des recherches là bas parce que je ne sais pas très bien lire, et puis on ne donne pas de cours particuliers d'anglais à Poudlard, donc bon...**

**Dans mes rêves, Dracula le vampire aux dents pointues dit « vas tuer un monstre pour prouver ton courage », et la madame en noir dit qu'on a sacrifié 3 vies pour moi et la bête en donne une quatrième. Le décompte a commencé lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, et la bête m'a immunisé contre.**

**Alors j'ai rien comprit moi, mais quand j'ai demandé à mon amie, elle m'a dit que immuniser sa voulait dire que ça pouvait plus me faire de mal, mais j'ai pas compris de quoi.**

**Le monstre, tout le monde dit que c'est un basilique, mais moi je pense pas parce qu'on dit que le regard d'un basilique sa tue mais moi je l'ai regarder directement dans les yeux et puisque je peux écrire, sa veut dire que je suis vivant !**

**Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec ce que dit la madame ?**

**PS : Dracula EST un vampire !**

**Harry**

**.**

_**Cher Harry**_

_**Tes rêves sont passionnants, dit moi ! Pour Dracula (qui n'était pas un vampire), cela me semble logique vu son caractère de son vivant, mais pour ce qui est de la femme...**_

_**De ce que mes maigres connaissances savent sur les légendes de ce genre, il y en a une qui dit que lorsque quelqu'un se sacrifie pour toi, sa vie t'es transférée. Mais c'est une très vieille légende, et pour se faire il faut utiliser de la magie ancienne, très peu connue aujourd'hui, et impraticable pour la plupart des sorciers.**_

_**Mais de ce que je sais de toi, tes parents étaient très puissants, savez-tu que ta mère, Lily Evans et ton père, James Potter, avaient tous deux hérités de baguettes magiques dans la même salle que toi. ta mère l'a eu assez difficilement, elle a dut beaucoup combattre, mais ton père l'a obtenue presque aussi facilement que toi.**_

_**Si mon raisonnement est bon, le monstre que tu as croisé est effectivement un basilique, et si tu as survécu, c'est grâce à une des quatre vies qui t'a été offertes. As-tu des personnes proches de toi qui sont mortes, mise à part tes parents, qui pourrait expliquer tes nombreuses vies offertes ?**_

_**PS : si tu veux, je t'aiderais pour la lecture quand on se verra.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :**

-c'est des licornes, Harry, constata Draco.  
-oui, je sais.  
-des licornes avec des cornes, Harry.  
-oui, Draco, et c'est ça qui...  
-les cornes des licornes peuvent presque tout guérir, Harry.  
-oui, Draco. T'es sûr que ça va ?

Draco Malfoy, roi du sang froid et du calme, explosa alors :

-putain mais non, ça va pas, Potter ! Comment tu veux que ça aille bien, merde ? Tu viens de guérir une morsure de basilique avec une corne de licorne et en ce moment même tu es sur le dos d'une putain de ses licornes !  
-t'es vachement vulgaire, Draco, constata Harry.

Draco envisagea d'aller se cogner la tête sur un arbre mais renonça en voyant les grands yeux verts et innocents de Harry Potter, à moitié allongé sur le dos de la licorne qui tendait le cou vers les feuilles des arbres de la forêt interdite.

-et toi t'es un malade qui fait tout ce qui est humainement impossible de faire !  
-mais si c'est possible, regardes, viens !

Harry tendis la main vers Draco qui s'en approcha comme à regret. Il l'attrapa et Harry le tira vers lui.

-tu vas voir, elles sont gentilles !

-bien sûr qu'elles sont gentilles, c'est des licornes, mais elles ne se laisseront jamais caresser par quelqu'un comme moi ! Je suis pas pur comme toi ! Je suis impur et...

Harry fit la moue, et Draco détourna les yeux d'un air contrarié, avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une des licornes les plus jeunes passa sa grande tête poilue entre ses jambes et le souleva brusquement.

Draco se retrouva sur son dos, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

La licorne fit un bruit étrange en secouant la tête.

-elle ricane ! fit Draco, incrédule. Je rêve où une _licorne_ vient de _ricaner_ après m'avoir fait monter _de_ _force_ sur son dos !

-mais non, Draco, elle ricane pas. C'est pas possible qu'elle ricane.  
-avec toi, contesta son ami, tout est possible.

__

Harry lui sourit, et tourna la tête vers leur ancien blessé qui s'était évanoui quelques temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la forêt interdite.

Il demanda au licornes :

-il va s'en sortir ?

Les licornes hochèrent la tête presque humainement.

-l'une d'entre vous peut le ramener au château ?

.

-je savais bien que t'aimais te faire remarquer, Potter ! Fit Franck après s'être réveillé sur le dos d'un cheval blanc qui avait une immense corne immaculée sur le front.  
-quoi ? Mais non, tout le monde s'en fiche de nous, le contredit doucement Harry en se penchant vers lui pour inspecter l'endroit où sa blessure qui avait totalement disparue.  
-tout le monde ne s'en fiche pas ! Toi, Potter, tu étais déjà célèbre avant à cause de Jedusor et ça ne va pas s'arranger si on te voit débarquer accompagné de licornes !

Harry haussa les épaules, Draco marmonna quelque chose, d'humeur grognon à cause du caractère _joueur_ de sa licorne qui s'amusait grandement à passer sous les branches basses et secouer la tête pour essayer de désarsoner. Et aussi parce que le préfet en chef n'en avait que pour Harry. Même si il reconnaissait (intérieurement bien sûr) qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose.

Franck se tourna vers lui.

-et toi, ton histoire ambiguë avec Sirius fait des choux gras aussi, sans compter ton amitié avec le petit ange de griffondor.  
-c'est qui lui ? Demandèrent les deux premiers années d'une même voix, Draco avec surprise et Harry avec jalousie.

Franck cligna des yeux lentement et désigna Harry du menton.

-pourquoi ange ? Fit Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
-Et pourquoi petit surtout ? s'énerva Harry

le préfet ferma les yeux, et préféra ne pas répondre, s'appuyant sur la crinière de la licorne pour se reposer, sa blessure, bien qu'invisible et en cour de guérison, le faisant toujours souffrir.

Ses mômes et lui n'étaient pas d'un même niveau psychologique, Franck ne les suivait pas...

.

Poudlard n'était pas un endroit considéré comme calme, c'est vrai. Il y avait régulièrement des duels, leur directeur était un fêlé drogué aux bonbons au citron, il y avait des profs stupides qui décidaient que des premiers années pouvaient combattre des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, et deux princes hyper beaux qui se lançaient des tables et des chaises à la tête.

Non, Poudlard n'était pas un endroit calme.

Mais il restait néanmoins dans les limites du possible...

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Parce qu'elles avaient été dépassé en secret lorsqu'un premier année avait survécu au regard d'un basilique.

Et là, la limite du possible est publiquement remise en question tandis que trois licornes sortaient de la forêt interdite à l'heure du déjeuné, alors que beaucoup d'élèves paraissaient dans le parc. D'autant plus que ces licornes étaient montées par des humains !

Harry Potter, premier année, petit ange de griffondor, avait donc décidé de transgresser toutes les habitudes de Poudlard !

* * *

_Et voili voilou ! alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Une préférence pour la suite ?_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 :**

Angie Casull Malfoy Riddle, stormtrooper2, Aiko-uchiwa, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, Sabii-jedusor, the ice cat, Asherit, larousse13, Ata-chan^^, _Gladys Malfoy, ladymalfoy_-_94_

* * *

Un silence estomaqué avait suivi l'entrée des septièmes années dans le cours de métamorphose.

Le prince de Griffondor, le beau Sirius Black, s'était assis aux côté du prince de Serpentard, le beau Tom Jedusor. Et cela le plus naturelement du monde !

Tandis que Tom, le menton appuyé dans le creux de sa main, jouait avec sa plume qui virevoltait entre ses doigts, Sirius s'était étalé sur sa table, ses longues et fines jambes dépassant devant lui.

-il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu te mettes là ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix endormie.  
-ton pote était pas là...  
-il passe souvent ses nuits dehors ces temps ci, et puis ce matin il est pas venu en cours.

Ce qui expliquerait la découverte de la chambre des secrets, se dit Tom en le maudissant.

-ah...

Le professeur Mc Gonagal entra alors, sa mine sévère plaquée sur le visage.

Elle s'entrava pourtant en voyant les deux princes qui, loin de leur animosité habituelle, s'étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre et semblait presque amis.

Enfin, c'était tout de même exagéré, mais assez déstabilisant tout de même.

Elle se redressa et tenta de redevenir entièrement stoïque et calme, déclarant que le cours commençait.

Elle commença à parler tandis que les deux princes écrivaient distraitement des mots sur le côté de leurs feuilles.

_« du nouveau avec ton cousin ? _»

L'écriture de Tom, fine et penchée, apparut sur la feuille de Sirius par un sort de sa connaissance qui faisait apparaitre les mots pour les faire disparaitre dès qu'ils étaient lus.

_**« bah non, sa se passe bien, je dirais, enfin, c'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé... »**_

L'écriture ronde de Sirius lui répondit en diagonale, avant de s'effacer à son tour.

_« t'as de la chance, Sirius. _»  
**« pourquoi tu dis ça ? **»  
_« Harry m'a demander des explications sur ce que j'ai fait »_

Sirius fixa sa feuille un instant, Tom faisait toujours tourbillonner sa plume, d'un air paresseux.

« **tu vas lui **_**répondre**_** quoi ? »  
**_« j'en sait rien, pourquoi je serais venu ici sinon pour te demander conseil ? »_

Sirius émit un petit bruit indéchiffrable, Tom ricana devant son air surpris.

-messieurs Jedusor et Black, veuillez suivre le cours je vous prie.

Les deux hochèrent la tête poliment.

Dès qu'elle fut retournée, Un message s'inscrivit sur la feuille de Tom :

« _**tu me demandes à MOI ce que je ferais ? »  
**__« c'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet. Pourquoi ? T'es pas à la hauteur de ta réputation ?  
__**« je vois pas le rapport... »  
**__« moi si, tout le monde dit que tu enchaines les conquêtes en tout genre, tu dois savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation ! »  
__**« Jedusor, tu oublies que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis HETERO ! Donc non, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »  
**__« putain, Black, commences pas à jouer là dessus, je suis sûr que tu as un conseil à me donner ! »_

Sirius poussa un grognement très animal et Tom soupira fortement.

-messieurs Black et Jedusor, SILENCE !  
-excusez nous, madame, fit Sirius en lui lançant un regard désolé de chien battu qui marcha à merveille puisque l'enseignante se retourna rapidement, les joues rosies.

_**« t'as qu'à lui dire que t'as juste eu un dérapage ! Tu peux rien faire avec lui de toute manière, t'es son tuteur ! Faut prendre ton mal en patience, il est trop jeune, et t'as repoussé une fois déjà, donc laisse tomber l'affaire ! »**_

Tom lui sourit, un sourire déstabilisant que toutes les femme du monde auraient rêvé de voir. Il lui donna alors une grosse tape dans le dos qui envoya Sirius s'étaler sur sa table, renversant son encrier sur la feuille.

-ça suffit maintenant ! Black, Jedusor, vous serez collés trois heures ce soir, à la fin des cours !

.

Harry, Draco et Franck furent interceptés par Dean et Seamus qui leurs sautèrent dessus juste à la sortie de la forêt interdite.

-il faut pas qu'on vous voit ! S'exclama Seamus en faisant de grands signes pour que les licornes reculent dans l'ombre.

Harry caressa la tête des licornes de Draco et de Londubat, qui reculèrent immédiatement, comme si Harry leurs avait demandé directement.

Dean hocha la tête, admiratif, tandis que Harry reculait à son tour.

-Harry, fit-il en s'approchant pour aider le petit à descendre sans s'étaler. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses tout le monde savoir tes atouts !

Harry ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il comprenait ce que c'était de cacher des choses aux autres.

C'est comme quand il devait faire semblant de ne pas avoir mal quand son oncle le frappait, ou quand il s'empêchait de pleurer face aux grands quand ils sont tous morts.

-donc, il faut que tu caches ton amitié avec les licornes, explicita Dean en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry s'y blottit avec plaisir et Seamus alla aider Franck qui s'écroula presque sur lui.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortirent du couvert des arbres, Draco Malfoy parla de sa voix sèche.

-Londubat, pas un mot à quiconque de... ce qui t'as blessé.  
-et vous les garçons, fit Harry en reculant légèrement des bras de Dean pour le regarder lui et Seamus, ne parlez pas non plus des licornes, d'accord ?  
-oui Harry, fit Dean.  
-c'est toi qui décide, rajouta Seamus.

Il se mirent alors dos à dos, la main dans les cheveux et l'air tragique.

-après tout... commença Seamus.  
-c'est toi le chef !  
-la clef de la vérité !  
-l'ange de notre délivrance !  
-nous sommes à ton service !  
-nous t'écouteront pour l'éternité !  
-et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air !

Il se retournèrent pour se faire face, front contre front, et tendirent chacun une main vers Harry qui se disait que définitivement, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

-crois nous, même après notre mort nous te seront fidèles !  
-nous y avons longuement réfléchit, avec Dean, et cela nous a semblé logique !  
-après tout, que pouvions nous rêver de mieux que de servir celui que nous avions si longtemps recherché ?

Ils allèrent vers Harry et le serrèrent entre eux deux, leurs visages enfouis sous l'épaisse tignasse ébouriffée du petit ange.

-tu es notre espoir, Harry !  
-jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons !  
-nous te protégeront toujours et contre tout ce qui pourrait te causer du tort !  
-tu as notre promesse, à tous les deux !  
-enfin, notre parole.  
-c'est pareil !  
-c'est vrai...

Harry leur sourit, et dit aux licornes de partirent.

Elles s'exécutèrent, mais au dernier moment, celle de Draco se retourna pour donner un coup de langue au blond qui grimaça avec peu de conviction, attendrit malgré lui.

-elle t'aime beaucoup, fit Harry en souriant.  
-non, elle m'a juste bavé dessus !

Et les deux ricanèrent devant ce manque de conviction.

.

Draco et Harry allaient se faire réprimander pour leur retard au cour de potion quand Molly leva le pouce vers Dean et Seamus et fit un mouvement ample de la baguette dans le dos du professeur Rogue tandis qu'une voix s'élevait dans la pièce :

_« Nombreux sont ceux qui souffre de cette maladie effrayante, les cheveux gras !  
__message spécial au professeur Rogue »_

une autre voix, s'élevait pour commenter régulièrement les paroles.

_« Le cheveu a besoin de sébum pour se développer._ Il _est présent pour hydrater le cuir chevelu et lubrifier le cheveu lui même. Ce qui est une garantie de sa bonne santé.  
__Ce sébum existe grâce aux glandes sébacées, et il arrive que celles-ci__se mettent à sécrétées du sébum de façon anormale : c'est alors l'excès de sébum qui est responsable des cheveux gras. _Tout s'explique !  
_Cela arrive souvent à l'adolescence, _vous êtes peut-être un peu vieux pour cela..._mais d'autres paramètres peuvent entrer en ligne de compte : des facteurs héréditaires,_ vos parents n'étaient donc pas des chauves souris ?_ La fatigue, le stress, _mais que faites vous donc la nuit, professeur ?_contre lesquels les nettoyages intensifs au shampoing ne peuvent pas grand chose. _Vous avez donc tout essayé, professeur... _Les cheveux fins ou raides, enfin, sont davantage sujet que les autres au gras.* »_

Étrangement, le professeur oublia alors les retardataires et s'occupa de faire arrêter le sortilège d'un geste de main rageur.

Mission entrée discrète accomplie !

* * *

_*l'explication des cheveux gras vien du mensuel Spirou !_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, le retard s'accumule, je sais, mais au moin la discution est pour le chapitre suivant, donc ne me tuez pas !_

Merci d'avoir lu !

Yume la petite chaussette u_u


	42. Chapter 42

_merci à __Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (enfin une review longue ! et moi qui a osé desespéré et pensait que vous ne m'aimiez plus... snouf, c'est magnifique ! **SEKAI : **_**bon, comme l'autre stupide vien de partir dans son monde de petit poney et de garçons qui se bisouilles dans des champs de parquerettes, je vais répondre à sa place : on ne connait pas beaucoup de baguette, sans conter qu'il y en a pas mal qui sont encore dans la salle de la boutique d'Olivender ! Bon, sinon, tu as vu juste, il y a Lily, James et Rémus. Il y a aussi Tom, Harry et Grindelwald (d'où monsieurs doré, il a la baguette doré). Sinon, les autres sont encore secret, enfin c'est surtout que l'autre stupide ne les a pas encore trouver... **_Yume qui voit sa bulle réveuse éclatée au dessus de sa tête et revint brusquement à la réalité : tu m'as dit que j'étais stupide là ? Non, Stella, Mc Go n'a pas encore de crise cardiaque, la femme en noir est la personne mystère **héhé **sinon toutes les baguettes ne sont pas liées à Harry, il n'a pas eu treize morts dans son entourage proche (heureusement d'ailleurs !) voila, j'espère que ça répond à tes questions !)_

_merci aussi à Stormtrooper2, Akaihime-chan (une nouvelle lectrice !), Ata-chan^^ (ne parle pas trop vite, je suis sûre que je peux réussir à te surprendre encore !_

_et hop ! un nouveau chapitre immediat !_

* * *

**Chapitre 42 :**

Une fois tous ses premiers années stupides sortis, le professeur de potion souffla avec soulagement.

Severus Rogue, installé contre son bureau, laissait ses pensées dérivées vers un fantôme qui n'existera pas, trop courageux pour rester après la mort...

Saleté de loup garou stupide, indécent et griffondor !

Il serra sa lettre dans la main.

Harry Potter finira par apprendre la vérité, mais le plus tard sera le mieux, se dit Severus en froissant un peu plus la lettre avant de la glisser dans une poche intérieure de sa robe.

Rémus Lupin, cet idiot continu à lui taper sur les nerfs même après la mort ! Comment voulait-il qu'il lui annonce cela ?

Severus soupira, se passant une main dans ses cheveux. En cette veille d'Halloween, il se sentait affreusement fatigué...

Et le pire, se dit-il, c'est que je ferais exactement ce que tu attends de moi, Rémus... même si tu n'es plus là pour me transpercer de ton regard réprobateur, comme tu le faisais si souvent...

.

.

Harry rêvait, allongé dans le dortoir des griffondors. Son cauchemar faisait palpiter une veine sur sa tempe, et il se tournait sans cesse dans son lit.

.

« _Du calme, petit, tu ne craint rien, murmurait la femme vêtue de noire._

_Son oncle arriva alors, son ventre sortant de dessous sa chemise trempée de sueur. À sa main était serrée une ceinture de cuir qu'il claqua sur le bras de Harry qui poussa un cri de douleur en reculant dans cet endroit sombre, où aucun contour n'était clair. Il était mort de peur, et son oncle s'approchait avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres._

_Parfois, un coup de ceinture le surprenait dans le dos ou sur l'épaule opposée à son regard._

_La femme noir parla à nouveau._

_« tu ne peux pas mourir, Harry, tes parents et ton parrain sont morts pour éviter cela. Tu es un meurtrier, mais personne ne peut le savoir, à part toi !  
__« un meurtrier, oui, un monstre surtout !_

_Un nouveau coup dans son ventre le plia en deux, la main invisible lui saisit les cheveux tandis que le double menton de son oncle apparaissait face à lui, surmonté d'un sourire effrayant de sadisme._

_-un monstre qui a tué ses parents, et même son cousin qui ne lui avait rien fait._

_La ceinture lui frappa la jambe, mais le menton et la bouche n'avait pas changé de place. Le sourire s'était transformé en rictus haineux._

_« qu'es-ce que Dudley t'avait fait ? T'avait-il fait du mal lui ? Pourquoi as-tu tué mon fils ?_

_Il fut éjecté sur le sol, pleurant._

_-je n'ai pas tué Dudley, ce n'était pas de ma faute..._

_« non Harry, fit une voix grave et douce._

_C'était Dracula, l'homme courageux aux dents pointues._

_« tu n'es pas coupable de cette mort. Il faut que tu combattes ces démons qui envahissent tes nuits._

_-mais je peux pas ! Je ne peux pas les faire partir !_

_« si tu le peux, Harry, ma baguette représente le courage. Bientôt tu seras quel sera le monstre que tu dois tuer !_

_-mais tuer est un crime ! C'est mal !_

_« non, petit, le contra la femme. Tuer est dans la nature de l'homme ! Tu es humain, petit, et tu es le meilleur de tous !_

_-non,je ne suis pas le meilleur !_

_« oui, il n'est rien qu'un monstre ! C'est toi qui devrait mourir ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu vis, sale déchet !_

_-c'est vrai que je ne sais pas..._

_« petit non..._

_mais la voix était faible, trop faible par rapport à celle de son oncle :_

_« tu croyais que Tom était quelqu'un de bien ? Mais n'es-ce pas lui qui a voulu abuser de toi ?_

_-non, Tom est gentil, il ne ferait pas..._

_« mais il t'a embrassé, susurra le fantôme de son oncle. Et t'as laissé tomber ensuite, tu n'as plus de raison de vivre, sale monstre..._

_-je n'en ai plus, c'est vrai..._

_« Harry, ne fait pas ça !_

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux, dans son sommeil, il avait marché jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et se tenait à présent sur le balcon, le vent balayant ses cheveux, les pieds si proches du créneaux qu'il suffirait de lever la jambe pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec le vide... Il avait froid, et la voix semblait résonner dans son esprit, vibrante, lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours sauter, que rien ne le retenait ici.

Il déglutit. Étrangement il n'avait pas peur...

Était-ce du courage ? De l'inconscience ?

Il ne savait pas, il voulait arrêter de réfléchir, au moins un instant, arrêter ses incessants cauchemars.

Il ferma lentement les yeux.

Peut-être que si il tombait dans le vide et s'écrasait tout en bas, il serait moins coupable du meurtre de sa mère, son père, et son parrain...

.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant trop fort pour que ce soit naturel.

Il déglutit lentement, se redressant sur les coudes.

Il était seul, et une voix pressente lui disait de courir rapidement hors de sa chambre.

Il rejeta sa couverture, empoigna sa cape et enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de sortir de la salle sur demande et claquer la porte derrière lui.

.

-Dean, fit Seamus en le secouant. Dean, Harry n'est pas dans son lit !

Dean ouvrit les yeux et se redressa trop rapidement, se cognant au front de Seamus.

-qu'es-ce que tu dis ?  
-je viens de me réveiller, et il était plus là ! Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il faut faire vite !

.

Andromeda se leva brusquement, prise d'un sentiment bouillonnant dans son ventre. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain où elle cracha de la bile.

Haletante, elle s'assit sur ses talons et s'essuya la bouche avec effarement.

Son côté raisonnable lui disait qu'elle avait juste mal digéré quelque chose, mais tout le reste de son corps lui soufflait que c'était quelque chose d'autre.

Mais le côté logique de la Serdaigle l'avait toujours emporté sur le reste, et elle retourna se coucher avec ce persistant sentiment que quelque chose se passait...

.  
.

Tom, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent en même temps en haut de la tour d'astronomie, l'air tourmenté.

C'est Seamus qui le vit le premier, face au vide, son pyjama à moitié ouvert volant autour le lui, les bras branlants le long de ses côtes.

-Harry ! hurla t'il avec horreur, en voyant le corps se pencher doucement vers l'avant.

Harry se retourna alors d'un coup, et son pied dérapa sur la dalle du créneaux, et son corps bascula.

-Harry, NON !

Tom se jeta en avant, le corps se heurtant durement sur la pierre et son bras se tendant inutilement dans le vide, Harry le frôlant sans pouvoir l'attraper.

Les deux bruns avaient les yeux écartés d'horreur, et Harry sentit son corps se faire englober par le vent, son souffle arrachant des larmes à ses yeux et des tremblements à ses lèvres.

Il n'avait toujours pas peur.

Mais plus aucune envie de mourir !

Comment le pourrait-il après avoir vu le regard désespéré de Tom.

Il ferma fortement les yeux, son corps se recroquevillant tandis que les fenêtres défilaient près de lui.

Vivre !

.

.

Comme mués par un appel à l'aide, plusieurs regards invisibles se tournèrent en dehors de la forêt interdite, vers le vieu château qui faisait depuis longtemps partit du paysage.

De grandes ailes s'étendirent, et quatre animaux s'envolèrent à une vitesse impossible à définir.

Ils se placèrent d'un même mouvement en dessous du petit être qui tombait, et l'entourèrent de leurs corps, stoppant doucement sa course, et lentement, ils le ramenèrent vers le ciel.

.

Seamus était tombé à genoux, Dean avait le regard dans le vide.

Tom, le corps toujours tendu vers le sol, sursauta soudain et recula lentement, la tête remontant comme si il suivait le fantôme de Harry montant au ciel pour devenir un véritable ange, se dit Seamus en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Mais ce ne fut pas un fantôme qui apparut, mais le corps bien réel de Harry, soulevé par une force inconnue.

Tom les voyait, lui, les sombrals.

Il avait déjà vu la mort, et savaient que cette espèce chevaline est très indépendante et calme.

Pas comme ces quatre sombrals à la peau dénudée et noirs, les muscles nerveux et les ailes frénétiques.

Ils déposèrent Harry dans ses bras, et trois d'entre eux repartirent immédiatement.

Le quatrième s'inclina devant Tom, sans le quitter des yeux.

Tom, perdu, l'imita en silence.

Le sombral henni et s'envola à son tour.

.  
.

-il va bien, fit Tom en se redressant, longtemps après que les sombrals soient partis. Je l'amène avec moi, il dormira dans notre chambre ce soir.

Il passa devant les deux griffondors, mais Seamus Finnigan lui saisit le bras avant qu'il ne rentre dans la tour. Il lui dit d'une voix inhabituellement grave :

-Monsieur Tom, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je sais que c'est indirectement de la faute de votre éloignement de ces temps ci. Je ne te demanderais plus la nature de votre relation, mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien faire qui le fasse souffrir.

Tom hésita un bon moment. Harry, dans ses bras, le regardait fixement, mais il se retenait de tourner les yeux vers lui.

À la place, il le lâcha, s'approchant de Seamus et lui passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux.

-je suis heureux que tu me demandes ça, petit. Je prendrais soin de lui autant que possible, et toi tu en fera de même de ton côté avec ton ami.

Les deux griffondors hochèrent la tête.

Tom hésita encore, et finit par déposer un rapide baiser contre leurs front. Se maudissant légèrement pour s'être laissé attendri par leurs bouilles enfantines, il se redressa, prit Harry par la main et commença à parcourir les longs escaliers en silence.

.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande.

-es-ce que tu as voulu sauter ?  
-oui, avoua Harry en escaladant le lit avec moins de difficulté qu'avant.  
-pourquoi ?  
-... Je sais pas vraiment.  
-lorsqu'on saute du haut d'une tour, généralement, on sait pourquoi, Harry !

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu, et fini par lâcher :

-parce que je pouvais le faire, et que rien ne m'en empêchait vraiment.  
-pourquoi les sombrals sont venus t'aider ?  
-les chevaux noirs ?  
-oui.  
-bah, les animaux m'aiment bien, je suppose.

Le silence s'installa tandis que Tom s'installait sur le lit aux côtés de son fils adoptif qui vint se blottir contre sa poitrine par réflexe. Tom fini par l'interroger, une crainte palpable lui faisant trembler la voix :

-Tu ne me demandes pas de réponses ?  
-À propos du bisou ?  
-oui.  
-... non. Tu ne me les as pas dites jusqu'à maintenant, tu dois avoir tes raisons.

-tu sais, si tu en as vraiment besoin, tu peux m'embrasser, des fois, mais je veux pas devenir ta fiancée.  
-Harry tu...  
-je suis pas amoureux, Tom, mais c'est pas grand chose, un bisou, et si sa te fait du bien, moi sa ne me dérange pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis amoureux. Parce que tu es mon grand frère et mon père. Mais pas mon chéri. Même si je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, je ne suis pas comme ton amoureuse.

Tom lui sourit, avec tendresse, et le serra contre lui.

-tu me laisseras t'embrasser quand j'en aurais besoin ?

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre.

-gamin, tu m'as fait la pire peur que j'ai jamais eu...  
-je sais, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.  
-tu veux bien me rassurer ?

Harry hocha la tête, le regardant dans les yeux sans pour autant savoir quoi faire.

Tom répondit à sa question muette en prenant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts, et le rapprochant de lui.

Harry baissa les yeux et se laissa embrasser sans le repousser.

Tom laissa juste la caresse lui prouver que Harry était bien vivant. Juste le toucher des deux bouches fermées pour être sûr de ne pas être dans un rêve. Juste de la tendresse à l'état brut, pour s'empêcher de mourir de frustration, il se laissa aller à aimer un peu Harry sans rien attendre en retour. Et cela faisait énormément de bien...

Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'est pas à ça qu'il s'attendait, mais qu'objectivement ça ne pouvait pas être mieux.

Harry laissa son nez errer dans le cou de son ainé, les genoux de chaque côté de Tom et murmura que tout allait bien à présent.

Tom, les yeux fermés, se laissa faire, écoutant les chuchotement rassurant de Harry, tandis que celui ci le câlinait sans ambiguïté.

Le griffondor remarqua longtemps après que Tom s'était endormi.

Il eu un sourire étrange, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Tom, mais ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

Il allongea ses jambes derrières lui et s'allongea le long du corps de son tuteur, et ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

_Alors, comme j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une demi-heure, il n'a pas été longuement travaillé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même_

Votre avi est importanr !

Yume la petite chaussette u_u


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 :**

_merci à anonymate (tu préfères des chapitres plus longs et moins rapidement ?) Ferz et Rezf (tu peux toujours, si sa t'amuse de faire mu-muse avec des cadavres...) larousse13, stormtrooper2, sabii-jedusor, Atsune, The ice cat (it's not good, je dirais, mais bon je suis pas experte en la matière (je te dirais pas ma moyenne, t'aurais peur) ton truc veut dire « il ne fait pas bon », ou « il est ne fait pas bon », j'ai regarder sur internet u_u), _ladymalfoy-94

* * *

-putain, Tom, dit moi que t'es pas sérieux.

Sirius et Tom étaient dos à dos dans une salle vide où ils avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre lorsqu''ils voulaient se parler sans avoir à subir les regards des autres.

-quoi, Black, c'est quoi le problème ? J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et l'amour n'interviendra pas et...  
-mais t'es vraiment stupide, où tu le fait exprès ? Merde, quoi, il a onze ans, et toi tu es son tuteur légal !  
-justement, nous ne...  
-tu profites de lui et de sa naïveté !

Tom se retourna d'un coup et bouscula Sirius qui tomba au sol. Il le bloqua sous son corps :

-ne redis jamais ça !

Sirius tenta de se débattre mais Tom tint bon.

-j'aime Harry plus que tout au monde, et...  
-vu comme tu aimes le reste du monde, ce n'est pas très objectif...

Tom raffermit sa prise sur les poignets de Sirius qui tenta de donner un coup de rein.

-t'a quoi contre ma façon d'aimer ? T'as un problème avec moi, sérieusement ?

Sirius essaya à nouveau de se libérer et Tom s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps, lui coupant légèrement la respiration, l'air franchement énervé.

-c'est quoi qui te fait chier avec ma façon d'aimer Harry ? Tu me joue quoi, toi, l'homo refoulé ?  
-pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Hein ?

Sirius se redressa d'un coup et, bien installé entre les jambes de Tom, le fixa d'un regard colérique.

-ça veut dire que tu crèves d'envie de ton cousin, quoi que tu en dises et quoi que tu prétendes ! Je le vois quand tu le regardes, et chacun de tes gestes vers lui en est une preuve !  
-tu ne...  
-putain, Black, on est les mêmes, et tu le sais, on a la même chose dans le ventre, alors pourquoi tu...

Sirius lui donna un coup de tête qui fit taire Tom. Il lui prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains avant que le serpentard ne réplique.

-ne parles pas ! Ne parles plus !  
-Black tu...  
-j'ai un prénom !

Tom cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

-mais de quoi tu parles...  
-appel moi Sirius, merde ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu as contre mon prénom ?  
-mais nous ne sommes pas...  
-ami ? Ironisa Sirius avec une grimace. Non, Tom, tu n'es pas mon ami, mais on peut dire qu'on est devenu assez proche pour s'appeler par nos prénoms !

Sirius avait laissé une main se poser derrière la cuisse de Tom, et approchait doucement son torse de celui en dessous de lui.

-Tu vois, Tom, je te touche et tu me touches aussi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, et toi de moi !

Tom, en effet, n'avait pas peur, il ne pensait pas à grand chose, pour être exact. La main de Sirius commença à bouger lentement, caressant tranquillement Tom.

Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, et leurs souffles se mélangèrent avec sensualité.

-je ne suis pas refoulé, Tom. Je suis Bi, et je l'assume complétement avec toi, regarde...

Il accentua sa caresse, descendant jusqu'aux fesses pour remonter dans le creux du genoux, avant de redescendre à nouveau.

-mais je n'aime pas Draco, que ce soit clair !

Il embrassa alors Tom, un baiser franc, chaste, légèrement tendre et surtout sensuel. Il répéta :

-je ne l'aime qu'en temps que cousin, souffla t'il contre les lèvres de Tom.

Tom avait les yeux à demi fermés, il pensait à Harry, aux duels qui allaient commençer dans quelques heures à peine, à la respiration irrégulière contre ses lèvres, aux genoux de Sirius contre ses fesses, à ses mains parcourant ses cuisses et à sa libido qui lui donnait envi de hurler de rage, il constatait aussi que le contact de Sirius était devenu familier, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation, et le toucher ne le gênait plus.

Il ouvrit des yeux entièrement noirs, remplis de désir, saisit la nuque de Sirius et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps et leurs langues se mêlèrent automatiquement, se caressant et s'entourant l'une autour de l'autre avec délectation. Sirius recula légèrement et dit d'un ton précipité :

-géniale, ton initiative, mais Harry...  
-Harry ne m'aime pas, grogna Tom en recherchant à nouveau les lèvres de Sirius. Même si c'est lui que j'aime, je ne pourrais pas faire tout cela avec lui alors laisses moi juste profiter...

Et il attrapa les lèvres de Sirius, entrainant chacune de leurs cellules dans une danse chaotique et indéfinie.

Sirius s'allongea entièrement sur lui, passant ses mains sous sa chemise, l'embrassant fiévreusement et le caressant sans plus de retenue.

Il laissa sa bouche déviée dans le cou du griffondor, embrassant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Sirius gémissait plus qu'il grognait, se frottant doucement sur le corps en dessous.

Tom lui enleva alors le tee-shirt, pour avoir plus de peau accessible.

Il lécha Sirius longuement avant que celui-ci ne redemande ses lèvres et l'entraine dans un long baiser langoureux qui fit frissonner Tom tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant d'hérisser les cheveux de sa nuque que Sirius agrippait.

Le griffondor murmura un sort et la chemise de Tom disparut, il amena alors ses doigts à parcourir son ventre plat avec délectation, et s'arrêta à la ceinture et Tom soupira un « Sirius » à peine audible.

Il dit alors d'une voix légèrement roque :

-je vais être clair, Jedusor, ou tu m'arrêtes, ou je te prend ici et maintenant !

Tom leva ses yeux noirs vers lui.

-et pourquoi ce serait à _moi_ d'être soumis ?  
-Tom !  
-quoi ?  
-t'es puceau ! J'ai pas envie de me faire défoncer le cul parce que tu es maladroit !  
-quoi ? Mais tu... Comment...  
-t'embrasses comme un pied, le prends pas mal mais c'est la vérité, jamais quelqu'un d'aussi peu doué que toi ne m'avait embrassé !

Tom grogna.

-au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair...

Sirius sourit et se pencha vers son oreille qu'il mordilla avant de murmurer :

-mais tu es l'unique puceau que je connaisse qui caresse si bien !

Tom sourit et capitula, écartant un peu plus les jambes, Sirius dégrafant lentement son pantalon.

-il parait que les serpentards ne sont pas des chochottes, on va vérifier ça tout de suite...  
-si j'ai mal, par contre, je te jure que tu vas en baver lorsque l'on s'affrontera !

.

.

.

Le directeur, avec un sourire oscillant entre le ravi et le sadique, annonça à l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la grande salle, qui avait été débarrassé des quatre grandes tables pour laisser une grande estrade :

-mes chers élèves, en cette soirée d'Halloween, nous allons assister à de grands duels, j'espère et je compte sur vous pour qu'ils soient fair-play et...

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus.

Il combattait en deuxième contre un sixième année, Tom en quatrième contre Sirius Black, et sitôt après ils partiraient le plus discrètement possible, ayant cinq autres duels avant que l'on remarque leur absence, et que le professeur Quirell ou n'importe quelle autre taupe du mage noir ne prévienne Grindelwald.

Pendant ce temps, ils seront partis en direction du manoir Grindelwald, et si ils réussissaient (et Harry n'en doutait pas), ils captureraient Gellert Grindelwald et le remettront aux autorités.

Fort de cette résolution, il regarda deux cinquièmes années monter sur l'estrade et se faire face.

Le combat commença et l'un d'eux prit rapidement l'avantage, et expulsa la baguette de son adversaire et le menaça de la sienne sous son menton.

Les autres applaudirent distraitement, le combat avait été rapide et sans grand intérêt.

C'était au tour de Harry, Seamus lui sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

-courage Harry !  
-t'es puissant, oublie pas que tu possèdes une des treize baguettes, c'est un de tes plus grands atouts !  
-c'est quoi mes autres atouts ? Fit Harry, légèrement moins rassuré en voyant l'air belliqueux du poufsouffle qu'il devait affronter.  
-ton courage, Harry, tu es Griffondor !  
-et ta franchise, ne fait pas de coup en traitre, montre juste ce que tu as !  
-Seamus, je ne connais que cinq sorts en tout et pour tout !  
-dit toi que ça en fait toujours plus que Dean et moi rassemblés !  
-ça me rassure pas du tout !

Ils se sourirent et poussèrent Harry vers l'allée.

-c'était pas spécialement le but, alors vas-y !

Hagrid lui retint la manche juste avant qu'il n'y arrive. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

-soit prudent surtout !

Et Harry lui sourit, avant d'escalader l'estrade.

.

Battre ce petit griffondor va être affreusement facile, se dit le poufsouffle en souriant d'un air sadique, car se faire éliminer dès le premier tour serait la pire des humiliations. Il leva lentement sa baguette, prononça le sort et...

-**protego** ! Hurla Harry en secouant sa baguette.

Un immense dôme rougeâtre se dressa autour de lui, et fit rebondir le sort qui alla frapper le mur opposé, passant à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du poufsouffle.

Harry se répétait, comme une litanie, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et qu'il pouvait réussir à le battre, après tout il était griffondor et il avait une mission à effectuer.

-**Wingardium leviosa !**

Le plus vieux se jeta en arrière mais le sort l'atteint quand même et il s'éleva, sans pour autant lâcher sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Harry :

-**Expeliarmus** !

Mais le sort s'échoua sur le bouclier et il lui fut renvoyé, sa baguette rejetée et atterrissant entre les mains de Harry qui cligna des yeux, surprit.

Son bouclier disparut lentement et il se retourna pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'acclamaient à force de cris et de gestes.

Il vit Tom lui sourire et hocher la tête, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un coup d'œil et regardèrent Lestrange qui les ignora complétement.

Le combat entre deux filles de Serdaigle qui se déroula ensuite montrait parfaitement à quel point leur maison était studieuse, vu le nombre de sort différents qu'elles se lançaient. Finalement ce fut la plus âgée qui gagna le duel.

.

.

Tom regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Il avait très très mal, Sirius allait le payer !

Sirius dut se retenir de ricaner quand il vit Tom grimacer en montant les escalier menant à l'estrade.

Il y était allé doucement, pourtant. Terriblement et ça en avait été frustrant. Même si cela avait plu à Tom (qui ne pouvait pas le cacher, et de toute manière, il ne pouvait en être autrement avec un dieu du sexe comme Sirius), il avait mal, comme tout être normalement constitué, et lui en voulait.

Cela promettait un duel très intéressant !

.

Ils se firent face, et après les salutations d'usage, se menacèrent respectivement de leurs baguette sans jeter de sort.

-tu m'a vraiment fait mal, Black !  
-c'est pas la première fois, Tommy, et je t'assure, pas la dernière non plus !

Ils s'avançaient, lentement, la baguette toujours menaçante mais sans sortilège.

-tu fait chier avec mon prénom !  
-je sais, c'est pour cela que je le fait !  
-**Expeliarmus !**

Le sort frappa Sirius en plein ventre et il recula, les jambes frôlant le sol, jusqu'à se heurter au mur, au bout de l'estrade.

Tom le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, mais Sirius lui plaça sa baguette sous le nez en même temps que celle du serpentard se pointait sur sa gorge.

-je te propose un marché, Black, on se fait un vrai duel où on donne tout ce qu'on a, je veux que ce soit époustouflant !  
-tu veux épater ta belle ? Plaisanta Sirius en souriant doucement.  
-si on veut, alors tiens toi près à souffrir...  
-vu comme tu boites, je ne risque pas grand chose !  
-oui, j'ai mal, et alors ? ...

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure que seuls les deux combattants pouvaient entendre.

-autant que mon cul souffre en ce moment parce qu'allongé je serais beaucoup, beaucoup mieux !  
-tu voudras de la compagnie ? Répondit Sirius sur le même ton, avec un vague sourire moqueur.

Tom grimaça et répondit d'un ton morne.

-je n'ai pas besoin de souffrir encore plus, Harry me suffira comme compagnie !  
-alors, et si on commençait sérieusement à épater la galerie ?  
-toujours partant, mon cher Sirius !

Ils se sourirent, abaissèrent leurs baguettes pour reculer de quelques pas. Le silence était total (déjà par incompréhension du comportement des deux princes, et surtout par curiosité de ce que les deux meilleurs septièmes années allaient leur offrir en spectacle).

Ils se firent face, un sourire goguenard bien en place et leurs corps (à damner un saint, soit dit-en passant) parcouru d'ondes magiques les faisant frissonner joliment. Puis soudain, leurs baguettes frémirent et ils exécutèrent plusieurs sorts informulés à la suite. Des sorts de base, d'abord, mais devenant rapidement de plus en plus impressionnants.

Tom eut soudain un sourire en coin, et un immense cobra sortit de sa baguette, vert et translucide, l'apparition se dressa derrière lui et siffla d'un air menaçant.

Sirius sourit avec malice, et un lion rouge translucide se dressa derrière lui grognant.

Les élèves applaudirent bruyamment tandis que les deux apparition touchaient le plafond de par leurs tailles.

D'un mouvement de baguette, les deux princes envoyèrent le symbole de leur maison respective combattre l'autre. Et pendant qu'elles s'affrontaient, les sorts avaient repris chez les deux sorciers.

La baguette de Morgan dont Tom avait hérité maitrisait tous les sorts possibles, rajoutant énormément de possibilités à l'assiduité de Tom.

Sirius avait une baguette ordinaire avec un simple ventricule de dragon. Mais Sirius était l'élève le plus doué de sa promotion, et jamais personne n'avait vu quelqu'un faire aussi peu d'effort et parvenir à de tels résultats.

-**Stupefix !  
****-Expeliarmus !  
****-Expulso !  
****-Confringo !**

Ils évitaient tous les sorts sans problèmes, la puissance des sorts commençant à abimer l'estrade.

**-Deprimo !**

Le sol sous Sirius s'affaissa de plusieurs centimètres. Il eu juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que le sol n'explose et s'enflamme sur cette surface. Le lion mordit le serpent qui s'enroula vivement autour de la gorge du félin pour l'étrangler.

**-Levicorpus !** Fit Sirius.

Le corps de Tom s'éleva, retenu par la cheville dans les airs. Tom jura et désarma Sirius d'un coup de baguette informulé.

Il retomba brusquement à terre en jurant, et les applaudissements commencèrent à retentir. Il se leva pour se faire acclamer, mais il se retrouva soudain ficelé.

Même sans baguette, un Black ne s'avoue pas vaincu ! Il aurait dû s'en douté ! Surtout qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette quand... le... Ils ont... enfin avant les duels.

Sirius lui sourit, mais un Tom saucissonné est très difficilement contrôlable.

-**Diffindo !**

Il déchira les liens magiques et hurla :

-**Impedimenta !**

Sirius tomba au sol, Tom plaça sa baguette sous sa gorge. Il dit d'une voix doucereuse.

-abandonne, Sirius, tu as perdu...

Sirius se contenta d'un sourit goguenard, il mit tranquillement ses mains derrière sa nuque et dit lentement :

-j'adore quand tu prononces mon prénom comme ça...

Il continua ensuite d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde entende :

-J'abandonne !

Et le lion fantomatique disparut en fumée.

.

.

Harry sourit à Sirius qui lui fit une grimace exagérément désespérée et se jeta dans les bras de Tom.

-bravo, c'était très beau le serpent. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à le faire, je trouve ça super !

Puis, une fois que son nez fut en train de se frotter contre sa joue, tout contre son oreille, Harry murmura :

-on y va ?

Tom hocha la tête imperceptiblement, et se redressa, tenant la main de Harry.

-vous allez où ? Demanda Dean avec un sourire faussement innocent.  
-on a encore pas mal de temps avant que le prochain duel n'arrive, donc on a décidé d'aller faire un tour tous les deux.  
-reviens à temps, Ry, fit Hagrid en lui souriant.

Harry lui sourit et lui sauta dans les bras (enfin, dans le ventre puisqu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre plus haut) pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre, et donc mentir.

Tom grimaça et fusilla le demi-géant qui lui rendit son regard avec rage.

-allons-y, fit-il en reprenant Harry par le bras.

.

-Firenze ! Cria Harry en courant à travers le parc en direction de la forêt.  
-je suis là, Harry Potter, nous pouvons y aller.

Harry lui sourit et le suivit dans la forêt, les arbres se refermant derrière eux tandis qu'ils marchaient au pas de course.

.

.

-mais toi tu combats pas ? Demanda Dean à Lestrange qui le tira par le bras parce qu'il allait trop lentement et qu'ils risquaient de perdre de vu leurs cibles.  
-non, je ne me suis pas présenté pour les duels.  
-pourquoi ?  
-Ce n'est pas pour moi tout cela, je préfère observé...  
-pourquoi ?  
-parce que je suis comme ça.  
-t'es pas très bavard...  
-je sais...  
-et pourquoi tu...  
-accélères et tais-toi !

.

-tu es sûr que c'est la bonne direction ? Demanda Tom avec le regard plein de doute.  
-j'ai vécu là bas pendant longtemps, je saurais retrouver le chemin en partant de n'importe où !  
-si tu le dis... Il faut se dépêcher en tout les cas !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-à mon avis il ne reste qu'un ou deux combats avant que ce soit à nouveau ton tour, Harry.  
-j'espère qu'Andromeda s'en sort...  
-nous allons arriver, Harry Potter, dis à ton ami de sortir votre objet à magie...

Tom se retient de dire au centaure qu'il l'entendait, et se contenta de hocher la tête quand Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Firenze dit pendant que les deux sorciers sortaient leurs baguettes :

-nous arrivons, Harry Potter.

.

.

Andromeda Black, contrairement à son nom, maitrisait très bien la magie blanche et les invocations. Elle invoquait des lions, des aigles, des oiseaux et toutes sortes de créatures magiques déroutant son adversaire, tandis qu'elle jetait plusieurs sorts mineurs pour l'affaiblir.

-expeliarmus ! fit elle violemment en jetant son bras en avant.

La baguette de son adversaire atterrit directement dans ses doigts sous les applaudissements des membres de sa maison et de ses amis.

Malgré son masque joyeux, Hagrid se demandait où était parti Harry, et Molly s'énervait contre Dean et Seamus qui étaient soit disant partis suivre le serpentard, et qui ne revenaient pas alors que le combat de Harry n'allait pas tarder à recommencer !

.

.

-Dean, accélères ! Supplia Seamus en regardant son ami peiner à les suivre.  
-peux pas... z'allez trop vite !

Lestrange jeta un regard en arrière, regarda à nouveau devant lui, se retourna à nouveau... et saisit Dean pour le mettre sur son dos.

-on ira plus vite, se contenta t'il de répondre aux deux regards éberlués.

.

-tu vois la sorte d'ombre autour du château ? Demanda Tom à Harry, cachée derrière les arbres ?  
-je vois, fit Harry en l'observant.  
-c'est le bouclier de Grindelwald, et toutes les heures, il se refait, et pendant quelques secondes, le château en est privé. Pendant ce temps, d'autres pièges seront activés, et tu devras faire exactement ce que je te dis, sinon cela peut être très dangereux.  
-d'accord.  
-Harry, t'es sûr que tu veux m'accompagner ?

_Pas du tout je veux retourner voir Hagrid, Molly et les autres ! Ils me feront des câlins en me disant que tout ira bien pour toi et je serais rassuré ! C'est ça que tu voudrais que je réponde ?_

-oui, Tom.  
-alors, ça se passe dans 39 secondes, tiens toi prêt !

.

-près, Dean, Seamus ? Demanda Lestrange en déposant Dean au sol pour sortir sa baguette.  
-depuis quand tu nous appelles par nos prénoms ?  
-depuis maintenant. Sortez vos baguettes !  
-OK ! S'exclama Seamus, impatient de connaître le sort que Lestrange avait trouvé.  
-alors faites ce que je dis...

.

-Maintenant !

L'ombre entourant le château disparut soudain. Harry se jeta en avant, dépassant le sort qui donnait l'alarme en passant au dessus sans peine. Il roula au sol pour éviter les flammes qui s'étaient déclenchées, compta jusqu'à sept avant de se relever et de prendre son élan pour sauter au dessus du fossé qui s'était soudain ouvert sous lui.

Il attendit que Tom l'ai rejoint et ils partirent ensemble dans le silence le plus profond, tandis qu'au couvert des arbres Firenze hochait la tête avec tristesse et appréhension. Les étoiles ne lui ayant rien dit sur la victoire hypothétique des deux sorciers.

Il ne put que fermer les yeux et prier.

.

Tom commençait à fatiguer. Il avait évité des pièges, des flèches, des piques empoisonnées, des scorpions venimeux, des araignées géantes, des harpies. S'il avait été seul, ça serait passé, mais s'occuper de lui ET d'un môme qui était connu pour sa maladresse sans utiliser sa magie commençait à devenir trop fatiguant pour lui !

-Tom attention !

Tom se retourna et vit avec une sorte de résignation un grand pieu de la taille d'une de ses cuisses se diriger droit vers sa poitrine.

-Confringo ! Hurla Harry.

Le pieu explosa et il entendirent une immense alarme se déclencher.

Bon, au moins maintenant ils étaient repérés, ils allaient pouvoir foncer dans le tas, se dit Harry avec optimisme.

Tom jura.

Un bruit sourd commença à s'élever, tandis que l'alarme leur vrillait toujours aux oreilles.

La température sembla monter, Tom fronça les sourcils et Harry serra sa baguette dans sa main en regardant partout autour de lui, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup quand le grognement se transforma en tonnerre juste derrière eux. Et ils se figèrent.

Un torrent de lave sortit d'on ne sait où commençait à s'avancer vers eux à une vitesse un peu trop élevée aux gouts de Harry.

-par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin et sa femme... murmura Tom en laissant sa bouche entrouverte et ses bras branlants.

Et Harry lui prit le bras et ils se mirent à courir.

.

Dans le ciel, sans qu'ils le sachent, se déroulaient une étrange scène dont ils étaient les acteurs involontaires.

-supra trop top génial... murmura Seamus en regardant le sort qu'ils avaient réussi avec l'aide du serpentard.

Comme un immense miroir ou un écran géant, le ciel retransmettait la progression chaotique de Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter dans l'espèce de champ de mine (en plus dangereux) qui bordait le manoir Grindelwald.

-et tout le monde peut voir ça ? Interrogea Dean avec un air éberlué.  
-absolument tout le monde, où qu'il soit, et quelque soit son sang. Même les moldus de l'autre bout du monde peuvent le voir.  
-c'est vraiment la révélation de la vérité, fit-il remarqué en fixant avec fascination les nuages courir le long de la trainée de lave reproduite.

.

-Harry Potter a disparu, monsieur ! Fit un poufsouffle en fouillant la salle du regard.

Hagrid se dit alors qu'il allait détesté Jedusor encore plus qu'avant, puisqu'apparemment c'était possible.

Dumbledore se leva d'un coup, le visage blème. Gellert était surement en danger, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire où sa couverture tomberait à l'eau. Il se contenta alors d'annoncer le prochain duel en essayant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre.

* * *

_et bien non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai bien fait un long chapitre (_**Sekai : même si cette flaimarde a mit un temps fou à l'écrire alors qu'elle allait dessus tout les jours !)**_ qui regroupe non seulement du sexe _**(non explicite, petite, si seulement tu pouvais nous donner plus de détails !)**_ des duels _**(une fois encore, pas assez de descripsions à mon gout, petite chaussette !)**_, de l'humour _**(où ça ?) **_et aussi du suspens _**(tout est relatif)**_!_

_j'espère que vous avez aimer ! (au moin un peu) et que vous ne me turez pas pour ce que j'ai fait faire à Tom et Sirius ! (parce que ça m'a énormément amusé de l'écrire, j'en suis même tombé deux ou trois fois de mon lit en y repensant (_**je vous l'avais dit : elle est FOLLE !**)_ et puis j'ai inondé mon clavier **(**_**beeerk****!).**

_A lire, ce sera surement pas pareil, j'imagine, mais bon, laissez moi rêver que ça a marcher *yeux larmoyants*_

_dernière chose : es-ce que vous avez comprit ce que faisait le sort où ce n'était pas assez clair ? Dites moi vos impréssion s'il vous plait !_

**Merci à Bastien, mon cousin adoré, qui m'a donné l'idée du torrent de lave (piqué auparevant à Donjon de Naheulbeuk mais bon...) ! Et merci aussi à Vinc' qui me corrige encore malgré nos humeurs de cochons constipés respectives !**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 :**

_stormtrooper2, Yenamarre (joli nom^^) Ata-chan^^ (après), sabii-jedusor, Asherit, larousse13 (sans exagération, je me tordait vraiment de rire u_u) Akahi (hi hi, une nouvelle lectrice), missoso (^^t'es trop chou !), the ice cat, princesse Serenity, Atsune_

_merci aussi à Ferz pour cette longue review (snouf) alors, d'abord, SI Tom était puceau ! Avec qui il aurait bien put le faire, il est au dessus de tout le monde ! (sauf Harry, et égal à Sirius) Qui aurait était assez grand pour être à la hauteur du lit de Tom ? Il a un égo encore plus sur-dimensionné que Sekai ! _**(HEY !). **E_nsuite, l'idée d'écouter plus Sekai doit surement venir de Rezf (qui est apparemment bien moins intelligente qu'elle en a l'air pour proposer une telle ânerie. Après tout, aux dernière nouvelle, je tien à ma liberté, donc désolé Sekai, ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui u_u) Il n'y a pas assez de place pour que ce soit écrit, Ferz... pour Seam' Dean et Rodolphus... (prend une couleur rouge tomate et le sang commence à couler de ma narine) heu, pas sûr que j'y arrive, on verra... mais je suis contente que tu l'aies remarqué =D j'aime beaucoup la fin de ta review sur tes chevilles =D_

_Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (et bien et bien, ça change cette longue review ! Tant mieux si tu as aimé les duels. Tu as vraiment regardé le ciel ? C'est injuste, en effet. Mais les Poudlariens (sa se dit ?) ne peuvent pas regarder le ciel, ils sont dans la grande salle donc le plafond montre le vrai ciel, sans l'influence du sort. J'ai découvert les fanfiç plus tard que moi, mais je suis aussi pervertie par cela (et j'assume u_u) WAAA ! t'es né l'avant veille de moi ! enfin, à un an près mais bon... je te ferai un petit bonus t'inquiètes ! Comment va Saten ?)_

_Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi TOUT LE MONDE (enfin, tout ceux qui ont commenté cette partie) semblait surpris que Tom soit en dessous. N'oublions pas que Sirius aussi a de sacrées chevilles ! Et si lui n'est plus puceau depuis belle lurette, il sait comment cela va se passer, et Tom non u_u. Je me suis toujours dit que Sirius aurait pu aller à Serpentard si il n'avait pas été si imprudent (je ne sais pas si on doit dire ça ou aventurier, j'hésite...)._

_

* * *

_

Le ministère de la magie était en ébullition, pas seulement celui d'Angleterre, car ce sort étrange touchait toutes les régions du monde.

Sur le ciel, de n'importe quel endroit du monde, on voyait deux sorciers éviter des pièges divers. Puis le plus jeune utilisa sa magie et le bruit de l'explosion se répercuta partout sur la planète, ainsi que l'alarme qui se déclencha.

Puis à présent, ils se faisaient poursuivre par un immense torrent de lave.

Et il n'y avait aucune façon d'effacer la mémoire de tous les moldus du monde. Ils ne trouvaient pas non plus la manière de stopper ce sort qui, bien que peu puissant, semblait indestructible.

.

_Inconscients ? Les griffondors ? Oui, et bien peut-être, mais et alors ?_

_Lui au moins ne perdait pas les pédales dès que quelque chose d'inattendu lui arrivait, comme un certain serpentard _

Harry ne le tirait plus qu'à moitié mais Tom semblait toujours trop abasourdi pour se guider lui même.

Il finit par crier son nom avec toute la terreur qu'il éprouvait et Tom sursauta. Harry le poussa alors à continuer et se retourna d'un bloc vers le torrent de lave.

5 sorts. 5 putains de sorts, seulement !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Il ne se voyait sincèrement pas comment faire léviter toute cette lave. Et puis elle irait où ?

Expeliarmus ? Hum, non, même problème...

Protego serait utile au début mais deviendrait rapidement fatiguant. Surtout que c'est chaud, la lave, et il n'était sincèrement pas sûr que Protego protège aussi de la chaleur infernale.

Stupefix était complétement et définitivement inutile.

Il ne restait que...

Il pointa sa baguette devant la limite du torrent, tout à gauche et hurla en fendant l'air jusqu'à la droite :

-**Confringo** !

Le sol sur toute la surface visée explosa et un immense gouffre se forma entre eux et la lave. Harry fut lui même surpris par la puissance du sort (il ne s'y attendait pas) multipliée par l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines.

Tom eut le bon réflexe de former un bouclier autour d'eux avant que les débris ne leurs arrachent un bras ou une jambe.

-merci Tom, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on...

L'alarme s'arrêta. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le parc et ils se figèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que...  
-alors comme ça, c'est votre passe temps de venir détruire le jardin des braves sorciers, fit une voix grave dans leur dos.

.

.

les recettes des médias de tous les pays étaient à leur apaugée, puisque le monde entier cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Mrs Figg zappait. Elle cherchait une chaine où elle trouverait des informations intéressantes.

_« mesdames et messieurs, comme vous pouvez le voir de n'importe quel endroit que ce soit, le ciel s'est transformé en immense écran de télévision où, partout dans le monde, on peut observer cet étrange phénomène jusqu'alors inexpliqué qui... _»

Ça elle le savait déjà, inutile de mettre à la télé quelque chose de si évident. Elle changea de chaîne pour tomber sur une multinationale où un vieil homme noir parlait avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

_« …fin du monde, car la vérité je vous le dis, est que ces envoyés de Satan doivent mourir pour libérer notre peuple opprimé et... _»

Mais bien sûr, t'as fumé quoi avant de prendre ton micro, papy ?

_«... les messagers de Dieu, dont l'image nous est envoyée pour nous montrer ce qu'ils affrontent pour décider du destin de l'humanité._ _Si les deux enfants survivent à cette terrible épreuve que tous peuvent observer, la... _»

Mais c'était pas possible de dire autant d'idioties !

Elle éteignit la télé et se leva avec peine, ses nombreux chats entravant ses mouvements. Elle atteignit la radio et la régla sur une station sorcière qu'on lui avait installée car bien que Crakmol, sa famille apartenait complétement au monde magique

_« ...formation qui nous provient directement du ministère__ : le sort utilisé provient bien d'Angleterre, plus précisément de la région où l'on suspecte le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald d'habiter._ _Ce mage noir, déjà réputé pour ses meurtres et ses aspirations de domination sur les moldus._ _Nous ignorons encore qui sont les deux élèves de Poudl__ard, la grande école de magie__, et nous cherchons à avoir plus d'information._ _Pour cela notre envoyée de presse, Rita Skeeter, est allée voir le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école._ _D'ici quelques instants nous... _»

Mrs Figg changea de station et la voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva :

_« nous ne répondrons à aucune question ! Sortez tous d'ici immédiatement !  
__« on dit que ce sont des élèves de votre école, ils portent votre uniforme !  
__« est-ce la sécurité de vos élèves que vous négligez où est-ce parce qu'ils sont plus puissants que la moyenne que vous leur laissez le privilège de sortir ?  
__« avez vous quelque chose à déclarer ?_

.

.

Harry et Tom se retournèrent d'un bel ensemble et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le mage noir qui les menaçait déjà de la même manière.

-je ne sais pas exactement comment vous avez réussi à atteindre ce niveau, mais c'est déjà trop alors...  
-vous êtes un mage noir meurtrier qui tue beaucoup de moldus ! Vous devez nous suivre !

Grindelwald eut un rictus moqueur vers Harry.

-mais bien sûr, petit, tu veux des bonbons et un sucre aussi ?

Tom s'interposa, sa baguette vissée dans sa main.

-toi, tu es Tom Jedusor. Le petit con qui a libéré les Pettigrow...

Tom se contenta d'un petit sourire sans relever l'insulte.

-le kidnapping est puni par la loi, se contenta-t'il de répondre.

Harry, mécontent de passer pour la faible chose ayant besoin d'être protégée, se décala sur le côté et Gellert Grindelwald fronça les sourcils et l'observa plus sérieusement.

-je connais ces cheveux noirs encre et cette coiffure désordonnée... tu es... tu es le fils Potter ?

Harry cligna des yeux, et hocha la tête doucement.

Grindelwald eut un sourire sadique et la main de Tom se crispa sur sa baguette quand il le vit.

-bien bien, puisqu'ils sont tous incapables de s'occuper de toi, je peux le faire moi même !  
-c'était bien vous alors ! Cracha Tom et il jeta un Stupefix qui échoua platement.

.

.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dans le parc ou collés aux fenêtres du château, et ils regardaient le ciel.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'étaient bien le petit ange de Griffondor et le prince de Serpentard qui faisaient face au grand mage noir, Gellert Grindelwald !

Hagrid regardait simplement par la fenêtre, jurant contre Jedusor qui avait encore fait des magouilles où Harry se retrouvait entrainé.

Andromeda était inquiète et Molly déchainée.

-Je suis sûre que Dean et Seamus sont dans le coup ! Disait-elle en grognant. À la recherche de la vérité, hein ? Je suis sûr que c'est de leur faute.  
-Molly, calme toi, voyons, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas eux qui ont envoyé Harry là bas !  
-peut-être, mais ils le transforment en bête de foire, tout Poudlard est au courant maintenant, imagine que ça arrive aux oreilles du ministère ?

Elle ne savait pas que c'était beaucoup beaucoup plus important que cela...

Peter Pettigrow était le seul élève à ne pas regarder le ciel.

Il était remonté dans le dortoir et, recroquevillé sur son lit, il priait de toutes ses forces pour que son ami et le sauveur de sa famille s'en sortent vivants.

.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait debout, une épaule négligemment appuyée contre le mur, le regard perdu à travers la vitre de l'unique fenêtre de son cachot et les bras croisés sur son torse. Dans sa main, la lettre de Rémus semblait le narguer : « _tu vois, je l'avais dit _! »

-Bien sûr, mon cher loup, murmura t'il les yeux dans le vague. Tu as toujours raison...

Dans le ciel, Harry Potter, le fils de son ennemi juré, faisait face à un mage noir en puissance.

La lettre lui était apparue la veille par magie.

La magie de Rémus avait toujours été comme cela, imprévisible mais toujours au bon moment.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui allait arriver, alors qu'il était mort depuis tant de temps ?

Il repensa à Rémus et ses doux sourires confiants et sa gorge se serra.

Severus ne pleura pas.

Même si il en avait terriblement envie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus.

Il se contenta de murmurer le nom du loup garou avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel pour suivre la suite des évènements, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre...

.

.

-allons allons, jeune homme, ce ne sont pas des manières de me saluer. Je dois te rappeler que je suis un mage noir et toi un simple étudiant !  
-un simple étudiant qui a libéré vos prisonniers et passé toutes vos sécurités à l'instant.

Harry fit la moue en se disant que sans lui Tom serait déjà mort deux fois.

Le visage de Grindelwald se crispa et il pointa vivement sa baguette sur Tom, le sort au bout des lèvres, mais Harry fut plus rapide et cria :

-**Expeliarmus** !

Le corps de Grindelwald fut expulsé en arrière.

Tom se dit distraitement qu'il devrait dire à Harry de viser la baguette, et non le sorcier, la prochaine fois qu'il utiliserait ce sort.

Mais là, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment.

Parce que le mage noir avait vu quelque chose, dans le ciel, et il était maintenant fou de rage.

Et le duel commença.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45 :

_Merci à Enaira (ça me fait plaisir, tant mieux si tu aimes ! Hélas, tu as du__ le deviner, tu as raison, c'est cruel, mais ainsi va la vie u_u En tout cas dans mes fics =D), __The ice cat, stormtrooper2, sabii-jedusor, Ata-chan^^, zaika, Gladys Malfoy, slarousse13 (c'est Grindelwald ! merci de ta review... heu... déjantée ?)_

_Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (heu... Lucius je sais pas mais je te rappelle que Sirius a 17ans ! Pas 30__ et des brouettes ! Toi tu en as de la chance, moi ils ne passent pas tous dans mon armoire ! snouf !), Asherit, JennSnape (merci beaucoup !)_

_Ferz (je n'aurais pas mis ces trois dans cet ordre, personnellement u_u ensuite, même si Sirius est moins « domination du monde » il est plus « domination du corps » je crois que tes idées pour se reposer ne sont pas encore au point, et je te jure que je me fais déjà assez engueuler (mais arrêtes moi cet ordi, t'as passé ta journée dessus !) comme ça sans en plus sauter un repas (dans ma famille, c'est un crime, presque, tu sais, comme les Goyle... Ou est-ce les Crabbe ?) donc voilà ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !)_

**_J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, et j'ai mis des résumés de plusieurs autres que j'ai commencé. Ce serait bien si vous passiez pour me donner votre avis !_**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry sentait sa baguette trembler dans sa main, il était terriblement frustré pour une raison inconnue, et avait une envie aussi folle que stupide de crier aussi fort qu'il pouvait et de balancer leurs baguettes le plus loin possible.

Il détestait le silence.

Et là, le silence était vraiment trop pesant.

Il y avait Tom, crispé de la mâchoire jusqu'à ses jambes tendues. Grindelwald, debout face à eux avec une expression sadique et démente sur le visage. Et Harry, frustré par ce calme, ce silence et cette horrible immobilité.

Si il y avait une chose qu'il détestait faire, c'était de ne rien faire, justement !

Mais il se contraignit au calme.

Il inspira... Expira... Inspira...

Et il sentit son ventre devenir en ébullition, sa baguette tremblait de sorts prets à être lancés, de magie prête à se déchaîner, de...

Expira... Inspira... Expira...

.

_Quelque part dans un pays lointain, une jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux frisés regardait le ciel._

_Ses yeux était tout ce qui bougeait encore dans son corps martyrisé._

_Les bras accrochés de manière à lui tendre douloureusement les épaules, elle regardait les deux enfants combattre un autre homme._

_Ils faisaient de la magie, elle en était sûre !_

_Et la seule chose qui pouvait la libérer, en ce moment, c'était la magie._

_Elle ferma les yeux et pria fort pour que la magie vienne la sauver !_

.

Harry se jura de vivre pour l'action, parce que l'immobilité ne lui allait pas, mais alors, vraiment pas du tout !

Il retint de justesse un soupir de frustration lorsque Grindelwald se remit à parler (non mais vraiment !) :

-Alors comme ça le petit Potter a réussi à faire de la magie ? Tu n'es plus aussi nul qu'avant, il faut croire...

Harry gronda mais ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas parler, en ce moment, il voulait se battre, bouger, sauter même ! Quelque chose !

Inspira... Expira... Inspira... Inspira... Inspira... Inspira...

Et relacha tout d'un coup... Inspira...

-et ça t'amuse de lancer ce sort dans le ciel pour que tout le monde voie ta défaite ?

Harry, par réflexe, leva le nez vers le haut et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Le mage noir profita de la diversion pour envoyer un sort directement sur Harry mais Tom ne s'était pas fait prendre par la diversion, il créa un bouclier puissant qui fit rebondir le sort qui enflamma un buisson au loin.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : au dessus de lui, comme un miroir géant, se tenait... et bien, lui même, un reflet étrange, qui semblait bouger autour d'eux. Le montrant en plongé, puis de profil ou en contre- plongée. Il voyait le parc entier là haut, comme un plan.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il baissa soudain les yeux vers le duel de son tuteur et du mage noir.

Il se plaça à côté de Tom et consolida son bouclier que le mage noir bombardait comme s'il révisait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait.

-Tom, tu dois faire diversion ! Assure toi qu'il te regarde toujours et qu'il ne lève jamais le regard, ça marche ?

Tom fronça les sourcils, mais dut répliquer de quelques sorts avant de pouvoir hocher la tête.

-une dernière chose Tom, fit Harry en lançant un Stupefix avant de remonter le bouclier à la vitesse de l'éclair. Est-ce qu'il existe un sort pour me rendre invisible ? Ce serait plus pratique.  
-je te fais disparaître pendant dix secondes, le temps que tu fasses ce que tu as à faire, après ou tu te barres, ou tu te caches, mais tu seras visible.

Harry essaya de visualiser ce que font dix secondes en pleine action et se dit que c'était faisable.

.

Dean et Seamus fixaient le ciel, ébahis et beaucoup moins enthousiastes qu'au début.

Rodulphus lui, était fasciné par le regard de Jedusor. Un noir abyssal attirant. « Jusqu'au bout du monde » se répéta t'il. « Je suivrais ses yeux jusqu'au bout du monde ! »

.

Harry prit la place de Tom pour maintenir le bouclier tandis que le serpentard le désillusionnait. Puis il reprit et se mit à compter en même temps que Harry.

À 5, Harry avait parcouru la moitié du chemin. À 7, Grindelwald le chercha des yeux et se mit à lancer des sorts à l'aveuglette et Harry se prit un sort de flamme à la jambe.

Il se jeta sous un buisson derrière Grindelwald tandis que le sort disparaissait et qu'il frappait son pantalon pour éteindre le feu.

Dans le ciel, on ne le voyait plus non plus.

.

Rogue plissa les lèvres, fusillant les nuages du regard comme si c'étaient eux les coupables de la disparition de Potter.

-reviens, Potter, ne fout pas tout en l'air !

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le ciel à la recherche du petit garçon et jura.

-montres que tu es griffondor !

Son épaule se cogna brusquement contre le mur de pierre de son cachot de colère.

Et il vit Harry Potter sortir de sa cachette, une partie de son pantalon avait brulé, mais son regard était déterminé. On le voyait en contre-plongé, sa cape volant sur le coté et frappant son flanc, son bras tendu tenant fermement sa baguette.

.

Grindelwald détruit soudain le bouclier de Tom qui fut expulsé en arrière sous le choc.

-Tom ! Cria-t-on derrière lui.

Il fit volte face mais deux yeux émeraudes furieux le clouèrent sur place.

En voyant Tom blessé, Harry avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et de sa baguette.

Celle-ci guida son bras au dessus de sa tête.

Ses pieds s'élevèrent légèrement du sol, le faisant flotter, et ses cheveux fouettaient son visage.

Gellert recula d'un pas, et brandit sa baguette dorée qui lança plusieurs sorts sur Harry mais ceux-ci furent inutiles.

Harry transplana soudain.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de permis, il n'avait même jamais appris à le faire.

Mais Harry apparut juste devant Grindelwald, ses dents serrées se crispèrent dans sa mâchoire et il arracha la baguette de Grindelwald de ses mains.

Le vieux mage recula de plusieurs pas trébuchants, et le ciel montra Tom se relevant dans son dos.

-je n'ai pas besoin de baguette ! S'exclama le mage noir et pour prouver ses dires, il expulsa Harry en arrière.

Harry s'écrasa contre le sol, cracha du sang et reçut en plein ventre un Doloris.

Et Harry cria.

.

Andromeda sanglotait en fixant le ciel où se diffusait autant les images de Harry se débattant contre le sort que ses hurlements de douleur.

Hagrid se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang et ses poings se crispaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Molly était étrangement stoïque et fixait le ciel avec un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Harry s'en sortira, elle en était sûre !

Peter, lui, priait de plus en plus fort, sur son lit, pour couvrir les cris qui faisaient vibrer les vitres des fenêtres du dortoir.

Et les cris de Harry résonnaient toujours dans le monde entier.

.

Seamus crispa les poings, et Dean se leva soudain, mais Lestrange lui attrapa le bras pour le faire retomber.

-Lâche moi, il faut l'aider !

Rodolphus, intransigeant, le maintint plus fermement encore.

-tu restes là ! Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes là !  
-ne soit pas égoïste, il...

Lestrange en deux coups de baguettes le paralisa de liens invisibles et lui mit un sort de mutisme.

-tu ne bouges pas d'un poil ! Jedusor va intervenir.

Dean cria silencieusement de frustration et reporta son regard au dessus de lui.

Lestrange jeta un regard d'avertissement à Seamus qui se retint de grogner, se contentant de lever les mains devant lui et de regarder le duel devant eux.

.

Tom boitait, il avait vraiment mal, mais les cris de Harry le tenait assez énervé pour combattre encore.

Il devait arrêter le mage noir où Harry deviendrait fou !

Il se jeta sur lui et les deux roulèrent au sol.

.

Harry sentait la douleur, partout dans son corps. Des milliards d'aiguilles le transperçant le plus profondément possible et fouillant sa chair, lui tirant les cheveux, s'enfonçant dans son ventre.

Il cracha encore une fois du sang et la douleur cessa d'un coup.

Il se releva en vacillant, grimaçant au goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, et se mit sur ses deux jambes.

Il vit Grindelwald faire s'envoler Tom dans les airs, semblant rejoindre son double dans le ciel, et il lui lança le même sort qu'il avait envoyé à Harry, celui de la douleur...

Mais Tom était fort, et il ne cria pas.

Et quand Harry entendit le ricanement sadique de Grindelwald, il brandit sa baguette et hurla de toutes ses forces :

**-STUPEFIX !**

Et le corps de Gellert Grindelwald se figea avant de retomber au sol dans un bruit mat tandis que Tom s'écrasait un peu plus loin, dans un buisson qui amortit sa chute.

.

-Ils ne l'ont pas tué, murmura Albus en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils l'ont laissé en vie...

Ses joues tremblaient, sa voix encore plus.

Mais Tom Jedusor se releva, vacillant et le front en sueur, et il pointa sa baguette sur le mage noir en lançant le sortilège interdit :

**-Avada Kedavra !**

Et le corps de Grindelwald eut un faible soubresaut avant de retomber mollement, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide.

Albus recula d'un pas, d'un second, et se retrouva contre son bureau.

Gellert... Gellert était mort...

impossible...

Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là, d'être le plus puissant pour toujours...

Il ne pouvait pas être mort !

Albus Dumbledore tomba à genoux, seul dans son bureau, les yeux démesurément ouverts, des larmes salées coulant le long de son nez et se perdant dans sa barbe immaculée.

Son ami, son amour... mort...

Il devait se relever, garder la tête froide malgré son cœur brisé, et il devait faire face aux centaines d'élèves qui acclamaient Tom le meurtrier, et Albus l'acclamera à son tour, puisqu'il devait représenter le bien, la lumière, la menace des mages noirs...

Mais au fond, il devinait que ce n'était plus le cas, et que Harry Potter, le petit ange de Griffondor, aurait bientôt pris cette place...

.

**la guerre agitant la communauté magique va bientôt prendre fin. Une personne va provoquer votre chute Grindelwald, et ce sera le possesseur d'une des treize baguettes.**

**Gellert Grindelwald mourra de la faute du dernier survivant...**

**Harry Potter sera la cause de sa perte !**

* * *

_Il est enfin arrivé, ce foutu chapitre qui m'a donné tant de mal !_

_Bon, bah, j'adore l'action, mais visiblement je suis nulle pour inventer des duels, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu quand même un peu._

_Sinon, bah, je reviens aux "moments _cutes_" comme vous le dites si bien, avec des câlins, des chutes, des blagues et de l'amour à en faire bruler de la guimauve !_

à vos reviews, jeunes gens !

Yume la petite chaussette canibale u_u


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46 :**

_Merci à stormtrooper2, larousse13 (j'ai cru que j'allais pleurais au début de la review, me refais jamais un coup pareil !), jannSnape, Ata-chan^^, Asherit, Ferz (….), Rezf (Ferz est une perverse 0_0 comment elle a osait à propos de mon Ryry 0_0 _**Il faut se soutenir, ma sœur, nos Hôtes sont trop malpolis !**_), sabii-jedusor, __Enaira (je suis pas sûre de te connaître, toi :/), Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (non ! Je suis rentrée en première ! Oui, la fille a une grande importance dans la suite__), The ice cat (le truc en gras c'est pour rappeler la prédiction de Firenze)_

_Merci aussi à Vinc', que je force à corriger à 23heures et des brouettes, qui continu à supporter mon caractère de merde, mes remarques pas sympa, mon manque total (et assumé) de tact et de bonne manière. Merci surtout de me parler encore après tout ça, t'es vraiment super, Vinc' (et en plus tu es meilleur que moi en orthographe u_u)_

_Bon, j'arrête de blablater (je suis sûr que c'est un verbe !) et je vous envoies la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Au moment même où dans le ciel le combat se terminait, plusieurs hiboux atterrirent gracieusement sur les bureaux de nombreux présidents, rois ou premiers ministres sorciers.

Les missives de Luna Lovegood étaient arrivées.

.

.

-Tom ? Fit Harry en grimaçant de douleur.  
-qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?  
-on rentre comment ?  
-je peux pas transplaner, là... Il faudra remonter au château à pied...

Firenze les rejoignit. À la mort du dernier représentant de la famille Grindelwald, les protections du manoir étaient détruites.

-tout va bien Harry Potter ?  
-j'ai un mal de chien au ventre, mais moi je vais bien, par contre je crois que Tom est blessé à la jambe.

Tom se releva et, maintenant que son esprit était clair, il pouvait sentir l'horrible douleur lui transperçant la jambe. Ne pouvant pas la bouger, il en conclut qu'elle avait été cassée.

-je vais bien, Harry. Ta cheville est brulée ?  
-non, c'est juste mon pantalon.

La voix était presque accusatrice. Tom le regarda avec surprise.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-tu l'as tué, Tom, alors qu'il était désarmé et stupéfié ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela...

Tom grimaça et lui prit l'épaule.

-Harry, c'était un mage noir, il voulait ta mort et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir craindre une vengeance au cas où il parviendrait à s'échapper d'Askaban.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel où ils se voyaient toujours et soupira.

-on en reparle à l'école, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Firenze.

-tu pourrais porter Tom jusqu'à l'école, s'il te plait ?  
-laisse tomber, Harry, les centaures ne portent jamais les...  
-oui, Harry Potter, puisque c'est toi qui le demande...

Tom le regarda bouche bée tandis que Harry lui sautait aux... hanches, pour frotter son bout du nez contre le ventre poilu du centaure.

-merci Firenze !

Le centaure fit un petit sourire narquois et ses quatre pattes se baissèrent pour aider Tom qui grimaça de devoir le faire, mais il se reprit bien vite en voyant Harry gonfler les joues en le poussant vers l'hybride.

Il était tellement mignon comme ça !

-et toi Harry Potter ?  
-pas de problème, j'ai mes atouts qui me ramèneront ! Tu vas voir !

Harry regarda la forêt, hésita, ferma les yeux et se concentra très fort sur ses amies.

.

Dean fut libéré de son sort qui le saucissonnait et se mit à frapper Lestrange de ses petits points tandis que Rodulphus le regardait d'un œil blasé.

Dean s'énerva encore plus quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, et s'excita encore plus à le frapper jusqu'à ce que le serpentard en eut marre, et lui saisisse les deux poignets et le plaqua sur le dos.

-maintenant tu vas m'écouter: ton copain est en vie, il n'a plus rien à craindre, alors tu vas hocher la tête pour me jurer que tu ne vas pas te mettre à crier si je te libère !

Dean hésita puis finit par hocher la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sort disparaissait et le ciel retrouvait sa couleur sombre habituelle d'un soir d'automne.

.

Une grande licorne blanche sortit alors du couvert des arbres, et s'approcha de Harry devant lequel elle s'inclina sobrement.

Harry lui flatta l'encolure et grimpa maladroitement sur son dos immaculé sous le regard complétement choqué de Tom.

-ramènes nous à Poudlard, lui murmura t'il et elle partit au petit trop, suivit de la démarche noble du centaure.

Dans un autre coin de la forêt, Lestrange faisait transplaner les deux griffondors juste devant la boutique de bonbons de Pré-au-Lard où il leur montra un passage secret pour rejoindre Poudlard en toute discrétion.

.

-on a tout vu ! S'exclama Dean avec un grand sourire faussement innocent.  
-on était en train de chercher Harry et Jedusor et on a vu le ciel ! C'était trop fort !

Molly soupira, visiblement soulagée.

-j'ai cru que c'était vous qui aviez jeté le sort.

Seamus prit un air offusqué (longuement travaillé avec Dean) et celui ci lui sourit :

-ça fait plaisir que tu nous croies aussi puissants, mais on n'y est pour rien !

Des cris les interrompirent soudain.

-ils sont là, ils arrivent !

Et les griffondors se précipitèrent vers les escaliers pour rejoindre leur petit ange.

.

McGonagall rejeta les derniers journalistes derrière le portail et partit d'un pas précipité vers les cris.

Harry Potter et Jedusor étaient revenus !

.

Des centaines d'élèves étaient regroupés dans le parc, acclamant Potter et Jedusor.

Ces derniers étaient montés respectivement sur une licorne et un centaure. Les journalistes, au loin, n'en perdaient pas une miette et même si leurs flashs n'atteignaient pas les deux héros, la magie leurs permettait de les voir correctement.

Des élèves vinrent aider Tom à descendre du centaure et Harry sauta au bas de la licorne pour lui flatter l'encolure, avant que Firenze s'incline devant lui.

-Harry Potter, cela a été un honneur pour moi de te servir, et je vais retrouver mes compagnons à présent que je suis vengé. Je leur parlerai de toi...

Harry lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras avant que ceux, beaucoup plus musclés, de Firenze ne l'attrapent pour l'enlacer plus fermement. Harry rigola faiblement et le centaure le déposa à terre.

Harry caressa une dernière fois la licorne qui s'inclina profondément devant lui, avant d'accompagner le centaure dans la forêt où ils disparurent.

.

Tom et Harry rentrèrent au château, épuisés par leur dépense en énergie et en magie.

L'infirmière vint tout de suite les aider, et demanda à la préfète en chef d'aller préparer les lits tandis que le préfet en chef s'approchait, avec son meilleur ami.

Franck vint soutenir Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota des félicitations, et en souriant, Harry s'endormit.

-bravo, beau gosse, t'étais sexy à la télé ! murmura Sirius en venant soutenir Tom.

Il passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules tandis que Tom grimaçait :

-avoues, t'as maté mon cul pendant tout le combat...

Et incapable de nier, Sirius ricana et raffermit sa prise en l'amenant à l'infirmerie...

.

.

Ils dormirent pendant une journée entière, après la soirée mouvementée qu'ils avaient passée dans le parc Grindelwald.

Tous les griffondors de première année plus Andromeda s'étaient relayés pour veiller leur petit ange et avaient été aussi intransigeants que l'infirmière : ils pouvaient rester après le couvre feu mais pas plus d'un à la fois !

Tom, lui, avait reçu une rapide visite de Rosier, Crabbe, Lestrange et compagnie, puis Bellatrix l'avait surveillé une bonne partie de la matinée avant de se lasser du bel endormi. Dans l'après midi Sirius s'installa sur la chaise inconfortable et attendit tranquillement.

.

C'était la serdaigle qui était à l'infirmerie quand Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

-'jour, 'Méda... marmonna t'il en frottant ses yeux verts. Ça va ?  
-c'est à moi de te demander ça, Harry, tout va bien ?

Harry bougea ses orteils, ravi de voir son drap bouger, il plia un peu ses genoux, bougea les hanches, les épaules et enfin les bras qu'il sortit pour les mettre sur le drap trop blanc.

-je vais bien. On est à l'infirmerie ?  
-où tu veux être sinon ?

Harry lui sourit et demanda :

-comment va Tom ?  
-il va bien, comme toi. Mais vous avez dépensé pas mal d'énergie magique, c'était impressionnant !  
-parce que tu nous as vu ?

Andromeda sourit et grimpa sur le lit pour s'assoir en tailleur face à son ami :

-le monde entier vous a vu. La gazette ne parle plus que de cela, surtout de votre arrivée à Poudlard à dos de licorne et de centaure ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il se pouvait que ces deux espèces se laissent monter...

Harry lui sourit et se redressa à son tour.

-Firenze est mon ami, je l'ai guéri quand il s'est enfui de chez le mage noir. Pour les licornes, je ne pense pas qu'elles veuillent bien se laisser monter par quelqu'un d'autre que moi et Draco. Elles étaient vachement réticentes à laisser Londubat. Mais comme il était très blessé elles ont fini par céder. Mais elles n'auraient jamais voulu de Tom, ça j'en suis sûr !  
-comment tu le sais, Harry ?

Andromeda semblait perplexe :

-si les licornes veulent bien vous prendre sur leur dos, toi et Malfoy, pourquoi pas Tom Jedusor ?  
-parce que avec Draco on est jeunes et pas encore grands.

Andromeda se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il faisait un pléonasme et lui sourit :

-tu n'aimes pas les grands ?  
-j'aime Tom ! La contredit Harry. Mais il sont pas comme les jeunes comme nous, et ils comprennent pas pareil... mais attends, tu m'as bien dit que j'étais à l'infirmerie ?

Le changement de sujet déstabilisa Andromeda qui hocha la tête néanmoins.

Harry se redressa et laissa son regard parcourir la salle blanche, et un sourire victorieux s'installa sur son visage.

-l'infirmière n'est pas là, vite, il faut que je sorte !

Et il se jeta hors du lit, enfilant ses vêtements à la va vite tandis que Andromeda demandait :

-mais tu as le droit de sortir ?  
-surement que non, c'est pour cela que je me dépêche !  
-mais tu te sens assez bien ?  
-j'ai un peu mal au ventre mais ça va !

Il finit d'enfiler ses chaussures et fit un grand sourire à Andromeda, avant de la prendre par la main pour courir vers la porte quand l'infirmière sortit soudain de son antre, et cria :

-Mr Potter, revenez immédiatement pour...

La porte claqua.

L'infirmière grogna mais retourna rageusement dans son bureau sans les poursuivre.

.

-mais où tu cours, Harry ? s'exclama Andromeda en se faisant trainer par le griffondor dans les couloirs où les têtes se retournaient avec surprise.

Les cris de joie et de félicitation fusaient mais Harry n'avait pas compris que c'était pour lui. Il répondit :

-il faut que je vois Peter !

.

Tom bougea un peu, sa jambe s'était ressoudée mais il souffrait encore légèrement. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour tomber... nez à nez avec Sirius Black.

Il sursauta et se recula instinctivement, mais ne réveilla pas son ''veilleur''. Le sang pur était vraiment beau, endormi. Il n'avait pas son masque rigolard ou arrogant. Il ne faisait pas le fier, ni l'imbécile.

C'était juste un adolescent pas tout à fait banal, avec de longs cils et des cheveux soyeux. Un mec canon qui roupillait sur le lit d'un malade, avec une peau dorée et des lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser passer un souffle paisible.

Tom rapprocha sa tête et continua de le regarder, notant ses défauts trop rares pour être naturels et pourtant...

-pourquoi c'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureux, Black.

Les lèvres de l'endormi frémirent et une voix rauque en sortit :

-je suis trop beau et sexy pour toi, Tommy, c'est tout.

Sirius papillonna de ses yeux d'un gris mouillé par le sommeil et les posa sur Tom. Sans bouger d'un poil de sa position (inconfortable mais pas fatigante) il demanda :

-alors, mon beau prince, ça va mieux ?  
-c'est pas la princesse qui dort et qui est veillée par le prince ?  
-alors, ma belle princesse, ça va mieux ?

Tom ricana et Sirius s'étira longuement sur le lit, allongeant les bras au dessus du ventre de Tom et enfouissant son nez dans les couvertures qui étouffèrent son bâillement.

-t'es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Tom en observant son ami qui avait l'air fatigué.  
-non : ma très chère cousine te veillait avec ses yeux de pucelle enamourés jusqu'à midi. Je suis arrivé qu'après le déjeuner.

Tom se redressa légèrement, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer.

-comment va Harry ? Demanda t'il abruptement en ne voyant aucun lit d'occupé à part le sien.

Le visage de Sirius se voila de tristesse et ses longs cheveux noirs couvrirent son visage lorsqu'il le baissa.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix de Tom s'était faite inquiète, et Sirius murmura :

-il n'a pas survécu, Tom...  
-quoi ? Black, t'es pas sérieux, il allait bien et...

Les poings de Sirius se crispèrent sur les draps, Tom commençait à paniquer, la respiration sifflante tandis que Sirius le coupait :

-il a reçu un sort puissant à effet retardé, qui lui a fait perdre beaucoup de...  
-tais-toi, Sirius, tais-toi ou...

Sirius lui sauta alors au cou, déstabilisant Tom qui retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

-tu m'as appelé par mon prénom !

Tom cligna des yeux et le repoussa sèchement :

-non mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Tu oses parler de ça alors que Harry est...  
-... vivant et en bonne santé à ce que j'ai pu voir.  
-hein ?

Sirius leva alors vers lui un sourire contrit et continua :

-Il est sortit tout à l'heure avec ma cousine Andromeda. Il courrait et souriait, alors je suppose que...

Il dut se baisser précipitamment pour éviter la table de nuit volante.

-j'en conclus que tu es fâché et que ma blague n'était pas drôle ? Risqua t'il avec néanmoins un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-tu m'as menti, Black... fit Tom d'une voix extrêmement basse.  
-ouais, et j'assume ! C'est tellement rare que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !

Et Tom se jeta sur lui, le renversant de sa chaise et ils s'étalèrent tous deux sur le sol. Sirius, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ricana mais Tom ne se dégagea pas.

-et, t'es lourd, Tom !

-...

-Tom ?

-...

-Hey, Tom, ça va ?  
-putaiiiiin...  
-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-j'ai trop mal au ventre et à la jambe. Je vais vomir...

Il fit un bruit bizarre et Sirius blêmit.

-retiens toi, Tom, attends que je sois parti...

Mais Tom l'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait, le visage dans son cou. Sirius devint livide en sentant les joues de Tom se gonfler contre sa gorge en même temps qu'il faisait une sorte de bruit indescriptible.

-Mrs Pomfresh ! Mrs Pomfresh !

Et Tom éclata de rire contre lui, et quand l'infirmière arriva, Tom était entièrement écroulé de rire sur Sirius, le ventre entre les jambes pliées du griffondor. Ce dernier lui frappait la tête en grognant contre l'imbécilité du serpentard.

-monsieur Jedusor, vous êtes réveillé !

Tom cessa de rire et leva des yeux embrumés vers l'infirmière pour hocher la tête, toujours fermement accroché au griffondor qui devenait rouge pivoine devant le regard surprit et... intéressé (trop intéressé) de l'infirmière.

C'était compréhensible, Sirius était à demi allongé sur le dos, légèrement redressé sur les coudes, et Tom couché sur lui, ses mains encrées dans son dos et son corps entre ses jambes.

-il faut que je vous examine, monsieur Jedusor, vous voulez bien vous rallonger sur le lit, s'il vous plait ?

Tom grogna en retenant un sourire malicieux.

-mais je suis si bien, ici, madame, vous pouvez pas me le faire comme ça ?

Sirius rougit et tenta à nouveau de repousser Tom qui leva la tête vers lui, le regard malicieux.

Black sentit le coup foireux arriver, il s'apprêtait à le repousser franchement mais...

Mais Tom l'embrassa, ricanant tout contre ses lèvres tandis que ce dernier ouvrait de grands yeux effarés.

.

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune des griffondors et avant que ceux-ci ne puissent comprendre et l'acclamer, Harry s'était déjà engagé dans l'escalier menant au dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte, mais il n'y avait que Peter à l'intérieur, assis sur son lit et la tête dans les mains.

Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers lui, et le temps sembla se figer.

Andromeda les regarda tour à tour, et recula pour fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Harry ?  
-Peter...

Harry se mit alors en marche, s'approchant lentement du minuscule griffondor qui n'avait pas bougé.

-on l'a fait, tu sais... On l'a fait et tu ne risques plus rien... Grindelwald est...

Harry grimaça.

-Grindelwald est mort...  
-je sais, tout le monde l'a vu...

Harry arriva alors au lit de son ami, et le prit dans ses bras.

-j'ai pas eu peur, Harry, vraiment, j'ai pas... j'ai pas eu peur ! J'ai prié pour que vous gagniez, et... Et vous l'avez fait, Tom l'a tué et c'est grâce à toi...

Harry s'assit à côté de Peter, sans le lâcher, et Peter se mit à sangloter contre sa poitrine.

-merci, Harry... merci d'avoir aidé Tom à... à le vaincre... Tu es le me... meilleur garçon... que je connaisse ! Merci... Vraiment...

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean, Seamus et Hagrid qui lui sourirent, et s'installèrent sur leurs lits sans les déranger.

Peter pleurait silencieusement à présent, et il finit par s'endormir contre le petit ange de Griffondor. Harry, n'osant pas le réveiller en le lâchant, s'allongea dans le lit de Peter et supplia Hagrid du regard.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire contrit et vint allonger les deux sous les couvertures.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi au bout de peu de temps.

* * *

_Voilà enfin la suite, mais bon, je suppose que l'année a commencé pour tout le monde... T_T_

_Je posterai moins souvent, c'est sûr, mais j'essayerai de le faire au moins une fois par semaine, plus si possible !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre était bien, laissez moi votre avis !_

_Une dernière chose, je sais pas si vous l'avez vu, mais Harry n'a pas mangé depuis le déjeuner (ou diner, je n'ai pas précisé si les duels étaient avant ou après manger) la veille ! Il va être comment à son reveil à votre avis ? *.*_

_à vos reviews !_

_Yume la petite chaussette canibale u_u_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47 :

_Merci à Vinc', Ata-chan^^, Asherit, sabii-jedusor, stormtrooper2, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle, Gladys Malfoy, Servin, minia et larousse13_

_Y-noy (oh ! Une review constructive ! Merci beaucoup pour tout cela, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferai mourir que ceux qui le doivent, sinon Hagrid, Peter, Dumby, et Sirius y seraient déjà passé ! Ensuite, il y aura des couples hétéro, au moins deux la où j'en suis ! En fait, j'aurais put être très vexée... non, je devrais l'être, mais je suis tellement contente que je peux pas ! c'est bizarre, non ? D'être heureuse parce qu'on me reproche des truck... moi je trouve en tout cas, mais ça change absolument rien au fait que je suis fière que tu m'aie lu et que tu me dise ce qui ne t'as pas plu ! Cela me fait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un de franc qui me crache un peu à la gueule pour me remettre les pieds sur terre et me dégonfle cette grosse tête ! Merci beaucoup !)_

_**Ce chapitre est tout aussi décisif que la bataille contre Grindelwald !**_

* * *

_« tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, petit, nous sommes tous fiers de toi pour ce combat._

_Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était dans le brouillard, mais la fille en noir était là. Son visage toujours dissimulé derrière son voile et son corps caché jusqu'à ses mains gantées de dentelle._

_« Ton pouvoir a beaucoup évolué durant ton combat contre le mage noir. À présent tu es assez puissant pour affronter n'importe qui._

_Harry s'approcha de la femme, elle continua :_

_« il faut à présent que tu apprennes de nouveaux sorts, demande à ton professeur de sortilèges de...  
__-qui es-tu ?_

_La fille en noir lui sourit, pas rancunière pour deux sous de s'être fait interrompre._

_« je ne sais pas. Je régis juste tes vies. C'est tout ce que je sais au moment où je dors...  
__-tu dors ?  
__« oui, je sais que tout ceci est un rêve. Quand on dort tous les deux en même temps, on se retrouve ensemble dans ce rêve. Je m'endors et je récupère tes souvenirs, et je dois te conseiller.  
__-tu sais même pas ton nom ?  
__« je le sais peut-être quand je suis réveillée, je suis pas sûre.  
__-tu as quel âge ?  
__« je suis plus vieille que toi, je sais pas exactement.  
__-et je peux t'appeler comment ?  
__« continue de m'appeler la femme en noir, je ne veux pas avoir un nouveau nom.  
__-d'accord._

_La femme en noir hocha la tête dans sa direction, puis tendit les bras vers lui mais le rêve se dissipa à nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher. »_

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était dans le dortoir des griffondors de première année, avec Peter serré dans ses bras.

Il bailla et se cala un peu mieux.

Contre sa poitrine, il sentait Peter sucer son pouce. Il savait que même si Peter avait onze ans, il le faisait encore, mais Harry ne disait rien, après tout, lui l'avait bien sucé jusque... jusqu'à la mort de son oncle et de sa tante...

Il raffermit sa prise contre le petit corps, et dans son sommeil Peter s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il serra ses bras entre leurs deux torses et emmêla leurs jambes.

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux, bercé par la respiration de Peter et la chaleur du corps contre le sien, complétement différente de celle de Tom, mais pas moins agréable... juste différente !

Il allait se rendormir quand son ventre gargouilla.

Mais il était si bien, blotti sous la couette avec Peter dans ses bras, qu'il se refusa de bouger, et se contenta de se pelotonner contre son ami en se rendormant doucement...

Une heure plus tard, les réveils du dortoir sonnèrent : c'était le matin, et ils avaient cours !

.

Tom s'étira longuement, il avait dormi avec Sirius cette nuit et ne s'était pas laissé dominer, cette fois (non, une fois c'est suffisant ! L'expérience était intéressante mais pas assez pour recommencer, il faut croire !).

-allez, debout griffy ! Le déjeuner va être servi !

Étalé sur le lit, Sirius grogna sans se réveiller.

Bien sûr, Tom aurait pu le réveiller en douceur en l'embrassant, ou en faisant autre chose... Il aurait pu aussi simplement le pousser pour qu'il tombe du lit.

-Black, c'est le matin.  
-gromf... marmonna Sirius.

Bon, il l'aurait prévenu au moins !

Tom renfila un caleçon et le reste des habits qu'il avait conjuré dans la salle sur demande, et sortit tranquillement avec un sourire vengeur aux lèvres.

.

Harry rejoignit Tom à sa table et s'installa à ses côtés sous les regards insistants de la grande salle.

Intérieurement, Tom jubilait : cette nouvelle célébrité allait grandement l'aider dans sa montée au pouvoir. Mais il n'en laissait rien paraître, se contentant de manger tranquillement en parlant avec son petit ange préféré.

Celui-ci n'avait même pas remarqué les regards, et s'occupait à décrire avec ardeur le dernier rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit.

-Et tu vois, c'était comme un oiseau, du genre pigeon géant mais en plus beau, comme un peu un aigle, tu vois ? Mais au lieu d'avoir deux pattes que ça fait pas beau, il en avait quatre, comme un cheval, avec même la queue en plus ! Et je pouvais monter sur son dos, devant les ailes, et il pouvait me faire voler après !

Il écarta soudain les bras, manquant d'égorger Rosier avec sa fourchette, et continua avec un regard déterminé :

-et alors on a survolé la tour d'astronomie, on était _au_ _dessus_ ! Pourtant elle est vachement grande, la tour d'astronomie ! Et il a fait un piqué vers le lac, et il le frôlait du bout des pattes, ça faisait des éclaboussures mais tellement qu'on allait vite on recevait même pas d'eau sur nous ! Moi je m'accrochais à ses plumes, et je sentais le vent contre moi !

Il continua ainsi pendant tout le petit déjeuner, renversant trois fois le pichet de jus de citrouille et cinq fois l'assiette de Tom.

À la fin de son récit palpitant et aventurier, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit alors sur un Sirius Black essoufflé et débraillé, à peine coiffé et l'air encore endormi. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à la table des serpentards et Tom lui fit un sourire narquois.

Mais de toute manière, Sirius Black était toujours aussi sexy, et le fait qu'il arrive avec l'allure de quelqu'un qui a pris son pied toute la nuit ne nuisait pas, mais alors_ pas du tout_, à son charme !

.

Quand les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle, tout un troupeau se posa devant Tom et Harry.

-pourquoi on en a autant ? S'étonna Harry en voyant la chouette noire qui s'était posée dans son assiette essayer de tenir en équilibre sur la patte posée dans la viande tout en tendant son autre où était accrochée la lettre.

Il repéra le hibou globuleux de Mr Olivender et lui prit sa lettre en lui ébouriffant les plumes de la tête.

Tom prit une à une toutes les lettres et chassa les hiboux sans rien leur donner en échange.

Les cachets sur les enveloppes portaient beaucoup de sceaux de familles importantes ou influentes.

Il vit une lettre de la gazette du sorcier, lui demandant à lui et Harry un créneau pour un interview.

-dit Tom, c'est qui Gabrielle Delacour ?  
-c'est la présidente de magie française. Pourquoi ?  
-elle m'a envoyé une lettre parce qu'elle veut me rencontrer.

Rosier recracha tout son jus de citrouille et les serpentards les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Du côté des griffondors, Franck Londubat lisait une lettre en rougissant un peu plus à chaque mot, sous l'œil amusé de Sirius Black et surpris des autres.

.

Harry retrouva Draco devant les cachots et celui-ci se mit aussitôt à le féliciter.

-excuse moi de pas être passé à l'infirmerie, au fait, mais les griffondors y étaient toujours, et j'ai pas spécialement envie de leur imposer ma présence !

Harry lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

-dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est mes amis et ils sont très gentils !

Draco rigola et il commença à parler du duel que tous avaient vu dans le ciel, commentant ses attaques, Harry expliquant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à effectuer tel où tel sort.

Les deux maisons écoutaient, plus ou moins discrètement ce qu'ils se disaient, commentant parfois leurs propos.

-monsieur Potter ! Fit Rogue d'une voix polaire à laquelle la classe entière se glaça.  
-oui professeur ? Interrogea Harry en se tournant vers la ''chauve-sourie graisseuse'' pas le moins du monde effrayé.  
-au lieu de vous pavaner devant vos petits camarades, vous devriez plutôt entrer dans cette classe et dégonfler vos chevilles de célébrité !

Harry lui souri et hocha la tête, et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, il se pencha vers Draco :

-j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit : ça veut dire quoi pavaner ?

Draco haussa les épaules avec une mine d'incompréhension, et il chuchota à l'oreille de Harry :

-je crois qu'il est jaloux !

Et Harry pouffa.

.

Le cour de DCFM allait commençer, mais le professeur Quirell arriva en retard et la mine pâle. Il commença à parler et à l'arrière, Sirius Black faisait des signes à Tom Jedusor lui promettant milles et une souffrances sous le regard goguenard et satisfait du serpentard.

.

-pourquoi la présidente magique française t'envoie une lettre ? Demanda Draco en ramenant les ingrédients demandés à leur table.  
-bah, je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te le demande !  
-et moi je le saurais mieux ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-peut-être, je peux pas le savoir tant que je te le demande pas. Alors tu sais quoi d'elle ?  
-elle est très jeune, mais il parait que c'est une amoureuse des moldus ! Expliqua Draco en allumant le feu sous le chaudron tandis que Harry triait les ingrédients dans l'ordre dont ils en auraient besoin.  
-comment cela ?  
-et bien, elle voudrait une plus étroite collaboration entre les moldus et les sorciers. Elle essaie de les rapprocher depuis sa montée au pouvoir.  
-et c'est pas bien ? Interrogea Harry en lisant le manuel pour tendre les ingrédients demandés à Draco.  
-j'en sais rien, personnellement ce que font les français ne me concerne pas, mais ma famille est entièrement contre ce genre de procédé ! Tu me passes l'éprouvette graduée s'il te plait ?  
-tiens. Mais pourquoi ta famille est contre ?  
-ça a toujours été comme cela dans les familles de sang-pur...

Ils se turent soudain quand le professeur Rogue passa près d'eux et se concentrèrent sur leur travail. Une fois écarté, Draco reprit :

-les familles de sang-pur méprisent les moldus et si la loi ne l'interdisait pas, beaucoup essayeraient de les assouvir, comme le voulait Grindelwald !  
-c'est stupide, commenta Harry en découpant méticuleusement les feuilles de mandragore.  
-je suis bien d'accord, mais ma famille m'a élevé pour que je fasse pareil, alors il faut que je me force des fois...  
-Potter, Malfoy ! Taisez-vous immédiatement !

Ils sursautèrent, et Harry lui fit son grand sourire-désolé-et-trop-mignon-qui-déstabilise-tout-le-monde avant de retourner à son travail, ignorant les yeux écarquillés du professeur.

-et toi, Harry, chuchota Draco tandis que Rogue vociférait contre Seamus qui venait de faire exploser son chaudron, t'en penses quoi des moldus ?  
-moi je trouve que ce serait bien qu'ils sachent qu'on est là, j'aime pas me dire que c'est comme si on n' existait pas vraiment !

.

-Harry ! Appela Tom en avançant vers le groupe de Griffondors qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle.  
-Tom ! S'exclama Harry en se jetant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-on doit aller au bureau du directeur, quelqu'un veut nous parler là bas.

Harry se retourna vers ses amis et Molly leva la main la première, regardant les autres qui acquiescèrent. Elle se tourna vers Harry pour lui dire :

-c'est moi qui t'accompagne, Harry !

Tom grinça légèrement des dents :

-je l'accompagne déjà, merci.  
-oui, mais on a plus confiance, expliqua Molly en attrapant le bras de Harry et le faisant pivoter vers le couloir menant au bureau du directeur. Alors maintenant il y aura toujours l'un d'entre nous pour vous accompagner !

Tom fusilla Hagrid du regard. Il était persuadé que l'idée venait de lui !

Il devra parler à nouveau aux serpentards de cet ignoble hybride.

.

-tartelette au citron, fit Tom une fois devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et découvrirent le directeur, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres face à une femmes horriblement laide.

Blonde, elle était couverte de bijoux de toutes sortes avec de grosses pierres précieuses, son visage était beaucoup trop maquillé et ses ongles peinturlurés de bleu-mauve.

Tom lui fit un sourire charmeur, et elle gloussa. Elle ne vit donc pas les regards dégoutés des deux premières années.

-bien bien bien, vous êtes aussi charmants que ce que le monde entier a pu voir dans le ciel, tous les deux, c'est parfait ! Je vais prendre une photo de vous dans ce cas ! Je suis Rita Skeeter, journaliste de la gazette du sorcier. Mais vous me connaissez déjà !

Elle éjecta Molly sans ménagement et plaça les deux garçons devant la cheminée.

Tom fit un sourire charmant au photographe et Harry lui lança un regard noir, énervé par le comportement de la femme pour son amie.

Le flash les éblouit et Harry cligne des yeux, surpris, avec une mine qui devint immédiatement complétement mignone.

-parfait ! S'exclama Rita Skeeter, prenant quelques autres photos avant de repousser le photographe. Mon cher Albus Dumbledore, pouvez vous me laisser seule en compagnie de nos deux charmants héros ?

Elle les prit par les épaules, les regardant l'un après l'autre avec un grand sourire qui (miracle) ne contenait aucun diamant !

-bien sûr, venez, Miss Weasley, allons-y.

Lorsque Harry, Tom, Skeeter et le photographe furent seuls dans la pièce, la journaliste fit reculer le photographe d'un mouvement négligeant de la main, et sortit une plume à papote. Elle attrapa ensuite Harry par le bras, et le traina dans le placard adjacent.

-bien, alors, Harry Potter, qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être le plus jeune héros depuis plusieurs siècles ?

Harry gigota sur son carton, et répondit distraitement :

-je suis pas un héros, madame...  
-inutile d'être modeste, le coupa la journaliste d'une voix dure avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sourire. Même si c'est Tom Jedusor qui a porté le coup fatal, c'est bel et bien toi qui a mis Gellert Grindelwald hors d'état de nuire avec un Stupefix très efficace ! Qui plus est, le monde entier a pu voir tes sorts basiques effectués avec le niveau des aurors et surtout le moment le plus impressionnant, quand la magie était visible hors de ton corps.

Harry leva des yeux surpris vers elle, et répliqua :

-ma magie est sortie de mon corps ?

Il semblait tellement surpris que la journaliste mit quelques secondes à répondre, le regard perdu dans les deux émeraudes merveilleusement envoutantes. Elle réussit finalement à dire :

-et bien... heu...  
-je me rappelle avoir flotté, à un moment, au dessus du sol. Parce que Grindelwald avait détruit le bouclier de Tom et qu'il était en danger. Ma baguette est assez capricieuse, comme elle appartenait à quelqu'un autre, il y a longtemps, et elle a effectué des sorts que je ne connaissais même pas ! Comme quand j'ai transplané, alors que c'était ma première fois, ou quand il m'a envoyé des sorts et que je les absorbais.

Rita passa soudain en mode « j'ai un scoop ! » et la plume s'excita soudain sur le parchemin.

-alors ainsi ta baguette a une vie propre ? Insinues-tu que tu n'as pas gagné par toi même mais par la...  
-si, c'était moi qui faisait la magie, mais ma baguette a des souvenirs, car elle ne m'appartenait pas, au départ.  
-est-ce qu'elle te vient d'un héritage ?  
-heu... oui, on peut dire cela.

Rita enchaîna immédiatement avec un autre sujet :

-mais quel est ton lien avec Tom Jedusor, pour que la simple raison de le voir en danger te fasse perdre totalement le contrôle de ta baguette ?

Harry répondit avec toujours ce grand regard déstabilisant :

-il m'a adopté en début d'année, maintenant c'est mon tuteur légal.

Rita sourit avec une fausse compassion, alors que ses yeux étaient deux billes incandescentes :

-tu es donc orphelin ? Ou tes parents t'ont-ils abandonné ?  
-je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de un an. J'étais dans un orphelinat quand j'ai rencontré Tom pour la première fois.  
-tu as donc eu une vie très tourmentée. N'as-tu pas peur que Tom disparaisse lui aussi ?

La plume à papote parcourait les pages de parchemin à toute vitesse et Harry en était un peu contrarié, il n'aimait pas le sens qu'avait pris la conversation.

-Tom ne disparaîtra pas, il est assez fort pour ne pas mourir, vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait au mage noir ?  
-à ce propos, étais-tu en manque d'amour pour avoir lancé ce sort étrange qui a mis le monde entier en ébullition ? Avais-tu un besoin d'attention ?  
-c'est pas moi, ni Tom. On sait pas non plus d'où ça vient !  
-bien sûr, fit elle avec le visage de quelqu'un qui ne le croyait pas du tout, et donc tu as demandé à tes amis de le faire parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'un héritier hypothétique de Grindelwald prenne le relai dans la destruction des moldus ?  
-je vous dis que nous n'y étions pour rien ! Par contre, je trouve ça bien quand même, parce que si les moldus étaient au courant de notre existence, les choses nous seraient beaucoup plus faciles, et on pourrait faire beaucoup plus de choses. En plus, ils pourraient se défendre eux même des sorciers méchants comme Grindelwald ! Les moldus que j'ai connus dans mon enfance n'étaient pas agréables, mais je sais qu'il y en a des gentils, et je trouve dommage que certaines familles de sorciers éduquent leurs enfants pour leur faire détester ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. On ne peut pas savoir si les moldus seront dangereux pour nous si nous n'essayons pas de nous familiariser avec eux !

Rita avait son scoop, encore mieux que toute la perfection de Tom Jedusor, il y avait la rébellion innocente de Harry Potter, qui elle, plaira encore plus au public !

-tu voudrais donc changer le monde à ta façon ? C'est très audacieux de la part d'un jeune garçon de première année !

.

Ils sortirent bientôt, et Tom passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ange, inquiet par ce qu'il pourrait dire à la journaliste qui pourrait contredire ce qu'avait déjà dit Harry. Il s'accroupit face à lui et ouvrit la bouche.

Mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, il lui sourit simplement et l'embrassa son front.

.

-bien ! À présent que nous sommes dans un endroit plus... intime (clin d'œil aguicheur). Racontes moi tout ! Qu'as tu ressenti en envoyant le sort mortel au mage noir qui terrorisait toute l'Angleterre depuis des dizaines d'années ?

Tom lui sourit, et lui confia comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand secret :

-et bien, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas eu peur, je savais que ce que je faisais était bien, Rita, je peux vous appeler Rita ?

Rita lui sourit avec ce qui se voulait de la séduction, ravie, et s'installa un peu mieux sur le carton qui lui servait de siège, approchant ainsi ses jambes de celles du serpentard.

-ne vous gênez pas ! Alors, comment se fait-il qu'un garçon de 17ans tel que vous connaisse déjà le sortilège mortel ?

Tom continua de sourire, c'était tellement plus facile qu'avec le directeur.

-j'ai toujours beaucoup étudié, je suis un élève très assidu et on dit souvent de moi que je suis très doué. C'est pour cela que je connaissais ce sort, même si c'était la première fois que je l'utilisais !  
-Que penses-tu des idéaux de Grindelwald à propos des moldus ?

Tom sut qu'il s'approchait d'un sujet épineux, il répondit prudemment sans rien laisser paraître :

-je suis contre, bien évidement, je trouve que les moldus ne devraient pas du tout entrer en compte dans la vie d'un sorcier. Que ce soit pour les aider ou les asservir ! Nous n'avons pas du tout besoin d'eux !

.

Pendant ce temps, Harry balançait ses jambes, assis sur le bureau en écoutant le photographe se plaindre de sa patronne sans cœur.

.

Le lendemain, tous les sorciers d'Angleterre pourront observer le regard sexy de Tom Jedusor et celui d'abord sombre puis adorable de Harry Potter. Suivi d'un article bien garni avec l'histoire de Tom Jedusor sauvant un pauvre orphelin devenant un grand sorcier, héritier d'un sorcier secret lui ayant légué une baguette spéciale aux capacités magiques extraordinaires !

Et surtout, en première page, le petit discours de Harry, accompagné d'une photo de lui qui regardait l'objectif avec détermination, la photo faite de manière à ce qu'on ait l'impression de plonger dans son regard, suivie d'une photo prise de Tom à son insu, où il avait le regard perdu dans le vague et la main dans ses cheveux, poussant un petit soupir à fendre le cœur des plus durs.

Rita Skeeter présentait les deux comme des amis-rivaux, faisant une allusion implicite à la ressemblance avec Dumbledore et Grindelwald...

.

.

Draco et Harry étaient installés dans le parc, profitant des dernières lueurs de la soirée.

-je trouve ça bien, ce que tu as dit à propos des familles de sangs pur, hier.

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami blond qui avait l'air un peu inquiet malgré ses propos.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ?

Il sursauta, et le regarda un moment avant de lui sourire tristement.

-j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père ce matin. Il était très énervé par ce que tu as dit dans la gazette du sorcier. Il me demande de ne plus te fréquenter...  
-il t'a vraiment demandé ça ?  
-oui...

Harry eut le regard qui se voila de tristesse, les larmes lui montant aux yeux mais il répondit quand même avec un faible sourire :

-je vois, et bien, on... on se verra en cours et... enfin, on se verra en cours.

Et il se leva pour rejoindre le château, retenant vaillamment ses larmes : il était un griffondor que diable !

Draco lui saisit le bras.

-Harry, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-je... tu sais, c'est pas grave, je comprends que ceux qui ont une famille veulent leur faire plaisir et tout, donc, t'inquiète, je t'en veux pas !  
-mais non tu...

Harry se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne et partit en courant en direction du château.

.

Tom de son côté, jurait contre Skeeter, cette bonne femme les faisait apparaître comme rivaux de mentalité !

Mais quelle idée Harry avait eu, aussi, de parler comme ça des moldus ? Après ce que son moldu d'oncle lui avait fait !

Il jura encore un peu, et passa trois fois devant la salle sur demande pour que la chambre apparaisse, avant de s'engouffrer dedans.

.

Harry rentra dans la salle sur demande et se jeta sur Tom qui était en train de se déshabiler pour se coucher.

-Harry ? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est Draco... Il... Draco il...

Harry sanglotait dans les bras de son tuteur, oubliant tout ses principes de Griffondor fier et tout le tralala. Il pleurait parce que son meilleur ami allait arrêter de le fréquenter !

-qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Grogna Tom, choqué de voir son petit ange dans cet état. Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat.  
-c'est son père qui veut plus qu'on se fréquente, parce que j'ai dit au journal que c'était pas bien de détester les moldus...

* * *

**La pétaaaaaaaaaaaaasse !**

_Du calme, Sekai, ça va aller..._

**Non mais t'as vu comment elle draguait Tom ? Et comment elle parle à Harry ! Non mais ta vu comment...**

_oui, j'ai vu, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit u_u bon, et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? laissez moi votre avis siouplait !_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48 :**

**Sekai : et oui, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fait les remerciements et tout le blabla !**

**Stormtrooper2 (enfin tu t'énerves un peu ! Ne dit pas à Yume que je te l'ai dit, mais elle arrête pas de mettre nos deux chéris dans des situations de merdes (surtout Ryry) juste pour d'enrager un peu, et la... UN GROS MOT ! Je suis fière de toi, et Yume aussi !)**

**Merci à Asherit (en fait, ce mot, on nous avait déjà fait la remarque AVA****NT la publication, et je sais pas pourquoi elle est revenue... sinon, oui, Tommy va vraiment devenir vilain pas beau... en fait, non, c'est pas vrai : il sera toujours aussi sexy =D), sabii-jedusor, larousse13, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (je plaide non co****upable, tout est de la faute de Yume ! par contre, Peter est trop choupinou dans le lit de Ryry Kukukuku... (petit ricanement que Yume trouve effrayant) **_bah moi sa va, je m'endors que à la moitié des cours de première_** (pourtant c'est pas bien, il faut b****osser !) **et ça ressemble plus à de la torture mentale qu'à autre chose ! Mais je devrais pouvoir survivre pour poster encore et toujours ! *n*)

**CometMystic (tien, je te connais pas, toi... bienvenue !)**

**

* * *

**

Harry se réveilla groggy le lendemain matin, il avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et Tom avait du le consoler pendant tout ce temps, le réveillant de ses nombreux cauchemars qu'il faisait dès qu'il parvenait à s'endormir.

Il regardait fixement son tee-shirt, incapable de faire un geste pour le mettre.

-allez, viens par là, je vais t'aider...

Harry était reconnaissant envers la patience de Tom. Mais il était trop triste pour se rendre vraiment compte qu'il devait se laisser habiller tellement il était fatigué d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit.

Tom s'accroupit face à lui :

-ça va aller, tu es sûr que tu veux pas passer la journée ici ?

Harry secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos du courage des griffondors.

.

Blaise le collait.

Draco serra les dents et ignora encore le métis qui, nullement découragé par l'énième vent qu'il venait de se prendre, réattaquait avec un nouveau sujet sans intérêt.

Il avait mal dormi cette nuit, n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son lit et l'avait fini en lisant des livres de sortilèges de toutes sortes jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonna bruyamment.

Il devait parler à Harry !

Il vit soudain les premiers années de griffondor arriver au détour d'un couloir et les héla, heureux de se débarrasser de l'autre serpentard collant.

-salut Malfoy, le salua Molly en s'arrêtant, suivit des autres.

Draco ne répondit pas et balaya le groupe du regard.

-Harry est pas avec vous ? Interrogea il.  
-comme d'habitude, il a dormi avec Jedusor dans leur chambre.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-parce qu'ils ont une chambre à eux ?  
-ou...  
-bref, je m'en fiche. Vous savez où il est ?  
-là bas, désigna Dean en voyant Jedusor et Harry sortirent d'un couloir adjacent.  
-Harry !

.

Tom vit Malfoy venir vers eux avant même que Harry ne lève la tête.

Comment cette stupide fouine osait-elle encore appeler Harry après la nuit qu'il lui avait fait passer ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le rabrouer durement mais Malfoy l'ignora totalement et le dépassa sans même lui jeter un regard.

Harry leva la tête vers le blond et sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler. Il allait se reculer quand Malfoy le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de force contre lui, empêchant par la même occasion le brun de se dégager.

Tom s'arrêta et s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de lâcher Harry quand Malfoy commença à parler à toute vitesse :

-je suis désolé Harry, hier tu as du croire que je voulais dire qu'on serait plus copain, mais en fait pas du tout ! C'est juste que mon père a toujours commandé dans la famille, et il a toujours été très dur, mais moi je suis près...

Il inspira profondément en remarquant qu'il avait dit tout ça dans un souffle et eut besoin de quelques respirations avant de reprendre :

-mais moi je vais défier mes parents, parce que tu en vaux vraiment le coup !

Harry resta longtemps immobile, bras branlant, le cou entouré par les bras de Malfoy et les yeux plantés dans ceux de Tom, puis il prit Draco dans ses bras, et le serra fort contre lui.

Tom se détourna, éceuré, et partit sans attendre Harry.

En réalité, il était dégouté par la façon trop rapide dont cette histoire c'était réglée.

Il ne se rappelait même plus du temps que cela avait pris pour que Harry soit près à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire à propos du baiser.

Il n'était pas jaloux de la proximité que Malfoy avait avec Harry, pas du tout ! Lui avait mieux, il pouvait l'embrasser si il le voulait !

Tom grinça des dents et il était tellement concentré sur ses pas qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne devant lui dans laquelle il rentra.

C'était le préfet en chef.

-regardes un peu où tu vas, Jedusor ! Grogna ce dernier en se massant l'épaule endolorie.

Mais Tom avait vu Sirius derrière le préfet de griffondor, et ne sut soudain plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Londubat l'observa avec perplexité mais Sirius comprit que Tom avait un problème.

Tom se corrigea mentalement : Black comprit, parce que même en pensée, Tom ne l'appelait pas par son prénom !

Black, donc, comprit et lui saisit le bras avec un « il faut qu'on parle » bienvenue, avant de le trainer dans une salle vide où il fit semblant d'être brusque en le jetant à l'intérieur.

-Franck, m'attends pas pour manger, on se retrouve en cours !

Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

.

.

-Fleur ! Appela la jeune femme blonde en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, soulagée que les journalistes ait enfin fini par déserter de son bureau.  
-oui petite sœur ? Interrogea la grande blonde pulpeuse et toute en forme qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de la présidente Gabrielle Delacour.  
-avec tout ce bazar, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, tu voudrais bien voir avec le président moldu pour m'arranger une rencontre ?  
-bien sûr, fit sa sœur en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Une fois sortie, Gabrielle plongea sa main sous le bureau et sortit « la gazette du sorcier ». Le quotidien anglais montrait en première page la photo d'un jeune garçon au regard envoutant fixant l'objectif avec intensité, d'une telle manière qu'elle se sentit toute chose devant.

-si jeune... murmura t'elle en souriant tendrement. Tu es pourtant l'icône dont j'avais besoin.

La cheminée s'embrasa soudainement d'une lueur verte et le président moldu atterrit à quatre pattes sur son tapis. Il toussa furieusement et s'arrêta dans un petit bruit d'étranglement en voyant la belle Gabrielle lui tendre une main secouriste.

-bienvenue, monsieur le président. Comment allez vous ?  
-je déteste votre cherminette, sa me donne mal au cœur ! Se contenta il de répondre.  
-vous m'en voyez navrée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de passer vous voir, avec tout ce qu'il se passe...

Le président s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de la présidente magique et l'interrogea :

-que se passe t'il ?

Gabrielle lui expliqua la situation en Angleterre en quelques mots, décrivant l'histoire du mage noir que tous avaient vu, sa défaite contre les deux étudiants et décrivant le regard du plus jeune.

-dans la gazette du sorcier, il fait un petit discours improvisé où il décrit ses idées, ses projets, aussi, pour le monde moldu...  
-tout cela est bien beau, la coupa l'homme, mais en quoi cela concerne la France ?  
-il supporte les mêmes idéaux que moi, et je voudrais faire de lui l'icône du rapprochement entre sorcier et moldu ! Ce garçon est très charismatique, je ne doute pas de lui !  
-et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ?  
-vous êtes toujours trop impatient, monsieur... Une guerre sera surement déclarée bientôt à cause de cela. Beaucoup de sorciers refusent même l'idée de toucher un moldu. Gagner ce combat sera difficile, mais on ne peut changer le comportement des sorciers simplement dans notre pays, nous serions tout de suite attaqués par l'Allemagne et la Pologne et nous les aurions sur le dos. Il va falloir que ce soit une guerre à grande échelle, j'en ai bien peur... Et vous là dedans, vous serez là pour m'aider quand la guerre sera déclarée !

.

Harry traina Draco à la table des griffondors, bien décidé à le présenter à ses amis.

Dean et Seamus se levèrent immédiatement, sous le regard blasé de Hagrid et le soupir résigné de Molly.

Quand Harry vit le dos de Draco se raidir, il s'empressa de lui passer la main dessus et de dire d'un ton rassurant :

-ne t'inquiètes pas, ils font ça à tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi, c'est juste un moment assez humiliant à passer, après ça ira mieux !

Draco allait protester quand à ce « moment humiliant à passer » quand il sentit soudain des mains lui agripper les épaules. Il glapit de surprise, mais n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque Dean enfouit soudain son nez dans ses cheveux, le reniflant bruyamment, tandis que Seamus lui tapotait les hanches pour savoir si il était chatouilleux (ce qui n'était pas le cas : un Malfoy n'était _jamais_ chatouilleux ! Après tout !).

Ils s'écartèrent soudain de Draco qui soupira, soulagé que le « moment humiliant à passer » soit fi...

-bien, Dean, tu penses à la même chose que moi ?  
-oui, Seam', mais il faut qu'il passe un interrogatoire pour être sûr !  
-pardon ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse plus amplement exprimer son incompréhension, Dean pointa soudain un doigt accusateur sous son nez :

-que ressens-tu pour Harry ?  
-c'est mon meilleur et seul ami, répondit aussitôt Draco sans réfléchir.  
-à quand as-tu arrêté de sucer ton pouce ?  
-3ans et demi.  
-es-tu masochiste ?  
-je sais pas ce que...  
-que penses-tu de nous ? Enchaîna aussitôt Seamus, l'empêchant de se concentrer avant de répondre.  
-vous faites assez peur mais vous avez l'air sympa.

Molly parla alors d'une voix amusée, coupant ses deux amis dans leur questionnaire :

-voilà qui règle le problème, tu peux t'assoir, Draco.

Mais Seamus et Dean n'en avait pas totalement fini, il faut croire, car il le stoppèrent d'une main sur chacune de ses épaules quand Draco se retourna :

-tu es presque comme Harry, fit Seamus en se rapprochant de lui.  
-tu es très pur toi aussi et assez franc , continua Dean en posant son menton sur son épaule.  
-nous sommes avec toi !  
-tu es notre seconde priorité de défense !  
-si tu as des problèmes, appels nous !  
-parce que tu es la seconde vérité, puisque Harry est la première !  
-nous serons de ton côté, tant que tu ne t'opposes pas à Harry !  
-je ne m'opposerais jamais à Harry ! S'exclama Draco, furieux, en se dégageant de leurs poignes pour leur faire face.

Il posa alors lourdement les mains sur leurs têtes, les regardant gravement avant de déclarer :

-occupez-vous bien de Harry, je compte sur vous !

Les mains des deux garçons se posèrent alors sur les cheveux blonds platines de Draco tandis qu'il répondaient d'une voix tout aussi solennelle :

-compte sur nous, Draco Malfoy, dirent il d'une même voix.  
-Harry est la priorité absolu !  
-et qu'importe les dangers qu'il encoure nous seront à ses côtés !  
-et c'est repartit... marmonna Hagrid dans son bol de chocolat.  
-pitié, on en avez pas assez de deux des comme ça ? Fit Molly en rigolant tout de même du manège des trois garçons.

Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas, et continua en les fixant dans les yeux (enfin, chacun leurs tours parce que sinon ça ferait moche) :

-le jurez-vous sur votre magie ? Attention, c'est une décision sur laquelle vous ne pourrez jamais revenir !  
-nous le jurons ! Firent les deux garçons sans la moindre hésitation.

Harry demanda alors en se retournant sur son banc :

-Draco tu prends du chocolat dans ton lait où tu préfères prendre tes toasts natures ?

.

-enfin, Tom! Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Tu devrais le savoir qu'il ne pense pas de la même manière que toi !  
-mais il l'a pardonné immédiatement !  
-la raison n'était pas du tout la même ! Un baiser à onze ans ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une bête dispute entre amis !  
-mais il n'avait pas la mine aussi affreuse quand je l'ai embrassé, je suis sûr qu'il dormait très bien !

Il n'allait quand même pas lui parler de la scène sur la tour d'astronomie...

Sirius s'énerva soudain, exaspéré par le caractère borné de cet idiot de serpentard stupide :

-Tom, tu commences sincèrement à me faire chier ! Tu me demande conseil et t'écoutes même pas mes réponses ! Tu te comportes comme un salaud avec Harry en profitant copieusement de lui, et après tu oses faire des crises de jalousie ? J'en ai raz le cul de tes caprices débiles avec ton putain d'égo qui me fout vraiment la...  
-fait moi l'amour, Sirius...

Sirius s'étrangla dans sa réplique et regarda Tom avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

Tom leva les yeux vers lui, et répéta doucement sa phrase.

-mais on est... les cours... Franck... et toi tu...  
-Viens, Sirius, je serais doux...

Le griffondor se perdit dans les prunelles d'un vert terriblement sombre beaucoup trop envoutant pour son pauvre petit cœur chevaleresque et tout ce qui faisait de lui un gentil griffondor toujours près à faire plaisir ! Ses idées commencèrent à déraper lentement, jusqu'à ce que réfléchir ne donne plus rien de très intelligent, mais après tout :

Le meilleurs moyen de se débarrasser d'un... heu... le... c'est d'y céder (1)! Fini par se dire Sirius avant de rejoindre le serpentard qui avait terriblement besoin de son réconfort.

Et Tom, en bon serpentard, retien un sourire victorieux.

L'amour (si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi), ce matin d'automne, se fit avec une note de détresse pour Tom Jedusor, et de laisser-aller pour Sirius Black.

.

En Pologne, Cédric Diggory retira sa tête de la cheminette. Il venait de parler longuement avec le chancelier de la magie Allemand, et savait déjà à quoi s'attendre.

Il allait se mettre dès ce soir à préparer des hommes, et rassemblait toutes les forces magiques qu'il pouvait.

À cause d'un fichu article sur un fichu gamin qui avait tué un fichu mage noir en Angleterre que le monde entier avait vu à cause d'un fichu sort !

Cédric Diggory sut directement qu'il détestait ce stupide Harry Potter.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, la Pologne ne se serait même pas mêlée à la guerre qui se préparait.

Mais le Royaume-Unis était un pays puissant, et ses sorciers étaient les plus réputés du monde. Tous les pays entreraient bientôt en jeu pour se mettre d'un côté où de l'autre, et la Pologne ne sera pas dans le camps des perdants cette fois !

Harry Potter devra mourir, c'était la seule solution envisageable.

Et il emportera ses stupides idéaux stimulateurs de conflits avec lui !

Tom Jedusor, aussi, cet idiot à la langue trop aiguisée et à l'allure trop sûre de lui, faisait déjà que dans le monde entier, les pays se séparaient déjà entre leurs deux camps, alors que la Grande Bretagne, bien installée sur son pied d'estale, ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce que faisait deux enfants de leur exquis pays mouillé !

Que les moldus sachent l'existence de la magie ou non ne le regardait pas ! Mais que Harry Potter du haut de ses dix ans fasse commencer une guerre l'énervait profondément !

Il crispa les poings, se demandant à nouveau quelle idée stupide le prit le jour où il s'était mis à la politique, et tous ses engrenages qui faisaient d'un simple môme charismatique et d'un petit con charmant démarraient une guerre qui sera surement rapidement mondiale !

Stupide idéaux !

Stupide sorciers têtus !

Le président Diggory détestait le monde, et il lui rendait bien...

.

Les semaines avaient passées et Tom avait pardonné à Harry et avait décidé de ne plus en parler(sous l'influence de Sirius mais il ne l'avouera jamais), et la vie avait reprit son cours, rythmée par les lettres de Gabrielle Delacour qui correspondait régulièrement avec Harry, les escapades entre deux cours de Sirius et Tom, et des soupirs désespérément amusés de Molly et Hagrid quand au nouveau trio que formait Draco, Seamus et Dean.

Tom reçut un jour une lettre, et pendant la pause de midi, il amena Harry dans la salle sur demande pour un ''cadeau''.

-on m'en a envoyé quatre, c'est des cadeaux d'un sang pur. Tu peux prendre celui que tu veux !

Harry regarda Tom avec de grands yeux ronds.

Puis descendit le regard sur les quatre bestioles, avant de remonter le regard vers Tom.

-c'est quoi ça ?  
-c'est des elfes de maison. Une fois lié à leur maître, ils ne peuvent pas leur désobéir.

Harry reporta à nouveau son grand regard vert émeraude vers les trois mini-humains surmontés d'oreilles de chauve souris et avec des yeux plus ou moins globuleux. Ils étaient tous habillés de chiffons sales mais leurs peaux grisâtres paraissaient propre.

-celui là ! Fit soudain Harry en pointant celui de gauche qui sursauta.

Tom plissa le nez de dégout.

-tu es sûr ? Il y en a qui sont beaucoup moins moche que...

Harry entoura soudain le cou de l'elfe dans ses petits bras et supplia Tom du regard :

-c'est lui le plus mignon ! S'il te plait, Tom...

Il lui fit ses yeux brillants et Tom soupira.

-comme tu veux.

Harry sauta de joie et se tourna vers l'elfe qui semblait plus que déstabilisé.

-je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis ton... maître maintenant ! Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Kreattur s'appelle Kreattur, Harry Potter monsieur, fit l'elfe aux oreilles de chauve-souris, aux petits yeux globuleux et au gros nez spongieux.

.

La Grande Bretagne était au courant, malgré ce que pouvez croire Cédrique Diggory.

Cela faisait un mois que le monde sorciers et moldus était en ébullition, partout, et que tous se demandaient quoi faire à présent.

Les moldus commençaient à se poser des questions, pas toujours à haute voix car dans certains pays comme l'Allemagne, la Pologne où la Chine, parler de « magie » et phénomènes paranormaux équivalait à un allé simple en prison !

Du côté des sorciers, la question était plutôt de savoir si ils suivraient Harry Potter, le petit ange aux grands yeux verts brillants de détermination, où Tom Jedusor, le ténébreux sorcier qui avait déjà sa petite armée personnelle, qui menaçait déjà le ministère si il ne se pliait pas à ses décisions.

Mais jusqu'à présent, le ministère résistait, et Tom, de son côté, commençait à s'impatienter.

.

Les vacances scolaires, arrivèrent, et la locomotive rouge sortit de la gare de Près-Au-Lard, avec à son bord la quasi-totalité des jeunes sorciers anglais retournant dans leurs familles respectives.

* * *

(1) la tentation, c'est le mot que Sirius cherche, perdu dans son monde rempli de cochonneries toutes les plus perverses les unes que les autres (que vous devinez aisément^^). J'immagine que vous connaissez toutes ce proverbe ! Il y en a d'autre d'interessant à connaître à votre avis ?

* * *

_Vous avez vu ? C'est un chapitre encore plus décisif que d'habitude !_

_Mouahahah ! je suis sûre que vous me détestez (pour tout un tas de truc, parce que j'avoue, je n'y suis pas aller de main morte dans ce chapitre)._

_Si vous n'avez rien comprit, laissez moi un petit commentaire, que je puisse éclaircir votre obscurité !_

_Sinon, dites moi si c'est désespéremment nul, j'essayerais de m'améliorer !_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u_


	49. Chapter 49

_héhé, en fait vous allez rire mais je n'ai absolument aucune escuse quand à cet immence retard !_

_Enfin je pourrais dire : la rentrée, les cours de premières qui sont fatiguants, problème de famille, maladie incroyable ou faignantise... __Le pire c'est qu'aucune de ses excuses basiques ne seraient vraiment un mensonge ! mais la véritable raison est : pas d'inspiration pour cette fic là !_

_J'ai plutôt écrit "la tête dans le chaudron" et "aux yeux de l'autre" et je n'ai pas touchait à Si Tom et Harry s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt !_

_Bon, allez, j'arrête mon blabla et je commence les remerciments :_

_merci à Ata-chan^^, Nagyni, ladymalfoy-94, Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, the ice cat (u_u), Asherit (quelle déduction !), Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (si Peter est trop choupinou ! enfin... pour l'instant... je me tait^^ =D je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu en msg privé non ? je croi que si...), stormtrooper2 (c'est quoi une grosse cagole ?)._

_Voilà^^_

_Maintenant le chap :_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 49 :**

Peter donna une chocogrenouille à tout le monde avant de s'assoir à nouveau aux côtés de Harry, dans le wagon tremblotant.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, ils riaient tous, heureux d'avoir enfin leurs premières vacances.

Tous les garçons du dortoir de premier année étaient rassemblés dans le compartiment, accompagnés de Molly, Andromeda et Draco.

Celui-ci s'amusait beaucoup avec Dean et Seamus, avec qui il partageait les idéaux de vérité et l'attachement inconsidéré avec le petit ange de griffondor.

Andromeda riait en les encourageant dans leur pièce de théâtre improvisée qui avait pour thème le combat de Harry et Tom contre Grindelwald.

Ils étaient tous les trois debout sur une des deux banquettes tandis que les autres étaient assis sur l'autre ou par terre pour Hagrid.

-oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Dean en faisant voler ses cheveux d'un mouvement de tête. Harry a disparu !  
-nooon ! Fit Draco d'une voix grave en levant les mains vers le plafond. Ce petit enfant ne me vaincra pas !

Alors Seamus lui sauta dans le dos, souriant de toutes ses dents en hurlant :

-Aha ! Vil mage noir ! J'aurais ta peau !

Dean se jeta sur Draco à son tour et ils s'étalèrent de la banquette.

Seamus fut le premier à se relever et sauta à nouveau sur les coussins pour s'accrocher à la barre de fer qui retenait les valises, balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

-oh non ! Tom est en danger, vite, il faut trouver un moyen de...

Les barres se décrochèrent alors. Seamus ouvrit la bouche de surprise et se retrouva enseveli sous les valises et les sacs, tout comme Draco et Dean.

Le silence s'installa.

Harry éclata de rire et Andromeda poussa alors un cri surprit en voyant Draco surgir en rugissant :

-NOOON ! maudit Potter, il m'a... vaincu...

Et il tomba sur le dos, s'étalant avec grâce (et oui, c'est possible).

Les griffondors et la Serdaigle applaudirent joyeusement tandis que Dean et Seamus émergeaient à leur tour des sacs.

.

Sirius Black s'ennuyait ferme.

Franck était parti faire sa ronde dans le train (chose tout à fait inutile puisque tout le monde faisait semblant d'être calme dès qu'il voyait arriver le préfet en chef avant de recommencer dès qu'il était passé).

Alors bon, là, c'était pas spécialement le moment le plus passionnant de sa vie, seul garçon dans un compartiment de filles bien décidées à lui mettre la main dessus... (avec ou sans jeu de mot u_u).

Bon, et s'il effectuait une retraite stratégique ?

.

Sirius Black arriva à un compartiment qui lui sembla bien bruyant... Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir un jour :

Draco Malfoy, son cousin, était à cheval sur un premier année de Griffondor, Finnigan se dit il distraitement, tandis que sur ses épaules, Harry Potter tenait une valise aussi grosse que lui. En face, le même schéma se faisait, avec Dean Thomas à quatre pattes au sol, avec une jeune fille de serdaigle à genoux sur son dos et soutenant un tout petit garçon de Griffondor.

Entre les deux pyramides, le demi-géant Rubéus Hagrid tentait de maintenir les valises branlantes sur les barres de fer qui se détachaient, tandis que dans le filet, une fillette rousse criait des ordres et attrapait Harry Potter par le col pour l'empêcher de se pencher trop vers l'avant.

Il eut un grand sourire : enfin de l'action dans ce train !

-salut les mômes, je peux entrer ?

La jeune fille de Serdaigle leva les yeux vers lui et il se retint de sursauter : Andromeda Black !

La dernière membre de sa famille aimable (à part Draco) se tenait là, en compagnie de personnes agréables (on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler Harry Potter désagréable !), et semblait heureuse d'y être.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et Draco cria son nom avant que Harry Potter pousse un hurlement : sa collone humaine s'écroulait, emportant avec elle une Molly bien accrochée et un Hagrid un peu dépassé.

Sirius vint aider Hagrid à les soutenir mais il reçut soudain un coup de pied involontaire de Molly et tomba en arrière... sur la deuxième pyramide.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les neuf affalés sur le sol, sonnés.

-bonjour Sirius, s'exclama alors Draco en émergeant d'en dessous de Harry qui redressa la tête pour lui faire un sourire rayonnant.  
-salut cousin ! Et heu, salut cousine... ajouta Sirius en cherchant la serdaigle du regard.

Une main émergea de la masse tandis qu'une petite voix disait :

-ici !

Sirius sourit avec tendresse à nouveau et attrapa la main de sa cousine pour la sortir d'entre les corps agonisants de Finnigan et Thomas.

-Aha, ça change du wagon des septièmes années ! Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuyais là bas !

.

.

Severus entra dans le manoir Snape, les cachots de Poudlard lui manquaient déjà !

Il traversa le hall où la plupart des tableaux se retournèrent vers lui sans un mot. Les Snape n'ont jamais été bavards...

Il passa à la cuisine où il demanda à un elfe de maison de lui préparer un petit repas et monta à l'étage.

Dès la porte de sa chambre refermée, il poussa un long soupire fatigué et se massa la nuque d'un air exténué.

Harry Potter, encore et toujours lui.

Il prit la lettre de Rémus et la parcourut à nouveau, même s'il la connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps.

Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'était dit dedans. Mais aussi parce que c'était surement les derniers mots de Rémus Lupin, avant qu'il ne se suicide...

_Mon cher Severus..._

**Ces mots semblaient si beaux dans ta bouche.**

_je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c'est à toi que j'envoie ces mots, et pas à Dumbledore ou au ministère...  
__Peut-être que malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est en toi que j'ai le plus confiance._

**Si sincère...**

_Tu sais que James et Lily ont un enfant, à l'heure qu'il est tu dois même le connaître personnellement, puisque tu as décidé d'être professeur à Poudlard.  
__Ils sont morts, ça aussi tu dois le savoir, sauf si le ministère l'a caché mais même dans ce cas, tu sauras que Harry Potter est orphelin.  
__C'est Gellert Grindelwald qui les a tué, il veut tuer tous les Potter, tous les descendants de cette famille trop puissante et il faut que tu le fasses affronter Harry.  
__J'espère que Harry n'aura pas à le faire trop tôt, laisse le apprendre à maîtriser des sorts de magie supérieure, et qu'il devienne puissant._

**Je n'ai pas retardé ce combat, Rémus, c'était inutile... il a toujours était assez puissant...**

_Harry sera un survivant, et il faut que le monde entier le sache, Severus._

**Que veux-tu dire par là, Rémus... je ne te comprend pas...**

_Il faut que le ministère comprenne que Harry est puissant, c'est d'une importance cruciale, parce que des treize baguettes, une seule doit régner sur le monde sorcier..._

**Encore une de tes prophéties piochée dans tes livres ? Tu lis trop Lupin... Tu lisais trop plutôt...**

_Je ne doute pas que Harry en possédera une, ses parents déjà en avaient, la verte pour Lily et la bleu pour James...  
__Et toi qui a toujours caché la tienne, qui a toujours fait de la magie sans baguette, tu en as une aussi, n'es-ce pas ?_

**Si tu savais...**

_Ne ment pas, Severus, je suis sûr que tu me détestes pour l'avoir deviné, après tout,le flaire d'un loup garou a des avantages...  
__écoutes, tu dois le dire à Harry, tu dois lui dire que c'est à lui que revient le droit de commander le monde sorcier ! C'est un enfant adorable, doux, il ne sera juste... Il faudra que tu lui dise que tu le guideras...  
__Tu le feras pour moi, Severus, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Je ferais tout pour toi...**

_Tu l'aideras comme tu m'as aidé, il y a si longtemps..._

__**Je n'ai rien fait, je n'avais dit que la vérité... Je ne t'ai même pas sauvé quand tu es parti, je ne t'ai pas retenu, je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je ressentais...**

_Peut-être que tu m'en voudras de te dire ses mots aussi tard, mais je t'aime, Severus, j'ai commencé à t'aimer il y a si longtemps... et je vais mourir pour donner le plus de chance à Harry d'accomplir sa destiné, ne te moque pas, Severus, ne te moque pas de mon sacrifice typiquement griffondor...  
__Tu devras faire pareil pour la personne que tu aimeras, quand je serais mort... Quand tu aimeras tu n'aura plus peur de mourir..._

**Je n'aime que toi, tu es l'unique personne que j'aimerai jamais...**

_Je sais que tu continueras à vivre après mon départ, je sais que tu ne seras pas plus heureux que ce jour où j'écris cette lettre, mais tu le seras un peu plus qu'avant notre rencontre, j'espère...  
__Mon cher Severus...  
__Tu me manqueras surement même dans la mort...  
__Je t'aime..._

**Je t'aime...**

Severus tomba sur son lit, les yeux plissés. La lumière filtrait par les rideaux élimés. Il avait mal dans la poitrine, il avait mal au cœur...

Il se rappela du passé, et ferma les yeux...

.

.

**Severus sortait de la forêt interdite, les bras chargés de fleurs rares pour ses potions, quand il avait vu un corps vouté, comme brisé plusieurs mètres plus loin.**

**Lupin...**

**Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux semblaient vide.**

**Il aurait voulu se moquer de lui, mais il détestait Potter, pas Lupin. Lupin était toujours là lors des blagues mais ne faisait généralement pas grand chose contre lui.**

**De plus, Lupin semblait si fragile à cet instant, si fatigué...**

**Severus n'avait pas eu le courage de l'attaquer, et il avait passé son chemin.**

**Deux heures plus tard, par une fenêtre du château, il avait remarqué la même silhouette défaite, et l'avait rejoint...**

**Contre toute attente, ils avaient parlé, juste parlé.**

**Ce jour là, Potter était à l'infirmerie, Lupin avait eu ses gènes de loup réveillés et avait frappé Potter, fort. Potter s'était évanoui. Il pensait qu'il était un monstre...**

**Severus aurait pu confirmer, sans plus, avec un sourire narquois au visage. Mais il s'était contenté de l'écouter parler de ses problème, puis de les contestés, un par un.**

**Non, tu n'es pas un monstre ; si, tu peux être pardonné ; non, ce n'était pas de ta faute à toi...**

**Si, tu peux être aimé, Lupin.**

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait rougi en disant ses mots.  
Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait pris Lupin dans ses bras.  
C'était durant la cinquième année...**

**Ils n'eurent ensuite qu'une simple relation. Platonique et sans mot.**

**Des regards, des sourires, et l'un consolant l'autre au besoin, le prenant parfois dans ses bras lorsqu'ils tombaient en larmes.**

**Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois le dernier jour de leur septième année, puis ne se revirent qu'une fois, au croisement d'une rue du chemin de traverse. Ils furent tous deux gênés, se dirent les nouvelles d'une voix hésitante, essayant d'abréger cette rencontre.**

**Finalement, Lupin avait souri, ce sourire tendre et indulgent que Severus avait appris à aimer. Puis le loup garou l'avait embrassé sur le coin des lèvres.**

**Et il était parti.**

**Severus ne le revit plus jamais...**

.

.

-Harry, donnes moi ta valise, il y a une zone de transplanage derrière la gare.

-oui, Tom, j'arrive !

Il embrassa Molly et Andromeda sur la joue, se fit étreindre par les garçons et se prit une grosse tape dans le dos de la part de Sirius.

Hagrid jeta un regard noir à Tom qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Hagrid sursauta devant ses yeux entièrement noirs et son sourire si froid.

Harry traina sa valise jusqu'à Tom qui la prit. Le petit se retourna pour faire de grands signes de la main à ses amis et suivit Tom à travers les quais.

Sirius rejoignit les Londubat chez qui il passait les vacances.

Molly sauta dans les bras de son père et de sa mère qui l'emmenèrent à leur voiture.

Dean et Seamus fondirent en larme de devoir se séparer pour trois jour puisqu'après ils finiraient leurs vacances ensembles chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Hagrid alla vers son petit père qui lui sourit gaiment avant de lui demander comment c'était passé sa première rencontre avec le vieux château.

Andromeda rejoint Bellatrix et elles suivirent leurs parents sans un regard.

Draco rejoignit son père, les mains tremblantes mais l'allure fière. Il allait le défier. Il lui avait dit, par lettre, qu'il n'allait pas lui obéir, et que Harry était quelqu'un de bien...

Il mourrait de peur à présent, mais ne changerait pas de position !

.

-OUA ! On a un appart, Tom, on a un vrai appartement !  
-oui, Harry, arrêtes de sauter partout tu...

Mais Harry l'interrompit, surexité, et continua en courant d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement.

-mais t'as vu comme il est trop grand ! Et j'ai même une chambre rien qu'à moi ! Et on a une cheminée en pierre ! Et on a un frigo... vide...

Tom soupira en voyant Harry fouiller dans le frigo à la recherche d'un compartiment secret où serait caché toute la nourriture.

-oui, on a pas encore fait les courses, Harry, on vient d'emménager je te rappelle...  
-attends attends, je m'en occupe ! Kreattur !

Le vieil elfe de maison apparut dans un crack et Harry le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

-il est trop mignon !

Tom soupira, content malgré tout des deux semaines qu'il allait pouvoir passer avec Harry non stop !

-dis Kreattur, tu peux aller faire les courses s'il te plait ?

Le vieil elfe hocha la tête frénétiquement, effrayé par le caractère excessif de son petit maître, et disparut immédiatement.

Et Harry se jeta sur le canapé en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Tom vint le rejoindre et Harry posa sa tête sur les genoux du serpentard.

Il le regarda longuement avec ses grands yeux émeraudes brillant de mille feux, puis finit par sourire et se blottit contre le ventre de Tom.

Il s'y endormit bientôt..

Tom soupira, regardant le petit ange qui dormait profondément contre son ventre, sa respiration régulière le faisant serrer puis desserrer son étreinte sur le torse de Tom.

Il était tellement adorable ainsi...

* * *

_Bon, c'est pas encore du "cute" comme vous l'aimez, mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre !_

_..._

_Quand je l'aurais écrit. u_u_

_Encouragez moi dans une ptite review svp *-*_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 :**

_Salut à vous toutes ! (tous *_._* ?) j'ai eu d'énoooormes problèmes d'internet cette semaine, alors je n'ai même pas put lire et répondre au reviews en temps réels, et ça m'a déprimé. Parce que je vous assure, répondre au review est mon passe temps favori (avant écrire, vous imaginez !) Bref, voici mes réponses :_

_Merci à Ata-chan^^ et Asherit que je vais hélas décevoir : Draco va en chier sérieux u_u._

_Benmagic7 (tu m'en veux beaucoup pour ce retard ?) CometMystic, Shaly (hé hé^^ se dandine, gênée...), the ice cat, stormtrooper2 (c'est beau l'espoir) ladymalfoy-94, Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (u_u je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu, mais sinon, merci !)_

_Larousse13, tu vous du _cute_, OK OK, je vais t'en offrir à en crever par terre ! Par contre, je vais devoir te dire que deux semaine c'est trop long pour le sadisme de Sekai (_**HEY ! C'est pas vrai !**_) donc j'ai fais mon possible, mais je promet rien u_u. Sinon je suis d'accord, c'est triste que Snape (qui s'appelle Rogue dans cette fic) soit triste u_u Sinon t'inquiètes, je fait beaucoup de POV Tom._

_Pour tous ceux qui trouve que Harry s'éloigne un peu trop de Tom, je suis navré, mais cela va continuer encore quelques temps, et après me détester pendant de looooooongs chapitre, peut-être que vous vous direz : « hum, en fait elle a eu raison de faire cela... » ou pas ! Je verrais bien ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tom avait longuement parlé avec ses ''amis'' par hibou et cheminette. Ils s'appelaient mangemorts à présent, et lui avait le surnom de Voldemort.

Tout avançait très vite, d'un coup. Tom était satisfait de cette accélération et était de très bonne humeur grâce à cela, et pouvait être totalement détendu avec son petit ange qui semblait d'éternelle bonne humeur.

En ce moment même, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Tom, parce que même si Harry était fou de joie d'avoir une chambre bien à lui, cela ne changeait rien à leurs habitudes : ils ne se quittaient presque jamais, à l'exception des moments où Tom devait écrire aux mangemorts (mon dieu qu'il aimait ce nom !). Pendant qu'il le faisait, Harry jouait avec son vieil elfe moche et troué.

Tom détestait Kreattur (en plus il a un nom vraiment peu artistique) mais c'était celui que Harry avait choisi des quatre que lui avait envoyé le sang pur, il plissait le nez de dégoût à chaque fois que la créature (qui méritait son nom) passait près de lui.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'entre l'empoté, et les deux tourtereaux dont il avait hérité, c'était lui qui travaillait le mieux !

-Harry... murmura Tom à l'enfant contre lui.

Le petit Harry leva des yeux fatigués vers lui. Ses paupières se fermaient déjà toutes seules.

-est-ce que je peux t'embrasser pour mieux dormir.

Harry cligna des yeux et finit par hocher la tête. Tom sourit à la vision des yeux ensommeillés du griffondor et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les caressa doucement. Harry se laissa faire, docile comme à chaque fois, attendant juste poliment que Tom ait fini. Cela blessait Tom, il aurait voulu que cela lui plaise, qu'il en demande à son tour... Mais Harry se contentait de se laisser embrasser lorsque Tom en avait besoin, et cela s'arrêtait là !

Tom laissa Harry se blottir dans son cou et s'endormir.

Sa joue s'agita d'un tic nerveux et il grinça des dents. Il devait arrêter ça. Sirius avait raison : c'était malsain !

Au bout de longues heures, il finit enfin par s'endormir...

.

Bientôt Noël.

Dean et Seamus reçurent l'invitation de Harry en même temps que Molly, Hagrid, Peter, Andromeda et Olivender.

Harry avait réussi à convaincre Tom de les inviter et le serpentard avait lui même décidé d'envoyer une lettre à Sirius pour tous les convier au réveillon du 24 décembre.

.

-Tom ! hurla Harry du salon et Tom soupira, reposant son verre d'eau (pour éviter les risques) et rejoint son fils adoptif au salon.

Celui-ci, aidé de son horrible elfe de maison, supportait un énorme carton rempli de choses brillantes et colorés.

-Tom, j'ai demandé à Kreattur d'aller acheter des décorations pour Noël ! Je suis sûr que ça va être trop bien ! Même si en fait j'en sais rien parce que tu sais, avant, j'ai jamais pu faire un arbre de noël avec mes familles ! Mais je suis sûr que ça va être géant !

Décoration... de Noël...

À l'orphelinat, le cadeau de noël de la directrice était un repas à peu près correct avec un vrai dessert en forme de père noël, et le couvre feu reculé d'une heure. Il avait aussi un arbre de noël fait par le concierge, l'arbuste dégarnit avait quelques boules rouges et vertes et une guirlande électrique.

Lui non plus n'avait pas eu de noël vraiment joyeux.

-et Tom, regarde !

Harry laissa retomber le carton sous l'œil soulagé de Kreattur et en sortit des dizaines de guirlandes colorées aux bouts brillants et quelques cheveux d'ange avant de brandir...

-c'est quoi _ça_ ?  
-c'est un costume de père noël ! Comme ça tu pourras faire déguiser qui tu veux pour le réveillon !

Tom imaginait très bien Sirius en père Noël, la barbe en moins...

Il sursauta en entendant Harry continuer et sourit avec tendresse en le voyant se démêler avec acharnement contre les guirlandes qui s'entouraient encore plus autour de lui.

Il alla l'aider en souriant, et la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur.

.

Hagrid avançait dans une ruelle avec son père qui lui expliquait à nouveau les coutumes des géants au cas où un jour il décidait de revoir sa mère, lorsque soudain, son père s'immobilisa, tourna la tête et...

Un éclair de lumière verte fendit l'air et se planta dans son ventre, l'éjectant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Hagrid hurla, voulu se précipiter sur le corps de son père mais un autre sort l'immobilisa.

Plusieurs personnes sortirent de l'ombre. L'une d'elle s'avança, et retira sa capuche noir...

Evans Rosier.

-alors l'hybride, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête énervée ? Nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres du maître !

Et Hagrid ne vit soudain plus rien...

.

Draco se retenait de pleurer, enfermé dans la pièce depuis plusieurs jours.

Il avait mal au dos et aux épaules, il avait terriblement faim, il était sale...

Enfermé dans une chambre au plus haut étage du manoir, il tremblait de froid, aussi, et son père l'avait emprisonné là depuis trop de temps...

-Mimi...

La faim l'emporta alors sur sa bonne volonté, et il perdit connaissance.

.

**Mimi ressentit soudain la douleur d'une de ses deux ancres.**

**Une des deux raisons pour laquelle elle était restée sur terre souffrait, et l'appelait à l'aide.**

**Mimi s'arracha du château millénaire et partit dans les nuages pour rejoindre cette destination trop lointaine.**

**Elle ignorait qu'un fantôme pouvait aller aussi vite, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était logique : les fantômes n'étaient pas soumis au même règles que les vivants, elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait même se retrouver près de Draco en un instant si elle se concentrait fort...**

.

-Tom ! Gabrielle elle te dit bonjour et elle espère que tu vas bien !

Gabrielle Delacour.

LA Gabrielle Delacour.

La présidente de la magie française, à moitié veela et élue miss beauté magique _douze années consécutives, _avait une correspondance régulière avec son fils d'adoptif, et ils s'appelaient par leurs _prénoms_ !

-tu lui diras "moi de même", fit Tom, sans bouger de la cuisine où il essayait laborieusement de sortir un yaourt coincé au fond du frigo.  
-Tom !

Tom soupira, arracha finalement l'objet de sa convoitise et répondit finalement :

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-ça veut dire quoi une ''alliance coopérative'' ?

Tom fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler dans leurs lettres ?

-c'est quand tu passes un accord avec quelqu'un, résuma maladroitement Tom.  
-d'accord...

Soudain, Harry poussa un cri et Tom se précipita vers le salon.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

Harry se tourna vers son tuteur et lui envoya un sourire contrit :

-il m'a fait sursauter, désolé.

Il vit alors le vieux hibou à moitié fou du marchant de baguette tendre une lettre à Harry en étirant le cou un maximum, les yeux démesurément ouverts.

Tom secoua la tête et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil d'en face pour manger (enfin) son yaourt.

Harry finit la lettre parfumée de Gabrielle Delacour, la plia délicatement avant de la mettre dans la boite où il les empilait, et prit la lettre du hibou de Mr Olivender.

-il peut venir pour Noël et il nous dit merci de l'avoir invité, que ça lui fait très plaisir et qu'il apportera le dessert.

Tom hocha du chef et Harry alla prendre un stylo avec lequel il se mit à gribouiller avec application.

-tu fais quoi ? Demanda Tom avec surprise.  
-Mr Olivender m'aide à écrire et lire mieux. Il m'envoie des exercices et je les lui renvois pour qu'il les corrige et m'aide encore mieux.

Tom hocha la tête et finit son yaourt.

Harry travailla pendant presque une demi-heure avec acharnement, tandis que Tom s'était peu à peu mit à somnoler.

Mais bientôt il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une petite boule se glisser entre ses bras.

La tête de Harry.

-qu'est-ce que...  
-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus de câlin dans la journée, Tom, ça me manque...

Tom sourit, bêtement heureux par ses mots si... Si normaux, en fait... Si typiquement Harry. Cela faisait un moment que Harry avait cessé de lui faire les yeux doux pour un câlin, qu'il ne se contentait que de l'embrasser poliment en s'écartant peu à peu de Tom. Il détestait se sentir repousser par Harry.

Il détestait quand Harry le regardait moins que ses lettres, moins que ses amis. D'une certaine manière, il ne le voulait rien qu'à lui...

Et il commençait à douter que ce soit possible...

Mais Harry était redevenu lui même, venant lui faire des câlins à la manière d'un chat, frottant doucement sa tête contre son ventre ou son cou...

Tom entoura le dos de Harry et ce dernier entoura son torse de ses maigres bras. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés de cette manière, n'osant rien dire.

-est-ce que tu me détestes Harry ?

Tom avait cru qu'il avait seulement pensé ses mots, mais quand Harry se détacha de lui brusquement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, il comprit sa gaffe. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était parfaitement prévu, et non pas causé par sa maladresse (influence de griffondor oblige...).

-je ne te déteste pas, Tom, tu es toujours le plus important pour moi parce que c'est toi qui m'a dit que j'avais le droit d'être heureux, avec qui je veux. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Tom, pour de vrai ! Mais des fois tu demandes des choses que je ne comprend pas, comme les bisous et tout. Mais je ne te détesterais jamais !

_S'il savait..._

.

Draco sentit des bras glacés lui entourer le torse, et il se dit que c'était la mort qui venait l'emmener.

Mais il n'était pas d'accord !

Il voulait voir Sirius, il voulait voir Harry, il voulait voler sur un ballai en tant qu'être vivant, il voulait dire à Mimi de continuer à les embêter, il voulait rire avec Dean et Seamus, il voulait dire à Hagrid que les serpentards le regardaient bizarrement et qu'il devait se méfier... Il voulait énormément de chose.  
Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait jamais mourir !

**-Draco, ne t'en fait pas, on va t'aider, je vais chercher Harry ! Il te soignera.**

Et on le libéra soudain de l'étreinte, et étrangement cela ne lui fit pas du bien.

Il ne savait plus s'il allait mourir ou non.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir perdu comme ça...

.

Bientôt, Harry et Tom avaient reçu les confirmations d'Andromeda, Dean et Seamus.

La lettre de Molly ne vint que le lendemain, elle s'excusait platement parce qu'elle passait ses fêtes avec sa famille.

Tom était légèrement rassuré, même si son appartement trop petit allait accueillir un troupeau de griffondor surexcité, la rousse au caractère digne d'une sang pure (qu'elle était) et sa manie de tout comprendre avant tout le monde serait absente. Elle n'était même pas intelligente ! Juste beaucoup trop perspicace à son goût.

Quand à Sirius, il les avaient prévenus que s'il venait il amenait Franck et sa nouvelle fiancée, et loin de lui en vouloir, Tom était reconnaissant de savoir qu'il aurait un compagnon d'arme pour défendre son petit appartement contre les griffons en furies.

Espérons qu'il passe plus de temps à calmer son meilleur ami et les premiers années que de bécoter sa chérie.

Il l'imaginait très bien blonde, avec un air calme, des gestes gracieux et féminins... Quelqu'un de sang pur, surement, puisque monsieur Londubat, le père du préfet en chef, était plutôt favorable aux idées de Tom.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet : Harry venait d'arriver dans le salon, les bras chargés de paquets cadeaux, il grogna immédiatement :

-pas touches ! Aides moi plutôt à trouver une cachette pour que Dean et Seamus ne tombent pas dessus dès leur arrivée ici.

Soudain, une voix criarde retentit :

-**Harry ! Au secours, ouvre !**

Surprit, Tom s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir la porte quand il vit Harry se précipiter vers... la fenêtre ?

Il l'ouvrit et le cœur de Tom manqua un battement : un fantôme !

Bien sûr, il en voyait tous les jours à Poudlard, mais il avait horreur de ses représentants de la mort, qui semblait toujours le narguer : « et oui, tu n'es pas immortel Tom, tu es trop faible pour le devenir ! ».

Le fantôme, donc, entra dans le salon et se précipita vers Harry...avec un cadavre dans les bras !

-Mimi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu... Draco !

Le cri horrifié de Harry sortit Tom de sa torpeur qui les rejoignit immédiatement.

En effet, c'était Malfoy qui était là, couvert de bleus et de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Tom sortit rapidement de la pièce et alla chercher le nécessaire de premiers soins, mais il stoppa à la porte du salon.

Malfoy s'était réveillé, et il chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille du griffondor qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Tom pinça des lèvres face à cette proximité, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand il vit le regard du fantôme.  
Un regard accusateur.

Tout était de sa faute... Tom le voyait dans ses yeux translucides.

Il posa la boite à soin sur le fauteuil à côté des deux premiers années et sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide.

Le fantôme le suivit du regard, et même une fois sortit, Tom ressentait encore cette brulure accusatrice.

À tout les coups c'était une griffondor avant, celle là !

.

-j'ai pas baissé les bras, Harry... chuchota Draco à son oreille. Même quand il m'a frappé je n'ai pas baissé les bras. J'ai eu très mal et il m'a reproché beaucoup de choses, la plupart je ne les savais même pas... Mais tu sais Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, alors tu vaux beaucoup plus que mon père !

Harry hocha la tête, et continua de le bercer doucement.

Sa baguette rouge vibrait doucement entre ses doigts, et Harry sentait sa magie s'affaiblir, et Draco reprendre des couleurs.

Il le guérissait par magie !

Draco continuait de parler :

-quand mon père me frappe, d'habitude, il y a toujours ma mère pour l'arrêter, un moment où un autre, mais elle était chez ma tante, la maman de Andromeda, et elle sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Donc mon père me frappait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal au bras et qu'il m'enferme dans la pièce du haut. Je me rappelle plus du nombre de jours que j'ai passé dedans, mais je serais mort si Mimi n'était pas intervenue.

Mimi, en entendant son nom, se pencha vers eux et Draco l'enlaça.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, la magie de Harry avait fini par guérir toutes les blessures extérieures de Draco, et lui avait redonné des forces. Mimi sanglotait, sans larmes.

Puis, soudain, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

Mimi, Draco et Harry relevèrent la tête sans se lâcher, et entendirent Tom ouvrir la porte.

-Harry ? Fit la voix inquiète de son tuteur et ils se levèrent tous les trois pour aller voir, sans se lâcher complétement.  
-oui Tom ?

Un homme aux cheveux gris se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sursauta en voyant Mimi tandis que Tom s'étonna.

-tu vas déjà mieux Malfoy ?  
-Harry m'a guéri... expliqua le blond en serrant le pull du griffondor entre ses doigts.  
-monsieur Harry Potter ? Fit l'homme.  
-oui ?  
-Arnaud Greengrass, auror. J'enquête sur la disparition de Rubéus Hagrid et le meurtre de son père.

Harry devint livide et Draco s'écria :

-Hagrid est mort ?

L'auror secoua la tête, et Tom l'invita à s'installer dans le salon.

L'aurore s'executa et lorsqu'il vit les traces de sang que Draco avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt, il dégaina soudain sa baguette, aux aguets.

Par pur réflexe, Harry avait dégainé lui aussi et la pointait sur le torse de l'auror.

-Harry, ranges ta baguette, Monsieur Greengrass a simplement eu peur en voyant le sang...

Draco leva un sourire sarcastique tandis que Harry abaissait sa baguette pour retourner se loger dans les bras de Mimi, Draco attrapant à nouveau le pull du petit ange de griffondor.

-ce sang m'appartient, monsieur l'auror. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Tom demanda à Harry d'aller prêter des vêtements à Draco puisque ceux-ci étaient déchirés par les mauvais traitements de son père. Harry s'exécuta et traina Draco à sa suite, suivis de Mimi.

.

-alors, pourquoi les aurors se déplacent jusqu'à chez nous pour cette histoire ?  
-et bien, monsieur Jedusor, monsieur Potter est la dernière personne a être rentré en contact avec le jeune Rubéus Hagrid. De plus, le monde entier a pu observer ses... capacités quand à la magie, malgré son jeune age et je...  
-c'est _moi_ qui ai lancé l'Avada, monsieur. Pour quelles raisons Harry aurait tué le père de son camarade de chambre ?  
-je... je n'ai jamais prétendu une telle chose, tenta de se défendre l'auror en levant les mains devant lui alors que Tom plissait les yeux avant de pousser une acclamation dégoutée.  
-comment osez vous vous prétendre auror avec un niveau aussi pitoyable en occlumancie ?

L'aurore sursauta et alors que Tom se levait et s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de sortir, sa porte fut ouverte brusquement et se cogna contre le mur tandis qu'une voix s'écriait :

-TOMMY ! RYRY ! Je suis venu en avance avec Franck et sa chérie pour vous aider à la décoration !

Sirius Black entra alors dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres... qui s'éteignit en voyant l'auror.

-monsieur Greengrass...  
-monsieur Black, répondit sobrement l'adulte.  
-vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Tom, mais sa question fut balayée d'un geste de la main.  
-qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
-Rubéus Hagrid s'est fait enlevé, apparemment, et l'auror Greengrass pense que c'est Harry qui a tué son père.  
-Harry qui ? demanda Sirius d'un air neutre.  
-Harry Potter, tiens, qui d'autre ?

Les joues de Sirius tressaillirent. L'auror lui jèta un regard surpris, mais Sirius tenta de retrouver son sérieux, sans y parvenir totalement.

-Black... commença Tom mais Sirius le coupa.  
-j'ai un prénom, Tom !

Le serpentard soupira :

-Sirius, il y a eu un mort, il n'y a pas de quoi rire !

-oui, c'est tragique en effet.

Mais un grand sourire ornait son visage.

-qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, monsieur Black, s'énerva finalement l'auror, et Sirius eut un ricanement moqueur :  
-franchement, croire que Harry... pff... Harry est un meurtrier...

Il éclata alors franchement de rire, ce qui fit d'ailleurs plus penser à un chien aboyant sur un pigeon mais bon.

-on ne le surnomme pas le petit ange de griffondor pour rien ! Vous êtes vraiment trop nul !

L'aurore se lèva, ses joues colorées de rouge.

-enfin, je ne vous permet pas de...  
-de quoi ? De m'empêcher à nouveau de faire ce que je veux ?

La voix de Sirius, plus du tout rieuse, était froide et tranchante. Il s'avança lentement vers l'auror qui recula.

-vous voulez encore m'empêcher de quitter ma famille, de porter plainte pour coups et blessures ?

Tom s'était figé, sourcils froncés en fixant son amant parler d'une manière si glaciale, pas le moins du monde effrayé par la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux.

-reculez ou je...  
-ou vous quoi ? En quel honneur, cette fois ? Vous voulez encore essayer de m'envoyer en prison ?  
-**STUPE...  
****-Expeliarmus !** Firent trois voix simultanées.

La baguette de l'auror prit les trois sorts en même temps et... explosa.

L'adulte tomba en arrière, sur les fesses, les morceaux de baguettes tombant autour de lui.

Sirius se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants :

-Alice, Harry, Draco ! Quel plaisir de voir que je suis tellement fragile que j'ai besoin d'aide !  
-voyons, Siri', fit une jeune fille avec une casquette sur la tête et un sourire espiègle, on doit dire merci dans c'est cas là !  
-merci Drake, merci Harry, vous êtes adorables !  
-et moi alors, s'indigna la fille alors que Malfoy sautait dans les bras de son cousin en guise de bonjour.  
-alors si jamais cet idiot te disait que tu était adorable, il se prendrait une taloche, fit Franck Londubat en entrant dans le salon.

Étrangement, le gentil griffondor regarda l'aurore d'un air glacial.

Celui-ci déglutit et se lèva, les jambes tremblantes, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, la baguette rouge de Harry s'enfonça dans son ventre.

-sortez de l'appartement, monsieur, je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venus ici, mais vous devriez être à la recherche de Hagrid plutôt que sortir votre baguette chez les gens ! Vous n'avez pas à menacer quelqu'un qui ne vous a rien fait !

L'homme s'apprêta à répondre, mais Malfoy le devança, sa petite voix devenant pensive :

-Harry ne connais que 5 sorts en tout et pour tout. Confringo en fait partit.

L'homme déglutit

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Harry ouvrit la bouche et soudain, l'homme partit, courant presque et trébuchant contre la jambe de Londubat, avant de sortir sans fermer la porte.

Harry se tourna vers le jeune serpentard :

-je n'aurais pas fait exploser son ventre, c'est dégoutant !  
-moi je sais, lui non.

Harry éclata de rire, et alla saluer Sirius, puis Franck, et se tourna finalement vers la fille :

-je suis Harry Potter, je suis contant de vous rencontrer madame-la-chérie-du-préfet-en-chef. Votre sort était très réussi.

La fille lui serra la main avec sérieux en répondant :

-je suis Alice Lovegood, je suis ravie de rencontrer le jeune homme qui était dans le ciel du monde entier. Ton sort était très beau aussi, pour ton âge.  
-tu es la sœur de Luna Lovegood ? Interrogea Tom avec curiosité.  
-c'est moi, répondit Alice en lui souriant joyeusement.

Elle semblait vive et franche.

étaient-elles vraiment de la même famille ?

Les présentations faites, Tom se tourna vers Sirius et dit :

-mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-on est venu en avance, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pour vous aider à installer la déco. Mais apparemment, vous vous en êtes déjà occupés...  
-oui, s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme : c'est Kreattur qui m'a aidé !

Sirius ricana.

-c'est ton nouveau surnom, Tom ?

Franck se tourna vers son meilleur ami et demanda :

-tu l'appelles par son prénom depuis quand ?

Tom ne rougit pas, mais l'intention y était vraiment à l'entente de son petit couinement étranglé. Sirius, lui, rougit clairement avant que Draco et Harry, dans toute leur magnifique innocence, déclarèrent d'une même voix :

-ben, ils sont amis c'est normal.

Bénis soient-ils...

-hey, hey, s'exclama soudain Sirius. J'ai une idée !

Tom écarquilla les yeux, pas rassuré. Qu'est-ce que cet abrutit allait encore inventer ?

-ça vous dit qu'on dorme tous ensemble dans le salon ce soir ?

Quelque chose disait à Tom que tout le monde allait accepter.

C'est alors que le fantôme bizarre entra en hurlant et se jeta sur les deux premiers années :

-**Les garçons ! Je pourais dormir avec vous ?**

_Et voila la suite !_

_héhé, vous m'en voulez de pas avoir posté hier ?_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, passez faire un tour sur mon profil si vous n'avez rien à faire, j'ai des fics à publier et j'hésite sur laquelle poster, alors laissez moi un petit message pour me donner votre avis !_

_Yume la petite chaussette !_


	51. Chapter 51

chapitre 51 :

_merci à Benmagic7 (de rien ? :/) ; Shaly (je vais répondre parce que tu n'es pas la première à me poser la question : je ne suis pas sûr que Harry découvrira pour Tom et Sirius, parce que d'un, je ne vois pas comment il pourrais le découvrir (il est hors de question qu'il les surprenne en flagrant délit, il serait où traumatisé, ou blasé, donc non u_u) et de deux, je ne vois pas comment Sirius réagirait, sinon sa pourrait faire une belle scène... On verra si je suis inspirée^^), Flore Jade..._

_Larousse13 (miki mais je sais pas trop comment t'envoyer du ''talent''... Par télépathie ? Bon, sinon je t'ai déjà répondu pour le reste !), Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (personne d'autre, miki^^ _**Sekai : merci, moi aussi j'espère qu'elle plaira =D**_), stormtrooper2 (non, sa va pas plaire à Harry, mais j'espère que sa vous plaira à vous tous !), Ata-chan^^ (tu vas comprendre pour Greengrass, t'inquiètes... Enfin j'espère u_u), Oorion (es-ce que ton nom a un rapport avec le deuxième nom de Sirius ?), Asherit (OUAIS, a bah les pourris du slip ! Sinon, moi aussi je suis inquiète pour Hagrid, j'ai laisser Sekai se chargé de ce bout de l'histoire et sa m'étonnerais qu'elle tue Hagrid comme sa sans inventer un truk pas possible u_u), the ice cat (^^)._

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée, en fait, il devait être plus près du matin que du soir.

-hé hé hé...  
-Sirius la ferme ! Grogna Tom, pelotonné dans le fauteuil qui paraissait grand quand il était réveillé, et qui l'était beaucoup moins une fois qu'ils devaient dormir dedans !

Après avoir longuement joué aux cartes et à saute-dragon (Tom ignorait que les griffondors s'amusaient _même_ en jouant à ça !), puis à Action-bonus. Ainsi Alice Lovegood avait du embrasser Londubat sous l'œil médusé des premières années et celui rougissant de son fiancé, Sirius avait du faire le canard pendant deux minutes (et ça l'avait _amusé_ !) et Tom avait du faire trois fois le tour du canapé avec Malfoy sur le dos. Harry et Mimi-le-fantôme, riant à gorge déployée, s'étaient contentés de danser sur des chansons moldus _vraiment_ nulles, pour Tom, et amusantes d'après Sirius...

Après une bataille d'eau « dans les règles » (prétendit Sirius), encouragée joyeusement par l'espèce de fantôme qui, il en était sur, l'avait pris pour cible prioritaire ! Ils s'étaient ensuite séchés naturellement, allongés sur le sol du salon.

À présent, Harry s'était endormi les membres emmêlés avec ceux de Draco, tandis que le couple les encadrait comme le ferait des parents. Sirius, lui, très satisfait de sa soirée, ricanait, allongé dans le canapé.

Tom se demanda distraitement _d'où_ venait cette idiote manière de laisser les invités dormirent dans l'endroit le plus confortable.

-hé hé hé...  
-pourquoi tu dors pas ? Soupira Tom.

Sirius se redressa d'un coup dans le noir et répliqua :

-comment je pourrais dormir après une soirée comme ça ?  
-peut-être comme ton pote Londubat ? Proposa Tom en essayant de faire passer ses pieds sur le fauteuil ET sous la couverture.  
-lui c'est pas pareil, il a eu une enfance cool.  
-pas toi ?

Sirius marmonna quelque chose que Tom ne comprit pas.

-quoi ?  
-viens, allons dans ta chambre, on pourra parler tranquillement.

Tom se retint de dire que vu la vitesse à laquelle les quatre guignols s'étaient endormis, ils n'étaient pas près de se réveiller à cause de chuchotements, mais il suivit quand même Sirius jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sirius se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit et Tom se contenta de s'y allonger tranquillement, exultant en silence pour le confort que cela lui provoquait de pouvoir étendre ses membres.

-alors, c'est quoi ton problème avec ta famille ? Je connais que les grandes lignes dont tout le monde est au courant, moi... Il y a un rapport avec l'auror de ce matin ?  
-tu es trop observateur, Tommy, c'est pas bon pour toi !

Tom ricana, et Sirius roula sur lui même pour grimper sur Tom.

Il se glissa entre ses jambes pendant que le serpentard lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

-allez racontes...

Et Sirius raconta.

Son enfance chez les Black qui le considéraient comme un monstre, le rejet de son père, le dédain de sa mère. Et puis la rencontre avec Franck, dans le train, sa fascination pour les idéaux du futur-préfet en chef. Il avait ensuite demandé au choixpeau de l'envoyer à Griffondor, et dès son retour de vacance, les coups de son père. Il s'était souvent fait cogner, avant, mais là c'était vraiment douloureux, c'était pour le punir de déshonorer la famille Black.

Sirius, au milieu de la nuit, s'était enfui de Gimmaurd Place et avait appelé Franck. Celui-ci était venu le chercher, et l'avait ramené chez lui.

-Le lendemain, j'ai porté plainte pour coups et blessures.

Sirius enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Tom et celui-ci le serra dans ses bras.

-continue, Sirius, il faut que ça sorte... racontes moi.

-Greengrass était celui qui s'occupait de l'affaire, mais c'est un sang pur, et sa famille est très liée aux Black. Il a fait échouer les poursuites et j'ai du retourner chez ma famille trois ans de plus. Après je suis parti, simplement, et mes parents n'ont pas essayé de me récupérer. Ils n'avaient pas aimé le fait que je devienne joueur de Quidditch, et ma popularité auprès des « sangs de bourbes » et des « traitres à son sang » n'arrangeait rien. J'étais trop griffondor, trop libertin, trop franc, pas assez machiavélique, et ils ne cessaient de recevoir des hiboux de McGo qui se plaignait de mes pitreries.

Sirius ricana.

-maintenant, je vis chez Franck, et je n'ai plus de rapport avec ma famille, enfin maintenant avec Draco, et grâce à Harry avec Andromeda. Mais voir ce connard d'auror me met sur les nerfs, parce que sans lui je me serais barré bien plus tôt.

Sirius se tue, Tom ne dis rien, continuant à tracer des arabesques dans son dos.

Puis, lentement, Sirius commença à se frotter contre Tom, qui le caressa tranquillement. Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement et Sirius glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Tom et lentement, Tom descendit sa main vers ses fesses.

.

-ils font quoi, Drake ?  
-je sais pas, je vois plus rien...  
-pourquoi ton cousin il fait des bruits bizarres là ?  
-chais pas... On rentre ?

Draco et Harry s'apprêtaient à pousser la porte quand soudain, une main se mit sur leurs épaules tandis qu'ils se faisaient tirer en arrière.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Alice les relâcha.

-ben quoi ? Interrogea Harry en levant ses grands yeux émeraudes vers la blonde qui avait retiré sa casquette de ses cheveux blonds coupés à la sauvage.  
-il ne faut pas déranger les grands quand ils parlent, les garçons.  
-mais Alice, ils parlaient plus quand on est arrivé !

Alice rougit.

Les premiers années se demandèrent distraitement pourquoi avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

-ne dites rien à Franck, je tiens à l'avoir en bonne santé mentale pour le mariage.

Harry et Draco se décidèrent de ne pas demander pourquoi Franck deviendrait malade de la tête et ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

-tu sais ce qu'ils faisaient, Alice, hein ? Fit Harry en plissant les yeux.  
-vraiment ? S'étonna Draco en se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
-heu oui...

Un grognement sortit alors de la chambre et ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec un air surprit. Puis un gémissement suivit et Alice rattrapa in-extrémis Draco par la taille.

-lâches moi ! J'ai entendu Siri, il a mal !  
-oui, Draco, c'est normal que ça fasse mal, mais il faut pas que tu ailles les embêter !  
-... réfléchit Harry  
-mais s'il a mal...  
-... fit Harry.  
-c'est lui qui la voulu, Draco, et il y a beaucoup de chose agréables pour compenser...  
-... fit Harry.  
-mais pourquoi il serait content d'avoir mal ?  
-...

Le lit se mit à grincer.

-il n'est pas « content » à proprement parler mais...  
-masochiste !

La phrase d'Alice se fini en un couinement étranglé.

-c'est quoi ça ? Interrogea Draco.  
-c'est Méda qui me l'a apprit, c'est quand tu aimes souffrir.  
-mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école, maintenant...  
-c'est pas l'école, c'est à cause de ma baguette. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Salazar Serpentard avait des esclaves masochistes.  
-ta baguette appartenait à Salazar Serpentard ? S'étonna Alice.  
-non, à Dracula.  
-mais tu...  
-Dracula, il était le petit copain de Salazar.

Draco leva un sourcil aristocratique.

-c'est pas possible, c'était deux garçons et ils étaient vieux !  
-oui, mais avant d'être vieux ils étaient amoureux.  
-ah bon.  
-oui, et même qu'ils voulaient pas conquérir le monde et que c'est parce que Dracula il est mort que Salazar il est devenu méchant  
-mais Serpentard n'est pas méchant !  
-si parce qu'il torture et il aime bien faire du mal aux gens.  
-mais s'ils sont misichismes, c'est pas grave !  
-masochistes, oui, mais quand Dracula il est mort il le faisait même aux gens qui voulaient pas  
-ah, il était méchant alors.

Alice arrêta de regarder les deux garçons comme un match de tennis et secoua la tête, dépitée.

-bon, ça vous dit d'aller vous recoucher ?  
-je vais d'abord prendre un verre d'eau, annonça Harry et Alice et Draco hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Harry entra dans la cuisine et s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte, un mal de tête le saisissant.

_« Harry Potter... Potter... le monstre... petit... Harry... »_

taisez-vous...

Harry alla prendre un verre et ouvrit le robinet.

« _monstre ! Tu dois mourir ! »_

Harry haleta mais continua de remplir son verre.

« _tu dois tuer un monstre ! _»

Il ferma le robinet et s'adossa à l'évier.

« _tu dois abandonner cette vie, tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Un meurtrier ! »_

Harry balaya l'air de son bras, comme pour frapper un ennemi invisible. L'eau gicla autour de lui et il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

.

-Dean !  
-oui Seamus !  
-il faut y aller plus tôt !  
-oui, Harry est en danger !  
-allons y !

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre des parents de Seamus et les réveillèrent en hurlant :

-on part tout seul finalement ! À dans quelques jours !

Et ils sortirent immédiatement pour se diriger vers la cheminée.

.

Draco se leva, les sourcils froncés. Harry mettaient bien trop de temps, il devait se passer quelque chose !

Alors qu'Alice allait l'interroger, la cheminée s'alluma d'une lumière verte et deux jeunes garçons s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le tapis.

-Dean, Seamus !  
-coucou Draco, fit Dean en se redressant.  
-salut Drake, fit Seamus en l'imitant.  
-Ou est Ry ?  
-Dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt ?  
-Bah, Harry a besoin d'aide, répondit Seam d'un ton d'évidence.  
-Ah, vous aussi vous vous inquiétez ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine.

-on revient, Alice, attends nous là.  
-bonjour mademoiselle, la saluèrent les deux meilleurs amis avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la cuisine et ne ferme la porte derrière eux.

.

Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol, la respiration irrégulière mais le visage impassible si ce n'est ses yeux fermés.

-Harry !

Les trois garçons furent bientôt autour de lui, le serrant dans leurs bras.

Et Harry se laissa s'endormir sur eux, bientôt suivit des autres, le carrelage ne paraissait pas si froid que cela, lorsqu'ils sont quatre blottis dans un coin.

.

Molly n'était pas surprotectrisse, non. Mais elle détestait ne serait-ce que l'idée que ses amis soient en danger.

Elle avait deviné qu'ils étaient tous liés, Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Andromeda, Peter et elle. Molly ne savait pas exactement à quoi c'était dû, mais une chose était sûr : ils avaient besoin d'elle !

-enfin, Mollynette, ce n'est pas une heure pour...  
-désolé mamounette, papounet ! Mais le devoir m'appelle !

Molly attrapa la poudre de cheminette et déclara sa devise avant de lancer la poudre et dire :

-appartement Potter-Jedusor !

Et elle disparut.

.

Alice avait vu Draco et deux autres garçons débarquer pour se précipiter dans la cuisine, s'inquiétant pour l'état de Harry, et ils n'étaient pas revenus.

Puis la cheminée s'était encore illuminée et une gamine rousse avait débarqué en petite culotte et tee-shirt.

-bonjour mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Molly Weasley. Je suis venu sauver mes amis. Où sont-ils s'il vous plait ?  
-dans la cuisine, répondit Alice, surprise.  
-merci beaucoup, mademoiselle ! Au revoir !

.

-Harry ça va ?  
-chut, murmura Dean d'une voix fatiguée. Ils se sont endormis.  
-menteur, c'est toi qui t'es endormi, répondit la voix ensommeillée de Seamus.  
-j'dors pas... marmonna Draco.

Molly sourit, retourna dans le salon prendre la couverture qui trainait sur un fauteuil, s'excusa au près d'Alice et la prévint qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans la cuisine, et repartit dans celle ci.

.

Andromeda se réveilla en sursaut. Sa maison était silencieuse, mais il y avait un problème, elle en était sûr !

La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas écouté son instinct, et Harry avait sauté du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Et maintenant ? Allait-elle encore écouter que sa raison ?

Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se rendit rapidement jusqu'au Grand Salon et fit signe au tableau de se taire, avant de prendre le sachet de cheminette et d'en prélever une pincée.

Elle l'envoya dans le feu mourant et dit d'une voix claire : appartement Potter-Jedusor !

Et le feu la dévora.

.

Ce n'était que la quatrième après tout, rien de grave.

-bonjour, miss. Je suppose que vous venez aussi sauver vos amis.  
-ah, heu... je... enfin...  
-dans la cuisine.  
-merci !

.

Molly, adosser sur le mur avec un Seamus ronflant sur son épaule et un Draco en bas de sa gorge, sourit à Andromeda et souleva la couverture (du bras qui ne serrait pas Harry) pour que la Black les rejoigne.

Andromeda s'exécuta immédiatement et accueillit Dean sur ses genoux avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Elle sourit à Molly et lui désigna son épaule du menton pour lui signifier que la place était libre.

Molly lui sourit, et se pencha pour installer sa tête, faisant glisser Draco qui tomba un peu plus bas, et grogner Seamus qui entoura Draco et Molly de ses bras avant de recommencer à ronfler.

.

Alice fixa le petit garçon qui venait d'ouvrir la porte avec perplexité. Il y en avait encore beaucoup des comme ça ?

-tu cherches tes amis ?  
-heu... je sais pas trop. Mais c'est dans cette maison en tout cas.

Il lâcha la porte et porta une sorte de grand mouchoir à sa bouche et se mit à le mâchouiller.

-tu devrais aller dans la cuisine. C'est là que sont partis les autres.  
-les autres ?

Alice haussa les épaules, et se rallongea auprès de son fiancé qui n'avait même pas frémit de tous ses allées et venues. En même temps, pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter entièrement de son sommeil sans qu'un Sirius pas réveillé vienne lui faire des mamours et prenne la place d'Alice.

Bref, le gamin la regarda encore un moment et elle finit par lui demander ce qu'il avait.

-c'est où la cuisine ?

Ah oui forcément...

.

Peter regarda avec surprise Andromeda lever vers lui un regard blasé, puis désigner une place entre Harry, Molly, Draco et elle. Peter haussa les sourcils avec circonspection et s'y glissa comme il put et Harry glissa sa tête entre ses bras en soupirant d'aise.

Andromeda finit par fermer les yeux et sa respiration se fit régulière.

Peter eu le temps de se demander « qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? » avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée (et Harry, Molly et Méda u_u)

.

**Pendant ce temps, assise sur le frigidaire, Mimi regardait tous ces enfants dormant à même le sol sous une couverture trop petite.**

**Elle se dit qu'ils étaient beaux, et que Draco et Harry étaient bien entourés.**

**Elle sourit doucement et pensa que, franchement, c'était pas si triste d'être morte, puisqu'elle pouvait assister à une scène pareil ! Ça valait le coup !**

_Et voilaaaa !_

_Un nouveau chapitre en ligne rien que pour vous (et pour moi =D) !_

_je ne posterais surement pas beaucoup ce week end parce que j'ai enfin commencer à poster Venin !_

_Mais c'est sur le conte de Sekai resonnance, pas ici, et ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors **PAS DU TOUT** le même genre d'humour u_u_

_Voila !_

_A la prochaine ! bizz_


	52. Chapter 52

_Désolé pour le retard !_

_Je sais, je suis impardonnable, mais mon ordinateur a failli rendre l'âme et j'ai perdu absolument tout mes fichiers, donc je n'étais pas spécialement d'humeur a écrire. Mais bon, j'ai écrit un chap de la tête dans le chaudron, et j'avais commencé un peu celui là, et je me suis enfin décidé de le finir !_

_Bon, les remerciements maintenant :_

_Merci à Larousse13 (désolé pour le manque de réaction de Tom ! Pour son excuse on va dire qu'il était dans un état post-orgasmique (c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?) et déconnecté de tout. J'ai pris en compte ton conseil, et j'espère que ça te plaira), Asherit (merci^^), the ice cat (t'es génial, j'adore toujours tes reviews^^), graety, lilian evans potter (merci bcp !), stormtrooper (j'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer que j'ai enfin réussi à prononcer ton pseudo ! sinon bah, tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre), stella lily Potter-Riddle (...) et Ladymalfoy-94 (merci, j'espère que sa va te plaire^^)_

_Voila !_

_Maintenant bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 52 :  
**

-gaffe Jedusor ! grogna Sirius en essayant de passer en même temps que son amant par la porte.  
-je t'emmerde, connard, je peux pas faire autrement ! il y a Pettigrow qui tombe !  
-bah rattrapes-le !  
-j'ai pas six bras, Black, grinça Tom.  
-écoute, t'en a pris trois et moi quatre ! Tu serais gentil d'arrêter de te plaindre !

Tom rajusta le corps de son fils adoptif sur son dos et essayant de maintenir Weasley dans son bras gauche, tout en redressant Peter Pettigrow de son bras droit.

Sirius n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état, avec Draco, Dean et Seamus dans les bras et Andromeda sur le dos.

Ils réussirent finalement à passer la porte de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers celle de la chambre de Tom qu'ils passèrent sans encombre.

Ils déposèrent les premières années avec plus ou moins de délicatesse et sitôt allongés, ils se rassemblèrent tous pour former un tas compact de mini-sorciers.

Molly et Andromeda entourait chacun des côtés, les jambes enroulées autour des corps des garçons. Entre les bras de Molly se tenait Seamus qui ronflait, la bouche ouverte, enfouissant le nez dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry.

Celui-ci enlaçait Draco autant que ce dernier, avec entre leurs deux visages les joues rondouillettes de Peter. Dans les bras d'Andromeda s'était glissé Dean qui, allongé sur le ventre, avait un bras dans le dos de la Black et l'autre sur les hanches de Draco.

Sirius et Tom s'étirèrent, et les regardèrent un instant respirer avant de les laisser et sortir rejoindre le salon, Tom passant par la cuisine pour récupérer la petite couverture.

Ils se mirent ensemble sur le canapé, et attendirent que le sommeil les emporte.

.

-Dean ! Gémit Draco en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Peter. T'es trop dégoutant !  
-c'est pas moi, c'est Méda.

Andromeda, pour toute réponse, les yeux toujours fermés, l'étrangla un peu entre ses bras.

-OK, OK, c'était moi !

La serdaigle le relâcha et soupira.

-tout le monde est réveillé ? interrogea Molly  
-comment dormir avec cette odeur ? Grinça Draco sans bouger de la couette.  
-comme les griffondors font depuis que Dean a investi les lieux, répondit calmement Harry en se frottant les yeux.  
-c'est pas vrai ! Peter aussi il pète quand il dort !  
-glmlr…  
-ah, d'ailleurs lui ça le dérange pas on dirait.  
-ça compte pas, répliqua Molly. Il a l'odeur d'Harry pour compenser.

Elle montra Peter qui avait enfoui son visage dans le pyjama d'Harry et souriait comme un bienheureux.

-c'est vrai qu'Harry sent bon, acquiesça Seamus.  
-on peut changer de sujet ? fit Harry, mal à l'aise. Si on jouait à un jeu plutôt ?

Molly proposa :

-et si on disait chacun une question et on doit tous essayer d'y répondre ?

Dean rit et confirma qu'il jouait. Ce fut à Seamus de commencer :

-pourquoi on doit offrir des cadeaux à Noël ?  
-parce que les adultes sont nuls et que offrir des cadeaux ça les rend moins nuls, fit Draco.  
-parce que ceux qui connaissent pas leur date d'anniversaire ils ont quand même un cadeau, répondit Harry.  
-pour rassembler la famille, fit Molly.  
-parce que c'est bien d'avoir des cadeaux, et qu'on invente des dates au hasard pour en donner et en recevoir ! répondit Dean.  
-pour prouver aux personnes qu'on les aime.  
-à toi Andromeda !

Ils continuèrent un moment, avachis les uns sur les autres, jusqu'à ce que…

-à toi, Draco !

Le serpentard écarta les bras en croix. Dean posa sa nuque sur l'un d'entre eux.

-c'est quoi l'amour ?

Silence.

-ché pas, fit Dean.  
-moi non plus, fit Seamus.  
-désolé, Draco… murmura Harry.  
-moi je sais ! fit soudain Molly.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle se redressa sur les genoux et les regarda tour à tour.

-l'amour c'est quand ton cœur bat plus vite, quand tu ne pense qu'à cette personne.

Tous les enfants se redressèrent pour la fixer.

-c'est quand elle te fascine, quand elle semble plus important que tout au monde !  
-Quand tu dors, tu rêves de cette personne ! Quand tu penses, tu ne vois que son visage !

C'était Andromeda, elle se plaça face à Molly.

-j'ai lu des livres dessus, à Poudlard ! Ils décrivent cet état, ce sentiment…  
-c'est de la passion à l'état pure, tu veux passer ta vie avec cette personne !  
-vouloir se prendre dans les bras et s'embrasser sans jamais se lâcher !  
-se ficher des conséquences, et prendre tous les risques pour voir son sourire !  
-ne jamais se lasser de parler, de se voir !

Les garçons s'échangèrent un regard surpris, et Dean et Seamus se reprirent en premier.

Ils se levèrent d'un coup et déclamèrent :

-offrir son cœur et laisser sa vie entre les mains de l'autre !  
-donner son courage griffondor à chacun de ses mots !  
-se laisser porter par le temps et oublier les heures !  
-se contenter d'un regard pour sourire jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Molly les interrogea, surprise :

-comment vous savez ça, vous ?  
-on sait pas !  
-on devine !  
-pourquoi, on se trompe ?  
-c'était beau pourtant.

Draco éclata de rire, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice en petite culotte.

-salut les mômes, alors, enfin réveillés ?

Tom soupira longuement, inspira profondément, ouvrit les yeux… Et vit la même scène qu'il y a quelques instants.

Harry, sur les épaules d'une Alice en petite culotte et tee-shirt, tenait les bras de Peter qu'il essayait de faire tomber des épaules de Sirius. Les autres se roulaient par terre à coups d'oreillers.

Inutile de demander de l'aide à la seule personne qu'il avait cru responsable, puisque Londubat s'était contenté de lui dire : « pourquoi faire, ils s'amusent » avant de retourner dans son bol de café.

Tom espérait de tout son cœur l'arrivée de Mr Olivender qui, en temps qu'adulte, imposera le calme dans cet appartement.

Oh quelle douleur, la déception…

-bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Mais que vois-je ? Suis-je le dernier arrivé ?  
-Oli ! cria Harry en se jetant au sol du haut des épaules d'Alice, il faillit se casser une jambe mais un tas de coussin atterrit miraculeusement sous lui avant l'atterrissage (Tom cru presque voir les griffondors se lever le pouce entre eux, à croire qu'ils faisaient ça tous les jours…) et courut se jeter dans les bras du vieux vendeur de baguette.

Presque aussitôt, tous les premières années étaient sur lui tandis que, au lieu de s'offusquer, il riait aux éclats en tombant sur ses fesses.

-ma baguette elle est trop bien, s'écriait Dean.  
-la mienne encore plus trop bien ! Criait Seamus.  
-merci de vous occuper de nous depuis toujours ! Le remercia Andromeda.  
-ma baguette m'a aidé dès les premiers jours à sauver mes amis (on se doute de la personne qui se dit ça) (non ?) (C'est Molly u_u) !  
-c'est super gentil de vous occuper de Harry et tout ! fit Draco.  
-j'adore ma baguette, merci ! Hurla la petite voix de Peter qui lui serrait le bras.

Il rit encore jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui tende la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-je vous ferais bien un câlin moi aussi, fit le Black avec un sourire charmant, mais j'ai un peu grandi et je ne suis pas sûr que vous surviviez.

Olivender accepta son aide avec plaisir.

-Oh mais que vois-je ? Ma petite Alice Lovegood ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir, comment va ta… troisième baguette ?  
-quatrième, monsieur, et elle n'est pas encore cassée !  
-tant mieux tant mieux ! OH ! Mais vous faisiez une bataille de polochon ?

Tom soupira, il allait enfin avoir la paix…

-je peux participer ?

Pour toute réponse il reçut un oreiller dans le ventre.

_NOOON !_

.

Hagrid grogna.

Il ouvrit un œil fatigué, tout son corps lui faisait mal, il grogna et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Il sentit un souffle sur son visage et sursauta puis recula d'un coup en voyant la personne qui était devant lui.

C'était une cinquième année à Serpentard, elle trainait souvent avec Jedusor en le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-salut, l'hybride ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Elle se redressa, Hargid leva les yeux et vit plusieurs serpentards face à lui.

Il ne comprenait rien à cette situation…

.

Lucius jurait, Draco avait disparu. Complètement disparu ! Il ne pouvait pas, pourtant, ce n'était pas possible, il était enfermé dans une salle close, complètement close !

Il frappa dans un mur où quelques goutes de sang avait giclées durant la dernière séance.

-bonjour, monsieur Lucius Malfoy, fit une voix cassante à ses côtés.

Il sursauta violemment et pointa sa baguette sur la personne.

C'était un fantôme, une jeune fille avec de courtes tresses de chaque côté du visage.

-qui es-tu ?  
-tu ne feras plus de mal à ton fils, Lucius, se contenta-t'elle de répondre.

Lucius plissa des yeux. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

-moi et Harry, on y veillera !  
-Harry Potter ? Siffla le sang pur avec rage.  
-exactement, et on ne vous laissera plus jamais l'approcher !

Et le fantôme lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, un air dédaigneux au visage, avant de passer à travers le mur et disparaître.

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Harry Potter… Ce petit griffondor qui était devenu célèbre à cause de Grindelwald… Ce satané Potter…

.

Harry était assis en tailleur sur sa chaise, le regard fixé sur son assiette, l'esprit ailleurs.

L'amour.

« l'amour c'est quand ton cœur bat plus vite, quand tu ne pense qu'à cette personne. C'est quand elle te fascine, quand elle semble plus important que tout au monde ! ». Tom…

« Quand tu dors, tu rêves de cette personne ! Quand tu penses, tu ne vois que son visage ! tu veux passer ta vie avec cette personne ! ». Tom.

« Ne jamais se lasser de parler, de se voir ! ». Tom !

Pour l'instant, tout concordait…

Mais...

« Vouloir se prendre dans les bras et s'embrasser sans jamais se lâcher ! ». Ça, Tom le ressentait, Harry en était sur… Mais pas l'inverse !

« Se ficher des conséquences, et prendre tous les risques pour voir son sourire ! ». Harry ne savait pas…

« Offrir son cœur et laisser sa vie entre les mains de l'autre ! ». Il ne savait pas…

« Donner son courage griffondor à chacun de ses mots ! ». Il ne savait pas.

« Se laisser porter par le temps et oublier les heures ! Se contenter d'un regard pour sourire jusqu'à la fin des temps !». Il ne savait pas !

Harry fit la moue, mécontent. Il attrapa sa fourchette et se mit à fouiller son morceau de dinde.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas de ne pas savoir.

.

Narcissa entra discrètement dans la chambre de son fils et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle savait que Lucius était reparti le torturer, en ce moment.

Elle observa la chambre bien rangée et le lit fait. Seules les affaires scolaires de son fils étaient encore étalées sur son lit. Elle ouvrit la malle et inspecta tous les objets sans vraiment d'intérêt. Puis elle attrapa son sac de cours et l'ouvrit.

Dedans il y avait un petit cadre doré, celui qu'elle lui avait offert il y a quatre ans, pour Noël, et lui avait dit : « tu mettras la personne à qui tu tiens le plus en photo dedans ».

Narcissa pensait que son fils avait perdu le cadre, ou l'avait oublié en tout cas.

Mais il était là, avec sa dorure et ses gravures d'argents.

Et dedans il y avait une photo.

Deux jeunes griffondors se tenaient les coudes dans une pose dramatiques, semblant raconter une histoire théâtrale, à côté d'eux, un autre garçon, probablement un demi-géant, riait aux éclats en tenant dans ses bras un tout petit garçon aux cheveux fins. Une jeune fille rousse, toujours de griffondor, surgissait alors dans le cadre, poursuivit par un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.  
Harry Potter, reconnue-t-elle. On voyait alors Andromeda Black, sur le dos de Sirius Black, courir après Harry Potter en riant.

Et la photo recommençait, en boucle sur cette scène qui devait sembler banale à leurs yeux.

Narcissa déposa le cadre dans le sac, et le prit avec elle.

.

-dites, on n'est pas sensé attendre demain matin pour les ouvrir ? interrogea Franck d'une voix blasée.  
-on est demain matin ! Il est minuit moins deux ! fit Sirius en soupirant, comme si c'était lui et non pas Franck, la personne responsable.

On devinera tous où est l'erreur.

-justement, fit Tom, on ne devrait pas attendre minuit ?  
-tiens, Tom, fit Harry en tendant une gosse boule de paquets cadeaux attachés maladroitement avec des dizaines de rubans aux couleurs différentes. C'est pour toi !

Finalement, l'heure importait peu, se dit Tom objectivement en saisissant le cadeau. Quand il réussit (au bout de dix bonnes minutes où il faisait régulièrement semblant de ne pas s'acharner sur les nœuds et les multiples couches de l'emballage), à l'ouvrir, et découvrit une petite boule verte et argent, avec un T rouge pétant gravé dessus.

Pour les couleurs, on repassera…

Tom sourit, et prit Harry dans ses bras et expliqua :

-en fait, j'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais faire un serpent, parce que les serpentards ils aiment bien les serpents. Mais j'ai pas réussi. Mais par contre, j'ai trouvé la technique pour graver des lettres en couleur !

Chacun des premières années reçurent de la part d'Harry un cadeau semblable, avec les couleurs de leur maison et leur initiale gravée en rouge.

Des cadeaux divers apparurent peu à peu dans la pièce. Des livres, des bonbons, des farces et attrapes, des objets douteux que Tom cacha en rougissant avant d'aller frapper Sirius qui rigolait d'un air satisfait, des cristaux enfermant des sortilèges, et une grande robe de mariée que Franck offrit à Alice, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

-vive les mariés ! Hurla Dean et Seamus d'une même voix.  
-ils ne sont pas encore mariés, les garçons, fit remarquer Andromeda d'une voix docte.  
-marions aussi Méda ! hurlèrent-ils à nouveaux.  
-moi ? Rougit cette dernière.  
-et Molly aussi ! hurlèrent encore les garçons.  
-avec moi ! s'exclama Dean !  
-non, avec moi ! fit Peter.  
-avec Draco ! Rugit Seamus.  
-et Alice avec Harry ! Rit Draco

C'est ainsi que bientôt, plusieurs mariés défilaient dans le salon.

Alice, dans sa belle robe blanche et argentée, tenait la main de Harry, Andromeda rouge comme une tomate avait Peter dans ses bras et Molly, enveloppée comme la serdaigle dans des grandes chemises blanches avec des draps sur la tête pour faire des voiles, était portée comme une princesse par un Franck un peu dépassé.

-vive les mariés !

Sirius les prit tous en photo, les mitraillant avec joie, jusqu'à ce que Molly saute des bras de Franck pour faire tomber Harry à la renverse, avant que les deux vrais fiancés s'embrassent sous les flashs enfiévrés du Black.

Vers une heure du matin, alors que l'appartement était toujours rempli de bruits (merci Merlin à l'inventeur des silencio !), les hiboux débarquèrent dans le salon, apportant avec eux les cadeaux des familles, où des amis qui n'avaient pas pu venir.

Ainsi Dean et Seamus hurlèrent de joie en voyant le livre de sortilèges avancés que leur avait envoyé Lestrange, Molly croulaient sous les tricotages de sa mère, Peter avait reçu un étui à baguette à attacher sur son avant bras, Androméda regardait les dizaines de livre qu'elle avait reçu, et Franck et Alice regardait les cadeaux de fiançailles reçut de leurs deux familles tandis que Tom observait l'étrange bijou que lui avait envoyé Bellatrix Black.

Ni Draco, ni Harry et encore moins Sirius ne reçurent de cadeau de leur famille, mais Harry avait eu un cristal de protection de la part de Gabrielle Delacour, et Sirius reçut beaucoup de déclarations d'amour sur de jolies lettres rose et bleues, ce qui fit rire Harry au éclat tandis que Draco tenait à toutes les lire avec une moue méprisante sur le visage à chaque mot qu'il lisait.

-pff, leurs poèmes sont tous nuls !  
-tu pourrais faire mieux, peut-être ? s'étonna ironiquement Sirius.

Mais vu le regard des premiers années, il avait tort de se moquer. Draco se leva, lui fit face tandis que Dean et Seamus se mettaient chacun d'un côté avec un genoux à terre. Draco leva une main qu'il ouvrit face à Sirius, comme s'il attendait que Sirius accepte de la saisir. Mais il commença à parler avant.

-_depuis bien longtemps je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, pour ta peau et ton sourire, pour ton regard tendre et tes manières nobles et détendues._

Dean et Seamus posèrent l'autre genou à terre et levèrent les mains vers le serpentard comme s'il était leur dieu, tandis que ce dernier continuait :

-_J'ai longuement observé tes gestes, j'ai longtemps attendu ton amour_  
_J'ai gravé sur chacune des parcelles de mon corps la douceur de ton contact, sur chacune de mes pensées la chaleur de tes étreintes._

Cette fois, Molly et Méda s'étaient postées aux côté de Dean et Seamus, et posaient comme des muses captivées. Harry souriait doucement et Peter, blottit dans ses bras, regardait Draco avec de grands yeux fascinés.

-_le temps a passé et tu restes aveugle à mes sentiments_  
_La vie a continué et tu es toujours aussi loin de moi_  
_Je devrais désespérer  
mais l'amour c'est t'offrir mon cœur et te laisser ma vie entre tes mains_  
_Cet état, ce sentiment, c'est se laisser porter par le temps et oublier les heures !_  
_Fermer les yeux et ne voir que ton visage_

Les premiers années sourirent en reconnaissant la conversations du matin. Les septièmes années et Olivender étaient scotchés, la bouche pendante.

Méda relâcha la pose en même temps que Molly.

-mais... commença Sirius. T'as quel âge ?

Seamus bondit sur ses pieds et prit Draco dans ses bras en déclamant :

-oh, c'est si beau !

Dean se releva plus lentement, enroula la taille de Draco sous son bras et posa une main sur son front.

-oh, je n'y crois pas !  
-je l'ai toujours su, Draco, tu as un don !  
-moi aussi, j'ai toujours su que grâce à toi, l'avenir trouverait un sens !  
-à présent tu seras notre muse !  
-ton don est inestimable !  
-Merlin lui même n'aurait pu créé plus belles paroles !  
-ces vers nous ont tous bouleversés !  
-tu es bien le seul garçon à mériter la même place que Harry dans nos deux cœurs sensibles !  
-j'ai bien envi de tomber amoureux de toi, maintenant !

Les premiers années éclatèrent de rire, comme si c'était naturel, tandis que tous les autres, à part Olivender et Alice, avaient pris une intéressante couleur pivoine.

Les heures ont passé et les sorciers ont fini par s'endormir à même le sol, comme la veille, à la différence près que Alice et Franck avaient réquisitionné la chambre de Tom et que l'absence de Hagrid se faisait de plus en plus sentir pour les premiers années.

Le lendemain, un hibou qui venait de Lucius Malfoy annonçait à Harry que si Draco ne revenait pas sur le champ, Lucius allait porter plainte pour enlèvement et séquéstration.

Seuls Harry et Draco lurent la lettre avant que Harry ne la déchire purement et simplement quand Draco lui murmura qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

-c'était quoi Harry ? interrogea Tom distraitement, occupé à essayer de préparer le petit déjeuné.  
-rien d'important, Tom ! Tu fais quoi ?  
-du bacon.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la poêle et grimaça.

-tu veux pas demander à Kreattur de le faire plutôt ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

Tom observa le bout de bacon complètement carbonisé, et soupira.

-OK...  
-Kreattur ! appela Harry gaiment.

L'elfe de maison apparut, et observa craintivement Harry en attendant ses ordres.

-tu peux nous faire un petit déjeuné s'il te plait ?

Kreattur, ravi de ne pas avoir à jouer avec lui ni se faire étouffer par ses bras, s'exécuta avec un enthousiasme non feint.

-Dean, demanda Harry au griffondor qui se posta immédiatement à ses côté, tu trouve pas que Kreattur il est mignon ?  
-les critères de beautés sont variés, mais je dois avoué qu'il a un charme certain.

Seamus cru bon de donner son avis à son tours :

-vous savez tous que les vieux sont mal vus : prenez exemple sur Grindelwald le vilain mage noir où Dumbledore le fou sénile.  
-Ce ne sont que des exemples, confirma Dean. Mais avec eux les préjugés sont vite fait. Pourtant observez cette petite créature ridée s'affairant avec le sourire, aidant son maître et travaillant le coeur dan la main !  
-il est vrai qu'il est attendrissant.

Ils se retournèrent vers Harry.

-nous sommes d'accord, Harry ! Cet elfe de maison EST mignon !

.

Ils s'attablaient quand Olivender reçut un long paquet amené par un hibou.

-Harry, ton cadeau est enfin arrivé !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surprit.

-désolé de ne pas avoir put te l'offrir avant, mon petit, il a mis du temps à arriver, tiens !

Il lui tendit le long paquet que Harry déposa sur la table avant de se pencher dessus pour le déballer.

-oh ! un ballai ! s'exclama Harry, surpris.  
-pas n'importe quel ballai, Harry ! C'est un nimbus 2000 ! fit Draco avec de grands yeux. J'y crois pas ! Harry, c'est le plus rapide des ballais !  
-vraiment ?  
-oui !  
-on va faire un tour ? proposa Harry avec un sourire.  
-ouais ! s'exclama le blond.

Harry grimpa sur le ballai et Draco se mit dans son dos en l'entourant de ses bras, et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils s'étaient envolés par la fenêtre.

-ça va vachement vite ! criait Harry pour couvrir le bruit du vent  
-je suis pas complètement sûr que ce soit normal ! lui répondit Draco.

Mais, loin d'en être inquiets, un immense sourire était plaqué sur leurs lèvres.

-Hey ! fit soudain Draco. Je crois qu'il faudrait éviter que les moldus nous voient !  
-on a qu'à aller dans les nuages !  
-non, il va faire trop froid !  
-on fait quoi alors ?  
-je vais nous désillusionner ! Méda m'a appris !  
-d'accord !

Quand se fut fait, ils décidèrent d'un accord tactile d'arrêter de hurler, c'était bien trop fatiguant, et Harry était beaucoup trop concentré à faire n'importe quoi sur son nouveau ballai (comme par exemple des loopings et des piqués vers le sol en se redressant au dernier moment) pour faire la conversation.

.

-mais ces gamins sont malades ! s'exclama Franck en courant à la fenêtre en même temps que Tom, Sirius et Alice.  
-ils sont géniaux tu veux dire, fit cette dernière avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-ils vont avoir froid, se dit Tom en grimaçant devant les nuages lourds qui couvraient le ciel.  
-j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tomber, fit Sirius d'un ton inquiet.

Mais Molly éclata de rire, les faisant se retourner.

-Harry sait très bien voler !  
-Draco aussi, confirma Andromeda en souriant.  
-ils font toujours ça, remarqua Dean.  
-et puis au pire, fit Peter en attrapant un bout de mie de pain, ils reviendront quand ils se rendront comptes qu'ils ont faim !

Olivender hocha la tête et finit par dire que quelques modifications avaient été ajoutées à ce ballai, ce qui avait retardé l'acceptation de la commande.

.

-miss Delacour, que nous vaut la visite de votre agréable personne ?

Fleur, en temps qu'ambassadrice de France, lui serra poliment la main avant de s'assoir gracieusement sur le fauteuil que le roi de la magie espagnole lui présentait.

-je suis envoyée par ma sœur, la présidente magique de France, pour vous proposer une alliance du côté d'Harry Potter.

Le roi sourit doucement et répondit :

-j'ai reçu la même invitation de la part de Tom Jedusor en personne. Pourquoi ce jeune garçon ne se déplace-t-il pas lui même ?

Fleur, nullement embarrassée, répliqua en ouvrant légèrement les vannes de son charme de vélane.  
Cette guerre qui ne tarderait pas à éclater, sa sœur ferait partie des gagnants ! Jamais Fleur ne laisserait Gabrielle face aux dettes des perdants !

.

Harry désigna soudain le sol.

-Draco ! C'est le chemin de traverse !  
-il est classe vu d'au dessus !  
-on descend ?  
-ouais trop cool !

Ils se posèrent lentement sur le sol après que Draco les ait fait réapparaître et Harry secoua ses bras endoloris, manquant d'assommer les passants avec son ballai.

Alors que ceux-ci commençaient à le reconnaître et s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus, un voix autoritaire et froide s'éleva :

-Harry Potter, rends moi mon fils immédiatement !


	53. Chapter 53

Bonjour à tous !

_Alors, commençons par les remerciments !_

_Merci à Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (oui, c'est bien le 24 mon anniv, et ton cadeau est pret ! Sinon, je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était une super déclaration, tu peux faire mieu u_u, sinon pour ta review, t'auras des nouvelles sur la fille qui regardait le ciel, et non, Lulu n'est pas contant, mais Ryry non plus donc sa va ! ) ; Ladymalfoy-94 (ils ne fuient pas, c'est des GRIFFONDORS ! hum... enfin, voila quoi, Draco est surement Griffondor interieurement) ; The ice cat (merci beaucoup, mais fait gaffe à tes orteils, à force de t'"éclater", tu va avoir des bleus partout ! PS : si, tu es mon petit chat^^) ; larousse13 (sa maman, t'inquiète, Narci peut être étonnante, c'est une Black après tout !) ; stormtrooper2 ; Ferz et Asherit (Mimi ne va rien faire... pour l'instant^^)_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec la deuxième apparition du ciel-télé !_

_Bon, j'espère que sa vous plait toujours au moins un peu^^ et que vous êtes impatien que ce soit les vac pour que je me remette à poster un chap par jour^^_

_En tout cas, merci d'être encore là à me lire !_

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange flânait sur le chemin de traverse, cherchant de quoi occuper ses longues journées sans intérêt, loin des yeux noirs de Tom Jedusor, lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter sur un balai avec Draco Malfoy. Un nimbus 2000 qui plus est.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il s'en approcha et les observa se poser dans la rue. Une voix qu'il reconnu aisément s'éleva alors :

-Harry Potter, rends-moi mon fils immédiatement !

Les deux enfants se figèrent et les passants s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers la scène.

Lestrange, muet par un étrange instinct, activa le sort qui le reliait aux deux premières années de griffondor. Le ciel se changea alors, faisant défiler sur les nuages, les magasins et la rue du chemin de traverse.

Draco recula d'un pas, le regard effrayé, et le ciel fit un zoom sur ses deux orbes argentés, avant que le plan ne montre Harry se dressant devant lui, le regard dur.

-il veut pas rentrer chez vous !  
-Potter, fit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix froide en caressant sa canne lentement. Comment osez vous...  
-vous devriez partir, monsieur, fit Harry en le regardant avec un sérieux inhabituel.

Lucius plissa les yeux, et siffla :

-si mon fils revient sur le champ, il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux.  
-si vous vous excusez pas tout de suite, je vais devoir vous attaquer !

.

La voix d'Harry avait retenti dans le monde entier, et déjà les têtes se levaient dans le ciel pour observer ce nouveau spectacle. Ils étaient de retour ! Depuis le combat contre le mage noir, ils n'étaient pas réapparus. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait que l'enfant, Harry Potter, protégeant un jeune blond d'un adulte aux airs aristocrates.

-Jedusor ! cria soudain Franck Londubat tandis que Dean et Seamus laissait échapper un petit hoquet en sentant leur magie se faire aspirer par Lestrange tandis qu'un sentiment glacial les englobait. Il y a Harry qui est dans le ciel !  
-Il revient enfin ?  
-non, il est...

.

"Si vous vous excusez pas tout de suite auprès de votre fils, je vais devoir vous attaquer !"

Tom se précipita à la fenêtre et observa le ciel où se déroulait à nouveau une scène réelle.

-c'est le chemin de traverse, fit Sirius avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel. Et l'homme, c'est Lucius Malfoy, mon oncle. Si vous voulez mon avis, soit Harry se découvre des supers pouvoirs supers puissants, soit il va être battu à plate couture !

Andromeda grimpa sur le dos de Sirius pour pouvoir regarder elle aussi. Elle lâcha alors avec désinvolture.

-Il n'a aucune chance, Harry va l'écraser !  
-comment tu parles, cousine !

.

Lucius tourna alors vivement le pomo de sa canne et en sortit sa baguette. Mais Harry Potter fut plus rapide, et sa baguette était déjà dressée devant lui, menaçant le sang pur.

-sale petit inconscient ! Je vais te tuer !  
-expeliarmus !

La baguette fut arrachée des mains de Lucius mais Potter la laissa tomber au sol sans l'attirer vers lui.

Lestrange laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif en voyant son habilitée, mais déjà le petit brun réattaquait d'un stupefix que Lucius évita de justesse, avant de lancer un sortilège de magie sans baguette :

.

-c'est de la magie noir ! s'exclama Olivender et Sirius d'une même voix en se penchant un peu plus par la fenêtre, tout comme Tom qui avait les traits tirés d'angoisse.  
-pas la peine de flipper, murmura Molly pendant que Peter hochait la tête. Draco s'y connait bien là dedans.

.

-protego ! Hurla Draco à l'oreille d'Harry qui sursauta tandis que le sort du blond les protégeait.

Lucius Malfoy plissa les yeux mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'insulter son fils. Le griffondor ferma les yeux très forts et il entendit la voix de Dracula lui chuchoter un sort. Il ouvrit les yeux, déterminé, et énonça d'une voix sérieuse :

-Calcifer !

Aussitôt, une flèche rouge comme le feu fut éjectée de sa baguette. La flèche de flamme rentra en collision avec Lucius Malfoy qui fut éjecté au loin.

Le ciel suivit son envol jusqu'au choc contre les vitres de Fleury et Bott, mais les vitrines tinrent bon, surement grâce à un sort de protection. Le corps tomba lourdement au sol.

-mince, c'est vachement fort, ce sort ! s'exclama Harry avec surprise. J'espère que ton père...  
-ça ira pour lui, Harry.

Draco avait murmuré en baissant la tête. Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait.

- allons-nous-en.

Ils étaient en train de monter sur le ballai quand la voix de la mère de Draco retentit.

.

Narcissa Malfoy apparut alors dans le ciel, et l'image montra tout d'abord son visage lisse et impénétrable, avant de l'englober entièrement, montrant une démarche souple et ferme, son corps enveloppé dans une magnifique robe blanche veinée de vert pomme.

Harry Potter se dressa devant le serpentard et leva à nouveau sa baguette devant lui.

- calme-toi, jeune griffondor. Je ne suis pas là pour te combattre.

Lestrange était soufflé, pour le coup !

Potter échangea un regard surpris avec Draco, et la sang pur continua, une fois à quelques mètres des deux premiers années.

-Lucius a choisi son camp, en temps que femme je devrais me soumettre à son jugement. Mais avant d'être Malfoy je suis une Black, et je choisis moi même mes alliés.

Une sang pure se dressant contre son mari ? On aura tout vu !

-donc vous voulez pas essayer de me tuer ?  
-quelle idée ! s'exclama la blonde en souriant. Je suis du côté de mon fils avant tout !  
-maman...  
-monsieur Potter, fit-elle d'une voix solennelle, veuillez accepter mon aide pour la guerre qui se prépare.

Elle se pencha alors et s'inclina devant Potter, rouge comme une tomate, qui serrait son ballai contre lui tandis que Draco avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

Lestrange décida qu'il était temps, et allait arrêter le sort, entendant presque le soupir de soulagement de deux griffondors de sa connaissance, quand soudain, une autre blonde entra dans son champ de vision.

Là, il était vraiment scotché !

Fleur Delacour, ambassadrice de France, rejoignit Narcissa Malfoy et déclara avec un joli accent :

-Arry Potter, au nom du gouvernement français, je viens vous annoncer notre place à vos côtés pour cette guerre.

Là, il fallait vraiment couper le sort, il devait allait se reposer. Il avait surement une photo des yeux de Tom Jedusor quelque part dans sa chambre...

.

-la guerre, quelle guerre ? De quoi...  
-vous êtes un enfant très innocent et pur, monsieur Potter, je suis ravi que mon fils vous trouve de l'amitié...  
-ne m'appelez pas monsieur Potter ! s'exclama à nouveau Harry avec gène.  
-et puis il est pas innocent et pur ! Rajouta Draco.  
-pas plus que toi... grogna Harry.  
-qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Draco d'une voix doucement mielleuse.  
-va savoir, chuchota Harry avec un petit rire.

Fleur Delacour sourit devant l'échange des deux enfants et attendit qu'ils se rappellent de leur présence (ainsi que celle de tous les clients du chemin de traverse), ce qu'ils firent quelques instants plus tard.

-vous êtes la petite sœur de Gabi ?

Gabi ? Il appelait la présidente magique de la France par un surnom ?

-hum, non, sa grande sœur.  
-génial ! Vous voudriez bien venir pour le premier de l'an à la maison ? Gabi est invitée aussi.  
-on fête la nouvelle année avec ta présidente ? S'étonna Draco  
-oui, je te l'avais pas dit ? demanda Harry avec surprise.  
-non, mais c'est cool, on va pouvoir enfin la rencontrer ! Depuis le temps que Dean et Seamus nous embête pour pouvoir l'interroger...  
-hum hum, fit Narcissa avec impatience.

Les deux se tournèrent vers elle et sourirent.

-vous inquiétez pas, madame Malfoy, vous êtes invitée vous aussi !  
-ce n'est pas...  
-Tom il va encore bouder quand il va voir le monde...  
-mais non, il va être content, j'en suis sûr !

Narcissa soupira.

Quand la sirène des médicomages retentit, les deux premières années échangèrent un regard, avant qu'un sourire malicieux vienne se placer sur leur visage.

-bon, nous on y va ! s'exclama Draco.  
-donnez nous des nouvelles de votre mari, madame Malfoy ! fit Harry en grimpant sur son ballai.  
-et puis oubliez pas de prendre des oreillers madame Delacour, on en a plus beaucoup ! Rajouta Draco en montant derrière Harry.  
-à dans six jours ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble avant de décoller rapidement.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard, le chemin de traverse était encore figé de stupeur depuis le début du combat.

-voulez vous venir prendre un thé à l'ambassade ? proposa Fleur avec un sourire charmant.  
-bien volontiers, miss Delacour.  
-alors allons-y.

.

Une fois que Fleur et Narcissa, qui lui avait attrapé le bras, eurent transplaner, la rue commerciale sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur, et un brouhaha s'éleva, commentant avec enthousiasme la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux.

Lucius fut conduit à Sainte Mangouste où on l'amena dans la section pour blessures causées par des sortilèges puissants. Les aurores préparaient déjà la sanction qu'il aurait pour avoir utilisé de la magie noire.

Olivender finissait de préparer le thé lorsque Alice ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant Harry et Draco entrer.

-salut, on est de retour ! Madame Malfoy, Gabi et sa sœur viennent pour le nouvel an !  
-vous avez fini de faire le déjeuner, on a vachement faim !

Les premières années éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à table, sous l'œil exaspéré des septièmes années (oui, même de Sirius).

Alice leur fit un gentil sourire. Elle avait changé de tee-shirt mais n'avait toujours pas enfilé de pantalon ou de jupe. Draco grimpa avec naturel sur ses genoux tandis que Peter s'installait sur ceux d'Harry.

Ils commencèrent tous à manger comme si de rien n'était, mais Tom n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pas plus que Sirius et vu l'air ébahi de Franck (il était atrocement jaloux de Draco).

Ils ne venaient pas de faire un duel, à l'instant ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas être traumatisés un peu ? Au moins faire semblant ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette génération...

.

Severus caressa distraitement le cadre photo qu'il avait entre les mains avant de le reposer sur sa table de nuit. Il soupira profondément, les yeux troubles.

Il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil...

Cela faisait des années pourtant, et il ne s'était finalement pas passé grand chose avant...

Juste un amour platonique, des regards et quelques étreintes chastes.

Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule et unique fois. Il pouvait très bien reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé quand... Enfin, la reprendre.

Il frissonna soudain et jura contre ce trop grand manoir plein de courant d'air, avant de remarquer sa fenêtre ouverte.

Il haussa un sourcil, se rappelant pourtant de l'avoir fermée après le spectacle de Harry Potter.

Il se leva, referma le battant de la fenêtre et plaça son front contre la vitre, et écarquilla soudain les yeux.

Impossible !

.

_Le prince !_

_C'était le prince magique, là haut dans le ciel !_

_La jeune fille à la peau pâle se débattit inutilement contre ses liens, mais elle ne fit que s'abimer les poignets un peu plus._

_Le ciel était redevenu comme avant, mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu !_

_Elle frappa le mur de son pied nu, et baissa la tête, vaincue. Malgré les quelques forces retrouvées, elle était encore trop faible pour se débattre._

_Il fallait que le prince vienne la libérer, elle ne tiendra pas éternellement ici..._

* * *

_Big merci à Vinc' qui corrige encore mes textes malgrès ma stupidité débordante (ou à cause, allez savoir... u_u)_

_**Sekai : à mon avis à cause, mais ce n'est que mon avis ! Il est pas beaucoup plus intelligent que toi.**_

_Mais tait toi ! Va t'occuper de Venin au lieu de m'embêter !_

_**T'as même pas parlé des modifications du ballai dans ce chapitre ! Et Luna, elle fait quoi maintenant ? Je suis sûre que t'as oublié !**_

_Mais même pas vrai en plus ! Walala omment t'es trop nulle ! En plus tu..._

**En plus je quoi ?**

_Hum... héhé, figures toi que tu ne me fait vaiment pas du tout le moindre du monde peur !_

**Vraiment ?**

_Exactement _!

**Et maintenant**... ?

_Maintenant (rabaisse ce couteau tu sais pas t'en servir) moi je dis retourne t'occuper de Ron, il t'attend dans Venin !_

**hum...**

_Bon, je tennais à te dire que ton regard noir ne me fait absolument pas peur, mais je vais quand même arrêter de..._

**...**

_On n'abime pas son hote quand on est une deuxième personnalitée polie et mesurée qui... HIII !_

***viox caverneuse* tu oublis que je suis l'incarnation de la démesure et de la violence passionnelle !**

_Sa veut dire que tu m'aimes bien ?_

**...**

_Tu... tu rougis ?_

**La ferme idiote !**


	54. Chapter 54

_Merci à Asherit (t'es sûre qu'on peut chier ses dents ? Tu imagine ? Beeeeerk !) ; Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais vu ma tête et qu'en lisant mes écrits tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas spécialement ce qu'on appelle intéligente u_u. Cette déclaration est déjà beaucoup plus belle, tu es PRESQUE au niveau de Draco^^ Et le sort, c'est Lestrange qui le lance, au début du chapitre. Merci pour ta review et pour m'avoir souhaité une bonne vieillesse -_-") ; Ferz (je n'avais jamais pensé à ce que ce soit Draco son prince magique, mais pourquoi pas, il faut que j'y réfléchisse u_u. Et les cheveux de Scorpius RESTERONT roux ! Nah ! ^^) ; the ice cat (ET SIIII ! piti chaton tou mignon^^), larousse13 (va savoir lequel est le plus fort u_u Ils ont tous les deux une sacré puissance magique, même sans l'aide des baguettes, mais l'experiance avantage Tom, pour l'instant PS : Dumbledore n'est PAS gros !), Ladymalfoy-94 (je l'explique par la suite ne t'inquiète pas !^^)_

_Bienvenue à Lineride, aussi, j'espère que ça continura à te plaire !_

**Merci donc à vous tous et toutes, et merci aussi à Vinc' pour être resté malgré nos problèmes de caractères^^**_  
_

_Désolé pour ce chapitre, il est très très sérieux ! Donc pardonnez moi..._

* * *

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était complétement impossible.

Pourquoi une chose pareille...

Il observa un long moment la silhouette recroquevillée dans le jardin qui entourait son manoir.

Non...

Severus se détacha de la vitre et partit en courant, parcourant les couloirs glacials de son manoir sans ralentir. Il poussa violemment la grande porte de chêne et se rua dehors. Il traversa le jardin si vite qu'il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, mais il parvint à rejoindre le corps vouté avant que le miracle ne disparaisse.

-Rémus...

Un regard miel se leva vers lui, et Severus tomba à genoux devant cet or en fusion qui remplaçait les pupilles du garçon qu'il avait tant aimé.

-Rémus, c'est vraiment toi ?

Le petit garçon le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, puis se leva d'un coup et partit en courant.

-attends !

Mais le garçon continua sa route, et Severus partit à sa poursuite, les yeux dilatés...

-Rémus !

Le garçon ralentit enfin, Severus s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, le souffle court. Il déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? C'était stupide, Rémus était mort ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait bien plus vieux que ce jeune garçon au regard miel...

L'enfant se tourna vers lui et sourit. Un sourire tendre, son regard indulgent, amoureux, posé sur le maître des potions... Puis il s'accroupit et tapota le sol devant lui.

-qui es-tu, petit ?

Le garçon sourit encore, son regard un peu gêné. Puis il haussa les épaules, et tapota à nouveau le sol.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, l'enfant avait disparu.

Une illusion, un reste de magie qu'un mort aurait laissé pour une raison qu'il ne devinait pas, comme d'habitude...

Il s'accroupit à la place qu'avait tenu l'enfant et caressa doucement la terre qu'il avait tapoté.

Elle était tiède.

Severus fronça les sourcils et se mit à creuser à mains nues. Bientôt apparut une plaque de pierre, et

Severus parvint à la dégager.

Quel rapport crucial cet objet aurait-il sur la guerre ?

Était-ce un indice sur la puissance cachée de Potter ?

Peut-être que c'était encore plus important que ça, une prophétie, un objet magique extrêmement puissant, un...

Les yeux du maître des potions s'écarquillèrent, et il lut à haute voix les gravures faites à même la pierre :

-Severus, désolé, je me suis introduit chez toi ! S'il y a eu des dégâts cette nuit (22octobre) c'est entièrement ma faute, je suis entré en tant que loup garoux, la potion tue-loup n'est pas encore au point il faut croire... Je viens de me réveiller dans le jardin, et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion où jamais. Je vais te laisser une capsule temporelle dans tes cailloux, comme ça si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose avant que je puisse te dire tout ce que je ressens, tu le sauras quand même. J'ai créé une illusion qui viendra te chercher pour t'emmener jusqu'ici, j'espère qu'elle le fera avant ta mort tout de même. Rémus Lupin...

Severus fixa la signature gravée un moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil sous la pierre.

Il y avait une boite avec un couvercle en fer. De l'artisanat moldu, grimaça Severus en l'extirpant du sol.

Il dévissa le couvercle d'un mouvement négligeant de la main, sans utiliser sa baguette, et le couvercle lévita jusqu'au sol.

Il renversa la boite et plusieurs photos et parchemins lui tombèrent sur les genoux.

Surpris, il prit délicatement les papiers, et rentra à l'intérieur du manoir, abandonnant au sol la boite ouverte et la pierre gravée.

Finalement, l'illusion allait avoir une importance cruciale, mais seulement sur lui, et pas sur le reste du monde. Juste sur lui et ses sentiments...

.

-Peter, mange pas ça, c'est pour le nouvel an ! s'exclama Draco.  
-flute, mais je mange quoi moi ?  
-tiens ! fit Harry tranquillement.

Il lui tandis une boite de biscuit et l'aida à l'ouvrir.

Molly, Alice, Franck et Sirius étaient rentrés la veille, et Dean et Seamus venait de partir.

Peter avait décidé de rester chez Harry jusqu'au premier de l'an, tout comme Draco.

-dis, tu crois qu'il va bien Hagrid ?  
-je sais pas, Harry...  
-ça m'inquiète quand même... Il a du lui arriver quelque chose de grave !

Peter ne répondit rien, mâchouillant son biscuit sans un mot. Lui aussi était très inquiet pour son ami...

.

Tom était assis à la gauche de Rosier, Lestrange à sa droite. Les autres serpentards étaient derrière eux, debout.

Devant eux il y avait une dizaine de sang pur de vieilles familles d'Angleterre, de président et ambassadeur de divers royaumes.

La déclaration d'alliance de l'ambassadrice de France, étant passée dans le monde entier, avait créé une sacrée polémique, et il savait de source sûre que les gouvernements ennemis allaient se rassembler dès aujourd'hui.

La guerre allait enfin être déclarée officiellement, Tom ne pouvait plus attendre sinon il ne contrôlerait plus le déroulement des alliances.

Il fallait faire vite à présent...

.

Harry et Peter, étalés sur le tapis du salon, attendaient le retour de Tom quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

Harry se redressa, surpris.

Tom devait pourtant arriver par la cheminée...

Il se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Draco et Peter se cachaient derrière, leur baguette dans la main, au cas où.

Harry tourna la poignée et...

-salut Harry, désolé de déranger, mais Alice a oublié son pantalon, l'autre jour...  
-il lui a fallu une journée entière pour s'en rendre compte ? s'étonna Harry tandis que Peter et Draco sortaient de l'ombre.

Franck soupira avec un air défaitiste mais tendre, et répondit :

-tu sais, elle préfère se balader en petite culotte dans la maison. Et puis on est pas vraiment sorti puisque... heu... enfin... On est pas sorti.

Harry rigola et le laissa entrer, désignant le canapé où il avait vu le jeans pour la dernière fois.

Alors qu'il allait refermer, une main pâle agrippa soudain le battant, empêchant la porte de se refermer.

Peter et Harry hurlèrent.

Franck fit demi tour et les rejoignit rapidement, inquiet.

Mais ce n'était ni un détraqueur, ni un moldu détraqué. Ce n'était que Fleur Delacour, essoufflée, qui se glissa dans l'appartement alors que Peter et Harry reprenait leur souffle.

-tu nous as fait peur ! cria Harry  
-désolé, Arry, mais l'état d'urgence est lancé, il faut que tu me suives s'il te plait !  
-c'est quoi un état d'urgence ? demanda Peter, inquiet.  
-la guerre est déclarée !

Franck attrapa Harry dans ses bras et fronça les sourcils.

-de quoi parlez-vous ?  
-ma sœur a demandé à ce que vous rejoignez la salle de réunion rapidement. Elle est vraiment inquiète sur le début de cette guerre, et votre présence est importante. Vous êtes l'icône après tout !  
-l'icône ?

Mais Fleur continua sans expliquer :

-vous devez à tous prix vous dépêcher ! C'est d'une importance cruciale ! Nous avons un portoloin qui va bientôt partir, vous êtes prêt ?  
-quoi ? Mais je... et Tom ?  
-il semblerait que vous n'avez pas tout compris, mais nous n'avons pas le temps !

Fleur lui mit alors une gomme dans la main qui se mit à luir.

-prévenez Alice s'il vous plait ! fit soudain Franck avant de poser un doigt sur le portoloin alors que Harry se sentit soudain aspiré par le nombril.

Il lui semblait qu'il se faisait ballotter dans tout les sens, comme un linge dans une machine à laver, avant que le crochet imaginaire qui lui tenait le nombril ne disparaisse.

Une main solide le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe en avant.

-ça va Harry ?

Harry releva les yeux et observa autour de lui.

-mince alors, on a transplané ?

Franck lui sourit.

-non, mais le principe est le même. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Fleur apparut soudain à leurs côtés et fusilla Franck du regard avant de leur faire signe de les suivre.

-La réunion se passe sur une île diplomatique réservée aux sorciers, en atlantique. Plusieurs pays sont au courant de la situation, et tous ceux qui désirent conclurent une alliance seront là.  
-mais une alliance contre quoi ? Interrogea Harry en pressant le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer.  
-pour faire face à nos ennemis.  
-mais nous ne sommes pas en guerre voyons ! S'exclama Franck, ne comprenant pas grand chose.  
-si, monsieur Londubat. Nous sommes en guerre, car notre vision sur les moldus diffère de celle d'autres gouvernements, et faire profil bas devant eux ne nous suffit plus.  
-mais de quoi est-ce que vous...  
-Arry, dans la gazette du sorcier vous avez tenu un discours que ma soeur a apprécié. Vous partagez les même idéaux qu'elle, et elle vous a désigné comme icône depuis lors.

Harry ne répondit rien, concentré sur ce que l'ambassadrice française disait pour ne pas perdre le fil dans les explications compliquées

-plusieurs gouvernements nous soutiennent dans nos idéaux en secret, mais maintenant que la Chine

l'Allemagne et la Pologne cherche à détruire ces avis là, nous allons devoir contre-attaquer.

-mais comment savez-vous qu'ils cherchent à vous détruire ? Interrogea Franck.  
-dans plusieurs des pays qui nous soutiennent, il y a eu des tentatives de coup d'état. Plusieurs assassins ont aussi été engagés pour s'en prendre à Gabrielle.  
-hein ? S'exclama Harry. Mais elle est en danger alors !  
-bien sûre que non, elle est très bien entourée et des protections maximales ont été mises en place. Et même sans cela, Gabrielle est une sorcière de talent. Une politicienne de son rang ne peut pas se permettre de se mettre en danger, surtout en de pareilles circonstances !  
-à bon... fit Harry, incertain.

-nous y sommes.

Fleur s'était arrêtée devant une grande porte faite dans un bois précieux.

-derrière cette porte, il y a les représentants les plus importants de nos futurs alliés, ou leurs ambassadeurs. Je ne suis pas là pour vous dire quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Un sort de traduction nous permet à tous de parler dans la même langue. Bonne chance à vous.

_Bonne chance pour quoi _? S'interrogea Franck en faisant la moue.

Fleur prononça alors le mot de passe, "**rébellion**" et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Elle entra, et les deux griffondors la suivirent.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la salle si bruyante il y a quelques instants, et tous les regards se fixèrent sur eux.

Harry déglutit, il était un peu gêné de voir autant de grandes personnes le regarder avec attention.

Franck quand à lui, plaça discrètement une main dans le dos de Harry qui se détendit. Franck voulait absolument savoir ce qui se passé en dehors de Poudlard.

Un homme se leva, un homme immense et très costaux.

-je suis Victor Krum, ambassadeur de Bulgarie, je présiderais cette réunion aujourd'hui, avec miss Delacour, présidente magique de France. Messieurs dames, voici Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour et...  
-Franck Londubat, fit le dénommé en se tenant droit sur ses pieds.

Les autres attendirent un moment, attendant que celui-ci explique sa présence ici, mais Gabrielle décida qu'il était temps.

-bien, Harry, monsieur Londubat, venez vous assoir à mes côtés. Monsieur Krum, vous pouvez commencer.  
-bien, acquiesça Victor Krum en se tournant vers les autres politiciens de la salle. Comme vous le savez tous, l'Angleterre est la source de la remise en question qui touche le monde entier. Plus précisément, ce fut ce sort inconnu lancé dans le ciel qui a touché le monde entier.

Harry cligna des yeux. Parlaient-ils du sort de miroir étrange pendant le combat contre Grindelwald ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, remise en question ?

-la question qui nous préoccupe tous, fit Gabrielle en se levant à son tour, est de savoir si oui ou non, le monde sorcier va dévoiler sa présence au monde moldu.

Les gens acquiescèrent.

Apparemment, tout le monde était au courant, remarqua silencieusement Franck en observant l'assemblée hocher la tête.

Enfin, tout le monde sauf lui et Harry, de toute évidence.

-bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le lieu pour entrer dans ce genre de détails, fit tranquillement Gabrielle Delacour en souriant à tous. Il nous faut passer par là.  
-bien, répondit Krum, alors pour faire simple, le combat contre Grindelwald ayant été vu par le monde entier, sorcier comme moldu, tout a été remis en question. Les religions, l'existence de la magie, la paix universelle, hélas, a été elle aussi bouleversée.

Harry ressentit un soupçon de cupabilité lui tordre l'estomac, mais il se concentra sur les paroles du bulgare.

-il est magiquement impossible de modifier la mémoire d'un si grand nombre de personne, sans compter les preuves laissées qu'on ne peut pas toutes retrouver.  
-De plus, ajouta Gabrielle, c'est une opportunité qui ne se reproduira peut-être plus, et c'est une chance pour nous tous de mettre en place nos idéaux !

Les autres échangèrent quelques murmures d'approbation.

-pour faire simple, fit Krum, la meilleure solution serait d'informer en douceur la population, procéder à des sondages auprès des moldus et des sorciers. Il faut aussi se préparer à contre-attaquer les plans de nos adversaires, ils essaieront surement très bientôt de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
-ce qu'il faut à présent, dit Gabrielle en souriant aux personnes présentes, c'est d'officialiser notre alliance. Je vous demande à tous de coopérer, mesdames et messieurs, pour décider ensemble des règles que nous devrons respecter !

Harry était un peu dépassé, mais il décida d'écouter jusqu'au bout, puisqu'il comprenait un peu quand même.

Il y avait des gens qui veulent que les moldus soit amis avec les sorciers, et des gens qui sont contre. Comme ce sont des adultes qui décident, il vont faire la guerre pour savoir s'ils mettront les moldus au courant ou non. Et là maintenant ils vont dire qui sera avec qui, comme au chat, pour être sûr que personne ne changera de camp.

Donc à part la raison de ce changement soudain, c'est clair...

.

Seamus et Dean, plongés dans un tas de grimoires plus gros qu'eux, planchaient à fond pour trouver un sort de traduction qu'ils pourraient combiner à leur sortilège d'écran mondial. Avec ce sort, n'importe qui sur la planète pourra, en plus de voir les combats, comprendre le language des sorciers.

-tu trouves ? Interrogea Dean.  
-nan... et toi ?  
-pas mieux...  
-quand est-ce que Lestrange pourra venir nous aider ?  
-il a dit peut-être ce soir mais plutôt demain.  
-j'aime pas quand il est pas clair, c'est chiant !

Dean hocha la tête avec conviction, avant de replonger dans les lignes du grand livre de sortilèges avancés que Lestrange leur avait offert pour Noël tandis que Seamus tapait du pied en déchiffrant le vieux langage de sortilèges anciens et oubliés qui tombait en miettes sous ses doigts.

.

**-Luna, le temps approche, presque tous les pions sont en place. Bientôt le sang couvrira les corps, bientôt les vies vont disparaître.**

Luna hocha la tête. Elle savait cela...

Elle baissa le menton, sans répondre à sa meilleure amie.

Luna, aujourd'hui, n'avait jamais autant détesté cette époque, et cette génération de sorcier qui devra s'entretuer bientôt...

* * *

_Et voilà, il a mis du temps à arriver, mais le voilà._

_La guerre est à leur porte, j'espère que ça vous a plu, alors laissez moi un petit review pour me dire ce qui vous a le plus toucher ou choqué la dedans._

_A+_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u  
_


	55. Chapter 55

**Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais un petit message d'appel en détresse.**

**Voilà, j'ai bien commençais un nouveau chapitre, mais franchement, je n'ai absolument plus aucune idée.**

**J'ai quelque bouts d'écrit, du genre un fight ou une belle réconciliation, mais rien d'assez concret pour être publié...**

**Donc j'en appel à mes lectrices favorites, ou nouveaux lecteur, qu'importe !**

**Si vous avez bien aimé cette fiction, que vous voulez une suite et que vous avez des idées , laissez moi une review pour me les dire !**

**Donc cette fic est mise en pause jusqu'à nouvel ordre, veuillez me pardonner u_u**

**_Yume la petite chaussette u_u_  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**Et oui, enfin, mais c'est arrivé, ce satané chapitre ET le début de la guerre !**

**Bonne lecture et pardonnez moi de cette longue attente u_u  
**

_Merci beaucoup à Ladymalfoy-94, Asherit (tout est de ma faute désolé !), Lineride (oups, c'était pas clair ? Je vais éclaircir ça dans ce chapitre alors^^), stromtrooper2, zZzZzZ (merci quand même^^), Rozenn2356 (mais comment on va sur des formum ? :'( je sais pas faire...), hinode (merci)_

_Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (salut ptite étoile. Tant mieu pour "la personne". Et au fait, ta déclaration est PRESQUE du niveau de Drake u_u. Je ne pense pas que tu puisse me dépassé en détraquage (sa se dit ? On va dire que oui u_u) je suis à un point où je me roule parfois par terre et comme je n'ai aucune dignité (ce genre de truc, je me demande bien qui l'à inventé, bref, je n'en vois pas l'utilité). "comme tout se que tu tape de tes mains sur ton clavier d'ordi !" comment tu sais que j'utilise pas mes pieds ? 0_0. **Officielement**, Rémus s'est sucidé parce que Harry lui rappellait trop son meilleur ami. Merci^^)_

_Sama-66 (hélas, je ne peux pas vraiment t'éclairais, parce que je n'en ai moi-même qu'une idée bien flou... mais tu n'as qu'à continué à lire et tu sauras :) Enfin, dans beaucoup de chapitre... à moins que je coupe l'histoire en deux... à voir u_u)_

_Merci aussi à Vif d'Or qui m'a encouragé à sa manière, et ça m'a fait plaisir :)) ainsi qu'à JennSnape et surtout à mon bêta Vinc'_

_Merci à tous pour votre aide !

* * *

_

Franck et Harry arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Harry. La nuit était tombée, et les lumières éteintes les informa que Tom n'était pas encore rentré. Peter et Draco devaient déjà dormir dans la chambre.

Harry était inquiet, la guerre lui faisait un peu peur : c'était comme quand ses parents étaient morts, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Il y aura tout le monde qui va mourir...

Harry baissa les yeux.

Si les adultes voulaient que ça change maintenant, c'est parce que Harry et Tom étaient apparus dans le ciel et que les moldus les ont vus.

C'était de sa faute, alors ! Encore...

-Harry.

Harry leva les yeux vers Franck.

Ce dernier le regardait en souriant avec douceur. Il s'accroupit devant Harry et lui mit les mains sur ses épaules.

-pourquoi tu pleures ?

-je pleure pas...

Mais Franck le regarda, et Harry avoua en baissant la tête.

-c'est un peu de ma faute, tout ça... je veux dire, la guerre, et que les adultes ils sont en colère et à cause de moi il y a pleins d'enfants qui vont plus avoir de parents, comme moi, et...

-non, Harry.

Harry leva les yeux en fermant la bouche.

Le regard de Franck était toujours doux. Il leva une main jusqu'à la tignasse de Harry où il passa ses doigts.

-tu sais, les adultes sont en colères depuis longtemps, ils voulaient faire la guerre aussi, pas tout le monde, c'est vrai, mais beaucoup déjà. Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry.

-mais à cause du sort où on nous a vu avec Tom...

-est-ce que c'est toi qui a lancé ce sort, Harry?

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-alors ce n'est pas de ta faute!

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, et Franck lui rendit avant de se relever.

-bon, et bien c'est pas tout ça, mais Alice attend toujours son pantalon. Je vais rentrer.

-d'accord. On se revoit pour le nouvel an ?

-si Jedusor veut toujours de nous, alors on viendra.

-d'accord !

Franck rentra à nouveau dans la cheminée et lança la poudre verte en donnant l'adresse de sa maison.

Il disparut.

Harry hésita. Il voulait attendre Tom pour lui raconter tout ça. Pour que Tom l'aide à s'en sortir et le réconforte.

Harry secoua la tête.

Il en parlera à Tom demain, là il était fatigué...

Harry alla jusqu'à la chambre où Peter et Draco dormaient déjà, et alla s'allonger vers eux.

Peter renifla, comme s'il sentait son odeur, et se dirigea vers lui en l'aveugle, sans se réveiller.

Privé de la chaleur du petit griffondor, Draco le suivit.

Tous les trois se mirent à ronfler dans un bel ensemble.

.

Franck apparut dans sa maison et embrassa à peine Alice, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Franck, ça va ? Demanda Sirius en s'extirpant du lit où il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir de toute manière.

Franck hocha la tête sans répondre.

Dans la maison où le couple avait emménagé, Alice et Sirius l'avait attendu, inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir immédiatement.

Franck pensait à Harry, aux mots de Gabrielle Delacoure, aux regards des hommes politiques et à leurs idéaux.

Franck les touvait plaisants.

Il y adhérait complètement, en réalité, et décida que si Harry voulait bien de lui, il serait son représentant, son porte parole en public.

-dis, Alice, tu te rappelles où sont les livres de politique?

-de politique? S'exclama Sirius.

-dans l'étagère derrière la porte du salon, pourquoi?

-il faut que je révise mes bases, sourit Franck d'un air mystérieux.

.

Le reste des vacances se passa très vite, entre l'angoisse de l'absence de Hagrid et la distance qui s'installait entre Harry et Tom qui était trop occupé avec les "mangemorts" et sa quête du pouvoir pour s'en rendre compte.

Le nouvel an fut un nouveau spectacle de débauche avec des têtes supplémentaires.

Tom était trop pris par ses préoccupations pour être attentif, mais même lui avait pu remarquer que la présidente magique de la France avait adopté le style "Alice" et se baladait en petite culotte dans son appartement, faisant loucher Sirius sur ses longues jambes fines.

Fleur Delacour, beaucoup plus classe, garda toujours sa jupe mais ne résista pas à la tentation de jouer avec les élèves de Poudlard, du fantôme lunatique et du vieux vendeur de baguette qui rajeunissait à vue d'œil quand il s'amusait avec les enfants.

Narcissa Malfoy resta crispée sur le canapé au côté de Franck et Tom, passant de l'étonnement de voir son fils se comporter comme un enfant comme les autres et l'attendrissement quand il prenait ou était pris dans les bras d'un autre enfant.

Ils finirent à nouveau la fête en dormant par terre, Tom invita poliment Narcissa et Fleur à dormir dans sa chambre où il dédoubla le lit tandis qu'il allait à nouveau dormir sur le fauteuil du salon. Sirius et lui ne firent rien, cette nuit, et Harry n'eut pas de problème avec les "habitants de sa tête".

Mais la fin des vacances approchait et Peter repartit auprès de sa famille, tout comme les autres à part Draco.

La rentrée arriva enfin, et les quatre habitants de l'appartement (Mimi y passait sa mort, puisqu'elle ne quittait plus Harry et Draco) se préparèrent à retourner en cours.

.

Le Poudlard express attendait et Harry se jeta au cou de ses amis, suivi d'un Malfoy plus calme et maîtrisé qui ne s'empêcha pourtant pas un sourire ravi quand sa jeune cousine le prit dans ses bras.

- allons-nous trouver un compartiment!

.

-bonjour les filles !  
-bonjour Sirius ! Comment tu vas ?

-bonjour, Sirius, as-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-très bien, et vous ?

-oui oui, on t'a manqué ?

-affreusement, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard !

Sirius continuait les discutions d'usage qui entretenait sa popularité intacte mais il en avait déjà marre. Tom était avec Franck dans le compartiment des préfets et ses gamins préférés n'étaient pas là.

En parlant du loup, il vit Draco lui faire un signe, planté au milieu du couloir du train qui n'allait pas tarder à partir.

-les filles, vous me voyez navré, mais j'ai promis à mon cousin de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Elles poussèrent un gémissement de déception mais avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, il sentit un poids s'abattre sur son dos, suivit d'un deuxième qui faillit lui faire perdre équilibre.

-Sirius ! S'exclama Harry contre son oreille gauche. T'avais dit que tu resterais avec nous dans le train !

Les filles venant des bonnes familles de sang pur grimacèrent devant l'enfant qui avait publiquement exprimé ses idées d'amoureux des moldus. Les autres le trouvèrent simplement adorable, accroché ainsi à l'épaule d'un si beau garçon..

-Surtout que Dean, Seamus et moi avions prévu de te faire une surprise mais si tu ne viens pas, le prévint Draco à son oreille droite, tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Sirius.

-une surprise ?

Draco hocha frénétiquement la tête, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et s'agrippant un peu plus au pull de Sirius.

Sirius lança un regard désolé à ses prétendantes.

-comprenez que dans une situation pareille je ne peux qu'accéder à leur demande !

Et sans attendre leur réponse, Sirius suivit les deux premiers années jusqu'à leur compartiment.

.

Tom soupira profondément, la réunion l'ennuyait ferme, mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Il observa de côté le visage attentif de Franck Londubat et grimaça. Durant les deux soirées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils avaient discuté un peu et Franck avait été clair avec lui : il était de l'avis de Harry quant à la position des sorciers face aux moldus, et ne s'en cachait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial pour se marier avec Alice Lovegood.

Ça embêtait Tom, les adultes lui feront plus facilement confiance qu'à Harry, mais oseront-ils se dresser contre leurs propres enfants ?

Il grinça à nouveau des dents. Ça ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas que les Londubat soient contre lui, c'était une famille de sang pur très importante et avoir Franck du côté ennemi était sans aucun doute pour lui déplaire.

Il devait parler en urgence à Harry, pour l'empêcher de continuer sur cette voix. Il devait faire venir son fils adoptif de son côté, c'était le seul moyen !

.

Draco, Dean et Seamus, debout sur une des banquettes de leur compartiment, chantèrent une chanson de leur composition racontant les exploits de Harry et Tom d'une voix plus ou moins juste (surtout moins, en fait).

Sirius et Harry étaient pliés en deux devant les mimiques des trois guignols et les autres tentaient tant bien que mal de rester stoïque, alors que Dean commençait une danse du ventre et Seamus remuait le derrière en agitant les bras.

Draco, lui, avait continué bien sagement à jouer la castafiore, droit comme un I, avec comme choristes Mimi et Peter qui répétait d'un air tragique toutes les paroles de Draco.

.

Alors que Dumbledore allait faire son discours barbant et que les repas devaient être apparus, Tom se pencha vers Harry pour lui dire à l'oreille :

-il faut qu'on parle.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête et fit un sourire désolé à Malfoy, interrompant leur conversation. Le blond lui lança un regard méfiant mais partit dans la Grande Salle sans insister.

Tom grinça les dents.

Mais il se força au calme. Il n'a qu'à attendre encore un peu et il lui parlera aussi de sa relation ambiguë qu'il avait avec ce petit péteux de sang pur.

.

Harry suivit docilement Tom à travers les couloirs, les filles le suivait du regard sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Maintenant que le monde entier savait qui était Harry, il était devenu un très bon parti, et le séduire pendant qu'il était encore jeune était une tactique comme une autre pour l'avoir dans ses filets.

Ils arrivèrent au parc et Harry grimaça en sentant le vent glacé.

Il proposa à Tom de retourner à l'intérieur mais ne reçut en retour qu'un regard sombre.

Harry en était blessé, il n'aimait pas quand Tom était en colère contre lui, surtout quand il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il baissa la tête et attendit que Tom lui dise qu'elles ont été ses erreurs.

.

Tom soupira en voyant l'air de chien battu qu'avait Harry en ce moment. Mais il se força à ne pas flancher, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui en parle.

-pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Tom grimaça, il n'aimait pas quand Harry le faisait passer pour le méchant en prenant une voix pareille.

-il faut que tu arrêtes, Harry. Je ne veux plus que tu continues de parler comme ça des sangs purs en publique, et même si je t'ai laissé avoir une correspondance avec Gabrielle Delacourt jusqu'à maintenant, il est temps que tu lui dises que tu ne veux plus la revoir.

Harry leva des yeux confus vers lui.

-mais je veux pas plus la voir !

Tom s'énerva :

-bien sûr que si ! Elle fait tout pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, je ne peux pas la laisser continuer !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Tom lui sourit avec tendresse, s'accroupissant pour lui mettre les mains sur les épaules. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux pour lui avouer :

-je veux créer un monde pour nous deux. Un monde où les moldus qui nous ont fait du mal ne pourront plus rien faire contre nous.

Harry plissa les yeux mais Tom, prit par la fougue, ne le remarqua pas :

-à cause d'eux, j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat où personne ne m'aimait et où on m'a fait du mal, à cause d'eux tu as eu énormément de mal à manger en présence d'inconnu, à cause d'eux nous ne...  
-mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, Tom !

Tom fronça les sourcils.

-il y avait une voisine qui était très gentille avec moi, et elle n'avait pas de pouvoir magique. Et puis même Draco ne voulait pas que...

Tom sentit la colère grimper en lui.

Draco Malfoy, ce vers de terre...

-ne me parle pas de lui ! Cria-t-il tandis que Harry sursautait. Ce garçon a une très mauvaise influence sur toi, et il ne devrait pas tourner le dos à son père !

-mais je...

-je t'interdis de le revoir !

Harry recula d'un pas, les larmes aux yeux. Mais Molly lui avait dit d'avoir confiance en son instinct, et son instinct lui disait que Draco était gentil. Alors il tint tête à Tom.

Mais le ton montait entre eux, Tom finit par attraper Harry pour l'embrasser, mais Harry le repoussa, gêné.

-excuse-moi, Harry, fit Tom, d'un seul coup calmé en prenant le petit griffondor dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur tu...

Harry le repoussa vivement.

-Harry qu'est-ce que...

-pourquoi tu es méchant ? Moi je croyais que j'avais le droit d'être heureux avec toi, Tom ! Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais !

Ému, Tom déglutit.

-mais tu as le droit, c'est pour cette raison que je fais ça, c'est pour qu'on puisse s'aimer... Je t'aime, Harry

Il embrassa Harry.

Celui-ci se figea, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

-mais tu ne peux...

-je t'aime tellement, Harry, continua Tom en continuant à l'embrasser doucement. Et maintenant Rubeus Hagrid ne pourra plus se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Harry se crispa alors, et repoussa violemment Tom.

-qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Hagrid ?

.

La grande salle était bruyante, tous les élèves de Poudlard y étaient et discutaient joyeusement.

Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, les faisant tous sursauter.

Entre les deux tables du centre, quelqu'un fut éjecté et roula au sol, suivit de près par un Harry Potter furieux.

Le garçon se redressa, il encaissa le choc de leur corps et se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, mains contre mains, doigts entrelacés, front contre front, les mâchoires crispées, leur dos arqué.

La salle était silencieuse, Dumbledore se leva.

Le garçon envoya valser Harry contre la table des poufsouffles dont toute la nourriture se renversa, mais le petit se leva immédiatement et hurla.

-Tom, je te déteste !

Les murmures affolés parcoururent les rang. Tom Jedusor ? Mais qu'est-ce que Harry Potter pouvait bien lui reprocher ?

Tom jeta Harry au sol, sortit sa baguette, et le visa à la tête en hurlant le sort interdit :

-avada kadavra !

_._

_Tu câlines comme je dis bonjour, tu regardes tout le monde de la même manière, tu es si naïf que ça ressemble à de la comédie ! Pourquoi tu ne vois pas plus en moi ? Pourquoi tu es tendre mais sans plus ? Harry je voudrais vraiment que tu saches... Mais jamais je ne l'avouerais ! Alors, je te tuerais, devant tout le monde, pour que tout le monde sache qu'on ne me résiste pas !._

_Je t'aime tellement, Harry..._

.

Le sort le frappa, pourtant, et son corps fut expulsé du sol sous les cris de ses amis.

L'éclair vert l'avait touché, et le sang sembla quitter ces membres pour monter à la tête de Harry tandis qu'une vive douleur le prenait au front. Pourtant Harry se releva immédiatement.

Non, il ne mourrait pas ainsi ! Il brandit sa baguette, mais Tom avait disparu. Ses amis le fixaient, choqué de le voir toujours en vie. Harry jura sourdement, du haut de ses 11 ans et transplana soudainement.

On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de poudlard, Andromeda lui avait déjà répété maintes fois, pourtant Harry ignora ses limites et imita son frère de cœur, suivant sa trace dans les couloirs magiques de l'espace-temps.

Il fini par atterrir derrière lui et hurla :

-Tom, tu ne disparaitras pas comme ça.

Le regard que Tom lui lança par dessus son épaule fut indéchiffrable tandis que le temps se figeait autour d'eux, la mer hurlant à leur droite et le vent soufflant violemment à leurs oreilles.

Ses deux pupilles devenues rouges glacèrent Harry qui resta aussi pétrifié que Tom, puis, lentement, le plus vieux murmura :

-pourquoi ?

Harry comprit pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort

Le plus jeune ne détourna pas les yeux, mais articula silencieusement :

-rien ne changera jamais...

Tom comprit que le petit l'aimerait toujours comme son frère

Puis continua en fourchelangue :

-tu seras toujours Tom, je refuse ce que tu es devenu.

Personne ne les vit à cet instant

Personne ne put voir ses larmes

Personne ne put témoigner une dernière fois de l'humanité du futur lord, parce que Harry fut le seul qui aurait pu voir, et que le sang de son front l'aveugla à ce moment.

Le temps de s'essuyer les yeux, Tom avait disparu.

Lord Voldemort était né...

* * *

_Voila, il s'est fait attendre mais il est arrivé (**non sans blague**), alors j'attends votre avis avec impatience !_

_Je vous demande aussi de passé faire un tours sur mon profil, si vous avez le temps, parce que j'ai pas chaumé pendant mon absance, et j'ai beaucoup écrit sur d'autres fic ! Donc je voudrais votre avis pour savoir laquelle publier !  
_

_Merci à vous !_

_Yume (**et Sekai, même si j'ai qu'une seule réplique u_u**)  
_


	57. Chapter 57

_the ice cat (pourquoi t.i.c ? merci pour ta review :)), stromtrooper (t'as tout deviné^^), hinode,__ Faustiine35 (Dumbledore insulte Rémus quand ?)_

_Lineride (une longue review ! Une longue review ! Une longue review ! Je suis tellement désolé de te laisser sur ça ! Surtout que ça commence encore tristement ! Mais je ne suis pas un démon sans coeur, je suis juste martyriser par Sekai (_**je proteste, c'est un mensonge**_) pour écrire toujours plus de ce que je ne poste pas (_**d'un ta phrase ne veut rien dire et deux deux ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute !**_)... elle m'embête là... t'as raison, sinon, elle me font toujours rire tes review, enfin, aujourd'hui j'ai surtout pleurer mais bon u_u Merci de me lire =D ) - pour ta deuxième review... je plaide non coupable et puis de toute manière quand les chaussettes sont cuites u_u_ **... je n'ai rien à voir avec ce truc qui ressemble vaguement à un proverbe raté u_u**_),_

* * *

Tom a transplané, il est parti parce qu'il n'en peut plus. Plus de ce regard vert si déçu, si triste...

L'ange pensait que l'amour c'était mal. Il n'a pas tord, mais maintenant, l'ange sait que l'amour c'est triste.

.

_Non, Harry, ne parle pas, ne parle plus, je suis un monstre, je n'existerais plus jamais..._

_Ou plutôt Tom Elvis Jedusor n'existera plus, il est mort !_

_Dorénavant je serais une ombre planant au-dessus de vous, et vous tremblerais !_

_Je serais Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connu, non, que le monde n'ait jamais connu..._

.

Tom atterrit sur une corniche, c'est vide, c'est vert, et c'est la nuit... Tom se prend la tête entre les mains, il tombe à genoux.

_Potter, Harry, Harry Potter... Harry..._

-HARRYYYYYYYYY !

Il hurle encore et encore, son nom, son prénom, ou alors juste un hurlement, un simple hurlement déchirant, il se brise les cordes vocales, son âme se déchire.

Il hurle encore et les larmes creusent son âme sans sortir.

Il hurle et tout son corps lui fait mal, il veut mourir, mais il veut surtout tuer. Tuer plus que tout !

Il hurle et sa magie de lui sort par à-coups, brulant l'air, asséchant la terre, aspirant la vie de tout être sous lui et il hurle, hurle encore, sa mâchoire lui fait mal.

Il tombe sur le flanc, le corps secoué de spasme.

Il ne hurle plus.

Il ne pleurera jamais, jamais pour Harry Potter.

Il tuera Harry Potter, il le tuera et boira son sang, tout en caressant sa peau si douce. Il le dévorera entièrement pour que Harry Potter n'ait plus le choix et qu'il lui appartienne.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'aimer, jamais, l'amour n'est rien, il ne lui reste que la haine, que la déception et la rage. Tom se redresse, le dos crispé, les mâchoires serrées.

Au loin, là-bas, il voit un village, un village remplit de personne... De personne vivantes... Il s'élance, laissant dans son dos une trace sur l'herbe... une trace brulée... Où plus aucune herbe ne poussera jamais plus. La trace ressemble à une lettre barré. Comme un H qu'un serpent aurait tranché de ses dents...

.

_ laisse moi t'aimer comme je t'ai haï_

_ laisse moi souffler comme je t'ai fait souffrir _

_laisse moi t'approcher et te prendre sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien, et je détruirais ce monde..._

.

Et la guerre, sanglante et stupide, débuta alors. Elle détruisit la vie d'un petit ange aux yeux verts qui aurait pu etre heureux si ses parents n'étaient pas morts et d'un beau prince aux regard rubis qui s'était mis à detester les humains pour ne plus être blessé...

* * *

**_Voici la fin de Si Tom et Harry s'était rencontré plus tôt._**

_C'est triste, je sais, Léandra est ma petite voix tragique qui l'a voulu, moi, Yume, plaide non coupable._

_ Mais ça ne se finira pas comme ça, parce que les bad end ça m'énèrve u_u_

_Donc, bah surveillez mon profil, je mettrait la suite en ligne bientôt =) Sa ressemblera à "le prince contre l'ange", "Si Tom et Harry s'étaient détesté", ou quelque chose qui s'en approche._

_Au pire, ce sera écrit dans le résumé u_u J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçue^^_

_**Si vous voulez lire la suite pour connaître la fin plus heureuse où Harry fini finalement avec Tom, surveillez mon profil, sinon, j'ai pleiiiiiin de fanfic Harry Potter qui n'attendent qu'un vote de votre part pour être posté, parce que je vous assure qu'il y en a beaucoup !**_

_**PASSEZ VOTER SUR MON PROFIL PLIIIZ !

* * *

**_

Après avoir longtemps débattu avec mon bêta (avec dico de synonymes, pouvoir des chaussettes et touchant au hasard des mots dans un livre), nous nous sommes fixés sur "ANGE ARDENT PRINCE FUNESTE" !

Se lance des fleurs en ricanant.

J'espère que sa vous plait ! =D

A+

Yume la petite chaussette, Sekai l'emmerdeuse et Vinc' le bêta


End file.
